Double Temptation
by OzLilDevil
Summary: When your heart is in tatters, torn to shreds, sometimes it's the unexpected that stitches it back together again. And the love of your life is not always who you thought it was. It can be a temptation you never saw coming, & it's just too hard to resist. From the remnants of tragedy, sometimes something even better blossoms…eventually. Mature content M/M/F Bella x Jasper x Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story picks up from the beginning of Eclipse, right after Edward purchased his bed. From that point, my plot takes a hard left turn. I'll try to post at least one chapter per week, though I can't make any promises until I've finished writing my current novel. But if my muse has her way, I won't leave you hanging for very long.**

 **Thank you for taking the time the read Double Temptation.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

My shirt fell behind my back and he ceased kissing my lips, ceased breathing. I slowly reached for his hand—not wanting to spook him again—and timidly placed it on the swell of my breasts, just above the edge of my bra. He immediately pulled away as if he'd been burnt, pain etched into his forehead with deep furrowed lines, amber eyes scrunched in agony.

We'd been in this position many times before, though the outcome was always the same. He'd overcome so much since the first time I'd walked into Biology and he'd been driven to the brink of insanity by the scent of my blood, but no matter how much I tried he couldn't seem to jump the hurdle I continued to place before him. I was losing what little patience I had left.

"You said you'd try, Edward. Why are you still pushing me away? I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. Why won't you trust yourself?"

Edward leapt off the bed and paced his room, tugging at the hair on top of his head. If he wasn't almost indestructible, he surely would have ripped out half of his copper locks by now.

"Don't you realize how hard this is for me? One wrong move and…God, I can't even think about…" He stopped at the foot of the bed and finally met my glare. "Will you _pleas_ e put your shirt back on?" he groaned, not allowing his direct gaze to venture below my chin.

I huffed with frustration as I slipped my arms back into my shirt and buttoned the front to cover what little skin he'd permitted me to reveal during our make-out session. Nothing had changed since we'd arrived home from Italy. Although he'd promised to try, he still continued to treat me like I was made of glass, still touched me as if I'd shatter into a thousand pieces at any moment. Our kisses remained chaste and he freaked at the utter mention of taking our relationship to the next level. I wasn't begging for sex. Not yet, anyway. All I wanted was to feel his hands on my body. Was that too much to ask?

"I'll drive you home," he said, looking everywhere but at me. "I think I need to hunt again."

I snatched my bag off the floor and brushed past him. "Don't bother, I can drive myself."

He was beside me in less than a second and grabbed hold of my hand before I could descend the stairs. "Love, please don't be angry."

I lost my will to fight when I stared into his imploring eyes. "I'm not angry, Edward." I sighed. "Go hunt. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"What? Don't you want me to come over later?"

I released his hand and headed downstairs. "I need to spend some time alone with Charlie. He's still not very happy with me."

"But after that? Can I meet you in your room when you're ready for bed?"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I needed some space. He wasn't taking the hint.

"Look, I'm tired. Let's just leave it until tomorrow, okay?"

"Bella, why—"

"Edward!" I snapped, and spun to confront him in the foyer. "It may not be in the same way, but this is hard for me, too. Do you know how I feel every time you reject me?"

"No," Jasper piped up from the living room. "But I do."

Crap! I hadn't realized anyone else was home. Carlisle and Esme were still in Alaska, and Alice had told me she was taking the others to Port Angeles on another shopping trip for God knows what. She'd said they wouldn't be back until later tonight. If I'd known there were another set of ears in the house I'd never have tested my lack of seduction skills in Edward's room.

He scrunched his eyes closed and growled low under his breath. "Jasper, stay out of it. You're not helping. You're not even supposed to be here."

Emmett suddenly barged through the front door and swept me off my feet, squeezing me tight with his bear hug. "Jasper and I decided to come back early, and it's a good thing we did. You giving my little bro a _hard_ time, Bella?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he grinned, flashing his deep dimples. "If it's help you need, Eddie, all you have to do is ask. I'd be more than happy to show your little lady how a real man—"

"Jesus Christ, Em! Shut your filthy mouth and put her down before you hurt her."

I graced Emmett with a weak smile and patted his ridiculously large biceps as he gently lowered me to the ground. "Thanks for the offer, big guy, but I kinda like my head where it is. Your wife's scary."

Jasper's amused snort echoed from the other room before he immediately appeared by Edward's side. "Come on, I'll join you for a feed. He'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

It was times like these I was glad Jasper could feel my every emotion. He'd been coming to my rescue a lot lately. I just hoped it wasn't because he still felt guilty over the unfortunate incident on my eighteenth birthday. I knew in my heart he hadn't meant to lunge for me. He was a vampire and my open wounds had broken down the weakened walls of his resistance, enticed him like a bee to honey. He was hardwired to drink what rushed through my veins and I couldn't blame him for acting on imbedded instinct. I'd forgiven him before he'd even been dragged out of the house, snapping and snarling at the hands that dared force him away from the wet ooze of my blood. I considered him a friend and hated that my mere presence tortured and tempted his resolve.

Given the chance to escape, I darted out the door and granted him the biggest burst of gratitude I could muster as I jumped into my truck. He shot me a sly wink before yanking a reluctant Edward toward the dense forest. I blinked and they disappeared from my sight.

~oOOo~

Later that night, Charlie was elated to have me to himself after dinner. Since my grounding had been lifted, Edward had rarely left my side and my father made no secret of how disappointed he felt about me spending too much time with the youngest Cullen. The satisfied smile he wore never left his face until he fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV.

I gently shook his shoulder. "Dad, time for you to go up to bed."

He opened his eyes and groggily sat up with a yawn. "Okay, thanks, kiddo."

I was halfway up the stairs when he called out. "Ah, Bells? I'll probably be home late tomorrow night so I'll leave you some money to grab a pizza or something. Why don't you invite Jacob over, too? I know he's missed you. The boy never shut up about you the last time I was at Billy's."

"Ah…yeah, maybe I will. Thanks, Dad."

Apart from making sure I was still breathing after my return from Volterra, and my impromptu visit to La Push, I hadn't seen much of Jake since. Sure, he'd been talking to me again after we'd settled some of our differences, but there was still an undercurrent of unease between us. He was still angry with me for taking Edward back so easily after everything that had happened. And he was even angrier that Edward was trying to keep me away from the reservation. After I'd cancelled our planned get-together last Saturday—due to being held hostage by Alice under the guise of a slumber party while Edward was away on an extended hunting trip—he hadn't returned any of my calls and the cold shoulder routine was breaking my heart.

Maybe I deserved it. After all, I'd broken his heart first. Apparently, I couldn't do anything right lately.

After taking a quick shower, I was surprised to find the pixie in my room. And speaking of anger, I still hadn't forgiven her for agreeing to be Edward's prison warden, making sure I didn't 'misbehave' whenever he was absent for longer than a few hours. The yellow Porsche she'd been gifted for her efforts grated on my nerves every time I caught a glimpse of the overpriced automobile in their garage.

"Geez, Alice, don't any of you know how to use the front door?" I whispered, even though Charlie's snore rumbled from behind his closed bedroom door. "I thought I'd locked the window."

Her grin was infectious, regardless of my irritation. "You thought about it, but then you forgot."

"What are you doing here, anyway? Please don't tell me Edward sent you in his place. I'm quite capable of sleeping on my own. I'm not going to have a fatal accident by falling out of bed."

"Don't be so hard on him, Bella. He's trying his best."

I flopped down on my bed and released a heavy sigh as I crossed my arms over my eyes. "What am I going to do, Alice? I hate feeling this way. He acts as if I'm asking for the impossible and it hurts that he won't even try. It makes me wonder if the only real attraction he has for me is my blood. And who could blame him, really? Look at him…and look at me."

"Don't you dare start that again. You know it's not true. If you ask me, _you're_ too good for _him_. You're a beautiful woman, Bella. I wish you could see how everyone else sees you."

"Well, teenage boys aren't the only ones with raging hormones, you know? I feel like I'm going crazy. I've been so patient, but at this rate I'll be an old maid before I even get past first base. I'm not asking him to hit a home run, just…maybe round second, a little."

Alice giggled. "Baseball analogies? Really?"

I dropped my arms and slipped beneath the covers with a smile. "Blame Charlie. He tried to give me the sex talk the other week and…yeah…it was mortifying."

"I know. I saw it. He was so cute about it, too. And you should have seen the look on Edward's face. I thought he was going to puke when he saw it in my head."

"I don't know which was worse, the fact he left it until I was eighteen to even broach the topic or that I probably won't even need to know about the birds and the bees. It's not as if I'll be putting that theory into practice any time soon."

"You will, eventually. You just need to give Edward more time. It's not like he doesn't want to be with you that way, he's just scared of losing control. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt you."

I wanted to say "he's already hurt me", but couldn't bring myself to go to that dark place again. When he'd left me in the woods, emotionally broken, my heart in tattered pieces, no physical pain could have matched the anguish he'd inflicted with his parting words. I sometimes thought I was still dreaming, that he'd never returned after leaving me alone on the forest floor, that he'd never admitted to lying about not wanting me. Maybe that was the reason why I was pushing so hard to build a physical connection with him now. I needed to know he was real, that we were real. I needed to _feel_ his love because his words were no longer enough.

"Ugh. I really don't want to talk about your brother anymore tonight," I said, pushing the dismal thoughts back behind impenetrable walls where they belonged.

A flicker of sadness swept over Alice's face before she shook her head and rummaged through my closet, picking out a pair of cut-off denim shorts and a floral off-the-shoulder blouse. "You should wear this tomorrow. It'll be sunny so you can work on your tan at lunch. You're looking almost as pale as me, right now."

"You know I don't tan." I paused. "Wait, it'll be sunny?"

"Yep, so you'll be on your own all day. I should be able to keep Edward out of my head, but just in case he checks the weather channel, lock your window if you really don't want him to sneak into your room tonight. You know he will if he finds out he has to wait so long until he can see you again."

"Thanks, Alice. Have fun _hiking_ tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams," she trilled before disappearing out the window, shutting it behind her.

I jumped out of bed to flip the lock, although, as soon as my fingers landed on the metal latch I couldn't follow through. As frustrated as I was with Edward, I couldn't hurt him that way. He'd be crushed if I shut him out so blatantly. Maybe spending some extra hours apart tomorrow would give him the chance to reflect on the promises he'd made, but hadn't yet been able to keep.

After I'd slipped back underneath the covers and switched off the lamp, I allowed the recurring fantasy to fill my mind, bathing in its sweet seduction. I imagined his cool hands trailing all over my skin, his smooth lips following in their wake and making me shiver with ecstasy. I imagined how it would feel to finally be one with him, to have him delve inside me as I moaned his name. I'd give anything to have that one human experience before I was turned.

My fingers had a will of their own as they took advantage of the rare time I had to myself and roamed down my stomach, sliding beneath my cotton panties. I was warm and slick, swollen and ready. I usually preferred to pace myself, savor the slow build of desire, but my body was having none of that. Plunging my middle digit deep inside, I closed my eyes and flexed my hips as I thrust, in and out, with a steady rhythm. Flashes of his handsome face and defined, sleek physique taunted behind my eyelids, the version of Edward in my mind now naked and hungry to please me. My other hand reached my clit, the tips of my fingers circling, pressing and rubbing with eager purpose. I was stunned to find my orgasm was already fast approaching, my thigh muscles twitching with anticipation while my breath quickened. I increased my speed, needing, wanting to come quickly, craving to unleash the pent-up pressure steaming and bubbling beneath my skin. As I gasped and arched my back, pleasure burst forth and trembled through me like an earthquake, my fingers frozen while every molecule of my body rode out the aftershock of release.

My eyelids became weighted, laden with lead, and my muscles turned lax with blissed satisfaction. If only Edward would willfully agree to give me the same experience, personally. I just knew his touch would be so much more intense, so much more gratifying.

Lazily pulling the blanket up to my chin, I sunk my head into the pillow and allowed slumber to take me away.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than dark chocolate and good Irish whiskey, so leave me some feedback if you're feelin' the love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I was pleasantly surprised to see this little story get so many views in less than 24 hours. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read it. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **So, shall we continue? Let the action begin!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Feather-light kisses brushed my cheek and roused me from sleep with a smile. An owl hooted outside the window. My eyes fluttered open to meet Edward's piercing stare before he tentatively caressed my lips with his.

"I'm sorry to wake you, love, but I had to see you."

I pulled my arms out from beneath the covers and wrapped them around his neck, dragging him down for another kiss. He stiffened, as still as a statue but for the slight flare of his nostrils. With a growl he recoiled across the room, pressing his back against the far wall.

I panicked. "Edward?"

"Give me a minute," he gritted through his teeth, eyes snapped shut.

Dawn was preparing to break and the filtered glow, softly radiating through the room, highlighted the distress on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

I wanted to go to him but I was too afraid to move. Not afraid for myself. No, I was afraid for him. Whatever had caused his frightfully sudden reaction couldn't be good.

He shuddered, a ripple running down the length of his body before he opened his tormented eyes and gazed at me. "Your scent."

"What about my…"

Oh. My cheeks burned fiercely with embarrassment. On the rare occasion I'd dared to pleasure myself, I'd always ensured I'd showered straight afterward. But I thought I'd have more time before seeing him again. I'd become complacent, lulled into sweet, carefree dreams the night before.

I covered my face with my hands, utterly ashamed to have been caught. "I'm sorry."

Back beside me in an instant, he pulled my hands away and tipped my chin with his fingers. "No. There's nothing to be sorry for. Look at me, Bella."

I braved a hesitant glance and shoved my hands beneath the blanket, hoping to weaken the essence of my arousal floating in the air. Even after all this time, I still hadn't gotten used to the true extent of a vampire's heightened senses.

He rubbed his palm over my covered thigh. "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have entered without an invitation. You weren't expecting me."

"You've never needed an invitation before. Why start now?"

The corner of his mouth twitched with a hint of a smile as he softly swept his thumb across my bottom lip. "Still, I apologize for the intrusion. But I had to see you, even if only for a few minutes. The sun will be out soon so I won't see you again until tonight. May I get a hug to tide me over until then?"

I wrapped him in my arms and laid my head on his chest. "You never need to ask. Take as many hugs as you want, Edward. They're yours."

He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled, squeezing me a little tighter. "I'm working on my control, Bella. You have no idea how much I want to touch you…everywhere. How much I want to kiss you properly without this crippling fear inside me."

I sighed against his still heart. "I want that, too. More than anything. And I want to touch you the same way."

"Jasper is helping me. I promise I'm trying to be the man you need. The man you deserve."

"No, Edward. I'm sorry if I've pushed you too hard. If it's too much for you, we can wait. I can wait. For as long as it takes."

He eased away from our embrace and grasped my hands from behind his back, raising my fingers to his mouth. Cautiously, he slowly licked the fingertips of my right hand, and then engulfed my middle digit to the knuckle, swirling his tongue to coat every millimeter of skin and nail. A soft purr rumbled from his chest as his eyelids dropped to half-mast. He'd never looked sexier. A small moan escaped my lips before I could stop it, a pulse of pleasure shooting down between my legs, and he shuddered again, but this time lust shone in his eyes instead of fear.

"Bella, you taste divine. Just like I knew you would."

His sinful admission sent a shiver down my spine and I longed to kiss him, taste myself on his lips, but I didn't get the chance.

He stood and swiftly maneuvered me to lie back down, carefully tucking the blankets around me. "Get a little more sleep and I'll see you as soon as the sun sets." He pressed his lips to my forehead and then headed toward the window. "I'll miss you," he whispered over his shoulder before disappearing into the early morning light.

There was no way I could think of sleep now. I was too giddy with the possibilities his words implied.

~oOOo~

School was uneventful and lonely. I not only missed Edward, I missed all the Cullens. I'd grown used to being constantly chaperoned by at least one of them during every school hour and their absence made the day drag endlessly. I even missed Emmett's dirty insinuations and Rosalie's harsh glares.

The sun was still beaming with full-force when I arrived home that afternoon—unusual for Forks. I found myself staring out the window, impatiently watching the bright yellow globe move minutely across the cloudless blue sky. When my thoughts flickered to Jacob, guilt welled in the pit of my stomach. I should try calling him again, invite him over for dinner as Charlie had suggested, but I doubted he would pick up the phone. Why should this time be any different from all my other attempts? I grieved for the close friendship we used to have, the one that was so easy and insouciant. The only regret I had since saving Edward was the pain I'd caused by choosing him over Jacob, my best friend. He'd made it clear that our connection would never be the same for as long as I remained with Edward. And eternity was a long time. As much as I loved Jake, I loved Edward more.

My phone rang in my back pocket and I eagerly retrieved it, excited to see Alice's name light up the screen. I answered immediately.

"Bella! Please listen carefully, I don't have much time. They got to Charlie before I could stop them," Alice said in a rush. There was a great whooshing sound in the background, like she was travelling fast through a tunnel. "You need to leave, now. Don't stop for anything or anyone. Get in your truck and drive as fast as you can to our house. Edward, Rosalie and I are trying to head them off."

"Alice—"

"Just listen, Bella, please! When you get there, run to the basement. There's a wall of bookshelves. Pull on the book titled _Safe Keeping_. It's on the left, on the second shelf. There'll be a metal door. The code to open it is 7994316. Lock yourself in and don't come out until one of us says it's okay. No matter what, don't come out until it's safe. Do you understand?"

"You're scaring me. Is my dad—"

"Edward! _Coming up on your right!_ " Alice shouted before what sounded like boulders crashing together boomed through the phone. "Repeat it back to me, Bella."

"S-safe Keeping, 7994316. Alice, what's—"

"Remember we love you, Bella. We _all_ love you, no matter what. Go, now! You don't have much…"

The phone went dead and for a few moments I couldn't move. I was stuck to the floor, rigid with fear. A wolf's agonizing howl in the distance eventually made me jolt into motion. I snatched my keys off the kitchen counter and raced to my truck as fast as my legs could carry me.

My hands shook as I tried to insert the key into the ignition. Another screeching howl pierced the air and I screamed, dropping the keyring. I fumbled around my feet, my panic rising to a dangerous level before finally closing my fingers around cool metal. I picked them up and tried again, jamming the key into the hole. The ancient engine roared to life and I stomped on the accelerator, pushing the rattling beast to its limit as I steered toward the Cullen's home.

My heart galloped. A cold, eerie chill tremored down my spine. I hunched over the wheel, gripping it for dear life. The motor groaned but I didn't ease up on the pedal, willing the wheels to turn faster.

 _Who got to Charlie? Was he hurt? Oh, God, please don't let him be hurt._

A million questions zoomed through my head, each one overlapping the next. I constantly scanned the area with skittish eyes; to my left, right, behind in the rear-view mirror, but I was the only soul on the road. There were no visible boogeymen waiting to strike.

As I neared the Cullen's turnoff, something bolted from the forest, quick as lightning, and dashed in front of the truck. I slammed on the brakes but it was too late. A brown mass collided with the front bumper before I could screech to a halt. I inhaled a ragged breath, my eyes bulging with fear. I'd been shocked into stillness, my pulse thumping as loud as thunder inside my ears. I couldn't see anything over the hood and I was too terrified to get out. Alice's warning repeated over and over again in my mind. _Don't stop for anything or anyone._

A hot tear rolled down my cheek. I needed to move but I was paralyzed. Something scuffled at the front of the truck. There was insistent scratching against metal and I shrieked, my hands slipping from the wheel and landing on the horn. The red Chevy blared like an old, dying bugle and a stag popped up, stood on shaky legs before it sprung to the other side of the road, disorientated until it regained its bearings and vanished into the woodland. My heart attempted to pound right out of my chest, but I couldn't delay any longer. I had to get to the house. I prayed that someone would be there to hold me, calm my fears and tell me what the hell was going on.

The skin on the back of my neck prickled, dread's icy fingers forcing me into action. I shoved the truck into gear and blazed along the winding tree-lined driveway as fast as I dared, toward my salvation.

After skidding to a stop, I hopped out and sped to the entrance of the Cullen's place. Thankfully, the door was unlocked and I slammed it behind me before I flew through the house and descended to the basement. Rushing past the assortment of game tables, pinball machines, jukebox and a set of leather couches, I reached the bookcases against the wall and scanned for the title Alice mentioned. Without delay, I pulled forward _Safe Keeping_ and the shelves parted, revealing a steel door not unlike a bank vault but without a turning wheel. There was a small keypad front and center. With trembling fingers, I hurriedly entered the code I'd memorized. I glanced behind me as a hiss filled the air and the absurdly thick door swung open. At any other time, I'd have been struck with awe. None of it, neither the hidden room nor the shelves had existed the last time I'd been in the games room. Alice's foresight never ceased to amaze me.

Inside the cavern was a myriad of colored screens, each one televising a different room in the house. With all my might, I pushed the heavy door until it locked shut with another hiss and then tried to regain my breath, praying my heart would settle down before I passed out from hyperventilation.

 _Bang!_

I swiveled toward the monitor displaying an image of where the front door used to be. A stranger stood in the foyer. His chest heaved and his beaming red eyes manically scoped the area. He tilted his head toward the ceiling and sniffed the air, and my blood ran cold as I realized it was my scent he was seeking. He growled viscously and stalked out of view. I checked the other screens and found him in the kitchen, slowly approaching the basement door, crouched down low like a predator about to pounce on its kill. His eyes glowed with calculated menace, venom dripping from his open mouth.

I shuffled to the far wall of my steel prison and held my breath.

Not a moment later he appeared in front of the bookshelves concealing the panic room. His clothes were torn and heavily stained, his hair a bedraggled mess. He didn't seem to notice he was being filmed, as his eyes never drilled the lens of the camera on the adjacent wall. I stood stone-still, tracking his every move. He sniffed the spines of the books and growled like a rabid dog when he reached the second shelf. I'd been so stupid, lost in fear. I should have stopped to touch as many books as possible. I should have known he'd smell me on only one spine. What on Earth had Alice been thinking? The steel door separating me from certain death was no match for a vampire's strength. I was a goner. It was only a matter of time.

He became enraged, a frenzy of blurred limbs and sacrificed tomes. They flew off the shelves, shredded apart, faster than my human eyes could follow, and my heart stopped beating when the case clicked and opened, exposing the steel door. He pounded on it, over and over again, and I didn't know how I'd managed to withhold the scream caught in my throat. It ripped into my windpipe and stole any chance of breath.

I silently prayed to a God I wasn't even sure I believed in.

A thunderous roar pierced the air and vibrated through my bones, rattling every fiber of my being. My eyes caught movement on the center screen as Emmett and Jasper appeared in the doorway of the foyer. They were pissed, tight fists clenched at their sides, golden eyes blazing with fury. I'd never seen such aggression on their faces. They finally looked like true vampires; the monsters I'd once believed only existed in fictional tales and nightmares. I pitied the stranger who dared trespass onto Cullen land.

* * *

 **A/N: A cliffy? Really? Sorry…not sorry! Reviews are better than Edward licking your fingertips. Leave me some love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm loving your feedback so far, but if you don't sign in I can't send you a message to answer your questions. Sarah Plumb, if you're out there: Thanks very much for your review. To answer some of your questions, I briefly mentioned earlier that Carlisle and Esme are in Alaska, and Bella hit a stag on her way to the Cullen's house. Jacob's unharmed, for now. And the rest of your questions should be answered in Chapter 4. Thanks for reading!**

 **This next chapter deals with some of the aftermath. Please don't throw rotten fruit at me. This event needs to happen for my plot to move forward. From my cover pic and the stated character pairings, I've made it fairly obvious where the real romance lies. From the remnants of tragedy, sometimes something even better blossoms…eventually.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In a flash my saviors materialized in the basement with a bellowing war cry, colliding with the intruder. The explosion of sounds outside the door was deafening and I turned away from the monitors, unable to bear witness to the battle to the death happening only meters away. I had faith in Emmett and Jasper's ability to overpower their quarry, but at what cost? Would they both survive? If either one of them was hurt because of me…

I sunk to the floor, folded my legs up tight to my chest, buried my face against my knees and covered my ears with quivering hands, wishing the violence away. I steadily rocked back and forth for an interminable amount of time, praying for the souls of my heroic combatant defenders. Praying that Edward, Alice and Rosalie would hastily return. Praying for Charlie's safety.

The walls felt like they were closing in on me. Soon I'd be squashed, compressed into a small cube as if I'd been spat out from a baling press car crusher. This was all my fault. People I cared for, people I loved were always putting themselves in harm's way simply because I existed. I was a freak of nature, a live magnet for danger, irresistible catnip for the supernatural. I could only hope that when Edward eventually changed me, this abnormality inside me would be rectified along with all my other blemishes and human faults. If I could convince him to turn me sooner rather than later, maybe I could save those close to me some pain and heartache.

But what would I do if this _thing_ inside me remained, even after I'd been made immortal? Could I live an eternity, forever having to look over my shoulder? Could I continue to put my loved ones through hell just for the sake of being near me?

I needed the comfort and security of Edward's arms. I was falling apart at the seams, my mind a riddled mess. Alice's phone call was on repeat. _They got to Charlie before I could stop them._ What did that mean? Who got him and, more importantly, what did they do to him? Was Victoria behind it? Was she so intent on torturing me that she'd hurt my father first before finishing me off? As much as I appreciated the opportunity to reconnect with Charlie after so many years apart, I couldn't risk his safety by staying in Forks any longer. I'd have to break his heart again. I'd have to leave. As soon as Edward returned, I would beg him to take me away. Anywhere. I didn't need to graduate. There were so many other things that were way more important than my education.

When silence finally fell I was too scared to unfold myself and open my eyes. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the outcome. The sound of the metal door hissing open shook me to the core.

"Bella?"

My head shot up and I stared wide-eyed as Jasper panted from the other side of the doorway, the potent residue of his power and anger surrounding him like an aura. His eyes were inky-black and I couldn't control the fear I was certain he could feel seeping from my pores. The last time I'd seen Edward's eyes that dark was when he'd wanted to eat me…and not in a good way.

I flinched when Jasper raised his right foot to take a step toward me. It hung a few inches in midair for a split second before he changed direction and withdrew, returning it back to the ground beside his left. His eyelids closed as he blew out a long, steady breath and relaxed his cast-iron posture into something a little less intimidating. His arms slowly lifted from his sides, hands held out in front, palms facing me. I wasn't sure whether he was trying to center himself, warn me to stay back, or if he intended to calm me, reassure me like I was a frightened animal he was about to approach. When his eyes opened, they were no longer black but a rich, dark-caramel, hurt evident in the deep golden-brown swirls.

He lowered his hands to rest on the outside of his thighs. "It's okay, Bella. I won't hurt you, I swear."

Relief swelled inside me and I finally inhaled a much-needed intake of oxygen. I stood and rushed at him like a freight train, full steam ahead, and collided with his rock-hard chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. An avalanche of sobs tore from my chest as I squeezed him with every ounce of strength I had left. A few long seconds later, his arms encased me, tentatively held my small, shaking frame while I wept against his shoulder.

"Shhh, you're okay. You're okay now," he whispered close to my ear.

I couldn't suck enough air into my lungs and a rush of dizziness flooded my head, threatening my state of balance. I was going to pass out if I didn't get a hold of myself.

I tried to speak but the words stammered on my tongue. "I-is…i-is he—"

"Don't worry, he's gone. Just breathe. Breathe with me."

He inhaled and exhaled, slowly, with measured control until I was eventually able to mimic the deliberate rise and fall of his chest. The dizziness faded and my body greedily syphoned the last drop of adrenaline my system had to offer. My bones turned to jelly and I crumbled. But I didn't fall. He tightened one arm around my waist and the other swept behind my knees, lifting me from the ground to cradle me against him. He turned and, with his first step across the basement floor, my head fell into the cool concave of his neck. Somewhere in the back of my mind lingered the thoughts that I shouldn't be this close to him, that he didn't trust himself enough to be this close to me, though they soon turned to fog when I nuzzled my nose across the underside of his jaw. He faltered, just once, as he climbed the stairs to the kitchen on the first level.

He smelled like summer rain and fresh linen, reminding me of lazy days spent reading on the back porch of my old house in Arizona, a time when my life was so much less complicated. Edward had told me how every part of a vampire was designed to attract humans, draw us in—including their scent—though it was slightly disconcerting that Jasper's enticed me so much, even more than Edward's. It was an unwritten rule that I kept my distance from the southern vampire, so I'd never been close enough to him before to breathe in his scent. He smelled like home. He smelled like heaven.

The house was deathly quiet and either the sun was hidden behind heavy cloud or I'd been inside the panic room a lot longer than I'd estimated. The living room dimmed by the second, much like my throbbing brain.

I didn't recall Jasper lowering us both to the couch, though when I finally lifted my head, I'd discovered he'd perched me on his lap. He was still holding me close, Emmett distraught by my side, stroking my shoulder with the utmost of care.

 _Emmett!_

I twisted my torso and grabbed hold of him, pulling him toward me in an awkward hug. "Oh, thank God. Thank God, you're okay."

He shuffled closer, easing the strain on my back. "Bella. I'm so sorry."

I let him go and studied his face. I'd never seen the jovial giant look so sad, his dimples a distant memory. Why was he sorry? He'd helped save me. He had nothing to be sorry for. If not for him and Jasper I'd have been a Slurpee by now. With disgust, I quickly shook my head to wipe away the mental image I'd conjured of me being bought at a 7-11, a straw plunged into my neck before my life force was sucked out of me.

"Where are Edward and Alice? And Charlie? Is he okay?"

He lowered his gaze to the floor. "They're gone. They're all gone."

His words didn't compute. "What do you mean? Where are they?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line and closed his eyes. "Gone, Bella. They're not coming back. I'm so sorry."

Anger inflamed me, rejuvenated my weary muscles, and I leapt from Jasper's lap. " _Gone!_ " I paced the carpet, back and forth, rage building with every step. "If he's run back to the Volturi I'm going to kill him myself, I swear to God."

Emmett appeared in front of me, halting my frantic steps, his hands clamped firmly on my upper arms. "No, Bella. They're…dead. Forever kind of dead. Do you understand what I'm saying? They won't be coming back, ever. Please don't make me say it again," he heaved the final words, like they were retching with bile from the pit of his stomach.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, stunned with disbelief. Time no longer had any meaning and I had no way of measuring it. My ears rang with resounding silence and I didn't move until Emmett pulled me into his arms.

I lashed out and pushed against him. "No. No, you're lying. Tell me you're lying, Emmett. This isn't funny, tell me you're lying," I pleaded.

He sighed and forced me back to his chest, almost crushing me as if he was scared I'd run for the hills. And maybe I would if he didn't give me the answer I sought, the only answer I would accept.

"I wish I could. I'd give anything to bring them back. Anything."

"Charlie?" I whispered hoarsely.

In a flash I was on his lap this time, Jasper caging me as he knelt on the floor in front of us. Maybe he was also scared I'd run. I'd forgotten he was even in the room.

"Darlin'," he said, his voice seeming miles away, "Charlie's gone, too."

I didn't cry. Didn't scream. I was stuck in the _Twilight Zone_ , a dream-like land I was waiting to wake up from.

"It's all your fault. I hope you're happy."

The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't registering inside the void I'd collapsed into. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to wake from this nightmare.

"Rose!" a rough, male voice growled. "How could you say such a thing? This was not Bella's fault. How could you be so cruel?"

My brain turned out the light and I slipped farther away into deeper sleep, where I was safe and nobody could touch me.

* * *

 **A/N: *hides behind couch* Reviews are better than pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. Leave me some love and tell me what you think of it so far. I really wanna know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: When I'm writing one of my other books, I never outline the plot upfront. That's how I roll. I start out with a basic idea for the first few chapters and then fly by the seat of my pants and let the characters lead the way. By the time I type 'The End', I'm just as surprised by the outcome as the next person. That method has worked well for me so far. Now, writing this fanfic, I don't have the luxury of going pant-less. I can't go back and add bits or change any of the plot later on, otherwise it will confuse the readers who are following along as I post each chapter. See my dilemma? So, I've done the unthinkable. Yesterday I outlined the entire plot. My muse is threatening to have me committed. Pray for me!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Something pulled me away from the black void, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Not yet. Reality wasn't a place I fancied returning to any time soon.

My earlier dreams had been filled with death and destruction, Victoria behind the murders of everyone I loved. The images were so vivid my heart still ached from the picture-show I'd been forced to watch. But then everything had changed and I'd been blessed with a fantastic dream, a dream of my naked Edward loving me like I'd always wished he would. He'd been ravenous and more than eager to please me in every way I'd asked. Dirty-talking Edward was hot! He'd whispered very naughty things in my ear, a running commentary of what his hands, tongue and cock wanted to do to me. And I had let him explore to his heart's content, encouraged him to take whatever he wanted.

"Bella, you have to wake up," he whispered.

I sat up like a shot. "Edward?"

After searching the shadows in the darkened room, his hand squeezed my shoulder and deflation hit me like a wrecking ball. It wasn't the hand I needed.

"Where's Edward?"

Emmett switched on the lamp beside the bed and I squinted when the burst of bright light invaded my retinas. "Aw, Bella."

His face was a map of torment and anguish, every worried path leading to the same destination. My earlier dreams were true. All true. Not dreams at all. How could my subconscious mind betray me so badly by giving me false hope for a life I would never have? I never wanted to dream again.

My heart splintered. Shattered. I felt it break, again. Tears dripped down my face before I silently fell back to the pillow. _His_ pillow. I could still smell him on the linen, a heady fragrance I'd recognize anywhere. My love was gone, wrenched out of my soul, and I was left with nothing but its empty husk. A mild wind would blow it away. I was doomed to live a life longing for what I could never have again. I was alone forevermore. I would never know a love like his again. I wanted death to claim me, to bestow upon me its mercy from my bleak existence. This world no longer held a place for me. I'd been chopped at the roots. All that was left was for me to wither and die. I welcomed the reprieve death would offer. Hoped it would come soon. I truly understood, now, why Romeo and Juliet made such extreme decisions. Edward was right, after all. Going on alone just wasn't an option.

"The Deputy Chief just left. I told him you and Edward had gone to Seattle for the weekend. He's expecting your call."

"Why?" I whimpered.

"I didn't think you'd be able to pull off acting surprised if he told you face-to-face that… Well, when he told you—"

"No, Em. Why did they die? How? What happened to them? What happened to Charlie?"

He grasped my hand and gently pulled until I sat back up. "Come downstairs and we'll tell you everything."

He didn't let go of me until Rosalie's hateful glare burned a hole through our laced fingers.

"Rose, behave," he warned her, gesturing for me to sit on the end of the couch. And even then, he didn't venture far, standing sentinel to my right.

Jasper stepped out from the kitchen and placed a glass of water on the coffee table in front of me before sitting nervously at my left. Even through my turmoil of emotions, I was proud of him for finding the strength to intentionally place himself so close to me again. By the small trace of a smile and slight tilt of his head, he'd received my silent message, loud and clear. Minutes ticked by while I waited for someone to speak.

Rosalie sat fuming on the edge of the armchair opposite me and looked as if she was about to attack, her lips pursed tight, fingernails dug into her legs so hard she'd ripped holes through the denim just above her knees. "You killed them!" she screeched. "If it wasn't for you—"

"Shut your fucking mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" Jasper shouted over her. "Maybe you should take her outside, Emmett. Put your bitch on a leash."

If looks could kill, Jasper would be a dead man…a real dead man.

Rosalie redirected her loathing from me to him as she stood and stalked toward us both. "Who the hell do you think you are? You may have been the God of War, but you don't scare me. You know as well as I do that if Bella had never been allowed into our lives, none of this would have happened. Edward and Alice would still be here and our family wouldn't be ripped apart. I see she's poisoned you, too. The mighty Jasper Whitlock, felled by a stupid little human girl. Alice would turn over in her grave…if she had one. We should have let you kill Bella when you had the chance."

He flew across the room, picked her up with a steel grip at her neck and forced her against the wall, the back of her head creating a deep crater in the plaster. "One more word, Rose, just one, and I'll tear out your throat."

For the first time since I'd known her, Rosalie actually appeared frightened.

Emmett hesitantly approached them. "Come on, man, take it easy. Emotions are running high right now and you don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"Don't talk to me about emotions, Emmett. You know I can feel every one of them in this room. And your wife's are really pissing me off."

"Look, I don't want to fight you, brother, but you'll force my hand if you don't let her go."

Jasper swiveled his head and he stared Emmett in the eye for what felt like an age. When he finally released his hold, Rosalie fell to the ground. "Take her outside, now, or I won't be held accountable for what I might do next."

Emmett helped her up and pulled her past me, but not before shooting a worried glance in my direction.

"I'll be okay, Em," I said before the front door slammed shut.

Someone must have reattached it while I'd been out for the count.

Jasper inhaled a few deep breaths and then turned to face me. I closed my eyes and tried to send him some comfort, but I don't know how successful I was. It wasn't easy overriding my feelings of guilt and sorrow. He was back beside me within an instant.

"Forget what she said, Bella. None of it was true."

I opened my eyes as the first of many tears rolled down my cheek. "How can you be so nice to me after… Rose is right, it was my fault. None of this would have happened if I'd just—"

"Stop! Don't even go there. Please, if not for me then for Alice. She wouldn't want you to torture yourself this way. You can't control the decisions others make. This is not your fault and I won't let you take the blame. So, stop it, right now."

"Easier said than done," I sobbed into my hands.

He swept me off the couch and placed me on his lap, tucking my head under his chin. "I'm going to tell you what happened and I need you to listen. Do you want my help to calm you first?"

"No, I need to feel this."

He sighed and wound his arms around my waist. "You're a lot tougher than some people give you credit for. You're going to make one hell of a vampire."

Despite my tears I snorted humorlessly. "I think that ship has sailed, don't you? I'll never be like you. I have no reason to live forever anymore."

"Never say 'never', darlin'. I learned that lesson the hard way."

I raised my head to peer into his eyes and tried to read what was painted on his face. I could have sworn it was something between regret and longing. Unfortunately, I didn't have his gift.

"Tell me what happened."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before he began. "You know Victoria's been back several times?"

"Yes, Jake told me. Edward was furious that he'd let it slip."

"Well then, you know we've all been on the lookout for her. She's gotten away from us on a few occasions. She's a slippery snake, that one, and it appears she's had some help. Gifted help. Alice didn't see it coming this time. I'm not sure yet, what that means. Emmett and I were in the mountains when Alice called my phone. There are a couple of dead spots in that area so I didn't get her voicemail until it was too late. She left me a message," he rasped and stopped to take several deep breaths. "As soon as I got it we raced back here as fast as we could."

"What did she say? She rang me, too, but didn't tell me much."

A fleeting smile graced his lips. "You know Alice. She loves… _loved_ being cryptic when it suited her. She said that Victoria had gotten to your father before she could stop her. I'm sorry, Bella, but know he died quickly. He didn't even see it coming."

My sobs returned full force and I clutched to his now damp shirt.

"Rose said that she stopped at the treaty line, but Alice and Edward continued and a few of the wolves joined them in the hunt. It's a little unclear what happened after that, but Jacob returned and told Rose that both Alice and Edward had perished, were burned by Victoria near the cliffs. Jacob was late to the party, but he slaughtered all of her minions, except for one, the one who came back here searching for you. There was a small piece of your clothing in his pocket."

"How? How could they kill Edward and Alice? Wouldn't she have seen it coming? Wouldn't Edward have the advantage from reading their minds?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I had all the answers. Alice didn't have much time to talk. The only hint she left me was that one of them had a powerful gift. Maybe that gift prevented her from seeing, Edward from hearing. I just don't know for sure. Sam and Embry were killed, too. Victoria got away. Jacob barely made it out alive. Most of his ribs were broken."

I gasped between tears. "Jake."

"He practically dragged himself back to the treaty line when it was over. Rose was a coward. She should have crossed over to help them, but she didn't. Maybe if she would have… I'll never forgive her for that. Edward was the first to go down, taken by surprise. Jacob saw it through the pack mind before he got there. It was four against one, Edward didn't stand a chance. Alice fought hard but she had no hope on her own against those numbers, not without the use of her gift. The other three wolves were already injured or dead by then."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry."

"Me, too, darlin'. Me, too."

"What about the one who came for me? What did you do to him?"

"Sent him to hell, where he belongs. Emmett set him alight out back after we pulled him to pieces."

He rocked me in his arms as I released everything I'd held inside. By the time I'd wiped myself out I felt empty, a fragile shell of the person I used to be. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Bella, I know it's the last thing you want to do right now, but you have to call the station before it gets any later. We can't risk them coming out here again. It may not be safe."

"What will I say?"

"Just tell them Emmett contacted you in Seattle and asked you to call them. They didn't tell him why they were looking for you, just that it was important. They've been trying to get you on your cell ever since Charlie was found."

"My battery died when I was speaking to Alice."

"Do you still have your phone on you?"

"No, I think I dropped it. It's probably at home on the living room floor."

He placed me back on the couch. "Okay, I'll run over real quick and grab it. It's best if you place the call from your phone. We don't want to give them anything to be suspicious about. I'll send Emmett in to sit with you."

Before Jasper had taken two steps away from me, Emmett had already entered the living room. They exchanged a nod in passing.

"How ya doing, Bella?" he asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Numb."

"Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question."

"Where's Rose?"

"She's gone for a run to blow off some steam. She'll be back later."

"She really hates me, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does."

I cringed at his honesty. "I don't blame her."

"Sorry to be so blunt, but I don't want to lie to you. You wouldn't have believed me even if I'd tried. She already made it clear how she felt. She's never been one to hold back, no matter who it hurts."

"Can I ask you something, Em?"

He awarded me a morsel of his trademark grin. "You can ask me anything you want."

"Do you know what happened to Charlie?"

He eyed me cautiously as he rubbed the side of his face. "His cruiser crashed into some large trees by the side of the road. His neck was broken. Victoria, or one of the assholes with her, covered their tracks pretty well. They left no evidence behind. They made it look like he'd swerved at high speed. When the police discovered him, Charlie didn't have his seatbelt on, which would explain the injury, I guess. They think he was driving too fast and that an animal must have raced out in front of him. It's not uncommon for these parts. Jasper went out there after you passed out. He overheard the Deputy speaking with the Coroner. They don't suspect foul play. It was purely an accident, as far as they're concerned."

"Do you think he felt any pain?"

"No, Bella, I really don't. It would have happened too quickly for that."

Jasper returned with my phone and charger in hand. He plugged it into the socket on the wall by the dining table. "Victoria's been in your house. It reeked of her scent. I suspect she's still lurking not too far away. Have you heard from Carlisle, Emmett?"

"He rang me a little while ago. They're running back so they should be nearly halfway home by now."

"Good. As soon as Rose returns I'm going to see if I can follow Victoria's trail. If she's close by, I'll find her."

"You're not going alone. I'll come with you. We don't know if she has any other friends with her."

"No. I'm not leaving Bella unguarded. And I don't trust Rose anymore."

Emmett sighed and dropped his gaze. "Yeah, I suppose I don't blame you."

I quickly made the call to the station and told the Deputy I was travelling home immediately. Thankfully, Rose was still gone by the time I'd made it back up to Edward's room. I wasn't looking forward to facing her again.

I fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling. My fate was sealed. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than bitch-slapping Rose. LOL Hands up who wants to take a number!**

 ***Come on over to Twitter and/or Facebook if you'd like to connect. I've included the links on my Profile page. Cheers! - Paige Thomas**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Who's still with me? There'll be some angst before the healing (and lemons) can begin. I have to make the timeframe realistic, but I won't keep you hanging too long. Promise!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I was awoken once again by Emmett's whispers. It was becoming a habit. I played possum on the bed, hoping he'd go away and let me disappear back into the void where there was no pain. Where there was nothing. Even my dreams had deserted me.

"I know you're awake," he said, the mattress dipping with his weight as he sat by my legs. "Come on, Bella. You need to get up so I can hug you goodbye."

I opened my eyes but didn't move. "Where are you going?"

He sighed before he laid down, turning on his side so we faced each other. "I'm leaving with Rosie. She doesn't want to be here anymore. I guess we'll be setting up house somewhere else for a while. She won't even wait until Carlisle and Esme get back. They should be here within the hour. I'm sorry, Bella. I want to stay but…"

"Don't apologize, Emmett. She's your wife, you have to go. I understand. But I'll miss you."

He pulled me close and grazed his cheek against mine. "I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow."

Something snapped inside me and I laughed until my stomach ached, Emmett joining in after he'd gotten over the initial shock of my hysterics.

"You're my favorite human," he said between hugs and giggles. "I love you, Bella."

A man his size shouldn't giggle, but it suited him all the same. It was extraordinary how comfortable I'd always felt around Emmett, considering he was the largest of the Cullens, the most intimidating to look at. But he had the softest heart I'd ever known. He had a certain way about him that made me feel safe and relaxed, just, welcomed and…dare I say, happy.

"I love you, too, Em. Don't forget me, okay?"

"Impossible," he scoffed, "we never forget anything. And even if we could, you'd still be permanently imprinted into my brain. I couldn't forget you. I've had more fun since I met you than I have for the past seventy years."

"Where will you go? Will you be back?"

"I don't know. And not if Rose has her way."

His face moved closer until his nose nudged mine, an Eskimo kiss of sorts. His breath brushed over my lips and my eyes fluttered closed. He expelled a heavenly aroma of chocolate chip cookies, fresh out of the oven. He transported me back to my grandma's kitchen, baking for hours while she told me stories of her childhood. It was a time of warm hugs, laughter and no worries. His signature scent was perfect for him.

He dipped his head a little further and softly kissed the corner of my mouth. My pulse sped. It hammered in my chest. I shouldn't have enjoyed it. But I did. His cool lips hovering so close to mine made me tingle inside.

"I've still got it," he breathed against me.

Dazed, I pondered turning my head. Which direction I'd choose—toward his lips or away—was the real question. But it shouldn't be. It shouldn't even need to be contemplated. Yet, I was compelled to turn and meet his lips all the same. He'd put a spell on me.

 _What the hell, Emmett!_

He made the decision for me when he pulled back a few inches, a cocky grin planted on his face. "I've still got my mojo. You'd be putty in my hands if I turned it up a notch. Maybe I should do that. See how red I can really make you blush."

My cheeks heated as if he'd flipped a switch. I couldn't deny that his mojo was functioning, perfectly. And I couldn't understand why he was aiming it at me. Emmett had always been a humorous flirt, but he'd never gotten this close. Not this intimate. Not this enticing. I knew he was catching every beat of my racing heart, though I couldn't look away from the seductive mirth swirling in his eyes. He was so damn proud of himself for getting a reaction out of me, and I didn't have the heart to stop him preening his feathers by giving a sarcastic reply. After suffering from such tragedy, it was good to see a cheeky smile on his face again.

As if hearing my thoughts, his grin dissolved and he held my gaze, slowly raised his palm to cup my jaw. His thumb swept across my cheek and he exhaled again, filling my senses with buttery, chocolatey goodness. I didn't know what message he was trying to convey when his fiery, golden eyes flickered repeatedly between mine, but the physical connection hummed, intensified with each brush of skin, and I was humbled he'd chosen to show me the serious, tender side of him. I doubted many people got to see that far beneath the surface. He liked to play everything off as a joke, but underneath the joviality was a loyal and loving heart. The separation from his family would hurt him more than he was letting on.

An uncomfortable silence wedged between us before he dropped his hand and sat up, breaking his stare. "Don't you dare forget me, either," he whispered, and then disappeared out the door before I could respond.

I buried my face in the pillow. Another piece of me crumbled away. Edward's scent was already fading. Within a day or two it would be gone altogether.

I must have fallen back to sleep, for it was Esme who woke me next. She looked as devastated as I felt. Within seconds of opening my eyes she had me pulled up into her embrace.

"My precious girl, I'm so happy you're safe."

I couldn't understand how she could be thinking of me when she'd lost a son and daughter of her own. I was nothing compared to them. I was a lowly human, a-dime-a-dozen, and her compassion toward me opened my fresh wound as if a knife had sliced through the crust of dried blood that had barely scabbed. I had no words for her but my heart recognized her pain. She wasn't physically able to shed any tears so I gladly wept for her.

She stayed until I'd cried myself out and then excused herself, insisting that she make me something to eat. It didn't seem to make a difference that it was after 2 a.m., she was determined to get food in my stomach.

~oOOo~

Sometime later I wandered back downstairs. Jasper had returned. He stiffly stood in front of Carlisle.

"Her scent was still fresh. I followed it all the way to Port Angeles, but I lost her just inside the city. She may have had a car."

"Well at least that might mean she won't be in our vicinity again anytime soon. She may very well be on her own now. I don't think she'll come back without more help and that will take time," Carlisle said, his eyes flashing to me before he turned back to Jasper and patted him on the shoulder. "Well talk about this later."

He sat in an armchair, declaring the conversation over.

"Bella, please sit," Esme said, placing the last of four large dishes on the dining table.

She'd made me a meal fit for a queen. There was enough to feed several hungry people. I wished she hadn't gone to so much trouble. My appetite was non-existent.

Carlisle switched on the television, flicking to the history channel, and, after filling my plate, Esme made herself look busy dusting the spotless furniture and decorative art pieces throughout the room. I wondered if they were putting on a show for my benefit, trying to make everything appear normal. Nothing was normal.

I'd barely picked at the plate of roast lamb and vegetables in front of me. The few morsels I'd managed to swallow were sitting heavy in my stomach. I pierced a small tree of sautéed broccoli and contemplated putting it in my mouth. I really didn't want Esme to think I was unappreciative of the effort she'd gone to, so I forced it down.

Jasper had kept his distance since our last conversation. He hadn't even looked at me since I'd entered the room. Maybe he was finally realizing that I was the virus that had infected his family. I was the cause of so many deaths. He stood at the window, appearing to stare out at nothing. I suspected he'd miss Emmett, and I wondered if Jasper would decide to move on as well.

Carlisle approached the dining chair to my right and sat facing me. He laid his hand over mine, encouraging me to drop the fork I'd held empty in the air for God knows how long.

"I want you to know you'll always have a home with us, Bella. We'd like you to stay."

I pulled my eyes from Jasper's back and met the patriarch's solemn stare. I admired him so much. He was the kindest man I'd ever known and his dedication toward humanity was commendable. But how could he care about me? Didn't he know what I'd done? What I'd caused?

"Thank you, Carlisle, but I think it'll be best for everyone if I go back to my mother."

Jasper spun away from the window and stabbed me with his eyes, flushed now to pure onyx. "You will do no such thing. You will stay with us. That's final."

 _What the fuck?_

I was beginning to realize that his eyes darkened whenever he was extremely angry, not just when he was hungry.

"Jasper," Carlisle reprimanded, "that is not your decision to make."

"Bullshit! I'm not going to stand aside and let another member of our family leave. Emmett was bad enough. I won't let Bella make the same mistake."

I finally found my tongue. "Who says it's a mistake? It's the only choice I have left."

He rushed to my side and pulled me from my chair before securing his hands to my shoulders. "Do you want to put your mother in danger? Victoria has already killed your father. Do you want your mother to meet the same fate?"

The air stole from my lungs and my eyes misted over with unshed tears. He was right, of course. I couldn't go to Renee. I couldn't say goodbye to her. I couldn't take that kind of chance. It would be best if I didn't even call her, but I had to, at least once. She deserved to hear from my lips what happened to Charlie.

"Bella, please listen to me. Stay with me, I can protect you. That bitch won't get within a mile if you stay with me."

"Haven't you lost enough already, Jasper? I can't be the cause of any more grief. I won't go to my mother, I promise. But I am leaving. I can't stay here. No one else can die because of me. My heart can't take anymore."

His grip tightened and his pleading eyes morphed back to that same rich, dark-caramel they'd turned before I'd tried to tackle him in the basement. "I won't let you go—"

A knock on the door interrupted whatever he was about to say next.

"It's a wolf," he growled, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and tucking me into his side.

"Jasper, calm yourself," Carlisle said, already on his way to the foyer.

After the front door had opened and closed, Billy's wheelchair rounded the corner of the living room. I somehow dislodged from Jasper's grip and ran to my father's best friend, dropping to my knees in front of him.

"Bella, honey." He pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. Charlie was a good man. I've lost a dear friend."

I peered over his shoulder. Jake looked sickly. It was the first time I'd ever seen him pale and he winced when he stepped closer.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked. "You shouldn't even be walking."

"It'd take more than some cracked ribs to keep me away from you, Bella," he answered, but stared at Jasper.

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

His eyes fell on me and his face softened with a slight smile. "We've come to take you home."

Jasper growled, the tension rolling off him in waves.

"I can't go home, Jake. It's not safe for me there anymore."

"Not your home, our home. You'll stay with us. You'll be safe on the reservation. I'll make sure of it."

"Like hell she will," Jasper said, appearing right behind me and tugging on my elbow until I stood back up.

"Get your hands off her, bloodsucker. And butt out of our business."

"Listen here, pup—"

"Stop it, both of you," I demanded, moving in between them. "I won't be _staying_ with either of you."

"Where are you going to go?" dual voices rose simultaneously, two sets of eyes piercing me with the same question.

"I don't know yet, exactly. But until I figure everything out I'll be right here, Jake."

"Bella—"

"Don't, Jacob. I know you want to help but I need to work this out on my own. I've still got finals to get through next week, and then graduation. And there's Charlie's funeral. I'll have to do something about that," I glanced at Esme.

"We can help you organize everything, Bella. I'm sure the officers from the station will want to be involved to some extent, too," she said.

I turned back to Jake. "You've already lost two of your pack. I'll have no more deaths on my conscience. I should be safe enough here. You should be home, resting."

"But Bella—"

"No, Jake. I can't lose you, too."

"You won't lose me. I can protect you. You must know I love you, Bells."

Alarms went off in my head. I knew Jake loved me but I couldn't handle hearing it, not at that moment, not ever. I didn't want him growing even more attached. I had been selfish enough to hold onto his friendship for too long and he'd paid a heavy price for my sin. I ran. I ran upstairs to Edward's room and slammed the door, cursing that there was no lock on it.

An argument erupted downstairs and I did my best to block it out. When that didn't work I grabbed the headphones attached to the sound system, turned it on and hit play. AC/DC's _It's a Long Way to the Top_ blasted in my ears. I never knew Edward was into hard-rock.

~oOOo~

Nobody had woken me the next time I opened my eyes Saturday morning. Not unless you included the sun. It beamed through the window, promising a better day, though I doubted it could live up to it. I stretched with a yawn and the creak from my back reminded me I was still alive, for now.

I wanted to get up and shower but I had no clean clothes and didn't think I could bear to wear anything of Edward's.

A soft tap on the door broke my thoughts. I cleared my sore throat. "Come in."

Jasper appeared, looking sullen with my backpack in his hands. "I hope you don't mind. I thought you might need some clothes so I took the liberty of getting some from your bedroom. I can go back and collect the rest of your things, too, if you'd like."

"Thanks. I'm sure this will be fine, until I decide what I'm going to do."

He winced as if he'd received a physical blow and it knocked me off kilter. I couldn't work him out. Until recently he'd not paid me much attention, always on the outskirts and rarely looking in. But since the Cullens had moved back to Forks, he'd been around more, engaged me in conversation, helped me detour Edward when I'd needed time alone and made me feel accepted into the fold. He was the last person I'd expected to form an emotional bond with. And it had happened so quickly. Maybe we were both suffering from PTSD.

"I'll leave you to it, then," he said before quickly exiting the bedroom and clicking the door shut behind him.

A rush of despair hit my chest and I didn't know if the emotion was mine or if Jasper was projecting. I didn't know why he seemed to care so much. I'd done nothing but cause him grief since the moment Edward and I had started our relationship. And I didn't know how I was going to carry out my plan if he lived up to his promise of not letting me go.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than yellow brick roads and glittery-red shoes. Who wants to drop a house on Rose? Leave me some lovin'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a week since I last updated, but I did say at the start that I was unsure how regular I'd be able to post. I'm currently writing the sequel to an erotic romance/suspense book that was originally released a few years ago by a publishing house that shall not be named. I've since parted ways with them (thank God) and finally received my book rights back earlier this year—halle-fricking-lujah! My debut novel was very well received so the expectations are high for the next one. That means a lot of my time is dedicated to that book right now. But, my muse keeps distracting me with this fanfic and she is a force to be reckoned with. I learned early on to choose my battles wisely because if that surly bitch gets pissed off with me she'll shut her trap for months and I won't get a single word out of her.**

 **Okay, enough rambling. Let's see how Bella and Jasper are getting on.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I missed Emmett already. He could make me smile, even when I didn't want to. And I suspected if he were still here, he'd be able to tame the dark storm that was brewing within me. I was one tiny step away from catatonic. Esme brought me food like clockwork, but my appetite had dried up along with my tears. Carlisle had turned into my personal psychiatrist, though I had no desire to share what morbid thoughts ran through my head. If he knew, he'd try and stop me.

And then there was Jasper. I hadn't seen him for over three days now. On the rare occasion I'd spoken to Esme, when she'd sat for hours in my room—Edward's room—offering me her motherly comfort and support, I'd asked where he'd gone. "He's around, he just needs some time alone," she'd replied with remorseful eyes. The level of my guilt had skyrocketed with the reminder that I had been the reason behind his wife's death. His mate. Certainly, after losing the love of my life, my world had ended. I could only imagine the depths of despair he felt after losing the love of his eternity. His heartache was just one more validation that I was about to do the right thing, do what I deserved.

Carlisle had rung the school at the beginning of the week and I'd been excused from my remaining classes. Apart from reviewing what we'd learned during senior year, I hadn't missed anything of importance. Tomorrow was the first day of finals. Even though it would be only six days since we'd lost them, I was determined to sit all my exams. I'd come this far, I needed to see it through to the end. It's what Charlie would have wanted.

The story behind Edward and Alice's disappearance was that they had to attend to a family emergency in Chicago. And Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I would follow right after the funeral. I didn't know the specifics or how intricate the web of lies was. I didn't ask.

They had no intention of leaving me behind. That was the only part of the story that was true.

I opened the large picture window in Edward's room. It ran from floor to ceiling, one huge pane that opened up the room to the forest. Forks governing council would shit a brick if they saw it. It wasn't exactly up to safety codes. One slip and I'd drop two stories. With my track record of accidental damage, it was anyone's guess if I'd survive the day. So, regardless of whether or not it was a wise decision, I slid the window back all the way and looked straight down into the brush far below. It was a weird feeling, having the floor end so abruptly like that, not even the lip of a window frame for me to trip over. It would take just one step and I'd be guaranteed a ride in the ambulance, dead or alive. But if I wasn't allowed to go outside on my own, at least I could bring some of the outside in. I sat on the end of the floor, dangling my feet over the edge.

I'd been lost in thought when Jasper leapt from a nearby tree, frightening the life out of me. His agile feet landed beside me as I clutched at my chest.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Jasper! Don't sneak up on me like that. You'll give a girl a heart attack."

He was annoyed; his eyes narrowed into slits as he lowered to the floor, crossed his legs Indian-style and leaned against the side of the window. He opened the leather satchel under his arm and handed me my textbooks and study notes.

I stared at him. He stared right back, looking at me expectantly. I had no idea what he was waiting for.

"Ah…thank you?" I guessed.

He leaned forward, pushing his face into my personal space. "I didn't sneak up on you. A blind man would have seen me coming. You just weren't paying attention. Your mind was somewhere else and you can't afford to let it wander, not even for a moment. Not while you're here. I could feel your emotions from a mile away. I can feel your pain, your loss, how badly you're grieving. I know it hurts, but you have to be smarter than that. What if I'd been Victoria? Do you know how easy it would have been for me to snatch you? You can't make it easy for her. You can't sit up here like you're on a perch. She's sly and angry as hell. She'll take a swipe at you the first chance she gets. Never forget that, Bella. Until she's ashes, don't ever let your guard down. She won't stop until I kill her."

"And what exactly am I meant to do? Stay locked up here like a prisoner forever?"

"No. You go to school for the next two days. You graduate. Then we move. I can't protect you properly here."

"And then what?"

"Then I keep you safe. She'll come for you eventually and I will end her."

"So, my life gets put on hold indefinitely? You watch over me 24/7 because you seem to think you owe me something? She could come for me tomorrow or she could wait years. I won't do it. I won't allow you to waste your time babysitting me."

"You're hardly a baby. Last time I checked."

I stopped short, raising a curious eyebrow. He leaned back and his eyes flickered, fast as lightning, and I could have sworn they flashed to my chest.

I crossed my arms, covering what little cleavage I had to show. "You know what I mean. I'm not your responsibility."

"Maybe not. But I'm not letting you out of my sight. Alice said…"

I swiveled and brought my legs inside so I was facing him, copying the way he sat. Our knees touched. "What did Alice say?"

He broke eye contact and played with the frayed hem of his jeans near his ankle. "That it's imperative I take care of you. That I need to protect you at all costs."

How much of my future had Alice seen? If she'd known I'd need Jasper's protection now, she must have known something about what led me to be in this position, without her or Edward by my side.

"When did she tell you that?"

"What does it matter?"

"Did she tell you in her last message? Or was it during a previous conversation?"

He glanced at me sheepishly. "Both."

"So, she knew what was going to happen?"

My hand was suddenly in his lap, sandwiched between his cool palms.

"No, she didn't _know_ what was going to happen. She didn't know the 'who' or the 'when'. The smallest decision, the smallest detail can change at the last minute and it ricochets, changing the direction of everything in its path. The different futures she'd seen were in the hundreds. She narrowed down the most likely courses and told me of some 'what-ifs'. Made sure I'd be prepared if one of them came true."

"Did she tell Edward as well?"

He shifted uncomfortably and cast his gaze out the window. "She tried, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't believe in the possibilities she'd shown him. He didn't want to believe. They fought over it, a lot."

"But you believed her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I had a little more…proof."

"What does that mean?"

He shook his head and let go of my hand.

"How long have you known?" I pushed.

"A while."

"How long is a while?"

He stood with a huff and stared down at me. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is you making sure you pass your exams tomorrow. I got everything you should need. And I'll be with you every step of the way. I don't want you leaving my side unless it's absolutely necessary."

I let him get away with changing the subject. I guess it really didn't make a difference either way. Not now.

"There'll be a lot of questions." I sighed. "About Charlie. About the others. Where they are."

"Just stick by me and let me handle everything."

"No, there's no need for that. I doubt Victoria is going to try anything in such a public place."

"Maybe not. But that's still not a risk I'm willing to take."

"I hate to break it to you, Jasper, but you scare the crap out of the kids at school. And if you're stuck to me like glue, they'll think it's strange. We're not exactly the best of friends. It'll draw even more attention to me. And you know how much I thrive on attention. So, no, I think I'll pass."

His gaze bored straight into my soul, reading my resignation and whatever other feelings were mashing through my mind. I didn't even know myself what they were anymore.

"Do you want to answer all their questions? Do you want to hear the pity in their voices?" he asked.

"Of course not. I wish I didn't even have to go."

"Then we agree. You stay close to me and they won't bother you. We both get what we want."

I scowled. "You don't play fair."

"Never said I did, darlin'." He grabbed hold of my hands and pulled me to my feet. "Never said I did."

After closing and locking the window, he released the blinds, blocking out the view of the forest. "Keep these shut from now on. Or do I have to camp out in your room to make sure you do as you're told?"

"Don't be ridiculous. And don't treat me like a child. If we're going to do this, we have to be partners. We have to trust each other. Right?"

He nodded.

"So, don't _tell_ me what to do. Talk to me and I'll decide for myself."

"You can do whatever you want inside this house, except open the windows." He gave me a priggish grin. "Do we agree that it would be a foolish decision to invite your enemy in?"

"We agree. Do we also agree that you're a smug son-of-a-bitch when you get your way?"

For just a second or two, his grin widened and his eyes brightened with mischief. "We agree. And it's good to hear you talking again," he said, leaving me to study in peace.

~oOOo~

"Everyone is staring," I said, moving a half-step away from Jasper as we trotted toward the school's entrance.

He pulled me back to his side and linked our arms together. "Ignore them. Let them stare. In a few days you won't have to see any of these people again."

"Why couldn't time travel be your gift?" I whispered. "Then you could beam me out of here and I wouldn't have to see them at all."

He opened the door and smiled down at me as I passed. "I can't beam you anywhere, but I can make Newton cry, if you'd like."

We hurried through the halls, Jasper's close presence preventing any passersby from asking any questions. The only thing I had to deal with was the inquisitive stares and murmured whispers behind cupped hands. I guess it could have been worse.

First up was English and I knew I had that one in the bag. Veering me toward the back of the room, we took the seats closest to the windows.

He glanced at the door before flashing me a grin. "Just say the word, Bella."

A few seconds later, Mike Newton raced in and made a beeline for me. "Oh my God, Bella. I didn't think you'd be here today after what happened to your father. Are you okay? Do you need to talk? We could go to the diner after school, or maybe to First Beach."

Every eye in the room turned to examine me, like I was about to reveal the meaning of life. I should have brought my Holy Grail.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Just need to get through these tests."

"Do you want to meet up for lunch? We could sit outside if the rain holds—"

"Can it, Mike, and go sit down," Jasper said. "Bella's having lunch with me. Alone."

Mike's eyes bulged as he stepped back. It was as if he hadn't even noticed Jasper sitting beside me until that moment.

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Ah, I guess I'll see you around, Bella."

After Mike had hastily retreated and sat at a table on the opposite side of the room, I turned to the conceited blond on my left. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Now he won't bother you again. Are you sure you don't want me to make him cry?"

"You're a child," I mumbled under my breath, taking the pens out of my bag and then hanging it over the back of my chair.

He snickered and I couldn't help the small smile from forming on my lips. I brushed my hair forward and hid my mouth. I didn't want to encourage him. Mike didn't deserve to be humiliated. He was a pest, but he was an innocent pest. Maybe just a few minor symptoms of PMS would do. I'd speak to Jasper and see if we could reach a compromise.

~oOOo~

With finals over I couldn't put it off any longer. It was Friday afternoon and I had to call my mother before she flew out for graduation on Monday. I'd chickened out and hadn't told her about Charlie yet. A small part of me had hoped she'd find out another way and I wouldn't have to say the words. But I had to be the one to do it. She'd loved him once, probably still did in her own way. It wouldn't be right if she heard the news from someone else.

I'd asked Jasper to help me, although I didn't want him in the room. I needed privacy—or at least the illusion of it—for this conversation.

"Are you ready?" he called from the guest room next door.

"Yes," I murmured, knowing he would hear me.

I sat on the floor against the wall, imagining Jasper doing the same thing on the opposite side. I dialed her cell and with every ring my heartrate increased, until calm coated me, soothed me beyond the point of being able to control all my muscles. I might have moaned when my head fell back and knocked the wall.

"Pull it back a bit, Jasper. I need to be able to hold the phone."

"Sorry."

I heard the smile in his voice. He wasn't sorry at all.

Renee finally picked up. "Bella! I was hoping you'd call. I won't be able to make your graduation, after all. Phil's had an awful accident and broken his leg. I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could be there."

"Hi, Mom," I sighed.

"Baby? What's wrong? I know I said I'd be there, but—"

"It's not that. I don't even care about the ceremony. It's Dad, Mom."

"What? What about Charlie?"

I placed my hand on the wall behind me and splayed my fingers. A gentle tap vibrated against my hand, calming me further. "He's been in an accident, too."

"Oh, no. Is he all right?"

"No, Mom, he's not all right. The funeral is on Tuesday."

After explaining the incident as methodically as the police had explained it to me, I cried along with my mother as she assured me she would be on the next available flight. Phil's broken leg wasn't brought up again.

Sometime later, Jasper appeared beside me on the floor. I hadn't heard him come in. The sun had gone down since I'd sat there, staring blankly at the phone in my lap.

"That's one less thing you need to worry about," he said, taking my cell and tossing it on the bed.

"This'll be the last time I see her."

"No, Bella, it won't. Once Victoria's gone, you'll see your mother again."

"I'm saying my goodbyes. Just in case."

He wrapped his arm around me and tilted his head to the side until it gently connected with mine. "I won't let her touch you. She won't show up again so soon and we'll be leaving on Wednesday. We'll be long gone before she even realizes we're missing."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what my life would be like, running, never staying in one place for very long. How many days, months, years, would it take before this would be over? It was pointless. And I wasn't sticking around just to prove I was right.

"Where are we going?"

It didn't matter but I asked the question, anyway. It seemed like the normal thing to do.

"I'm taking you to Isle Esme. It'll be the safest place until I've figured out a solid plan. No one will set foot on dry land without me knowing about it. And it'll give you some time to grieve, without anyone putting expectations on you."

"So, I should pack my bikini then."

He squeezed my shoulder with a soft chuckle. "Yes."

"Oh, goodie, I must remember to coordinate with Esme," I said stoically.

He removed his arm and bent his knees up. "Ah, she won't be coming with us. She and Carlisle are going back to Alaska for a while. They'll wait there until I let them know what's happening."

"It'll just be the two of us?"

He shuffled on his ass as if he was uncomfortable on the floor, but I knew that was impossible.

"Yeah, just you and me."

The silence between us seemed to last forever. Our situation was almost comical. Who would have thought I'd be planning a trip to paradise with a vampire who'd tried to kill me less than a year ago? It was a shame I wouldn't be able to enjoy it, because there would be no trip. It was a shame I'd miss out on teasing Jasper when he lit up like a disco ball in the sun.

I turned my head. "Isle Esme? Is there anything you guys don't have? Is there a submarine or something equally spectacular I should know about? Have you discovered that Atlantis actually exists?"

I was growing to like his smile. He should do it more often.

"No. But that's not a bad idea."

I returned his grin, the first I'd given him since…

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than making Newton piss his pants!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'll be able to post next week, so you get this one early.**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Every one of them is greatly appreciated!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I stepped off the stage into the waiting arms of Renee. She'd arrived earlier that morning and had been fussing over me ever since. Her behavior was very un-Renee-like and was beginning to grate on my last nerve. Cue an extra dash of guilt. I should be treasuring every single moment I had left with her, but the energy it was taking to appear as if I was only grieving one death was wearing thin. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold myself together if she continued to ask questions about Edward and his 'siblings'.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. Charlie would be, too. He was really looking forward to this day."

"I miss him so much, Mom. I wish he could have been here to see it."

"I miss him, too, Bella. I miss him, too."

Jasper came into my peripheral vision and the chill of his hand brushing against my lower back made me shiver beneath my gown. I don't think he realized how much his touch affected me, reminded me of another's I'd never feel again.

"Are you ready, ladies? We should get going, Esme's prepared a feast."

My mom had agreed to stay with me at the Cullens. She was flying back home straight after the funeral tomorrow. I couldn't allow her to stay at Charlie's, so I'd told her it was too painful for me, that I couldn't go back just yet. It wasn't far from the truth.

She'd taken an instant shine to Jasper. Her enthusiasm could have been due to his vampire allure or his natural Southern charm. Both were equally appealing and Renee lapped it up, much to my chagrin.

"Oh, Jasper," she said with a bright smile. "I didn't see you there. It's so nice of your parents to welcome us into your home. And you're right. We shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

He shuffled us into a shiny, black pickup I'd never seen until today and winked at me as he rounded the truck to the driver's side. I suspect he was well aware of the affect he had on my mother. That thought was gross in so many ways.

I was thankful we hadn't been forced into taking Alice's Porsche. Carlisle had taken his car to work the overnight shift at the hospital, Emmett had taken his Jeep when he'd left with Rosalie, and Edward had supposedly driven his Volvo to the airport before flying to Chicago. That had left the Porsche, Edward's Vanquish, Rosalie's red convertible and my old, dilapidated Chevy. The yellow sports car's interior smelled like Alice's perfume and had triggered my tears when I'd been in the garage last night with Jasper, looking over our choice of transportation. I couldn't bring myself to sit in her car. And besides, it really only had enough room for two. The Vanquish was out, not only because of the memories it evoked, but it was just too ostentatious for the likes of Forks. When I'd finally turned to consider Rosalie's BMW, Jasper had simply shaken his head with a deep grunt. It was obvious neither one of us wanted to ride in that. I'd smiled on the inside when I'd told Jasper we'd just have to take my truck. He'd looked at me like I'd grown an extra head.

Upon rising early this morning, I wasn't totally surprised to find my truck wouldn't start and he'd procured a new vehicle while I'd been sleeping. I didn't question his absurd thought process. The happiness that had shone from him as he'd polished the black beast before we'd set out to pick up Renee was answer enough.

I had to keep reminding myself that I couldn't break down. Not in front of Renee. She was flighty, but she wasn't stupid. I just hoped she wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary while she was here. And I wondered how the three vampires would handle eating dinner. From what Edward had told me, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience for any of them.

Renee poked her head between the front seats. "Are you sure you won't reconsider, Bella? Come home with me. Maybe you could defer college for a year and we could do something fun. We could go travelling in the off-season."

"I've already told you, Mom, Edward and I have been accepted in Alaska. I won't be taking a year off."

"What was so important that he had to race off to Chicago, anyway? He should be here supporting you at a time like this. And how is he going to college when he hasn't even graduated high school yet?"

Jasper glanced at me before addressing Renee in the rearview mirror. "Edward's grandfather's health recently took a turn for the worse. He's not expected to see out the week. Edward's his only living relative. And they'll let him make up his finals, so he'll still graduate in time."

"Oh, the poor boy. That's simply awful. He must be beside himself right now. So much tragedy to deal with on his own."

"He has Alice. She insisted on accompanying him, so he's not alone. We'll join them after Charlie's funeral."

"Yes, of course. Aw, Bella, I'm sorry for pestering you. I'll stop, I promise. I've just missed you, baby."

I turned in my seat. "I know, Mom. I've missed you, too."

When we pulled up to the house Esme greeted us outside the door. "Come in, come in. Carlisle just got home. Dinner will be ready in a minute."

Carlisle was waiting for us in the living room with a knowing smile.

He stepped toward me and enveloped me in a hug. "Congratulations, Bella! I'm sorry we couldn't make it. There was an emergency at the hospital at the last minute and Esme had no way of getting to the school without me."

I knew the truth, of course. He had indeed worked the graveyard shift, but he'd gotten home before sunrise. He and Esme had taken over patrolling the area while Jasper and I were picking Renee up from the airport. During the ceremony, I thought I'd caught a glimpse of them both at the tree line, but when I'd looked again there was no one there.

I returned his embrace. "That's okay. You didn't miss much," I muffled into his chest.

He quietly chuckled and my suspicion was confirmed. "Still, I would have liked to have been there. I'm so very proud of you."

My eyes welled and a tear escaped, tickling my cheek as it rolled down my face. I swiftly wiped it away. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He squeezed my shoulders before letting me go, ushering us to the dining table. "Shall we eat?"

In true Esme-fashion, a full banquet was set out on the table.

Renee gasped at the spread. "My goodness, Esme, this all looks amazing. I didn't know you were such a good cook. How many others will be joining us?"

I managed to suppress my smile, that was until Jasper's snort from the other side of the table broke my self-control. "It's just us, Mom."

"Oh, well, I hope everyone brought their appetites then. I should have worn my stretchy pants for this."

The corner of Jasper's mouth twitched. "Yes, eat up, Bella. You're lookin' a little skinny over there."

My jaw almost hit the ground. He'd deliberately ratted me out. There were no secrets in a house full of vampires and the fact I hadn't eaten much in the past ten days certainly hadn't gone unnoticed.

Renee sat beside me, her gaze travelling over me like she had x-ray vision. "He's right, Bella. You have thinned out some since the last time I saw you. And that was only a few weeks ago."

I scowled at him before placating her. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You're pale and there are dark circles under your eyes. You're obviously not eating right and not getting enough sleep. Do you want to use some of my crystals? I can get rid of all that negative energy built up in your chakra."

Jesus Christ. Jasper was so going to get it.

"No, Mom, I'm fine. Really. It's been a stressful few weeks, that's all."

She opened her mouth, no doubt to argue, but I charged right back in before she could start again. "So, I might have missed a few meals here and there, and I haven't been sleeping all that well. That's to be expected, isn't it? But I think I'm over the initial shock now. I'll do better and try to look after myself more. You don't need to worry about me."

"I'll make sure she eats well from now on, Renee," Esme said. "I didn't want to be too forceful while she was so upset this past week."

"Thank you, Esme. It comforts me to know you and Carlisle are looking out for my baby girl. If she won't come home with me, at least I know she's in good hands."

"It's a pleasure to have her here with us. We love Bella as if she was our own."

"Yes, I can see that."

When I glanced across the table, Jasper appeared a little too pleased with himself. I hope he choked on the rare steak he was stuffing into his mouth. I no longer felt guilty that he'd have to yack it back up afterward.

After dinner, Esme was giving Renee a tour of the house when there was a knock at the front door.

Jasper's chest rumbled with a soft growl before he stood from the couch beside me. "I'll get it."

I turned to Carlisle for a clue.

He sighed when his eyes met mine. "It's Jacob. He's been helping us with patrols ever since Emmett and Rose left."

A loud crack echoed from the foyer and I jumped up and ran toward the sound. The front door was wide open and when I stepped outside, Jake was being held against the wall of the house, Jasper's lower arm pushed hard across his neck.

"Now is not the time," Jasper said lowly. "Her mother is here for the night. Bella will see you tomorrow at the funeral. You can speak to her then, if that is her wish."

"Why are you acting like her keeper all of a sudden, bloodsucker? Or are you all as controlling as Edward was with her?"

I didn't like the vicious sneer that appeared on Jasper's face.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, moving closer to tug on his shirt. "Let him go."

He hesitated for a moment before releasing his hold.

Jake smoothed his rumpled t-shirt as if he hadn't just been the recipient of a death grip. "I only came to talk to you, Bella, and this dick was trying to stop me."

"Watch your mouth, mutt. I don't have to _try_ to do anything."

"Will you two quit it with the macho bullshit. I don't need this right now."

"Go back inside, Bella. Jacob was just leaving."

I grabbed Jake's hand and tugged him over to the porch steps, pulling him down as I sat. I turned my head over my shoulder. Jasper was behind me in an instant, his strong arms crossed at his chest.

"You go inside, Jasper. I'll just be a few minutes." I kept it as calm as possible, even though my heart raced.

"Bella, it's not a good idea—"

"I'll be fine with Jake. Please, give me a few minutes."

He seemed to mull it over, his calculating gaze volleying between Jake and I, before he stiffly nodded once and went back into the house, clicking the door shut behind him. It didn't take a genius to know he'd be listening closely from the other side.

Jake's hand dwarfed mine and he was so warm I didn't want to let go, but when his thumb brushed back and forth I couldn't allow him to get the wrong idea. I pulled my hand away and the look of rejection on his face cut me deeply.

"Friends can hold hands, can't they, Bella?"

"Yes, they can, but I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I never wanted to hurt you, Jake. I hope you know that."

He sighed as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I'm willing to wait, Bells. For however long it takes."

"There's nothing to wait for. Don't you see that? My heart belongs to someone else. It will always belong to someone else. Just because he's gone doesn't change anything. It doesn't change who I am inside."

"You just need to give it time. Give me a chance to show you how easy it would be with me. Come home with me. Let me look after you. Let me protect you. Maybe you'll eventually see that you love me, too. You'll see that we can be more than friends."

"Aw, Jake, I do love you. But not the way you want me to. You deserve someone who'll give you their all. That'll never be me. Half of me is gone."

"I don't care. I'll take whatever you're willing to give me."

My forehead dropped to his shoulder. "Stop, Jacob. Please. Don't do this."

"I almost had you, didn't I? Before you took off with Alice to Italy?"

I lifted my head and gazed into his dark, pleading eyes, hoping he'd recognize the sincere remorse reflected in mine.

He tipped my chin up with his fingertips. "I _know_ I almost had you. Don't lie because you think you know what's good for me. Give me this one truth."

I closed my eyes as the guilt washed over me. He was right. I was going to lie and tell him it meant nothing. But he deserved to have this one thing from me.

"Yeah, almost," I whispered.

His lips pressed softly against mine and my eyes flashed open. I didn't pull away, though I didn't return his kiss, either. I remained still until my message was clear.

He retreated with a heavy sigh. "Almost is not enough, is it?"

"No, not where it counts."

He stared into my eyes, searching for something I knew he wouldn't find.

He offered me a defeated smile. "My mind hears what you're saying…understands, but my heart won't listen. I don't think it ever will."

I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Try, Jake, for me if not for yourself. I want you to find the one. I know she's out there somewhere waiting for you. I want you to be happy."

When I stood, he raised his arms as if he was going to try and pull me back down.

"I've gotta get back inside. Renee will be wondering where I am by now."

He leapt to his feet and shoved his hands into the pockets of his cut-off jeans. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jake," I said, reaching for the handle on the door.

It opened before I made contact; Jasper's narrowed eyes scanning behind me. I turned around and Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone. Come inside, Bella."

As I walked past him, I didn't miss that his eyes momentarily darted to my lips.

"He kissed you?"

I kept walking. "Drop it, Jasper."

The door closed a little louder than necessary.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, poor Jake. Some of the questions you've thrown at me will be answered next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter touches on a heavy subject and may be a trigger for some. I really hope that's not the case, but thought it best to put this warning up, regardless. I hate spoilers, so I'm not going to tell you exactly what the subject is (if you haven't already worked it out). It should become more obvious throughout the chapter. I'd feel terrible if I'd seriously disturbed someone's emotions by something I'd written, so I'll separate the short section with lines so you can avoid the crux of the scene, if you wish. Thanks for reading.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

After bidding everyone goodnight, I dragged myself up the stairs and got ready for bed. The day had been long and tiresome, and sheer exhaustion overwhelmed my bones. I was relieved to finally have a few hours to myself, where I could abandon all pretense of coping with my grief and prepare my goodbyes.

When I emerged from the ensuite bathroom, Jasper was laying on top of the covers of my bed, reading a book. Well, _that_ was new.

I crossed my arms at my chest and popped my hip to the side. "What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't look up, just turned the page. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're going out of your way to annoy me."

A subtle smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "And am I succeeding?"

He'd pushed all my buttons tonight. First with Renee at dinner, then with Jake, and now he was overstepping the boundaries of what little privacy I had. Where did he get off?

"You tell me, empath. Last time I checked, this was my room, for now. I'm tired and want to go to sleep. So, do you mind?"

He turned another page before finally acknowledging me with his eyes. "Where are the rest of your pajamas?"

I wasn't indecent. The long t-shirt I wore amply covered my underwear.

"If you must know, I haven't worn PJs since I was twelve years old. Lucky for you, I didn't walk in here naked. Then again, if I thought it would get rid of you…"

He pulled the blankets back on my side. "Just get your butt into bed, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I told you, you're not leaving my sight."

I jumped in—but not because he'd told me to—and covered my legs. "No, you said I wasn't to leave your sight if I was _outside_ the house. Are you going to want to watch me pee next?"

"Very funny."

"So, why are you in my room? I've come to expect you to invade my space during the day whenever you feel like it, but you've never come in here at night before."

His little grin returned. "Yes, I have. I just usually wait until you've fallen asleep."

I huffed as I reclined and rolled to my side, turning my back to him. "Ass."

He turned another page, only serving to amplify my irritation. I reached for the lamp on the bedside table and switched it off, pitching the room into darkness. I smiled evilly as I drew the blankets up to my shoulder. _Take that!_

He turned another page and I punched the pillow beneath my head. Damn vampires and their stupid superior vision. The mattress undulated slightly from his movement and his cool breath wafted over my ear, making me shiver as if an ice cube had brushed down my spine.

"And for the record," he whispered, "taking your clothes off would definitely not make me leave. It would just give me one more reason to stay."

"Ugh, _goodnight_ , Jasper."

He quietly chuckled and turned another page. "Goodnight, Bella."

~oOOo~

Today was D-day, the day I'd longed for and dreaded at the same time. But, if I could make it through to the end, I knew there would be peace waiting for me. That's all I really wanted. And I hoped I would be forgiven when it was over and the dust had settled.

I'd wanted to write some letters last night, some parting words to ease the pain of those I'd be leaving behind. I didn't want anyone feeling guilty over me or my decisions. Someday, they'd see this was for the best. But, it was as if Jasper knew what I was up to. He wouldn't leave me alone long enough to pen my thoughts. I assumed he'd spent the entire night watching over me, seeing as his face was the first thing my eyes captured when I'd awoken early this morning. He was in the same position he'd been in last night, only sans book. My anger over his dictatorial ways had diminished sometime during my dreamless sleep. I didn't remember anything after closing my eyes. That was one thing I was thankful for; I still hadn't had a dream, good or bad, since that first night. I suspected Jasper's voodoo had something to do with that. It would explain why he'd been sneaking into my room every night. I'd been exasperated when he'd first confessed, but restful sleep had been my only escape from reality, so I guess I should be indebted.

It was strange how close I felt to him recently, even if he did aggravate me, and often. Though, no matter how hard I tried to hold onto grudges against him, they'd quickly drifted away like they were riding the rush of a rapid. I was confident in my ability to tell when he was manipulating my emotions, and I was ninety-nine percent certain he hadn't in those instances. Somewhere deep inside, I was positive he wouldn't take advantage of me that way. He seemed to enjoy getting a reaction out of me, even if it was only to rile me up. And what was even stranger? I think, out of everybody, including Jake and Renee, I was going to miss him and Emmett most of all. That is, if I was able to miss anybody where I was going. Was my mind playing tricks on me? With my time almost up, I doubted I'd ever get the answer.

From the bathroom mirror, an unrecognizable woman stared back at me. She seemed older, sophisticated…almost beautiful. Esme had lent me a smart, black pantsuit with a white collar and cuffs. She'd even curled my hair and applied some light makeup. I didn't deserve to look this good when my heart felt so ugly. I just wanted the day to be over.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

I almost jumped out of my skin and spun around with a scowl. Jasper had a look of contrition on his face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Someone should put a bell on you."

He held out his hand in invitation and I stared at his long fingers before reluctantly joining them with mine. He was no longer guarded with me, seemingly seeking out my touch whenever he was near. He was a far cry from the man I'd thought I'd known a year ago and I couldn't help myself from liking him more each day. There was much more to him than met the eye. He was layered and…interesting.

Self-condemnation flooded me. Edward had never wanted me to be this close to his brother. Fear for my safety had ruled his overprotective behavior, and if he were still alive I may never have been exposed to who Jasper really was. It left me feeling oddly conflicted.

He squeezed my hand. "Wow. You look—"

"Old? Ridiculous?"

He smiled and tugged me to his chest, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. "Stunning, is what you are."

I snorted and cursed my flaming cheeks.

"You never have seen yourself very clearly," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll have to do something about that. You could make a burlap sack appealing."

"It's all just food wrapping to you, anyway. You tried to eat me last year."

He pulled away like I'd sucker-punched him. "No, Bella, you've got it all wrong. I wasn't trying to…" He shook his head as if attempting to wipe away something distasteful, frustration etched into his handsome face. "Now is not the time for this conversation. But we will have it, when you're ready to hear it."

A deep, racking pressure hit my chest, stealing my breath. I wiggled out of his grasp and folded at the waist, bracing my hands on my knees to stop from keeling over. My eyes watered as my mouth gaped with a silent scream, unadulterated panic overtaking me.

He hunkered down and held my face between his hands. "What happened? What is it, Bella?"

I rubbed over my heart. "Feels like…my chest…crushed," I wheezed.

He frowned as he slowly coaxed me to stand upright. "You can feel that?"

His palm hovered over the back of my hand and the stabbing pain beneath it slowly ebbed to a dull throb. When our skin touched, the pressure lifted completely. We both stared down at our joined hands resting on my chest.

"What was that?" I asked in a daze, my panic fizzled out. "I thought I was having a heart attack."

"You weren't supposed to feel that."

I raised my head to meet his bewildering gaze. "That was your pain?"

"Yes."

He looked at me as if he was ashamed and the torment in his voice broke me. I couldn't hold myself back. I flung my arms around his neck and held him as close as I dared.

"Oh God, Jasper. I'm sorry. I've been so selfish and stuck inside my own head, I forgot I wasn't the only one hurting. You must miss her so much."

His arms encased me, pulled me closer, until there was no space left between us. "When we get to the island, there are so many things I need to tell you."

~oOOo~

Charlie's funeral went by in a blur, like I was having an out-of-body experience. Apparently, the whole town showed up for the church service to pay their last respects. Jasper had been a godsend, sticking close by me, holding me up when I feared I would fall as the casket lowered into the earth at the cemetery. I knew I'd shaken so many hands, kissed so many cheeks, though I could hardly recall any of it as I sat on one of the cheap plastic and metal chairs inside the community hall. As awful as it sounded, I didn't want to be at the wake. I wanted to run and hide. I wanted to be left alone for the remainder of the day, so I could wallow in my own self-pity and remember my father in my own way. We were so alike, he and I. He wouldn't have wanted all this fanfare. He would have been happier with a much smaller gathering, just me, his close friends and the local officers from his station. I took in the hundreds of people in attendance and couldn't help feel like I'd failed him.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

I peered up into the blue eyes of Mike Newton and mentally slapped my forehead. I'd been trying to avoid him all day. _God, doesn't this guy know how to take a hint?_

"Sure, Mike, take a seat."

He grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it close the mine, the steel legs scraping loudly across the polished wood floor. I sighed as every head turned my way to investigate the noise. From across the room, Jasper laser-beamed a murderous glare in Mike's direction, and if it wasn't for Carlisle gripping Jasper's arm, I'm sure he would have been beside me like a shot.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Bella. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks, Mike."

He cleared his throat and looked around nervously. "Ah, I know my timing's not great, but I was wondering if…"

I thought I knew where he was headed, though he never completed his question. His eyes welled with tears, his bottom lip trembled, and although he continued to open and close his mouth, he uttered no more words. As those fat tears rolled down his face like a running faucet, great bellowing sobs filled the air. He cried so hard he couldn't catch his breath and, before I knew it, he'd run out of the hall.

I sat dumbfounded for a few moments, until Jasper caught my eye. I'd never seen his grin so wide. He winked at me before turning back to converse with Carlisle. I leaned over in my chair and covered my face with my hands. My entire body shook with the force of trying to hold in my laughter.

"Bells? Are you okay?"

Jake sat beside me. I quickly turned and shoved my face against his chest to hide the cackles that escaped.

He hugged me and stroked my hair, until he stiffened. "Are you…laughing?"

I didn't trust myself to speak yet, so I nodded instead.

"Care to share the joke?"

I shook my head.

He chuckled. "Well, okay then. Walk me out? I need to relieve Jared and Leah from patrols. I've already stayed longer than I should have."

I nodded again and followed him to the steps outside. A blast of cool wind hit me and I sobered right up, killing any trace of giggles that remained.

Jake looked concerned as he scratched his head. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. So, have there been any signs that she's come back?"

I didn't need to say the name. He instantly knew who I was referring to.

"No, not yet. But we're not letting our guard down. If she returns, we'll get her. I promise you, Bella."

"Please be careful."

He smiled. "Always am. I'd better go. Leah's in a foul mood. She'll be chomping at the bit by now."

"Tell them all, thank you, for the extra patrols. I know it can't be easy on everyone, having to pick up the slack since…" I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "And having to patrol Forks as well, on account of me."

"Don't worry about it. We'd do anything for you, Bells. Anything."

"You, yeah. Leah and the others? Not so much."

I tried to smile, but I'm not sure how genuine it appeared. It didn't matter, Jake grinned for me.

"I think you underestimate my skills as Alpha."

The gratitude for my best friend bubbled over and I threw myself at him, hugging him for the last time.

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I wouldn't have made it this long without you."

"Hey, everything will work out. You'll see." He kissed me on the cheek. "Sam and Embry's ceremonies are tomorrow, but I'll try to come and see you in a few days. I'm sorry you weren't invited. Embry would have wanted you to be there, but it's strictly tribe, you know? It was the council's decision, not mine."

"Sure, sure. It's okay, Jake. I understand."

"Bye, Bells."

I watched him jog down the street until he disappeared around a corner. When I turned, I ran into a brick wall.

"I'm surprised you waited this long," I mumbled to Jasper as he put his arm around me and led me back inside.

"I wanted to give you and Jacob a little space. I might not like him very much, but he's still your friend."

I peered up at him with mock horror. "Who are you and what have you done with Jasper?"

He squeezed my shoulder. "Such a comedian."

"Ahem, speaking of comedians."

It looked as if he was trying really hard to suppress his grin, but it broke on his face with a deep chuckle.

"Newton deserved it!" he said, steering me toward the buffet table. "He was gearing up to ask you out. What kind of douchebag does that at a time of mourning? He's lucky I didn't make him piss his pants as well."

~oOOo~

I was exhausted when we got back to the house. Carlisle offered to drive Renee to the airport and strongly suggested I take an afternoon nap. Saying goodbye to my mother was just as hard as I imagined it would be. I was glad she'd dawdled when saying her farewells to old friends at the wake. She didn't have more than a minute to spare after we'd arrived home and she'd grabbed her bag before Carlisle whisked her away to make her flight on time.

I couldn't sleep, even if I'd wanted to. I lay on my bed, waiting for Jasper to reappear. I knew it wouldn't be long before he'd join me again.

There came a soft tap on the door. _Speak of the devil._

He poked his head in the room. "Am I still in trouble?"

"No, you're forgiven. I'm happy you stopped Mike. It was a douche move."

"Care for some company?"

"Sure, why not. Pull up a pillow."

His smile was whimsical as he stepped inside, quietly closed the door behind him, and wandered to the opposite side of the bed.

"Actually," I said, stopping him from sitting. "Before you get too comfortable, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I need some stuff from Charlie's, especially seeing as we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll run over when Carlisle gets back."

I did everything within my power to control my breathing and my emotions.

"Ah, can you go now? I'm out of clean clothes and…there's something I might need in a hurry."

I'd never been more thankful to be a woman. My period was due today and the cramps had already started.

"What could be so important that it can't wait another hour? I'm sure Esme won't mind if you borrowed more of her clothes."

"Well, it's not so much the clothes I need in a hurry. And I doubt Esme has exactly what I need."

He opened his mouth to speak when my cheeks heated and I looked away with embarrassment. When I glanced back at him, it was as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"Oooh, I see. Well, if you want to make a list of everything you want, I'll ask her to go and I'll stay with you. As much as I trust her capabilities, I'd rather not risk leaving you here with just her protection."

"I'd rather you go," I whispered. "There'll be an item on the list I don't want her to know about."

My face must have turned the shade of beetroot because it made him smile again.

"You're hiding something, Swan. What's making you blush so badly?"

I swung my legs off the bed and stood with a huff. After rummaging through Edward's desk drawers, I found a notepad and pen.

I made the list as long as possible, including almost everything I owned, and handed it to him without directly meeting his amused gaze. It took him all of three seconds to scan the entire length of paper and when he'd reached the final item he inhaled sharply.

"Ah, is that…is that what I think it is?"

I flopped back on the bed and hid my face amongst the pillows. "Please don't make me say it out loud. This is embarrassing enough as it is."

"And this is classified as an essential item?"

I sat up and frowned. "It is when I have no idea how long you're kidnapping me for. A girl has needs, you know."

He studied me for a moment and I could only hope my embarrassment overrode every other emotion I was trying to hide from his empathic gift.

"I've gotta say, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you."

My mouth gaped open and I threw a pillow at his head. His eyes briefly widened and I knew the penny had dropped and he'd realized how what he'd said sounded.

"Poor choice of words?" he asked sheepishly.

"You think! I would have expected that out of Emmett's mouth, but not yours."

"Really?" he grinned devilishly. "I think you'd be surprised by what my mouth can do."

I threw another pillow and he ducked before heading for the door, glancing over the list a second time. I armed myself with the last remaining missile from the bed in case he decided to take another crack at my expense.

"I don't think I'll be able to fit all of this in a couple of bags," he said, folding the paper before sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans. "I'll take my truck and be back before you can miss me."

"Take your time. I'll be safe with Esme."

After pulling the door open, he turned and studied my face closely once again. For a nanosecond, I thought he'd sensed my deceit.

"Don't forget to keep the window closed. I won't be long."

I saluted him. "Aye, aye, Captain."

"That's Major, to you," he winked.

As soon as he left my sight, I kicked off my shoes and rushed to the bathroom to pocket what I needed. Barefooted, I tiptoed to the door and laid my ear against it, listening out for him to leave the house. When he started the truck, I exited the bedroom and shuffled down the stairs as hastily as I could without drawing suspicion from Esme. I found her in the kitchen, cooking up a storm.

"Hey, sweetheart. I hope you're hungry. How does Chicken Cacciatore with pasta and crusty bread sound?"

I made a show of sniffing the air. "Sounds and smells delicious."

"Good, it's simmering away nicely, so just let me know when you're ready for dinner."

I peered over her shoulder at the huge pan on the stove. "You do realize I'm the only one eating tonight, right?"

"Of course, but the recipe was for eight, so…"

"Well, maybe you could give the leftovers to Jake and the others? I know they'd appreciate it just as much as I do."

"What a good idea, Bella. As a matter of fact, I have tons of food in the fridge and freezer as well that'll just go to waste, considering you're leaving with Jasper in the morning. I'll give him a call and let him know he can pick it up before Carlisle and I head back to Alaska."

I eyed the radio sitting on the shelf near the stove. "Is it okay if I put some music on?"

"Absolutely, go right ahead. I usually turn it on while I'm cooking."

I flicked the switch and Michael Bublé crooned _Feeling Good_.

"Oh, I adore that man," she swooned. "He's so dreamy."

"You'd better not let Carlisle hear you say that. He might think he has some competition."

"When it comes to Carlisle, there is no competition."

I laughed, but I had to make my move before it was too late. I'd purposely not told Jasper exactly where he could find my possessions in the hope it would give me extra time. It was a stroke of luck that he'd decided to drive instead of run. That alone should buy me at least another twenty minutes. I knew my rabbit would stump him. It was hidden beneath the floorboards, where Edward had once hidden the CD he'd made me.

"Ah, I hate to be a nuisance, Esme, but I was wondering if I could borrow some sweats or something more comfortable to wear? It's that time of the month and I'd really like to get out of these tight clothes as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes, of course, dear. It's been a while since I wore sweatpants, but I'm sure I have some in the back of my closet somewhere." She handed me the wooden spoon. "While I'm gone, can you taste that and tell me if I've balanced the herbs correctly?"

"Sure. Thanks, Esme…for everything."

She kissed my cheek before walking away at a human pace. I waited until her footsteps reached the staircase and then slowly crept toward the foyer. I had to be as stealthy as possible and I hoped the radio was loud enough to disguise my movements.

When I presumed she would have made it to her and Carlisle's master suite at the back of the second floor, I opened and closed the front door as quietly as I could. Once I was certain I hadn't raised alarm, I crept down the porch steps and bolted through the rain toward the forest. I didn't dare waste a second by checking over my shoulder to see if I was being chased.

I figured I had five minutes, tops, before I'd be discovered missing. I would have liked to have fled to our meadow, but even if I could find it, it would take too long to get there. I'd have to make do with the landscape available and hoped none of the wolves were currently patrolling nearby. I only had one shot at this and I had no intention of stuffing it up. There would be no do-overs.

* * *

Every part of me shook, buzzed with adrenaline. When I thought I'd run far enough, I planted myself beside a huge Redwood. I fumbled for my salvation in the pocket of my jacket and sat with my back against the wide trunk. There was no way I'd give Victoria the satisfaction of killing me. She'd taken too much from me already. She wasn't getting me, too. This was all mine. I owned this, no one else. I was going to die by my terms, my way. And this was the only option I had left to ensure the people I cared about most would no longer be in danger. This was the only option I had left to ensure Victoria's vendetta ended with me. I just prayed the Cullens, and Jake, would understand. I prayed they'd forgive me.

At least Rosalie would be happy. She was finally getting her wish, after all.

I had no poison, like Juliet, but I did have an old-fashioned razor.

With no time to waste, I rolled up my sleeves and took a few deep breaths before slicing deep into my left wrist, from just below the heel of my hand to halfway up my lower arm. I muffled my screams as black dots danced in front of my vision and white-hot fire seared through my veins. My strength seeped out of me almost instantly with the first gush of blood and I prayed I wouldn't faint before I could finish the job. The smell of copper surrounded me, turning my stomach into a pit of acid. I hurriedly swapped the blade to my trembling left hand and jaggedly sliced down my right arm, though I was feeling severely lightheaded already and didn't think I'd cut as deep as I'd wanted.

It would have to do.

I dropped the blade and my head lolled from side to side before falling forward.

 _Please forgive me._

* * *

~oOOo~

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself sitting in our meadow. I wondered when the rain had stopped. I wondered how I'd gotten here. The sun was shining and something super-bright near the tree line made me squint from the glare. It quickly moved toward me and, even though it stung, I couldn't look away. I tried to raise my hands to shield my eyes, but neither of them would move. They were dead weights at my side. I blinked and when I refocused, Edward was kneeling in front of me. I must be dreaming.

He was frightened, his eyes glazed with pure panic. "Oh, love, what have you done?"

I smiled. "I've come to join you. Is this heaven?"

"Only now that you're here, but you've got to go back, Bella," he said in a rush. "They need you."

"I need you more."

"No, it's not your time. You have to go back before it's too late."

"But I want to stay here, with you. There's nothing left for me back there anymore. I need to be with you. Oh, Edward, I knew you were wrong. You do have a soul."

"I'm not ashamed to say you were right, after all, but please listen to me. You have to fight. You have to go back and live the long life that's waiting for you. I was so selfish. I stole your heart, but it was never mine to take. I know that now. Your love is destined for someone else."

"No. No, Edward. You're wrong. You own my heart, my mind, body and soul. There will never be anyone else."

His hands gripped my shoulders and he shook me. "Listen to me, Bella!" he shouted. "You have to go back, _now_. There's no time to waste. You aren't meant to be here and I won't let you stay. I won't."

Tears cascaded down my cheeks. The anguish his words caused hit me like a tsunami and my mind tumbled, over and over, lost in a wash of memories. I'd felt this kind of pain before, after the first time Edward had left me. It was a pain he'd promised never to inflict on me again.

"You don't…want me?" I sobbed.

"I'll never love anyone as I love you. Please believe that, for no truer words have ever been spoken. But you have an even greater love waiting for you on the other side. And you must hurry. Go, Bella. _Go now!_ "

Against my will, something supremely strong pulled me away, dragged me across the soft, green grass and wildflowers of the meadow. Edward raised his index and middle fingers to his lips and kissed them before placing them over his heart. A tear ran down his chiseled cheek and then I flew backward at the speed of light.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah…that happened. Reviews are better than rabbits and Jasper's cheeky mouth!**

 **I've started a facebook group if you're interested in teasers, related pics and other cool stuff. Search for Paige's Lil Devils or visit my profile page for the link. Come on over and join in. All are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Are you still with me? So, onto the next chapter. I had every intention for this entire story to be told solely from Bella's POV, but then a few asked for Jasper's, so here it is. Ask and you may receive. Shazam! By jumping heads, it's giving a few things away that I hadn't wanted to reveal just yet (I love keeping you in suspense), but I still have some surprises up my sleeve.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 ** _Jasper_**

I'd been in Bella's bedroom at Charlie's on a few occasions over the past eleven days, but I hadn't wanted to snoop through her belongings unnecessarily, no matter how tempting it had been. Meticulously going through her underwear drawer today was nearly killing me, my imagination running wild with images of her wearing some of the more scandalous garments I'd found toward the back. I doubted she'd purchased the skimpy lingerie I currently held in my hands herself. No, these had Alice's influence written all over them and I'd never wanted to kiss my best friend more. She would have gotten a kick out of seeing me so flustered right now. But Bella had requested I grab all of her clothing, so that's what I intended to do, regardless of the fantasies some of them were giving me. Which reminded me, I still hadn't come across her vibrator. Fuck, the simple thought of her using one made me hard.

After I'd stuffed the last piece of lace into a suitcase, I palmed the growing bulge beneath my jeans. _Down boy. Don't expect to get any action any time soon._

The string of fairy lights on the wall behind her bed made me smile, picturing her falling asleep beneath the soft glow, and the photos pinned to the corkboard opposite sent a spike of jealousy through me. There was one boy in particular who appeared in several shots, his attention glued to Bella instead of the camera lens. I wanted to gouge his eyes out. They were standing on the Las Vegas strip, surrounded by a large group of teenagers. A school trip, perhaps? She'd never spoken much about her time living in Arizona, though from what Edward had said, she hadn't left any close friends behind when she'd moved to Forks.

I'd just finished packing her books into boxes when tremendous pain shot through my entire body. I collapsed to my knees and roared at the ceiling. It felt like every part of my granite skin was being ripped to shreds and I could only focus on one word… _Bella_. Something was terribly wrong with Bella.

I raced through the house and out the door like my ass was on fire, bypassing my truck. The inexplicably strong pull that had existed inside my chest ever since I'd fully accepted the mating bond almost two weeks ago weakened, and I interpreted that to mean only one thing. Her life force was fading, and fast.

Tree branches whipped at my arms and legs as I sped through the forest as fast as I could, making it back home in record time. I'd almost barreled straight through the front door when her fragrant scent filled my nose. She'd left the house, and so had Esme.

The rain was still pelting down, but I managed to pick up their trail and followed like a hound dog. They couldn't have been gone for more than a few minutes otherwise their scents would have been washed away by now.

I hadn't ventured far when Esme came into my line of sight, running at full speed. And the smell of the most delicious blood on this Earth hit me like a ton of bricks. The last time I'd been in Bella's vicinity when she'd been bleeding was on her eighteenth birthday. She thought I'd tried to attack her, but she couldn't have been further from the truth. As enticing as her blood was, I'd only wanted to protect her from every other vampire in the room. I'd almost accepted the mating bond at that moment, but the fear on Edward's face had stopped me acting upon my natural instincts. I think that was the first time he'd dared to admit to himself that the visions Alice had shown him of Bella and I together could possibly come true. He'd never spoken of it, to anyone, but the evidence had been clear on his face, even if I hadn't felt his desperation and heartbreak. I suspected that was the real reason why he'd left her a few days later, forcing the entire family to follow, making us promise never to contact her again. He'd blamed it on my thirst for blood, of course, but I'd known the real reason. He was petrified she'd choose me if she ever discovered the truth.

Esme shot past me and I promptly shook myself out of the shock of seeing Bella hanging like a limp doll in her arms. I hurried to her side before forging ahead, opening the front door so she'd have clear passage to lay Bella on the couch. She was ghost-white and her lips had turned pale-blue.

"I got to her as fast as I could, but she's lost so much blood," she said frantically, her hands shaking as she lifted Bella's arms, holding them in the air. "I wrapped her wrists and applied tourniquets to help staunch the flow, but I don't know if it's enough."

I didn't stop to think. I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle immediately. He answered on the second ring.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Carlisle! I need you here, now."

"I'm about twenty minutes away. Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Bella, she's slashed her wrists. Abandon the car and run like the wind. I don't think she has much time."

I hung up, not bothering to wait for an answer, and knelt down beside the couch, brushing the sopping hair away from her face. She was cold to the touch and her heartbeat was way too slow.

"What have you done? You stupid, stupid girl. What have you gone and done to yourself?" I leaned in close to her ear. "Don't you dare leave me, Bella. You can't leave me. Do you hear me? You can't leave me. What about trust? You said we were partners, remember? This is not what partners do. Partners don't leave. Stay with me, darlin'. You have to fight it, for just a little while longer."

The world had stopped spinning and my sanity was holding on by the barest of threads. I couldn't lose her now, not after everything we'd been through, not before our own story had a chance to begin. I hated myself. How could I have left her, especially today, of all days? She'd fallen apart at the funeral. I knew her emotions were more unstable than she allowed anyone else to believe. I should never have agreed to go to Charlie's for her things. I should have put my foot down and refused. I should have insisted Esme go in my place, Bella's embarrassment be damned.

Then a thought hit me. _She'd played me! She'd planned this all along._

"What happened?" I growled. "How did she get out of the house without you knowing?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper. She slipped out while I was upstairs." Esme stepped closer. "The radio was—"

"You were supposed to be watching her, _protecting_ her." I leapt on her with nothing but murder on my mind, my fingers digging dangerously into her shoulders until her skin cracked. " _I trusted you and you failed!_ "

Carlisle appeared in front of me. "Take your hands off my wife, Jasper."

I pushed her away with disgust and returned my attention to Bella. "Help her," I demanded.

Carlisle immediately assessed her pulse before raising one of her eyelids. He lifted her from the couch and placed her on the dining table. "Go into my office and get my bag, then grab every pint of blood from the crisper drawer in the refrigerator."

I did as I was told and returned within seconds. In that short amount of time, her heart had slowed even more. I prepared myself. I wouldn't hesitate to change her if it was my last hope of keeping her. I didn't know for sure if she still wanted to become one of us, but I'd happily make that decision for her and deal with the consequences later. I'd rather face her wrath than lose her forever.

"Is she going to make it?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"She will, if I have any say in the matter."

He unraveled the binds at her wrists and threw the torn, bloodied pieces of pink silk onto the table. I turned to face Esme, noticing for the first time that she was standing there with just a bra covering the top half of her body, her shoulders already healed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at her feet. "I had to think fast and use what I had on hand."

I instantly regretted lunging at her. She was my mother, for all intents and purposes, and if she hadn't reacted so quickly, Carlisle might not even have a live body to work on right now. She may well have saved Bella's life. I opened my mouth to apologize when her arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay, Jasper. I know, and there's nothing to forgive."

I would have wept if I were able to produce tears. Instead, my chest racked with uncontrollable sobs.

"I can't lose her, Esme."

"I know. Your father will do everything he can to ensure that doesn't happen. Have faith, Son."

I buried my face into her neck. "I ache for her. It hurts so much, Mom."

She lovingly stroked the back of my hair and sobbed with me. "I know that, too."

Her emotions overwhelmed me. I hadn't been held that way since I was human and my biological mother fiercely embraced me in her arms before I'd gone off to war. It wasn't something I thought I'd missed until now. I vowed never to touch Esme in anger again. She deserved only love.

After pulling myself together, my eyes locked onto Bella. Carlisle had worked swiftly and with precision, making the final stitch to close her wounds.

"She nicked the artery on her left wrist, but I was able to repair it fairly easily. Thankfully, the cut on her right wasn't nearly as deep. Esme, could you please grab some bandages out of my bag and wrap her for me while I get started on inserting a line?"

"Of course."

"Jasper, there's an IV stand in my office closet."

I raced back upstairs before he asked me to fetch it, and by the time I'd reappeared at his side he had already inserted the cannula into the large vein of her upper arm, Esme holding up the first bag of blood. Bella remained unconscious, but her coloring was quickly improving.

"How did she do it?" I asked. "Did she take a knife from the kitchen?"

Esme passed me an old-fashioned straight razor with a mother-of-pearl handle.

"Where did she get this from?"

"It belonged to Edward's father," she said as Carlisle helped her cover up with his coat.

I turned it over in my hand. The initials E.M. were elegantly carved into the top of the handle. With the flick of my thumb, I snapped the cause of my sorrow in two.

Carlisle's palm landed on my shoulder. "She was determined, Jasper. The way she'd made those cuts… There's not a doubt in my mind that if Esme hadn't acted so efficiently, Bella wouldn't have lasted more than five minutes. She's a very lucky girl."

"I left her. I won't make that mistake again." I met Esme's guilt-ridden eyes. "I'm truly sorry for attacking you like that. It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"No, Jasper. You heard Carlisle. She was determined. And even if you'd been able to stop her this time, she just would have found another way. I should know. You can't blame yourself."

Yes, if anyone in the room understood what it was like, how low a point a person had to reach to attempt suicide, it was Esme.

I nodded. "How long will she be out, Carlisle?"

"I've given her a sedative," he sighed. "She'll sleep for a few hours yet."

"Good. Can you help me move her up to her room? I want her to be comfortable when she wakes."

"Yes, of course. You can carry her while I take the IV. I want to give her another pint of blood, just to be on the safe side."

"I meant to ask, why did you have it here? And so much of it?"

The corner of his mouth lifted with a slight smile. "Alice."

I shook my head with disbelief. "She really thought of everything, didn't she? Why didn't she tell me it would turn this bad? If I'd known…"

"She asked me a few weeks ago to stock Bella's blood type, just as a precaution in case something happened. We can't know for sure whether she saw _this_ coming, but we can thank her in our prayers for being so vigilant."

"First with the panic room. Now this. She's saved her. Twice. And you and Esme, you all saved her. I'll never be able to repay you for what you both have done."

"You just help Bella heal, and we'll call it even. She's going to need you now more than anything. Let's get her upstairs so she's settled."

I gently wedged my hands beneath her small frame and lifted her to my chest. "I've got you, darlin'," I whispered against the top of her head. "You're going to be okay now, I promise."

~oOOo~

After Carlisle assured me, several times, that he wouldn't leave her side, I ran back to Charlie's and collected everything Bella possessed, except for the photos of the teenage creeper and her rabbit. I'd almost pulled her room apart before I'd eventually found it beneath the loose floorboard, but after the stunt she'd pulled, she wasn't getting her hands on it ever again. I crushed it to dust with a smile on my face.

Childish? Maybe.

As I loaded the last box into the back of my truck, my phone rang.

"Emmett. I was wondering when I'd hear from you. Where are you?"

"Minnesota. We've rented a small cabin on Lake Itasca. How's Bella doing?"

"Actually, I'd planned on calling you today. She's not doing well, at all."

"What, she's missing me already?" he snickered. "Understandable. Put the poor girl on."

I closed my eyes and exhaled a heavy breath. "She tried to kill herself, Em. And she almost succeeded."

"What the fuck!"

"Yeah."

"That's it, I'm coming home. I don't care what Rose says. This shit stops now."

"No, I don't want her here and I doubt Bella will either, not once she wakes up. I don't want anything else to upset her. This whole situation is delicate enough as it is."

I explained everything that had happened since he'd left and I could almost physically feel the intensity of his angst through the phone.

"I should never have let Rose talk me into leaving. I knew it was the wrong decision when I made it, but I let her drag me away, regardless."

"I don't think it would have made any difference. Bella's smart. She would have found a way to get around us both. But I think it'll make her happy to hear from you. Maybe you could call her later? I know she's missed you."

The agonizing sound thundering through the phone was almost like a large animal in pain.

"Something's wrong with me," he groaned. "Can vampires get sick?"

"What are you talking about, Emmett? You know we can't."

"There's this…pain…in my chest. It's so bad some days I can hardly move. And Rose doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm making it up. I told her I wanted to come back, so Carlisle could check me over, but she thinks it's just an excuse. I'm not lying, Jasper. The pain is real and hurts like hell. I think I'm dying."

Shit. It had started. I'd hoped it was only me who would feel the pull, but it appeared Alice had been right. About everything. This new development was going to complicate things, even more so. Bella was going to freak out when it came time to tell her. I just knew it. And this was a conversation I needed to have with Emmett face-to-face. I'd have to learn to tame my jealously.

"What about Rosalie? You're not bringing her back here. I won't allow it. As far as I'm concerned, she's no longer family."

Emmett sighed. "I know. Can I…can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Em. You know you can tell me anything. You're still my brother, not even your schizo wife will change that."

He remained silent for so long I thought the connection had been lost. I pulled the phone from my ear to check if he was still on the line.

"I'm leaving her, for good. Things between us haven't been right for a long time. And making me leave you guys was the final nail in the coffin. I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to live with her."

I wasn't surprised by his confession. Now I was aware he felt the pull, it would have only been a matter of time before he gravitated back to Bella. And I couldn't deny him his destiny, even if I wanted to keep her to myself for a little while longer.

"You need to do whatever makes you happy, Em. Bella and I are leaving in a day or two, so maybe you should meet up with Carlisle and Esme in Alaska once you've sorted everything out. I don't envy you telling Rose. She's not going to take your news well."

"I know, I've been putting it off, but I don't want to wait any longer. I'm not changing my mind. We're done."

"Did Alice say anything to you about Bella?"

"About what? What do you mean?"

"Ah, nothing, forget I said anything."

"No, tell me, Jasper. What about Bella?"

I should have kept my mouth shut.

"It's probably nothing," I said. "Listen, I'll talk to you when I see you next. I've gotta go, Em."

I hung up and a thick, ugly worm of repentance coiled its way into my gut. I had no intention of keeping information from Emmett. I couldn't do that to either him or Bella, but I could buy myself a bit more time before I dropped the bomb of all bombs on both of them. I needed to sort a few things out before that happened.

I jumped into my truck and had just inserted the keys into the ignition when my phone rang again. I considered letting it go to voicemail, thinking Emmett wasn't pleased I'd cut him off, but one glance at the screen had me on full alert.

"Carlisle? Is Bella okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, still sleeping. Are you on your way home?"

"Leaving now."

"Good. Keep your eyes peeled for Victoria. Jacob was here. He and Paul spotted her about a half-mile from the house and chased her through La Push."

I barely withheld the growl from erupting from my throat as I started the engine and stomped my foot on the accelerator. "And?"

"She went over the cliff and they lost her."

"How long ago?"

"Less than thirty minutes."

"Christ. That was too close."

"Yes, it was. Most of the pack are circling the property now."

"I'll be there in five."

I pushed my truck to its limit and was home in three.

Jacob phased back to his human form as soon as I skidded to a stop outside the house. I really didn't need to see his junk.

"You need to get Bella out of here ASAP," he said.

"I intend to, as soon as it's safe to move her."

"Is it true? Did she really try to kill herself?"

"Yes."

He winced with pain and his dark gaze bored into mine. "Can I trust you to take care of her?"

"With my life. I can promise you that, Jacob."

He gave a curt nod. "Know I'll hunt you down if you break it."

"I won't fail. It's not an option."

He turned and phased into the russet wolf before loping back into the forest as I entered the house.

Bella was still sleeping. I didn't want to leave her side again, but Carlisle insisted I meet him in the living room to discuss our next move. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before joining him downstairs.

"You obviously have feelings for Bella. Do you really think it wise to take her to the island right now, on your own? She's not ready to jump into another relationship, Jasper. And as her father is no longer here, I feel it is my duty to look after her wellbeing, mentally and physically, to the best of my ability."

"I appreciate your concern and she couldn't have a better father figure than you, but yes, I do believe it's better she stays with me. The island is the safest place for her. There's no way Victoria will find her there. It'll also give her time to heal without the stresses she has here. This place reminds her of everything she's lost. She needs to get out of Forks, and soon."

"That, I agree with. Though, maybe it's best if she comes with Esme and me. I've already handed in my resignation at Forks General and I won't be looking for work anywhere else until we've sorted all this mess out and decide where we'll live next. I promise you, Jasper, I won't let her out of my sight. That will free you up to track the bitch down."

Carlisle rarely swore. His slip of the tongue almost made me smile.

I stood my ground. "I'm not leaving her. And we're not going to Alaska. Not yet, anyway."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit Edward had picked up from him. "I had a feeling you'd say that. All right, we move on to Plan B, then."

"Plan B?"

"Yes. I've bagged the bloodied bandages and the suit Bella wore today. Esme and I will run to the Denali's instead of taking the car. We'll leave Bella's scent along the way. If Victoria comes sniffing around again, she'll follow our trail. The rain is supposed to stop later tonight and the forecast for the next several days is sunny."

"But that will put you all in danger. What if she turns up with even more accomplices? I don't want your deaths on my conscience as well. Let me deal with her."

"You think you're the only one who feels responsible? I thought you knew me better than that, Son. I'm not going into this with a blindfold on. I know the risks and we're all willing to take them. I've brought Eleazar up to speed and he agrees with my plan. He's invited some close friends to join us. They'll be well prepared by the time we get there. I won't be fighting any battle alone."

"Well, hopefully it won't come down to a fight. Not yet, anyway. Victoria has the gift of evasion. Catching her won't be easy. I've been thinking about calling on Peter. No one knows how to strategize better than him."

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. But I don't want you to move Bella for at least twenty-four hours. She's going to be very weak, and that's not even taking into account her state of mind when she wakes. I won't try and stop you if you still insist on leaving after that. I'll even book a private plane to get you to Brazil."

"Thank you," I said, hugging him, something I'd never done before. "Please book it soon, though. I want to leave tomorrow night, at the latest."

"I already have a pilot on standby. Consider it done."

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than Emmett's inevitable return! Well…almost.**

 **I've started a facebook group if you're interested in teasers, related pics and other cool stuff. Search for Paige's Lil Devils or visit my profile page for the link. Come on over and join in. All are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to each and every one who has read, reviewed, recommended, followed, favorited and added me to communities. You've made this writer very happy. I am positively humbled by your support and my gratitude is off the charts!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

My head pounded. My arms hurt. And a fresh summer's breeze washed over my face as everything came flooding back to me in a rush. I inhaled deeply through my nose, transported to a happier place, an easier time.

So, my heaven was on the back porch of our old house in Arizona?

But something wasn't right. Shouldn't heaven be free of pain and grief? Or was this really hell, an eternity of being forced to relive the repercussions of my sins, tarnishing one of the only places I'd felt at peace before my life had turned to ruin? A place I'd cherished before I'd discovered what real love was and how it could rip out your heart like a hungry beast when it went wrong.

"Edward," I whimpered.

There'd been so much anguish on his beautiful face, so much raw dismay. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay in his heaven, stay with him forever, whether he wanted me there or not. Why were the Gods tormenting me so? To give me a small taste of what could be, only to tear me away from him once again. It wasn't fair. I couldn't even kill myself right.

My eyelids felt like ten-pound weights were attached to them, though, with considerable effort, I eventually pried them open to small slits. Wait. I knew that ceiling, this room. Damn it. I'd been thrown back into the land of the living. Even heaven and hell didn't want me.

The room was dimly lit, but even the small amount of light aggravated my headache to a new level of pain. I deserved the punishment.

"Welcome back, darlin'."

I hesitantly turned my head on the pillow to be met with fiery, golden eyes, so close to my face our noses almost touched. It wasn't a breeze at all. It was Jasper's invigorating breath. I tried to swallow, but my throat felt like it had been grated with harsh desert sand.

"You're angry with me," I hoarsely whispered.

A water bottle with a bendy straw appeared in front of my mouth and I greedily sipped from it.

"You bet your fine little ass I'm angry with you. Don't you dare scare me like that again. You're lucky I don't give you a spankin' for that trick you pulled."

I gingerly raised my right hand and pushed the bottle away. "I'm sorry."

His piercing stare conveyed so much and the emotions emanating from him overwhelmed me, sending my head into a spin.

"Don't you care about any of us, Bella? Don't you care about me? I never thought you'd be so selfish. You had me scared out of my mind. Did you really think leaving me would make me feel better? Haven't I lost enough already?"

I closed my eyes after several remorseful tears escaped, dissolving my bitterness from being saved. I'd allowed depression to get the better of me and a heavy curtain of disgrace surrounded my being. I'd taken his feelings for granted, never truly believing he could honestly care for me so much. I thought I'd been nothing more than a burden on this plane, an unwanted, inherited obligation he felt compelled to protect out of duty and respect for his perished sibling and wife. I couldn't believe or understand why my life held so much worth in his eyes. But I believed him now. The fog had lifted and I didn't want to see or hear his disappointment in me ever again. I didn't think my heart could ache any more than it already did. I'd been mistaken, once again.

"I thought I was doing what was best for everyone, especially you," I murmured, my croaky voice laced with guilt.

"Well, in future, don't do me any favors. Okay? I can't go through that again. You mean so much to me. I can't lose you, Bella."

Cool fingers softly caressed my cheek, wiping the salty droplets of shame away, and the enormity of what I'd tried to do to myself sunk in. I was such a terrible person.

"I do care about you, Jasper. I'm so sorry."

He kissed the tip of my nose and slowly wrapped me in his arms. "I know you are, darlin'. Empath, remember? Just promise me you won't try anything like that again."

"I promise."

He held me for the longest time, stroked my back and ran his fingers through the length of my hair, until all my tears dried up. When I opened my eyes, his gaze had softened. He looked at me as if I was something precious, something worth keeping.

"You wouldn't really spank me, would you?" I whispered.

He quietly chuckled. "Only if you asked me to."

I trembled, unsure if it was from his brazen words or his cold body lying against me.

He pulled away and tucked the blanket tight around me. "It's almost midnight. Get some more sleep, if you can. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I'll be sure to pack your bikini for you."

"You're still taking me to Isle Esme?"

"Private jet, baby, all the way."

~oOOo~

Surprisingly, I'd slept for another ten hours straight. Carlisle examined me and gave the all-clear for us to fly out that night, supplying Jasper with an array of medication, should I need it. I'd been annoyed he didn't trust me to handle my own meds, though I guess I couldn't blame him. I'd have to earn that right back.

Esme spent most of the day with me and I felt so guilty for putting her in the position I had yesterday. I'd expected her to reprimand me, though she did nothing of the sort. Her love had no bounds.

Jasper wouldn't let me pack my own bags for our trip, insisting I stay in bed until it was time to leave.

"I'm not an invalid," I whined.

"I know that, but I don't want you to put any strain on your wrists. They need time to heal, so get used to me doing things for you until you're well enough to handle it on your own."

"But you don't even know what I want to pack. At least let me go through my clothes."

He raised a challenging eyebrow. "I lived with Alice for fifty-eight years. I think I've got this, Bella."

His phone rang before I could retort.

He checked the screen and tossed it onto the bed beside me. "It's for you. It's Emmett. He rang a few times while you were sleeping."

I groaned. "Is he angry with me, too?"

"Why don't you answer it and find out?"

I took a deep breath and accepted the call. "Hey, Em."

"You are in so much trouble, young lady," he scolded. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

I sighed into the phone. "I wasn't thinking, I guess."

"Clearly! I leave you alone for a few days and all your senses fly out the window. I have a good mind to put you over my knee, woman."

"Geez, what is it with you and Jasper wanting to spank me? I'm sorry, okay? I won't do anything so stupid again. Promise. So, leave my butt out of this."

"Hold up. Jasper wants to spank you? When did he get so kinky?"

I glanced over at the man in question as he zipped up my suitcase. He wiggled his brow with a smirk.

"You tell me. If I didn't know better, I'd swear his body had been taken over and possessed by you."

"Nah, impossible. I'm too much awesome for that puny Texan.

Jasper scowled. "You'll pay for that, Emmett."

Emmett's chuckle made me smile. I'd really missed the big jerk.

"But seriously, Bella, don't ever do that again. I almost had a heart attack when I heard what had happened. You really scared me, and I don't scare easily."

"I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness, that's all. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't, 'cause I'm coming home. I'll handcuff you to the bed if I have to."

"You're coming back?"

My heart raced with excitement at the thought of seeing him again, but then I realized it would also mean I'd have to deal with Rosalie as well, and I wasn't ready for that. There was a strong possibility I never would be.

"I am, indeed," he said, "so prepare for _all_ your cheeks to be blushing red by the time I'm finished with you."

"Emmett!" Esme shouted from downstairs.

Jasper grabbed the phone from me. "Sorry to cut your conversation short, Em, but we have to get going. Call me on the satellite phone if there are any problems with what we discussed earlier. We should arrive at the island just before sunrise tomorrow. Be careful."

He hung up and pocketed his phone before laying out a clean pair of yoga pants, t-shirt, a long sweater and my Chucks. "You have just enough time to get changed. Do you need some help?"

"No, I can manage."

"Okay, meet me out front." He slipped out of the bedroom with my luggage.

After carefully dressing and awkwardly running a brush through my hair, I descended the stairs to find Jake waiting for me at the front door. He smiled, but he couldn't hide the concern swirling in his eyes.

He hugged me, lifting my feet off the ground. "I'm gonna miss you, Chica. Stay safe for me, okay?"

"I'll do my best. I'll miss you, too, Jake. Please don't be reckless while I'm gone. I can't lose my best friend."

"Ditto. And you won't. I promise. I'll be right here, waiting for you to get back. If that bloodsucker gives you any trouble, you call me right away."

"Be nice, Jake. He's my friend, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get going, before I decide to kidnap you instead."

He gave me one last squeeze before lowering me to the ground. Carlisle and Esme were next in line and I embraced them both.

"You'll love the island," Esme gushed. "It's my favorite place in the world. We'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're family, Bella," Carlisle said. "No need to thank us."

I joined Jasper outside and he picked me up, gently placed me in the passenger seat of his truck before securing the seatbelt around me.

As we neared the outskirts of Forks under the cloak of night, I peered out my window. I shouldn't have been surprised to catch a glimpse of a russet wolf running parallel to the truck, just inside the tree line. When we approached the highway, I waved a teary goodbye to Jake.

His howl echoed for the next mile.

~oOOo~

I slept for most of the nine-hour flight to Brazil and, after picking up fresh groceries and supplies, Jasper navigated the Cullen's speedboat for the final leg of our journey.

The sun peeked over the horizon as we pulled up to the small jetty. The island was much larger than I'd expected—thick, lush forest covering the land past the pristine, salt-like beach. It truly did look like paradise, virtually untouched by the development of mankind.

Jasper lifted me, bridal-style, from the boat and proceeded toward the white sand.

"Put me down. I can walk. There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"Just humor me, Bella."

"Knock, knock."

He grinned. "Who's there?"

"Little old lady."'

"Little old lady who?"

"I didn't know you could yodel."

"Ugh, that's terrible, Bella," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's the best I could do at short notice."

He strolled down a narrow, sandy path and I gazed ahead, gobsmacked. In true Cullen-style, the house was no shack. It sat nestled in amongst a backdrop of forest and stood two-story high with a large sloped roof and a wide verandah wrapped around the outside. I don't think I could ever get used to this kind of luxury.

He delicately placed me on my feet before opening a set of glass doors, waving me inside. "Take a look around while I unload the boat. Choose whichever bedroom you like."

The interior was decorated like a Balinese palace—all natural wood, white fabric and open space with exposed beams. Magnificent.

I casually investigated every room and decided upon a bedroom that was smaller, less stately than the rest. It had a smooth stone floor, and in place of the large glass windows that surrounded the rest of the house—similar to those of Edward's room in Forks—were dark, wooden slide-back doors. Opening them eliminated two walls, allowing the ocean breeze to flow through. The temperature on the island had to be at least one hundred degrees in the shade, so I figured this room at the corner of the house, with the highest ceiling, would be the coolest to sleep in. The space was a little cluttered with furniture, but everything had a purpose and made me feel comfortable. The four-poster bed, especially, looked inviting, plush with white linen and soft coffee-brown blankets. I tested the mattress. Not too hard, not too soft. Perfect.

Jasper appeared in the doorway, laden with our luggage. "I see you've made yourself at home," he said, glancing at the openings where I'd pushed the wooden slide-backs. "You like this room, then?"

"Yes, this is more…me. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. This is my room."

"Oh. Well, I can take another room. It's no big deal."

"No, stay, it's fine, really."

I scrutinized my surroundings more closely. "I'm pretty sure Alice's closet in Forks is larger than this. It doesn't look like the kind of room she would design."

"That's because she didn't. Like I said, this is my room. Alice's takes up almost half of the loft."

"So…you stayed in separate rooms?"

He cleared his throat as he placed my bags on the bed beside me. "Yes. Ah, there's a bathroom right through there." He pointed to a closed door. "I think you'll enjoy the tub."

Huh. He and Alice were married. Why the hell would they have separate rooms?

He turned to leave, still holding his own bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked, jumping off the bed.

He peered over his shoulder. "I'm just going to unpack my stuff. I'll make you some breakfast when I'm done." He took another step toward the door.

"No, wait. This is your room. I don't wanna kick you out."

"It's okay. I want you to have it."

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, we could share it. I'm kinda used to you hovering. It makes me feel…safe…having you close by."

He dropped the bags at his feet and faced me with a smile. "If you're sure?"

"Yeah, it's big enough for the both of us. I mean, it's not like you sleep or anything."

"Okay."

I nodded. "Okay."

~oOOo~

I still felt fairly weak, so we spent most of the day lazing on the lounge chairs out on the verandah. I read with my Kindle on my lap while Jasper polished off several old history books from the extensive library. I envied his speed-reading skills.

When night fell and my stomach growled, we wandered inside. He wouldn't allow me to make my own dinner, but he did follow instructions well and I ate a large helping of Bacon and Mushroom Carbonara. After two weeks of having little to no appetite, I devoured everything he dished out.

I yawned when he took my plate away to wash in the sink.

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked, passing me two white pills.

I rubbed my bloated stomach as I washed down the painkillers with the last gulp of water in my glass. "No, not yet, I'm too stuffed to sleep. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're welcome, darlin', anytime. Though, I'm not much of a cook."

"But you're a quick learner. Sorry if the smell grossed you out."

He smiled. "It's a small price to pay if it means I can get you to eat properly. Besides, I quite enjoyed doing it for you. I may never let you cook again."

"What are you going to do, follow me to college?"

"Is that something you still want to do?"

"Well, yeah, that was the plan. But it's not really something I can think about right now, not with everything else going on."

"Do you know what you want to study for your major?"

"It's not set in stone, but probably English Literature."

"Do you want to be a teacher?"

"No, maybe editing, or something to do with publishing. I'd love to make a living out of reading all day."

"I've always loved history. Maybe I'll join you at college." He clapped his hands together. "So, what do you want to do now? We could watch a movie, if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice, as long as I don't have to move too much. I feel like a beached whale after that meal."

"You needed it. I wasn't lying when I said you were getting too skinny."

I scowled at his back as I followed him upstairs to the home theatre to pick out a movie.

We agreed on a light comedy and I settled on the most comfortable U-shaped lounge I'd ever had the pleasure of plonking my butt on. I laid back on one end while he took the other after dimming the lights and starting the projector.

Twenty minutes in, I asked the question that had plagued me since we'd left Forks.

"Why did you tell Emmett to be careful last night?"

"Huh?"

"Last night, when Em rang. You told him to call you on the satellite phone if there were any problems, and to be careful. Were you talking about Victoria?"

He rubbed his chin as he continued to stare at the mammoth screen.

"Come on, Jasper. You know I hated it when Edward kept things from me, so don't you start."

"You're right, you deserve to know what's happening. There's no point in keeping you in the dark." He moved closer and grabbed my feet, placing them on his lap.

"She's been back, hasn't she?"

"Yes, the day you tried to…ah…"

"You can say it, you know," I sighed. "It's not like it's a secret."

"It's not for your benefit, it's for mine. I don't want to even think about what you did, let alone talk about it. Not anymore. I said what I needed to say to you on that subject. I'd rather move on and try to forget about it, if it's all the same to you."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. So, what happened after, you know?"

"The wolves found her not far from the house. They chased her and she jumped off the cliffs in La Push. No one's seen her since. If Esme hadn't found you when she did, I hate to think what might have happened."

"What about Carlisle and Esme? It's not safe for them there now, is it? Oh God, Jasper, we shouldn't have left."

I tried to stand so I could pace some of the nervous energy out of me, but he held onto my feet.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Emmett should be with them by now and they'll be leaving for Alaska in a day or two. Besides, Jacob and the pack are still patrolling the perimeter of the property. That's where Victoria is most likely to show up again. As far as she knows, you're still there."

He massaged the balls of my feet and I sank back against the soft cushions with a groan.

"Oooh, that feels so good, especially with your cold hands. The sun has gone down, why is it still so damn hot?"

"We're on a tropical island, Bella. It's almost always hot. And you're the first human to ever stay here. That's why there's no air conditioning."

"Then why are there toilets in the bathroom? Why even have a kitchen?"

"Because Esme hired cleaners from the mainland to come over every few months to keep the house fresh and check for weather damage. They'd notice if those amenities were missing."

"Oh, that makes sense. So, you really think they'll be okay?"

"Yes, I do."

He shot me a funny look, like he wasn't so sure about something.

"Just spit it out, Jasper. Whatever it is, I want to know."

He went back to my foot massage, working his fingers over my arches. "Carlisle has a plan. They're going to lead Victoria up to the Denali's where there'll be a large group waiting for her. Now that Emmett's joined them as well, I have full confidence that they can best her, even if she brings some friends. Carlisle may be a peacekeeper by nature, but he knows how to fight. I taught him the art of combat myself. They'll be fine, Bella. Please don't worry."

"How can I not? They're risking their lives for me. If anything happens—"

"They have the numbers and the skills. Eleazar has the best fighters he knows helping and one of them is a tracker, like James was, only better. Victoria won't stand a chance physically. The worst that will happen is she gets away again. I've never come across someone who was so hard to catch before. It's her gift, I'm sure of it."

"Are we really safe here?"

"Yes. There's no way she could find out where we are. The only scent she'll have to follow is the one leading her to Alaska. Carlisle saved the clothes you wore the day of the funeral and the bandages from your wrists. She'll think one of them carried you while they ran. And the only people who are even aware of this island are family. You're definitely safe here. Besides, you have me to protect you. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again. You have my word."

"I trust you, but I'm still scared. I'm glad we're sharing a room."

He flashed me a grin. "Yeah, me, too. I like being close to you, even when you're being a brat."

"Awww, you love me," I joked.

I thought he'd say something smart in return, but he didn't, returning his attention back to the screen as he continued to relax me further, kneading a little harder with his deft fingers.

~oOOo~

I awoke in his arms as he carried me down the stairs. "Is the movie over already?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep halfway through. I'm putting you to bed."

"M'kay. That lounge is so comfortable."

"I'll be sure to tell Esme it meets your approval."

"I want one when I go off to college. It can be my bed."

He kissed the top of my head with a chuckle. "I can arrange that for you."

"Thank you, Jasper. You're too good to me."

He placed me on the mattress. "I'm going out for a quick hunt. I'll be back within an hour."

"Okay," I mumbled. "Bon appétit."

After he left, I drowsily stripped down to my underwear and t-shirt before sliding beneath the sheets.

I slipped in and out of sleep, the humidity making it impossible to rest peacefully for long. The clock beside the bed read 1:11 a.m. and I turned my pillow over, trying to find a cooler surface for my overheated head.

"I can go to the mainland early tomorrow night," Jasper said from the couch across the room. "I'll pick up an electric fan to help you sleep better."

"That'd be great, but it's not going to help me right now. It's so damn hot, it's ridiculous." I huffed. "Sorry, that sounded ungrateful. I'm grumpy when I'm tired."

He instantly appeared by my side and pulled me close to his chilled body. I haphazardly flung an appreciative arm over his waist and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"Ahhh, that's better. Who needs a fan when I have my own personal icepack to lie on."

I didn't recall waking again until late morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Reviews are better than bad knock knock jokes!**

 **Facebook group for this FanFic – Paige's Lil Devils (or check my profile page for the link!).**

 **Twitter - PThomasAuthor**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Do you smell that? It's something…citrusy…in the air. Pass the tequila!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

We'd been on the island for a week and Jasper never did go to the mainland to buy me that fan.

Somehow, we'd fallen into a comfortable routine and living in each other's space felt natural and easy. He'd make me a hearty breakfast, we'd read or play chess out on the verandah, he'd make me a light lunch, we'd take a walk along the beach or explore some of the forest, and then he'd make me dinner, which often included a rich dessert. He'd proven he wasn't joking when he'd said he would be doing everything for me until I was fully healed. After a movie or two, he'd carry me to the bedroom—because I almost always fell asleep on that comfy lounge—and then I'd find the bath ready for me, lukewarm, just how I liked it in such hot weather. Jasper boasted he'd made it with his own hands and grinned every time I stepped into the bedroom, freshly scrubbed with wet hair and a smile on my face. He'd sunk the deep tub into the floor beside the full-length windows and built a wooden bench seat along one side. I either lazed back or floated in three-foot-deep of water scented with frangipani oil. It was the best bath ever.

Then…then he'd wait for me to climb into bed and use him as a body pillow. And more than once, when I'd wake in the morning, I'd find myself completely wrapped around him, my right leg hitched over his hip. The first time it had happened, I'd been mortified when I'd opened my eyes to his amused smile. I'd blushed profusely—cheeks aflame—jumped off him and ran into the bathroom. But whenever I'd awake draped over him like that now, he'd simply move one hand behind my knee to hold my leg in place while the other hand traipsed down the back of my hair, fingers separating the strands and tickling my scalp. I no longer blushed. I enjoyed being that close to him. He radiated happiness, contentment, and I soaked it all up like a budding flower turning toward the sun.

Today, however, the left side of the bed was empty when I opened my eyes, leaving me somewhat deflated with disappointment. I didn't know if I should dare to even contemplate what that could mean or where that feeling stemmed from. Maybe I was relying on Jasper's company a little too much.

He emerged through a cloud of steam as he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a white towel hanging low on his hips. The sight of him jerked me from my thoughts. Droplets of water ran down his taut stomach and I held back the whimper wanting to escape my lips. I licked them and his eyes shot to mine.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab some clothes before I went in. I didn't expect you to wake so early. How are you feeling?"

How was I feeling? Horny! There wasn't a sane woman alive who wouldn't be after seeing him almost naked. And it wasn't just his bared skin and rippling muscles, it was the confidence he exuded with every step he took. There wasn't a trace of bashfulness in his stride as he strolled to the corner of the room where his luggage lived. Neither of us has bothered to unpack and I'd never appreciated laziness more than when he bent over to rifle through his bags for clean clothes. I'd never really been an ass woman, but as the towel slipped down a little further I reevaluated my personal preferences.

 _Whoa. What do you think you're doing?_ Shaking the impure musings from my head, I berated myself with a mental bashing. He was my friend, not a piece of meat to be ogled, no matter how fine he looked. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hot…I'm feeling hot," I said, wishing he'd gotten that fan after all.

~oOOo~

I'd had enough of reading, for the time being, and I'd never been good at chess—Jasper shamelessly beating me more often than not. And to make matters worse, the heat had ramped up a notch and the only clothing bearable to wear was my bikini. It was just a shame I hadn't been able to christen it.

"Do you think it would be okay if I went for a swim?" I asked as he finished redressing my wrists.

"No, not yet. You can't get your stitches wet for at least a few more days. They should dissolve soon. Until then, you need to keep them dry."

I groaned as I gazed at the ocean with downright longing. "This is torture. I have to look at that every day," I motioned toward the deep-blue water, "but I can't go in to cool off?"

"There's always the bath."

"As nice as it is, it's just not the same."

He tilted his head and regarded the waves crashing on the beach. "Well, there is one place I could take you that might work, but it's a bit of a hike."

"How much of a hike are we talking?"

"An hour and a half, maybe two."

I jumped up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

After racing to the bedroom, I hastily threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and stepped into my runners. When I walked out, I found him in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"You know, it won't kill me to miss a meal. I can just grab something when we get back." I finished lacing my shoes. "I think I've put on five pounds since you started feeding me."

He tossed the wrapped food and two bottles of water into a backpack. "And they look good on you. Another five more and you'll almost be back to normal." He swung the bag over his shoulder and held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

I favored taking a cool dip over arguing about my weight—or lack thereof—so I put my palm in his without complaint.

I trailed behind him for almost an hour before catching a ride on his back. The mountainous terrain wasn't kind to my clumsy feet. Although a strenuous climb uphill, my lungs screaming for relief, I managed not to fall once, but I didn't trust I'd make it down the other side without incident. Swallowing my pride, I clung to his cool skin like he was a life preserver. By his chuckles, he didn't seem to mind, plodding along at a human pace so I could enjoy the scenery.

When the land finally levelled out, the rush of running water met my ears, growing louder with every step he took. Bursting through a small opening in the trees, we were greeted with a heavenly lagoon with several small waterfalls leaking over the edge of the fern-covered rock face on the far side.

"You've been holding out on me, Jasper."

He lowered me to the ground. "No, just saving for a special occasion."

"This place is beautiful."

"I'd planned to bring you here once your wounds had completely healed, but if you hold onto me and promise not to lower your hands, you'll be fine."

I felt giddy as I gazed upon the inviting emerald-green water, sparkling with jewels of filtered sunlight across the surface.

Excitedly, I pulled off my outer clothing and kicked off my shoes before leaping onto his back like a baby monkey. "In! Now!"

He pushed my legs from his waist and gently removed my arms from his neck. "A little eager, are we?" He grinned at my answering pout. "Let me strip first, woman."

I blinked and all of his clothes had disappeared, except for a tight pair of black boxer briefs.

My mouth gaped open, his underwear leaving nothing to the imagination. He was built like a God—long, lean muscles and perfectly proportioned. Until earlier this morning, I'd never seen so much of his bare skin. He'd always worn long pants or jeans coupled with long-sleeved shirts. And I had no idea why he'd want to hide that body away.

He tapped my chin until I closed my mouth. "Be careful, darlin', you'll catch bugs if you leave it open long enough."

My eyes snapped back to his face, but I'd been rendered speechless.

He swept me off my feet and cradled me to his chest as he stepped into the water. "I won't go in too deep, but keep your arms around my neck, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, still a little stunned.

The water on the surface was quite warm, though the further he stepped toward the center of the lagoon the cooler it became. When it lapped at his shoulders I leaned my head back to wet my hair, closing my eyes and sighing with relief.

"Feel better?" he asked, slowly swirling me around in a circle.

"Much. Thank you for bringing me here. It's exactly what I needed."

"I'd do anything for you, Bella."

The absolute sincerity in his voice caused my eyes to flash open and nerves to flutter in my stomach. I lifted my head from the water and crossed my arms behind his neck, hiding my face over his shoulder. He made me feel things I shouldn't, things that under different circumstances would make any right-minded woman happy. But those feelings were soon squashed by guilt and a sense of betrayal…toward Edward. And Alice.

His posture stiffened and his hold on me tightened. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

 _Damn empath!_

"A lot of things."

"Care to share some of them?"

I decided to divert his attention away from the turmoil going on inside my head and ask some questions that had been playing on my mind.

"Why did you and Alice have separate rooms here?"

"Because Alice was my best friend, not my wife."

I leaned back so I could look him in the eye, certain I hadn't heard him correctly. "Excuse me?"

"We were very close, but never romantically. Not really."

 _What the fuck?_

"B-but I saw the two of you together, many times. You _were_ a couple."

He slowly shook his head. "Apart from the occasional peck on the lips when we were in public, and holding her hand, we were just friends."

"But…how…why…"

"It was easier to pretend we were a couple, especially in a high school full of horny teenagers. It kept them away from both of us. It's true that I sometimes struggled being around so many people. The last thing I needed was some girl crushing on me and trying to get close."

"You don't seem to struggle so much around me anymore."

He twirled us around in the water and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I've never struggled around you, Bella, quite the opposite, in fact."

"But Edward said—"

"As much as I loved Edward like a brother, I won't lie for him. Not to you. He wasn't always completely honest with you. Not when it came to me, anyhow."

"So…why didn't Alice tell me all that? She led me to believe you were _together_ , together. Didn't she trust me to keep your secret?"

"Of course she trusted you. Bella, you were the only real female friend she'd ever had outside of our 'family'. She loved you more than you realize. No, it was Edward. He didn't want her to tell you."

"Why would he do that?"

He paused and gazed up at the sky. "He never openly discussed that with me. But I can take a wild guess."

"Why wouldn't he want me to know?" I scrunched my forehead in confusion. "I would never have told anyone the truth. I kept the biggest, most dangerous secret of all to myself, that you were all vampires. In comparison, why keep something so trivial from me? Unless… Are you saying he was jealous of you? That he felt threatened by you?"

"I was a single male, in close proximity to his girlfriend. It wouldn't have mattered who I was, another male was near you and, to a vampire, that posed a threat. He didn't want you to think you had other…options."

"But, that's ridiculous."

His gaze locked onto mine. "Not to a vampire. You must know by now, we're very territorial creatures."

"Was Emmett ever really married to Rosalie?"

"Yes. They were together for over seventy years."

"Wait. Were?"

"He returned home on his own. They aren't together anymore."

"Oh."

I didn't want to admit I was happy about that. Emmett was too good for her. He deserved to be with someone who appreciated all of his many facets, not just the shiny outer layers.

"I can feel your joy." He smiled. "I wish I felt that more often from you."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, now am I? There's no chance of slipping anything by you."

He cocked his eyebrow and it was obvious he was thinking about how I'd tricked him into going to Charlie's to pack my things.

"I doubt I'll get away with anything like that again," I said, offering him a mild smile, hoping he could feel my unfeigned apology.

He kissed my cheek and I knew he'd received my silent message.

"No, you won't," he grumbled.

"But you're right, I'm not terribly upset about him leaving Rosalie, though I hope Em's okay. And I hope their breakup didn't have anything to do with me and what happened before they left."

"He's fine. And it didn't…not entirely. It's been a long time coming. They were never truly mates and he knows that now."

"Can we call him? Just to be sure he's all right?"

"We can ring him later tonight, if you'd like. I want to speak to Carlisle, anyway. I thought he would have contacted me by now."

I tensed in his arms. "Do you think something could have gone wrong?"

"No, someone would have let me know if it had. I'm sure they're all fine, Bella."

I tried to relax, but there were just too many unknown variables. What if Victoria had other friends and followed Carlisle, Esme and Emmett to the Denali's and they'd all been outnumbered in a fight? Or what if the Cullens had been attacked before they'd even arrived in Alaska?

He gently squeezed his arm around my waist. "Hey, listen to me. I'm certain they're fine, okay?"

I nodded, but wouldn't really allow myself to believe him until we made that phone call.

We'd hardly skimmed the surface of the mountain of questions I had, though there was one thing I needed to tell him and get off my chest. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I needed his input. I needed to know I wasn't going crazy.

"When I got…these injuries." I removed one arm from his neck and held my wrist in the air in front of us. "I went to the meadow."

"No, you didn't. Esme found you less than two hundred meters from the house. You weren't anywhere near the meadow."

"Yes, I was. And Edward was there. I think I was in his heaven."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with a blank look on his face for what felt like a very long time.

"It was real, Jasper. I was there. He spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

My eyes fell to my lap beneath the water. "He said I wasn't meant to be there, that it wasn't my time and I had to go back." A lone tear trailed down my cheek. "He didn't want me there."

"Is that all he said?"

"No. He said some other things, too. But, what I really want to know is…did he really love me? If anyone would know the truth, it would be you."

"Oh, Bella." He grazed his finger along my jaw and then tipped my chin up so we were eye to eye. "Edward's love was pure. Never doubt that. He'd never loved anyone as he loved you. And that is the truth."

Thunder rumbled high in the sky as it darkened slightly overhead, a formidable cluster of gray clouds swiftly rolling in from the ocean. A flash of lightning struck nearby and he sped out of the lagoon, dropping my feet to the grass.

"Looks like we're in for a tropical storm." He stuffed all of our clothes and shoes into the backpack before securing it to my shoulders. "Hop on." He crouched down.

Before I could move an inch, the heavens opened and rain sheeted down so heavily my bandages were soaked within seconds. I scrambled aboard his back and wrapped my limbs around him.

"Hang on tight and duck your head down, darlin'. These storms can turn dangerous very quickly, so I'm going to run home at top speed."

~oOOo~

I'd just shoved the last bite of salmon into my mouth when the satellite phone rang. Jasper leaped on it and whisked out to the verandah before I could utter a word.

While he was gone, I mulled over what he'd told me so far. Now I knew the truth about him and Alice, it became glaringly obvious. I couldn't remember a time when they'd been passionately affectionate in front of me, especially outside of school. And Edward _had_ been overly protective whenever I was in the same room as Jasper. Not so much with Emmett, though.

As I stood at the sink washing my plate, Jasper returned with a somber look on his face. He placed the phone on the counter and fear rippled through me.

"What's happened?"

He came up behind me, grabbed the plate from my trembling hands and placed it in the drip tray. "We lost Irina." He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to rest his chin on my shoulder. "There was a fight, but everyone else is safe."

"When you say lost…"

"She was killed. Carlisle said it was as if she'd meant to die. She'd never recovered after losing Laurent."

The weight of another loss, even of a person I'd never met, was heavy on my conscience.

"Don't, Bella. You're not responsible for the actions of others. Nothing you did set any of this in motion. If you need to blame anybody, blame James."

I nodded. "And Victoria?"

"She got away again," he said with a low growl. "The same can't be said of the eight others she had with her, though."

I leaned back against him. "Is this nightmare ever going to end?"

"I solemnly make this vow to you, Bella. I will rip her to pieces and dance on her ashes. She will never get to you, I promise."

~oOOo~

Jasper had left to go hunting almost half an hour ago and I still couldn't sleep. My hormones were playing havoc on me and it felt like forever since I'd had any kind of sexual release. If past nights were anything to go by, I still had another hour of alone time up my sleeve before his return.

I slid out of bed and sat cross-legged on the floor, flipping open my two suitcases. Foraging through the contents, it quickly became apparent that what I needed wasn't there. _Damn it. Where the hell is my rabbit?_

I'd been so paranoid that either my dad or Edward would discover I possessed such a toy, which Alice had secretly given me for my last birthday, that maybe I'd hidden it too well in my old bedroom at Charlie's. As far as I was aware, Jasper didn't know about the loose floorboard and it must have stumped his vampy senses. Ordinarily, I'd be amused by that, but now it left me even more dissatisfied.

I closed my bags and pushed them against the wall as if they were something nasty before slumping back onto the bed. I huffed at the ceiling and willed my muscles to unwind from their tight coils. Jasper had removed the bandages to air my skin. My wrists were throbbing and itchy after they'd gotten wet earlier today, and touching myself the way I wanted had aggravated my wounds during my last attempt. He didn't trust me enough to leave out the bottle of painkillers. He personally administered them whenever they were needed. I'd noticed on our first night here, he'd also hidden every sharp object in the house, only producing the knives when he cooked for me. I suspected that was one of the reasons why he insisted on making my meals. He needn't have worried. I'd learned my lesson. Taking my life wasn't the answer. I had renewed determination now. I wasn't going to let Victoria beat me and I'd fight until my dying breath.

I tried to think unsexy thoughts, but I couldn't shake the image of Jasper parading around in only a towel or when he'd stripped down to his jocks for our swim. I rubbed my thighs together and groaned with frustration, the wetness between my legs becoming evident.

"What are you still doing awake?"

My heart leapt into my throat. "Jesus, Jasper, what have I told you about sneaking up on me? I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Even though it was relatively dark, it didn't hide his smirk as the moonlight beamed through the open doors that led to the beach outside.

"I found some deer not too far from here. Are your wrists hurting you?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Let me get you some painkillers and then I'll help you sleep."

"Yes to the pills, but I'll pass on the voodoo, thanks. I have to learn how to manage on my own. You've been making it too easy for me and you won't always be around."

He quickly returned with my meds and a tall glass of ice-water. I downed half of it in one gulp. After the storm had passed, the heat was even more stifling and without my body pillow accompanying me in bed there'd been no respite from the wicked humidity. I wiped the sweat from my brow and tried to get comfortable, arranging the thin sheet around my waist. It was too hot to wear more than minimal clothing, so tonight I wore panties and a thin singlet. If I'd been alone, I would have opted for nothing at all.

"Who says I won't always be around?" he asked, lying down beside me.

"Well, I guess technically you will be, being immortal and all, but you won't always be around _me_. Once Victoria is gone, I won't need your protection and you can get on with your life."

He turned on his side to face me. "Are you saying you won't want me in your life when it's over?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, at all. But I'm sure there's much better things you'd rather be doing than hanging out with a human. I'll go off to college and you'll do…whatever it is you plan to do. No matter what you say, I know it can't be easy being around me so much. You didn't even like being in the same room as me when we first met. And it's okay, I'm not offended. I'm expecting you to leave, eventually."

"Bella," he said, taking my hand. "If you'll let me, I'll spend an eternity by your side. I have no desire to leave you, ever."

"Why would you want to do that? I'll just hold you back. You have a mate out there somewhere who's waiting for you to find her. And you should find her. You deserve to be happy."

He raised our joined hands and placed a soft kiss on the back of mine. "You make me happy, Bella. There's never a dull moment when I'm with you."

I unlocked our fingers and rolled over, staring at the full moon through the open doorway. "I'm going to try to sleep. Goodnight, Jasper."

He sighed. "Goodnight, Bella."

I didn't know when my feelings had changed, but they were building momentum each day. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's pleading words when he'd appeared in the meadow. Was there really a greater love waiting for me? At the time, the very notion seemed preposterous, but as the idea of discovering my happy-ever-after percolated, I didn't find it so unappealing anymore. Maybe I wasn't doomed to live a lonely existence, after all. Maybe I could find love again…one day.

I closed my eyes and a smidgeon of hope wedged itself into my heart as I drifted off.

~oOOo~

When my eyes reopened some time later, it was still full-dark outside and I didn't think I'd slept for long. I was angry something had woken me, pulled me out of the erotic dream I'd been enjoying—the first dream I'd had since insisting Jasper allow me to sleep unaided. I'd expected nightmares to return, though I'd been inundated with pleasure instead. I couldn't remember the exact details, or the 'who', but my panties were soaked with arousal. I scissored my legs and moaned, longing for relief. I brushed my left hand down my stomach and hissed. My tender wound had flared and puckered beneath the stitches and it stung, the simple brush against my skin aggravating the cut. My emotions were high and a tear rolled down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent any more from falling. I couldn't feel sorry for myself, no matter how much frustration welled within me at that moment. This was my doing and served as a reminder not to make such a stupid mistake again.

A cool hand on my hip jolted me out of the thoughts racing through my mind.

"Let me help you," he whispered, running his palm down my thigh.

My pulse accelerated. How could I have forgotten I wasn't alone?

He moved closer, his bare chest brushing against my back. I shivered, unsure whether it was because of the temperature of his skin or if it was from anticipation of where this might lead. Part of me wanted him to explore my curves, my inner thighs and what lay between them, but another part was frightened of letting my inhibitions go. He and I were only friends and something this personal, this intimate, could ruin everything we'd built between us. There'd be no going back if I dropped my guard and allowed myself to take this unchartered step with him.

"I don't need your pity," I said, wiping my tears away, refusing to turn and face him.

The sheet disappeared and his hand slowly swiped up my side, pushing my singlet along with it. "Does this feel like pity?"

His palm reached my breast as a thrilling shot of lust—his lust—hit me. I moaned from the potency and arched my back, my ass pushing against his groin.

He hummed in my ear, his fingertips circling my nipple as it peaked from the chill. "Please, Bella. Let me make you feel good."

My body moved with a mind of its own, pushing my breasts out for more attention, more of his touch. He tweaked my nipple between his thumb and finger and my breath hitched. No one had ever scouted this territory before and it excited me more than I was willing to confess.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he murmured. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

I wondered where I'd draw the line. Right now, I couldn't stop him. I wouldn't. My body wanted what he offered to give me and my anticipation soared to new heights.

He pushed his thigh between mine, rubbing against me. "You're so wet, Bella. Your scent is driving me insane. Let me feel you. I want to feel all of you."

"Yes," I breathed, "please."

His chest rumbled with a purr as he lifted my leg and placed it over his hip, spreading my thighs wide. His right arm wormed beneath my neck, pillowed my head, and bent at the elbow so his hand could return to my breast. He gently squeezed and torturously teased my nipple once again. His left hand wandered over the flat of my stomach, dipped beneath my underwear, and his fingers swiped over my aching clit. My hips bucked and I deeply inhaled through clenched teeth. The sensations he elicited were so much more than what I'd ever been able to achieve on my own.

His fingers travelled up and down my slickened folds, sliding with ease and taunting my bundle of nerves with every stroke. I was so hyped up already I wouldn't last long before succumbing to his skillful ministrations, each pass over my swollen nub pushing me closer to the release I craved.

My hips slowly gyrated to the beat of his rhythm and I snaked my hand up behind me to thread my fingers through the back of his hair.

His lips roamed my neck and placed cool, open-mouthed kisses on my heated skin. "Tell me you want more, Bella."

"Oh God, yes," I tugged hard on his blond curls, "more."

Two of his fingers delved down to the entrance of my pussy and pushed inside, thrust in and out while his thumb rubbed firm circles over my clit. "You smell and feel so good. Are you gonna come for me, darlin'?" he whispered between lashes of his tongue below my ear.

I'd become incapable of stringing coherent words together. I moaned long and loud, spreading my legs wider, gripping his hair tighter.

He grinded his rock-hard cock against my ass, allowing me to feel his excitement as his hand picked up speed. "That's it, baby. Give it to me. Let me hear you."

My breath quickened. My stomach muscles tensed. My thighs flexed to their limit. "Yes. Ahhh, yes!"

He pinched my nipple, hard, and I was gone, arching my back as sparks flew behind my closed eyelids and my toes curled to the point of almost cramping. I clenched and throbbed around his fingers with the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced. He groaned and growled, the deep rumble from his chest vibrating down my spine as his thrusting hips stilled and his covered cock pulsated against my ass.

"You're fucking perfect," he mumbled before placing one final soft kiss on my neck. "Sleep now, Bella."

My limp, satiated bones obeyed his command and I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo…leave me some love in the form of a review! I enjoy reading your comments as much as Bella enjoyed…ahem.**

 **I've got a Facebook group for this FanFic and other cool bookie things – Paige's Lil Devils (or check out my profile page for the link). All are welcome to join in!**

 **Twitter - PThomasAuthor**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The last chapter got a fantastic response from you guys. Thank you so much for all your comments. I hope this one is just as satisfying. Cheers! Paige xxx Lyrics: _Be My Baby – The Ronettes_**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I opened my eyes to bright morning sunlight, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air, and music—an old song my mother used to play on a record player she bought for a dollar at a garage sale when I was twelve.

 _I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see_

 _For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three_

 _Oh, since the day I saw you_

 _I have been waiting for you_

 _You know I will adore you 'til eternity_

 _So won't you, please_

 _(Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby_

 _(My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darlin'_

 _(Be my, be my baby) Be my baby now_

 _Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Flashes of the previous night came flooding back and assaulted my mind with a clash of emotions. Physically, I felt like I'd been floating on a cloud when I'd drifted off to sleep, the most relaxed I'd ever been, but now, mentally… Oh. My. God. Was it possible to die from embarrassment?

Jasper's deep, melodic voice drifted into my head as he sang along to the stereo out in the living room. I didn't know if I was ready to face him. Friends don't do what we did last night. I don't know what possessed me to allow him to touch me that way. Was it hot? Hell yes! But would a few moments of pleasure be worth the awkwardness between us that was sure to follow? Would it be worth possibly losing his friendship?

I jumped out of bed, not knowing which direction to turn my feet. All of the pushback doors were still open from the night before, tempting me to run through them…and keep on running. Of course, I knew that would be pointless. It wasn't like I could really go anywhere. But it didn't stop the compulsion to flee the scene of the crime and hide away for the next decade or two.

The music stopped and the sound of bare feet softly padding on the wooden floors grew louder as he neared our bedroom.

 _Shit!_

I bolted into the bathroom and locked the door.

He knocked a moment later. "Bella? Breakfast is almost ready."

I scrambled to the bath and turned on the faucets, full blast. "Ah, just give me a few minutes."

"No problem, I'll keep a plate warm for you in the oven. Take your time."

He was so good to me, in every way, but how could we go back to the way we were? How was I going to look him in the eye without imagining how he'd made me feel? My heart thumped harder in my chest just thinking about how his hands had touched me, how he'd kissed my neck and moved his hips against me. And I'm almost certain he'd gotten pleasure from our late-night encounter as well. I mean, I may technically still be a virgin, but I wasn't totally naive when it came to sex. By the sounds he'd made, I'm pretty sure he'd gotten off right after I had. And, God help me, I wanted to do it again. I wanted to explore his body. I wanted to know how it would feel to have him do all of the things I'd only ever fantasized about.

 _Stop thinking about it!_

I turned off the hot water and left the cold on. I needed to cool down, both my body and my rampant sexual thoughts. It would do me no good for Jasper to feel my lust. That's what got me into this mess to begin with. And it was probably the only reason why he'd reacted the way he did. He wasn't attracted to me that way. He was just feeding off my emotions. Crap, he could probably feel them right now.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and hunkered down in the tub, wondering if it would seem weird if I just stayed here all day.

Once my skin had sufficiently pruned, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he came a-knockin' again, so I forced my legs to move and stepped out of the frigid water.

After drying myself vigorously—to the point of almost chafing my skin—I realized my mistake in escaping to the bathroom with such haste. I hadn't brought any clean clothes in with me. I wrapped the towel tightly around my chest and quietly opened the door. Poking my head out to peer into the room, my shoulders sagged with relief when I found the coast clear.

I dashed to my suitcases and grabbed the first things I saw, a mint-green bikini and matching sundress I'd never worn before—another gift from Alice. I dressed in record time, praying Jasper wouldn't choose that moment to enter the bedroom. My prayers were answered.

Hesitantly turning to face the door that would lead me through to the rest of the house, I chickened out and left via the alternative exit. For once, the breeze was a little cooler today and I briefly raked my fingers through my hair as I tilted my head back and enjoyed the slight reprieve from the oppressive heat. Cold hands squeezed my shoulders from behind and my body went rigid.

"Relax, darlin'."

He injected me with a small dose of his calming magic and I leaned back against him before I could stop myself. My eyelids fluttered shut as I reveled in his gentle touch.

His palms brushed down my arms and halted at my wrists. "They're looking much better today." He grasped hold of my hand and led me along the verandah to the outdoor setting. "Sit. I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes."

In front of me sat a small stack topped with strawberries and a generous dollop of natural yoghurt. Beside the plate stood a tall glass of orange juice and a petite vase with a single pink wild rose. As soon as my butt hit the chair, he leaned down and planted a firm kiss on my lips. I stared at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled at my state of shock. "Eat up. I'm going for a run around the island to make sure all is well. We'll talk when I get back."

He disappeared before I could form a response. Not that I had one. My lips tingled from where his had touched mine and my brain had turned to mush. I'd never known a simple kiss could do that. And I was already craving another one.

~oOOo~

I couldn't sit still, my muscles crackling with nervous energy and my stomach so twisted in knots a sailor would be proud. Pacing the long verandah, I feared what little breakfast I'd eaten would resurface. I wasn't looking forward to this conversation. I'd be happy if we could somehow pretend last night never happened.

I glanced at the stretch of sand beyond the pathway in front of the house and caught a glimpse of him in the distance. He walked down the beach toward me at a human pace and I was thankful for the warning of his approach. I hated when he snuck up on me, and if it was true he could sense my emotions from a mile away, he'd no doubt purposely given me this extra time to collect myself. What the hell could I say to him? How could I explain my disjointed thoughts on what had happened between us?

Too soon, he stood in front of me, radiating an air of determination. I glanced at the boat by the jetty and pondered the likelihood of being able to reach it in time to make my escape.

He followed the direction of my gaze. "I'm not gonna have to tie you down for this talk, am I? Would you like to sit?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Bella. But I think it's best if we get rid of the giant elephant in the room, don't you?"

I sighed heavily as I headed for the outdoor couches by the living room windows. "Yeah, I guess so."

I sat and curled my feet beneath me. He hesitated before taking a seat on the adjacent couch, giving me a little space.

He cleared his throat. "I want to start by saying there's nothing to be embarrassed about. What we did was perfectly healthy and natural. And I, for one, enjoyed it."

Oh, God. I wanted to collapse inside myself and never be seen again. The best I could do was to cover my face with my hands.

"Bella, please look at me."

I groaned. "I'd rather not."

The scuffling of shoes met my ears before his body pressed into my side and his arm wrapped around me, pulling my face to his chest. "Is this better?"

"Only marginally," I mumbled.

His chuckle made my cheek bounce against his hard pec and I lowered my hands to squeeze them between my thighs to prevent me from fidgeting.

"Come on. We're two consenting adults and we did nothing wrong. This conversation shouldn't be that difficult."

"Easy for you to say. Do you have any idea how screwed up I am? I feel like I've betrayed Edward, but at the same time…"

"At the same time, you don't?"

"Yeah. How is that even possible? How could I allow myself to be with you like that when he's only been gone for three weeks? _Three_ weeks. What does that say about me?"

He sighed into my hair. "I think it tells you more about what kind of relationship you had with Edward. And that it wasn't what you'd originally thought it was. I know you loved him, but I don't believe you were actually _in_ love with him. Know what I mean?"

"But I did lo—"

"No, look into your heart and really think about it, Bella."

How could he say that? How could he imply that my feelings weren't real? I pulled away from him and rearranged my bent legs to rest the heels of my feet on the edge of the couch. I leaned forward and hugged my knees while I glared at the ocean in front of me. How _dare_ he?

"Look, the last thing I want to do is upset you, but you sometimes seem to forget that I can feel every emotion from everybody around me. And I never forget. People's feelings have a certain…structure to them, a unique pattern, if you will. Maybe it'll help if I showed you instead." He turned his body toward me. "This is how Edward felt about you."

A strong shot of lust hit me, making me squirm. My heart pounded with the thrill of excitement and longing, and my palms became sweaty with exhilaration. It felt glorious and new, filling my heart to the brim.

"Now, this is how you felt about Edward."

Familiar warmth spread throughout my chest, and yes, there was a small ounce of lust, but it was nothing like the first burst of feelings Jasper had projected. My heart rate returned to normal and, although I glowed on the inside, there were no thrills or elation running through my veins. Tears pricked my eyes as I finally understood what he was trying to convey. It was true. My feelings for Edward didn't run as deep as his did for me. All this time I'd questioned if he'd really loved me, when I should have been questioning myself. How could I have been so blind? So many lives could have been saved if only I'd realized sooner.

"Now do you see the difference?"

I hung my head in shame. "Yes."

He grabbed me and placed me on his lap. "Don't feel guilty. You truly did love him, it just wasn't the kind of love you envisioned it to be. And Edward knew, but he thought he had enough true love for you both."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he didn't want to let you go. You wouldn't have stayed if you'd known the truth."

"How am I to ever trust my feelings again when I can't even see the forest for the trees without your help? I've made such a mess of things. I should just do everyone a favor and stay single forever. Maybe the nunnery would take me in."

"No, you shouldn't. That's not the answer. You're still so young and you've had very little experience when it comes to romantic relationships. You'll grow and learn to trust your instinct."

"I'm defective. Every decision I make seems to be the wrong one. I don't think I have any instinct."

"Of course you do. You rejected Edward's proposal of marriage, didn't you? That was your instinct telling you he wasn't the one."

I thought back to how I'd felt when Edward had asked me to marry him. I'd become nauseated the moment the question had left his lips, but I'd assumed my reaction was because of my own parents' failure at making their marriage work. Jasper had given me a lot of things to reflect upon, too much to process in one sitting.

"Sooo, about last night," he prodded that damn elephant. "Besides yourself, has anyone ever touched you like that before?"

 _Lord, if you can hear me, strike me down and kill me now!_

"No," I muttered.

"Did you enjoy it?"

My cheeks heated like a furnace on high and I wanted to bury my head in the sand and make like an ostrich.

"You seriously have to ask that question?"

His chest inflated with the pride of a lion and his smirk was so smug I wanted to smack him.

"Sorry."

My look was skeptical, at best.

"Okay, maybe I'm not sorry," he confessed. "I do like making you blush, though. It's very becoming."

"Seems you and Emmett have more in common than I thought."

His entire demeanor changed as he stared at the ground in front of us, shoulders slumped and brows knitted tightly together. The self-assured man was gone. I wondered why.

~oOOo~

I awoke with a jolt, bathed in moonlight, straddling him, grinding my hips into his groin. His hands gripped my waist, guiding me over him again and again. I peered down at his face and his eyes sparkled with pure lust.

"You were talking in your sleep." He flexed his hips and I moaned from the friction he caused between my legs. "You were rubbing against me and calling out my name. It was so fucking sexy."

I stiffened and attempted to slide off him, but he sat up and held me close, his lips attacking my neck.

"Please, stay," he pleaded. "I've imagined you doing this for so long now. I need to feel you against me. Otherwise, I'm going to go insane."

My head fell back as he licked the column of my throat and gently sucked my pulse point. "We shouldn't be doing this, Jasper. You're my friend. It's wrong."

He slipped the thin straps of my cotton chemise over my shoulders and down my arms. "Does this feel wrong?" He cupped and squeezed my bare breasts before taking my left nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue.

I released a shuddering breath. "I can't think when you do that to me."

"Good. I don't want you to think, just feel."

I surrendered and wrapped my arms around him, threading my fingers through his hair as my hips resumed their provocative dance. "I want to kiss you," I breathed.

He released my nipple from his mouth and pressed his cool, hard chest against mine. "I thought you'd never ask. I've longed to kiss you, Bella. Really kiss you."

Our mouths melded together and I was home, his enticing signature scent filling my senses and igniting a fierce passion within me. His breath was intoxicating, an aphrodisiac, and I couldn't get close enough, wanting to crawl inside his skin. My tongue swiped along the seam of his lips, begging him to open them, but he pulled away. Crestfallen, rejection pelted my heart like a firing squad; ricocheting memories of how Edward would never allow me to get so close, always fearful he would hurt me.

His hands clamped on either side of my face and brought me back to him. "No. No, darlin'. It's not that. You just need to go slow and be careful with your tongue near my teeth, so I don't cut you. We can do this. Just let me lead the way, okay?"

I nodded and moaned against his mouth, smothering the embers of all my self-doubt. Parting my lips, our questing tongues finally touched and the lingering tingle I'd felt from our first kiss that morning had nothing on this. My whole being vibrated with need and want, and my body moved of its own volition, seductively coaxing his to give me more.

His growl of satisfaction heated my blood as he flipped me onto my back and settled his hips between my legs. "I know you're still a virgin," he whispered.

I should have been embarrassed, but I was far from it. I didn't think anything could make me blush while he had me so aroused.

I pulled his lips back to mine and clawed my nails down his back. "Not for much longer, I hope. I want you, Jasper."

He smiled broadly and thrust against me, just once. "I'm so in love with you, Bella."

I froze. He didn't just say that. Did he? I wasn't looking for love; I was looking for sex, with someone I trusted. I was nearing my nineteenth birthday and didn't want to be the only person my age to start college with my virginity still intact. And I wasn't about to make the same mistake I'd made with Edward by deluding myself into believing I was in love. If I ever uttered those words again, I would mean them with all my heart.

He pecked my stationary lips. "I know you're not ready to return those words and I will never push you. But I couldn't hold them in any longer. I needed you to know."

He kissed me once more, although I still couldn't reciprocate. I didn't think I'd ever be able to move again, forever calcified in stone. How could he love me…be _in_ love with me?

"We won't go all the way," he murmured, "not until you're able to say those words back."

The lifeless spell I'd been under broke as I frowned. I felt like I'd missed part of the conversation. And maybe I had. I was still a little dazed. Maybe I was still dreaming. At least that would explain the nonsensical declarations falling from his mouth.

He chuckled, apparently finding something about me amusing, and trailed the back of his hand down my cheek. "I won't make love to you…yet. But there are _other_ things we can do until then."

"But I don't—"

He stopped me with a languid kiss and any reasons I had to argue faded away.

When our lips finally parted enough for me to catch my breath, his eyes glazed with understanding and tenderness.

He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "I know you're confused, and as much as I'd love to maul you—"

"I want to continue, I do, but I don't want you to think this is any more than two friends fooling around. I don't know if I'm capable of being _in_ love, at least, not right now. I don't want to hurt you, because you are so precious to me. It would kill me to lose your friendship. We've come so far, I never want to lose that."

"Oh, Bella, you'll never lose me or our friendship, ever. I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, and then some."

"Then show me what _other_ things you had in mind."

He attacked my lips with a scorching kiss before peeling all my clothes off. He spread my legs and sat back on his haunches as his eyes roamed over everything I had to offer. He gazed down at me with an intensity that took my breath away and made my skin prickle with anticipation and excitement.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella. I can't wait to taste your pussy," he whispered.

Horny Jasper had a dirty mouth…and I liked it.

"May I?" he asked.

Though, he was always a gentleman. Beyond eager, I nodded.

He lay on his stomach between my legs and wrapped his arms around my thighs, his hands wedged beneath my ass, lifting my lower body off the mattress. He deeply inhaled before extending his tongue and swiping it up my slit, and my body jerked from the intense sensation running through me.

"Mmmm, so good," he murmured.

He swirled around my clit, driving me crazy with want, before sucking it into his mouth. I tried to buck my hips, but he held me against his face with such force I had no room to move. The moan that passed my lips came from my stomach, deep and guttural, and I never knew I could make such a sound. My hands fisted the sheets beneath me as he flicked his tongue across my clit with firm, rapid strokes. My back arched off the bed and my thighs trembled uncontrollably. I was so close to coming.

"Ahhh, Jasper. Yes!"

His palms released their hold from my ass and I raised my head, entranced as the fingers of one of his hands spread my lower lips and he continued to devour me. The fingers of his other hand rimmed my entrance before two of them slid in and curled inside me, pressing against something wonderful. Pleasure rushed over me like wildfire. My inner muscles rippled and my breasts heaved. Erratic waves of desire coursed through me as I screamed out his name before dropping my head back to the pillow, boneless and sated.

When my panting eventually subsided, he leisurely lapped at my folds, humming against my sensitive flesh. I closed my eyes and thanked the Lord for orgasms, for now I was a true believer.

~oOOo~

Something cool and wet closed over my nipple, dragging me from sleep. My eyes flashed open to a mop of blond curls and bright, golden eyes dancing with merriment.

"Good morning, darlin'. You slept well."

I tangled my fingers into his wayward locks and pulled him up to my lips for a slow, thorough kiss. "You may have had something to do with that."

His face lit up with a smile. "I'll take that credit, gladly. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but not for food."

He growled playfully and flipped onto his back, pulling my naked body on top of him. His hands gripped my ass and ground my pussy against his denim-clad cock. "How would you like me to feed you this fine morning?"

"Well, there is something I'm kinda curious about."

"Oh? Please, do tell."

I shimmied down his thighs and played with the fly of his jeans. "How would you feel about giving me a lesson, Mr. Whitlock?"

He gave me an impish grin. "Have you been a bad little schoolgirl, Miss Swan?"

I giggled. "Possibly. I think I need some private…tutelage."

"Is there a particular subject you need help with? By my assessment, you've been a perfectly apt pupil."

I unfastened the brass button and slowly pulled down the zipper. "Maybe I'm looking for extra credit."

He raised his hips and I tugged his jeans down, surprised to find he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock was thick and hard, standing at attention, and my mouth gaped open as my bravado died a little. I'd never touched a man before and he was bigger than I'd expected. My wide eyes flashed to his.

"Does the equipment meet your standards, Miss Swan?"

"I…ah…"

He gently grasped my hand and positioned it at the base of the tumescent length between his legs, closing my fingers around him. "You'll need a nice, firm hold, upward strokes."

He guided my hand all the way up to the tip and back down again before letting go to allow me to continue on my own. I swallowed the lump in my throat and marveled at how silky smooth his skin was, how easily my hand glided over every small ridge and vein. On my next pass over the wet tip, I twisted my hand and he hissed.

"Jesus, Bella," he groaned. "You're a natural. A Plus."

My confidence built and I smiled with satisfaction when his hips jutted off the mattress with my next stroke.

"A little faster now, baby," he panted, "and just a little tighter."

I followed his instructions to a tee, fascinated by the noises he made and the way his stomach muscles tensed whenever my thumb circled the tip. Clear liquid seeped from the tiny hole and I licked my lips. His eyes were trained on my face before I leaned forward to sample a taste. I opened my mouth, but instead of licking his cock, I squealed. He'd disappeared from beneath me in an instant and I hit the mattress with a bounce. I turned to search the room and found him at the pushback doors, his fists clenched into tight balls at his sides while he intently peered out toward the beach.

"What is it?" I asked, collecting the sheet to cover my bare skin.

"Someone's coming. Get dressed."

* * *

 **A/N: Who could it be? Please leave me a review so I can get my happy dance on!**

 **I've got a Facebook group where I post pics, teasers and other cool book stuff – Paige's Lil Devils (or check out my profile page for the link). All are welcome to join in!**

 **Twitter - PThomasAuthor**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Gotta admire Jasper's commitment to keeping her safe, huh? Not many men would stop just before getting a BJ. Poor boy! Many of your comments made me laugh, so keep them coming! And I'm posting this chapter a day early. You're welcome! Cheers – Paige x**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a halter top before joining Jasper out on the verandah. He pointed out to sea, his gaze pinned to something on the horizon, but my limited human vision saw nothing besides a whole lot of ocean.

"I don't see anything."

"You will soon. There's a boat headed in our direction."

I squinted and could just make out a small, white dot in the far distance. "Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. Carlisle would have told me if they were planning to join us."

"Well, whoever it is, they sure do have shitty timing."

The stern, resolute lines of his face transformed into a devilish grin, and in the next instant, I'd been turned and caged by his arms against the wooden railing.

"Christ, Bella, what you do to me." He leaned in and ran the tip of his nose along the side of my jaw. "You have no idea how much I want your sweet lips around my cock." He placed an open-mouthed kiss below my ear. "Your tuition _will_ continue, Miss Swan, as soon as I murder whoever it is on that boat."

I shuddered and ran my hands up his chest. "Murder's a bit drastic, don't you think? Maybe you could just maim them instead."

The curve of his smile found my neck as he pressed his hips against me. "You, darlin', are a very dangerous woman. Keep it up and you'll graduate with honors."

"I look forward to the ceremony, Mr. Whitlock."

His chuckled morphed into a sigh and he stood to his full height. "They're almost here."

I turned to face the beach and the hushed echo of the boat's engine steadily grew to a roar as it neared the island.

"It's Emmett," he said, stepping to my side. "And he's brought company."

"Who?"

"Some friends of mine, Peter and Charlotte. Don't be alarmed by their red eyes, they won't hurt you."

Within minutes, the large speed boat pulled up to the jetty and the three visitors disembarked. In the time it took me to take one step, Emmett sped toward me in a blur and lifted me off the ground in his bear hug, his face buried in my neck.

"I've missed you so much, Be—" He paused before he growled and released me in a flash, facing off with Jasper as if they were arch-enemies. "You asshole!" he shouted, bumping their chests together. "If you've been taking advantage of her I will fuck you up, brother or not."

Jasper shoved back. "I didn't take advantage of her."

"Bullshit! I can smell you all over her!"

I gingerly placed my hand on one of Emmett's tight fists. "Emmett, please calm down."

"Move back, Bella. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Em, look at me. Do you really think I'd let anyone touch me if I didn't want them to?"

He swiveled toward me with an incredulous scowl. "He's a vampire, for Christ's sake. How the hell _could_ you have stopped him?"

I arched a challenging brow, cocked my hip to the side, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Jasper snickered. "Yeah, that'd do it."

Before I could even comprehend what had happened, Jasper was flat on his back, sprawled out on the sandy path below the verandah, rubbing his cracked jaw. Esme was going to be pissed. A large section of the railing had been splintered into pieces.

I glared at Emmett with fire burning in my soul. "You did _not_ just hit him!"

"Damn straight I did. And there's a lot more where that came from if he even thinks about touching you again."

Jasper flipped back onto his feet with the stealthy grace of a ninja. "She wanted me to touch her. And I can assure you, _brother_ , she enjoyed every minute of it," he said with a self-satisfied smile. "I gave you that one shot for free, Emmett, but hit me again and I won't be so generous next time."

"Fuck off, Jasper." Emmett stormed toward the beach, his burly frame disappearing from my sight within a matter of seconds.

Jasper returned to my side as if nothing had happened and casually wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "He'll come back when he's cooled off."

My temper flared and my accelerated pulse pounded in my ears. I threw off his arm and punched him in the stomach, immediately regretting it. "Damn it!" I cradled my clenched fist against my chest as tears sprung to my eyes.

He reached for my throbbing hand. "Here, let me take a look at that."

"No. Don't touch me. Why did you have to goad him like that? What we've done in private is nobody's business. You just had to go and gloat like you were some big man. I can't believe you did that."

The red-eyed vampires strolled up the steps as if they belonged here, just popping in for a spot of tea. "Well, well, well, Major, what do we have here? I wasn't expecting dinner _and_ a show."

"Not funny, Peter. What are you doin' here?"

"Oh, you know how it is. I get this feeling and all of a sudden find myself on this quaint little Brazilian island. Fancy meeting you here, old friend." He slapped Jasper on the back before turning to me with a wink and an affable smile. "And you must be the lovely Bella I've heard so much about. Who would have thought that a cute lil' thang like you could cause so much trouble?" He gazed at Jasper expectantly before continuing. "Alrighty then, seeing as this ragamuffin has no intention of making introductions like a civilized person, allow me to do the honors." He bowed. "Peter Whitlock, at your service, and this exquisite lady is my wife, Charlotte. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. We're terribly sorry to call in unannounced, but time was of the essence."

I felt oddly comfortable in the company of two strange human drinkers. Charlotte's welcoming smile beamed with sincerity and Peter's southern charm intrigued me. I looked forward to getting to know them, but first, I had something more important to take care of.

"It's nice to meet you, too, but if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to be." I refused to meet Jasper's stare before stomping down the stairs, determined to find Emmett.

"Bella, wait, please," he called.

"I'd leave her be," Charlotte cautioned. "You don't want to ruffle them feathers any more than you already have, Major, not if you intend to keep your balls between your legs. She's a little firecracker, ain't she?"

A faint smile slipped onto my face as I reached the end of the path. Something told me Charlotte and I would become good friends.

~oOOo~

I walked along the wet sand for what must have been at least an hour before I gave up my search and plopped down on my ass. I couldn't go any further due to the sharp rocks and dense scrub that grew almost to the water's edge on this side of the island.

The knuckles of my right hand were bright red and the throbbing hadn't subsided one bit. I couldn't believe Jasper. It wasn't so much what he'd said, but the way he'd said it, like he was staking his claim and wanted everyone to know it. In all honesty, I couldn't say I regretted the time we'd spent alone together, though I was starting to believe I'd jumped into the deep end with both feet, when I should have waded in the shallows where there was no risk of drowning. I'd been so caught up in our bubble of lust and the new experiences he'd presented, that I hadn't stopped to consider the aftereffects, for either of us.

I didn't think I doubted the feelings he'd expressed to me last night, but I also hadn't made my position in our relationship clear enough. That much was obvious to me now. I wasn't ready to start anything serious, with anyone, and I was disappointed with myself for allowing my hormones to overrule my head. I didn't want to hurt Jasper. I didn't want to sully our friendship. But if Emmett, Peter and Charlotte hadn't arrived when they did, that's exactly what I would've done. I couldn't expect Jasper to shelve his feelings for me while I got my jollies off and sowed my royal oats, so to speak. Nor could I expect him to wait for me until I sorted myself out. God only knew how long that would take. It wasn't fair to him. And it wasn't fair to me. I'd have to put a stop to it before it got any further out of hand.

A rustling noise to my left interrupted my thoughts. Emmett stood amongst the thick vegetation, staring at me as if he was unsure whether to approach. I apprehensively raised my hand and gave him a small wave. A nervous smile tugged at his lips before he ambled toward me.

"Hey, what are doing all the way out here on your own?" he asked as he sat beside me in the white sand.

"Oh, you know, just waiting for the next bus."

He gently shoulder-bumped me with a slight chuckle. "Mind if I tag along? Where are we headed?"

"Disneyland's nice this time of year. I hear Mickey's in the doghouse with Minnie. Maybe I'll get lucky."

His chuckle turned into a full belly-laugh and he whipped me backwards so we were both lying down and staring at the sky. "You're such a Looney Tune. I love that about you."

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "It's my best characteristic. Me and Goofy are like this." I crossed my fingers in the air and hissed through my teeth, momentarily forgetting I'd hurt my hand.

He shot upright and grasped said hand, examining my knuckles. "What have you gone and done to yourself now?"

"I punched Jasper."

His eyes popped out of his head. "You did not."

"I did, too, and it hurt like hell. You'd think I'd remember how hard you all are by now, huh?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I realized the mistake I'd made by giving him the perfect opportunity to respond with a dirty comment, but he didn't. He softly kissed my reddened skin and then held my hand between his giant mitts. I sighed with the relief his ice-cold touch brought.

"You're a badass, Bella Swan. I'll have to watch my back around you. Lucky I brought my handcuffs with me. I might have to lock you up for the safety of others."

"Speaking of others, what's the deal with your entourage? Why are they here?"

"They were waiting for me at the dock where I hired the boat last night. I would have been here sooner, but I made them hunt before we left. I don't think they'd ever hurt you, but I couldn't chance them being hungry around you, either."

"And?"

"They're old friends of Jasper's. I don't know how much he's told you about his past, but Peter and Charlotte fought the Southern wars with him a long time ago. Peter has a gift, though he doesn't like to talk about it much. He kinda just…knows things."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure I understand it myself. He just knows things, and from what I've heard he's never wrong."

"Like Alice?"

"No, she had visions, and those were based on people's decisions. Peter's gift is different. He just knows shit. Like, it doesn't matter who decides what or if someone changes their mind about something. Whatever he knows is set in stone. And he doesn't see things like Alice did. I don't know, I guess stuff just pops into his head somehow."

"So why is he here? What does he know?"

"He wouldn't tell me. That's one of the most annoying things about him. He holds his cards close to his chest. Maybe he has trust issues. But whatever he "knows" must be important. He rarely travels beyond the States."

"Charlotte seems nice."

"Yeah, she is, unless you get on the wrong side of her. That woman can fight like a demon." He let go of my right hand. "Does it feel any better?"

"A little. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Why did you come here, to the island?"

"I was missing my favorite human. And I couldn't stay in the house with those Succubi wenches any longer. My virtue was in jeopardy, I tell ya."

 _Succubi?_

He chuckled at my look of confusion. "Tanya and Kate are somethin' else. Now that I'm on the single scene again, they wouldn't leave me alone. Don't get me wrong, they are both extremely attractive women and in another life I wouldn't have thought twice about tapping that, but they're like cousins to me and incest is just…" He screwed his face up. "Gross."

An uncomfortable twinge prickled inside my chest. I didn't like the thought of women throwing themselves at him, especially when the attention was unwanted.

I rubbed over my heart. "What happened in Alaska? With Victoria?"

"She turned up a few days after we arrived. Like we expected her to, she followed the trail of your scent. Along with Eleazar's friends, there were over a dozen of us waiting for her. She brought some helpers of her own, but we outnumbered them, both in smarts and strength. Her troops were mainly newborns. They're strong, though they don't tend to think on the rational side. After we annihilated them, Victoria took off. Carlisle and I tried to follow her, but she disappeared in the mountains and once the blizzard hit we lost her. I swear that woman has more lives than a cat, but they're bound to run out sooner or later. Apart from Irina, we only suffered a few minor injuries. Overall, it was a fairly easy fight."

"Jasper said that Carlisle thought Irina chose to meet her death."

"She did. She hadn't been feeding as much as she should have since Laurent was killed, so I convinced her to hunt with me. She was always the kindest of the three sisters and I didn't like seeing her so depressed. We were only a couple of miles from the house when she found a herd of deer and we separated. I'd tracked a bear to its cave when I heard her scream. By the time I had her in my sight it was already too late to help her. She didn't even try to defend herself, at all. Victoria lit her up and Irina had a smile on her face right until the very end. There's no doubt in my mind that she wanted to die. I thought I was going to have to take on all nine of them by myself, but the others quickly arrived and beat me to it."

Silence fell between us as we lay back down, enjoying the tranquility as the clouds washed over the bright blue sky. Despite the morbid story he'd just shared with me, it was easy being with Emmett. Like a childhood friendship, every word spoken was what it was. No dishonesty, no confusion, no hidden motives, just friends being friends because they liked each other and wanted to play. He never expected anything from me and he never took any more than he was prepared to give. Easy.

"Why did you do it, Bella?"

"Do what?"

"Try to take yourself out of the picture."

 _Oh. That._

"I just wanted everything to stop. The pain. The grief. The guilt. For everyone involved. I just wanted it all to stop."

"When Jasper told me what you'd done, I wanted to kill you myself. I was so angry with you, I levelled half a forest. I kinda pity the poor ranger who had to explain the damage after I left Minnesota. Then I started to blame myself. Maybe you wouldn't have done it if I hadn't have followed Rose and abandoned you."

"I don't think there's anything you could have done that would have made a difference. I am sorry, Em. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

He rolled his head on the sand and bore me with his amber gaze. "I know. But I do believe I still owe you a spanking."

A feeble smile played on my lips. "You wouldn't dare."

He matched my smile. "Oh, yes, I would."

I turned my attention back to the sky. "Turnabout's fair play. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Leave Rosalie…after all this time. I thought she was your mate."

He sighed and I felt the weight of his acquiescence in the air. "Yeah, so did I, in the beginning. Though about a decade ago I suspected we weren't. True mates are supposed to love each other unconditionally and that wasn't always the case with us. I let that knowledge slide for a long time because I didn't want to believe it to be true. She was the first person I laid eyes on when I was reborn into this world. I thought she'd be my everything, forever. We hardly ever spent time away from each other, not until she started going on European shopping sprees with Alice back in the early 90's. Mates are supposed to feel a painful pull when they're apart for any length of time. I never felt anything like that when she was gone. I don't feel it now. I tried to make it work between us anyway, but I was fighting a losing battle. As time went on, she got worse. I couldn't handle her bitterness anymore and I came to the realization that I'd rather be alone than unhappy."

"You deserve so much better. I'm sorry, Em."

"I'm not. I think it's the best decision I've ever made. I feel so much lighter now." He paused before clearing his throat. "Anyway, back to you again. What the hell's going on with you and Jasper?"

It was my turn to lay on the heavy sigh. "It's complicated. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't know if I'm ready to hear it, either."

"Just don't punch him again, okay?"

"Ditto, Muhammad Ali."

~oOOo~

Having missed breakfast, I was starving and couldn't put it off any longer, so Emmett and I strolled back to the house around noon. Jasper appeared forlorn as he sat alone in the living room, and he wouldn't look me in the eye when I passed by on my way to the kitchen.

"I made you some lunch," he muttered.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "It's the least I could do. How's your hand?"

"I'll live." I peered in the fridge and found a wrapped plate piled high with chicken salad.

"You've trained him well, Bella," Charlotte piped up from the stool at the counter. "I never thought I'd live to see the great God of War cooking human food. Maybe you can get him to wear a frilly, pink apron next time. I'd pay good money to see that."

As the visual popped into my head, I nearly choked on the peal of laughter that wanted to rip past my throat, but his grimacing face soon chased the humor out of the room.

"I'm going for a run," he mumbled as he left without looking back.

Peter kissed Charlotte's cheek. "I think I'll join him. He's still in a mood. Be back soon, darlin'."

I stood at the counter across from her and picked at my food. That was twice now I'd heard someone call Jasper the God of War and I had no idea why.

"He's sure got it bad for you, sugar," she said. "He's been moping around here ever since you took off earlier. In all my years I've never seen him act like that over a woman before."

Emmett chose that moment to descend the stairs from the second level. "Which room did you take, Bella?"

"Ah, I'm staying in Jasper's. It's the coolest one, seeing as there's no air conditioning here."

"Oh, right." He frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down at his feet. "I'm just gonna go grab my bag from the boat."

Charlotte stared at me with a sly grin on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She tilted her head to the side. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh, this is going to be a whole lot more fun than I thought."

~oOOo~

I'd spent a couple of hours getting to know Charlotte. As I suspected, we got on great, but she'd occasionally say something cryptic and whenever I probed her to elaborate, she'd end up confusing me even more. It was as if she was part of a running inside joke that I wasn't privy to. Like with what she'd said in the kitchen while I'd been having lunch. I'd questioned her about it and she'd simply told me to keep my eyes and ears open, whatever that meant.

Emmett had been acting a little standoffish ever since Jasper and Peter had returned late in the afternoon from their run. He was usually the most animated and boisterous, but he was quiet and often seemed deep in thought when he wasn't hovering around me. I think he was taking the separation from Rosalie harder than he'd let on.

When dinner time rolled around, I wasn't very hungry, so I fixed myself a sandwich with the leftovers. After Charlotte made another crack about Jasper being my personal chef, he deemed me well enough to fend for myself, even returned the sharp knives to the kitchen. We were making progress.

After night fell, she and Peter disappeared outside and Emmett decided to hunt. That left Jasper and I alone for the first time since early this morning, sitting in the living room with a wedge of discomfort between us.

"Do you want to join me for a movie?" he asked with a hopeful gleam.

"Ah, no, I think I'll get an early night. It's been a long day."

His face fell. "Oh, okay then." He stood and headed toward the glass doors.

"Jasper?"

He stopped in his tracks, but kept his back to me.

"Do you think we could sit and talk before the others get back?"

He slowly turned and faced me, despair marring his handsome features. I wondered what was going through his mind. We'd only spoken a handful of words to each other since I'd punched him, and, even though he may have deserved it, I felt terrible for having any part of etching those lines of worry into his face. His eyes had lost their spark and I'd do anything to see them shine brightly again. Well, almost anything. I couldn't allow myself to be swept away in fantastical, sensual bliss. I needed to cap my emotions and think clearly.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted," he said in a pleading tone. "I'm sorry for what I said. You were right, those things are private and I should never have said them in the company of others. Can you ever forgive me?"

I nodded and he dashed to my side on the couch, claiming my mouth with a bruising urgency. I tried to push him away for fear of becoming lost in his kiss and throwing caution to the wind.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed against my lips. "I've been in absolute agony. When you walked away from me, I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd ruined everything between us."

I pushed my hands harder against his chest and he finally receded, giving me room to breathe. "You didn't ruin anything, you just made me mad. I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry."

He tenderly kissed my right hand. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Why are Peter and Charlotte here? What does he know?"

"Know?"

"Emmett told me about his gift. I'm assuming he's here because of something to do with me?"

He leaned back against the cushions and sighed, scrubbing his hand roughly over his face. "He hasn't told me, exactly. But yes, it has something to do with you."

"What has he told you…exactly?"

"Not much. Just that he "knows" he has to be here."

"Do you think he's hiding something from you?"

"No, that's not Peter's way. Not with me, anyway. I trust him with my life. He'd tell me if he knew. But I'm sure we'll all find out soon enough."

I covered a yawn with the back of my hand and before I knew it I'd been picked up and carried to the bedroom. He laid me down on the mattress and joined me, but I stopped him before he could kiss me again.

"We can't do this, Jasper. I'm sorry if I've misled you, but it needs to stop, at least for the time being. I need to get my head on straight and I can't do that while I'm worrying about hurting you."

"The only way you could hurt me, Bella, is if you told me you didn't want me in your life anymore."

I wondered how long Jasper had harbored these feelings for me. Either he had been very good at hiding them before we'd come to the island, or I'd been too stupid to notice. But that was a conversation best left for another time.

I ran my palm down the side of his face. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying I need time…and space, that's all."

"I can give you that, as much as you need. Just, please, don't push me away. I couldn't bear it."

"I won't. Will you make up with Emmett? I don't like it when the two of you fight."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Emmett's finally back! I know a lot of you have been waiting for his return. Drop me a comment. I love reading what you guys are thinking.**

 **Come join my Facebook group where I post pics, teasers and other cool book stuff. Search for Paige's Lil Devils or check out my profile page for the link. All are welcome!**

 **Twitter - PThomasAuthor**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I gave Jasper a chapter all to himself, so I thought it only fair to give Emmett one of his own as well. Hope you enjoy a little look inside his head.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 ** _Emmett_**

The resting rate of Bella's heart and her steady, even breaths indicated she was sound asleep when I returned to the house. I'd begrudgingly expected Jasper to be in the bedroom with her, but I was pleased to find him in the living room with Peter and Char instead.

I'm not sure what had come over me when I'd first arrived on the island. I'd been beyond relieved that the excruciating pain I'd felt in my chest for weeks had finally disappeared and I could think clearly again. Then I'd zeroed my gaze in on Bella, truly a sight for sore eyes in her tiny shorts and top, showing off a _lot_ of her creamy skin—not something she did very often, and fuck only knew why. She was hot and I couldn't get to her soon enough. But when I'd hugged her close, after what felt like decades since I'd seen her last, Jasper's scent had overwhelmed me. His essence was all over her, and too potent to be innocent. I'd seen red. My anger had escalated with every breath and my instinct demanded I rip him to shreds for daring to touch her so intimately. She wasn't his, she was…

I rattled my head, trying to erase the possessiveness coursing through my venom-filled veins. I had no right to feel that way. She wasn't mine and I'd wondered where the thoughts had come from, when they'd changed. I'd always been protective of her, a surrogate big brother, if you will, but my affection for her now was far from brotherly.

When I'd kissed the corner of her mouth right before I'd left Forks, I'd played it off as a joke, convinced myself that the rush from touching her lips with mine wasn't real. But the more I'd dwelled on it since leaving Rose, the more I'd wanted to kiss Bella again, only next time I'd do it thoroughly and savor it, dominate those succulent lips until she forgot her own name.

Peter tilted his head in my direction. "Are you planning on guarding the door all night or are you coming inside?"

I flipped him off. "Jasper, can I have a word, in private?"

He stared uneasily down the corridor leading to his room.

"Go, Major," Peter said. "Char and I will listen out for her. She'll be fine."

Jasper hesitated before joining me outside. I took off at full speed and he followed closely behind, not even questioning why I wanted to talk where no one could overhear.

I skidded to a halt when I reached the top of the highest peak on the east side of the island and sat on a large, familiar boulder. "Do you remember the last time we came up here together?"

He dropped down beside me. "How could I forget? It was the day you finally realized the truth. You always were a bit slow when it came to Rosalie."

I shoved his shoulder and he smiled. "What? It's the truth. One look at her boobs and you turned into a moron."

"In my defense, she does have great tits."

"More than a handful's a waste. Personally, I prefer them a bit smaller."

I frowned. "More like Bella's, you mean."

"Not going there, Em. I learned my lesson. I don't want her trying to hit me again."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I probably shouldn't have hit you, either."

He cocked his brow. "Did she ask you to apologize?"

"Maybe. But I would have done it anyway…eventually."

From our vantage point, I could almost view the entire island. My eyes followed a small family of deer down near the base of the mountain. Carlisle had privately transported one hundred head here when he'd first purchased the patch of paradise, and they'd flourished with no natural predators to cull their numbers. The population had grown large enough to sustain all of us for several months at a time without fear of depleting them too much, though we generally only visited a few weeks out of every year.

"What does Rosalie plan to do now?"

I didn't want to talk about Rose. Our last fight had turned into a warzone. She'd accused me of never loving her and that shit cut deep. I'd always loved her…I just didn't love her enough. I'd done everything I could to make us work, but she'd never met me halfway.

"I guess she's staying in Minnesota, for now. We didn't exactly part on good terms."

He nodded with a frown. "You want to know what's been going on with me and Bella."

"So, you're the mind reader now?"

"Doesn't take a genius to work out why you brought me up here. I would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed."

"Yeah, well, it was a bit of shock. Wasn't what I expected when I came here, especially seeing as you've always kept your distance from her. Actually, you've never shown much interest in any woman, vampire or human, since I've known you. Not to mention, she was spoken for not so long ago. But, I think I'm even more shocked that she _let_ you touch her."

"There's a lot more to this story than meets the eye, Em. Don't be so quick to judge, either of us."

"So, fill me in, 'cause from where I stand it doesn't make any sense. And I'm trying real hard not to blow up at you right now. You and I have always been close and I don't want to end up hating you over something like this."

He sighed as he dragged his hand roughly through his hair. "Tell me, has that pain in your chest lessened?"

Irritation made my restless arms and legs itch for movement and I resisted the urge to punch him again. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. So…has it?"

I huffed and drew my knees up, wrapping my arms around them to stop the impulse to stand and pace like a caged animal. "Yes, it has. What of it?"

"When did it happen?"

"Jasper—"

"Just answer the damn question."

"I don't know, not long after I got off the plane. What's that got to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything." He paused and stared up at the night sky. "You're feeling the mating pull, Emmett."

"What the… But…" I couldn't control my legs any longer. I shot up and leaped to the other side of the boulder and tugged my hair at the roots. "Bella is my mate?"

As soon as the words had left my mouth I knew them to be true, my chest filled with so much exhilaration I struggled to contain the burst of wild energy inside me. But then I remembered why I'd brought him up here and my anger enflamed, stirred those emotions until they reflected something more like desire for revenge.

He slowly nodded, cautiously observing my every move.

I stalked back toward him, my eyes bulging with fury. "And you knew all this time, yet you… I should fucking kill you!" I bent down to yank him to his feet, but he quickly dodged my grasp and jumped out of reach to the earth below.

"Now, Em, calm down." He held his hands up in front of him. "Let me explain before you try and pound me."

"Oh, you underestimate me, Jasper. There will be no _trying_ about it." I soared through the air and tackled him to the ground, my fists pummeling his face.

He soon managed to block the worst of my punches with his arms, but he made no attempt to fight back and that shit infuriated me even more.

"Wait, Emmett. Wait! She's my mate, too."

My hands abruptly came to a stop, hovering in midair. "What did you say?"

"She's my mate, too, dammit. I've wanted to tell you, but so much has happened and there never seemed to be the right time."

I peeled myself off him and stood, towering above him, several questions racing through my mind. If I cracked his skull too soon, I'd never get the answers I sought.

"That's impossible. How could we both be her mates?"

"It's not impossible, but it is extremely rare, as far as I know." He got up, brushed himself off and returned to the boulder, planting his ass down and rubbing his face. "I've only ever known of it happening twice before. I wanted to speak to Carlisle about it, but I didn't think it fair if I approached him before I told you."

I frustratingly shook my arms at my sides, trying to release the tight tension in my muscles. "Tell me about the ones you do know about."

"When I was in Mexico, scouting for Maria, I met a trio who were more emotionally entwined than any mated couples I'd ever encountered. Their bond was so strong and unbreakable, I'd bet not even Chelsea would have been able to sway their loyalty to each other."

"And the second?"

He exhaled a hard breath and stared me in the eye. "The second was Peter."

Peter? That was ludicrous. He'd been with Charlotte since they were both turned to do Maria's bidding and I'd never heard of there being any other love interest between them since then. I growled. Now I knew he was lying.

"I'm not lying, Em. But it's not my story to tell. That's why I've never mentioned it before."

"But how the hell…"

The rattling sound of a scattering of small fragments of rock came from behind me and I turned as Peter heaved himself over the ridge and stepped toward us.

"You rang?" He tapped the side of his head with a knowing smirk.

Jasper rose instantly and became antsy, nervously shifting from one foot to the other as if he couldn't bear to stand still.

"Calm your britches, Major. She's fine and Char wouldn't leave her side even if the house was on fire. Now, are you two finished with the rumble or shall I grab some popcorn for Act Two?" His gaze volleyed between us and when he was met with nothing but silence he crossed his arms. "Okay, what's all this about then?"

Jasper remained quiet so I decided to go straight to the source. "Peter, have you ever heard of someone having two mates before?"

The easy smile slid off his face and his hand flew to his chest as if he'd been staked in the heart. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because this ass," I flicked my thumb toward Jasper, "seems to think he and I are both Bella's. And apparently you have firsthand experience. Is it true?"

Peter stared at the ground, his brow deeply furrowed. "Yes, I once had two mates."

"Had?"

"Yes. She was killed in 1938."

 _Damn._

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I had to ask."

"It's okay. It still pains me to talk about it, but I understand why you'd be skeptical. It's not common knowledge. And I'm a little pissed Jasper didn't tell me about Bella earlier. It was obvious you were both interested in the girl, but I didn't know the connection ran so deep."

Jasper threw him a sheepish glance as he sat back down. "I owed it to Emmett to tell him first."

"Yeah, I get it."

"What happened to her?" I asked. "Your other mate?"

"I found Sarah in Texas the year after Jasper helped Char and I escape Maria's compound. She was a newborn and had been abandoned by her maker soon after she'd been turned. The poor sweetheart had no idea how to survive on her own. The moment I came upon her I knew she was destined to be with me." He sighed and joined Jasper on the boulder. "We moved around a lot back then. Maria's spies were everywhere and we couldn't risk being discovered. But Sarah's father had passed away when she was only a kid and she still wanted to go back and visit his grave at least once a year. She always went alone, no matter how much Char and I protested. She needed that time to herself, so we'd stay back about twenty miles from the cemetery while she paid her respects. That's as much space as I could give her. Anything more and it physically hurt too much. It felt like I was dying whenever we were further apart. The mating of three hurts a lot more than it does for two."

I threw him a questioning look.

"I don't know exactly why, though I suspect it has something to do with the bond being so much stronger."

I nodded in sympathy, rubbing my chest in memory of the pain I'd experienced when I'd left Bella weeks ago.

"Back then, I didn't trust my…gift…as much as I do now," he continued. "Not long after she'd left my side, I'd wanted to follow her, but I thought I was just being paranoid about her being on her own. I didn't listen to what my head was telling me. Almost an hour later, I knew something had gone terribly wrong. The pull toward her, the one that had existed since we'd met, weakened until I could barely feel it at all. We raced toward the cemetery and when we saw the smoke in the distance we ran even harder, but she was already gone."

"Did you ever find out who did it?"

"Yes, and I made him pay, dearly. I burned him, one small piece at a time. I tortured him for days, left his head 'til last and made him watch as he slowly disappeared." He turned to me with an evil smile. "I can still hear his screams."

"I'm glad you made the fucker pay."

His smile dropped into a frown. "So am I, but not a day goes by that I don't think of Sarah and blame myself. I only knew her for four short years, but my bond with her was just as strong as it is with Charlotte."

"How did Char take it when she found out you had another mate?"

"Oh, hell, she was madder than a cut snake. But she soon came around. Sarah was not an easy person to hate and they eventually found a love of their own and we learned to co-exist. When we lost her, it hit Char almost as hard as it did me."

I leaped onto the rock and sat beside him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Tis what it is, Emmett. There's no changing the past, but we _can_ make the most of our future. Take heed of that piece of advice, my friend." He turned to Jasper. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go be with my woman." He took off without waiting for a response.

I replayed Peter's words in my head at least one hundred times before daring to open my mouth again. "So, how long have you known about Bella?"

"Since her eighteenth birthday. When she cut herself, I wasn't trying to attack her, Em. I was trying to protect her. You were all thirsty that day, especially Edward. That was the first time I felt the pull toward her, but I didn't fully understand then what it was I was feeling. And I couldn't stop myself from reacting, even though I knew none of you wanted to hurt her.

"After you all dragged me outside, I went for a run with Alice to clear my head. She admitted to having visions of me and Bella before we even enrolled at Forks High. I told her I didn't believe it, but I think deep down I did. It took a long while for it to really sink in. I didn't believe I was worthy enough to receive love from someone as pure and innocent as Bella. I'm still not so sure I deserve her."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"What was I supposed to say? Edward was already head over heels by then and I was always on the outs of the family, the least-controlled, the most dangerous to be around. No matter how much some of you denied it over the years, I felt the truth. Edward was the favorite and I couldn't be the interfering prick who stole the woman he worshipped after he'd been alone for so long. Carlisle and Esme would never have forgiven me."

"But Edward must have known, right? I mean, not much got by him."

"Yeah, he knew. He saw Alice's visions of me and Bella together way before I even knew she existed. After he'd met her and learned to control himself enough to be around her, he'd become infatuated and didn't want to believe Alice. He was convinced _he_ was Bella's mate because of the call he had to her blood, even though in all our kind's history that's never been the case. Singers almost never survive, so I don't know how or why he came to that conclusion. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. And he could hear every confused thought that ran through my mind on her birthday. He knew I'd instinctually almost accepted the bond when I lunged for him, though he never said a word, never told anyone the truth of why I did it. Everyone just assumed I was lunging for her.

"When he made us leave Forks, I think the real reason behind it was that he was afraid of losing her to me. Then, when we came back after the whole mess had happened in Italy, he made damned sure I never spent any time alone with her."

"That's fucked up. You deserved happiness just as much as he did."

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life, Em."

"I know, but Edward was no saint either."

"He was Mother Teresa compared to me. I was a monster before Peter and Char saved me from that hell. And even after that, it took me a long time to completely change my ways."

"So, how long did it take to sink in, before you believed what Alice had told you?"

"When I found Bella in the panic room that day, the pull hit me so hard I couldn't deny it any longer. I realized everything Alice had told me was true and I finally accepted the bond, sealing my fate with hers."

He turned his head and stared at me with imploring eyes.

"I didn't know you were also involved until recently, Emmett, I swear. The day after you left with Rose I found a note from Alice in our room. She must have left it for me on the day she was killed because it was tucked into the book I'd been reading just before I left with you that morning to go hunting. That's when I found out about you and Bella. I was a wreck. I'd wished for so long that I'd someday find my other half, and had only just accepted the bond, only to then discover I'd have to share her with you.

"I couldn't even look her in the eye for three days after that. I watched her from afar because I was afraid I'd fall to pieces in front of her. It took every ounce of strength I had to return to her without telling her everything. And you were still with Rose, and it wasn't something I wanted to discuss over the phone. I'm not ashamed to admit I had hoped that part of Alice's message wasn't true, that I wouldn't have to share Bella with anyone, but when you rang and told me of the pain you were feeling, I knew I couldn't keep the truth from you."

"Fuck, this is really screwed up. We'll end up killing each other, you know that, right? How the hell are we supposed to do this?"

He huffed out a loud breath. "Very carefully?"

I snorted. "I always wanted to have a threesome, but you were never part of that fantasy." I tried to laugh, though it came out sounding more like a strangled cry. "Shit, Jasper. This is so fucked up it's almost funny."

"It's definitely not going to be easy. And it's going to take some serious compromising."

I rubbed my thighs, just to give my hands something to do. "There are a few things that still don't make sense. Why didn't you feel this…pull…when you first met Bella? Why was it only after her birthday?"

"I don't know the answer. That's one of the things I want to ask Carlisle about as soon as I get the chance. He might have heard of this happening before."

"Why do you think I didn't feel it at the same time you did?"

He shrugged. "I wish I had all the answers, but I don't."

"Well, I don't know how we're going to handle being in the same relationship with one woman, but I'm willing to learn to fight my jealousy and give it a try." I shook my head. "Everything feels so…different…now. More. I don't know how else to describe it. I don't want to be away from her anymore. I don't want to lose her."

"Neither do I."

"Then we need to agree that whatever happens, we make sure she's safe and happy. That's the most important thing. She always comes first." I paused for effect. "In and out of the bedroom."

"Agreed." He smiled. "Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Have you met me?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"We should just go and tell her…everything. I've never lied to her and I don't want to start now. Edward lied to her all the time and look how that turned out."

"We can't, Em. Not yet, anyway. And we aren't lying to her. We're just temporarily withholding certain information for her own good. If we blurt it all out now, who knows how she'll react. Knowing she has _two_ mates would put a lot of pressure on her and I don't think she'd be able to cope with that along with everything else she has to deal with. She's got enough to worry about already. I don't want anything to push her over the edge again."

"But can't we—"

"No. You weren't there after she tried to kill herself. You didn't see or _feel_ how bad she was. We can't let her fall into that kind of depression ever again. Besides, it would be hard enough for her to get her head around being in a relationship with two men at the best of times. Add all the stress of recently losing people she loved and the threat of Victoria hanging over her head? That's a disaster just waiting to happen. We have to wait until she's in a better place to hear something so shocking. Even then, I don't know if she'll accept both of us. Or any of us, for that matter."

I slumped forward and rested my elbows on my knees, holding my head in my hands. "Okay, we'll do this your way. But no more getting cozy with her behind my back. I said I'd try to tame my jealously, but that won't happen if I have to watch the two of you together. Not until she knows the truth, anyway. If I can't kiss her yet, neither can you."

"You don't have to worry about that. She's already told me to cool it. She needs time and I agreed to give it to her."

"Good. And I won't ask what's happened between the both of you since you've been here. I'd hate to have to go back to the house and tell her I had to kill you."

He jumped off the rock and glared up at me. "As if you could even come close to besting me, you big ox. I'd take your head off before you even knew which way was up."

"Speaking of heads…don't go getting any gay ideas in yours. I'm telling you right now, I'm never fucking you. I don't care how much you beg or how cute your ass looks in those jeans. So, keep your sparkly disco stick away from me and we'll get along fine."

Chuckling, he threw a small rock at my head. "Race you back, doofus."

He disappeared over the edge of the cliff, though I soon caught up to him, occasionally shoulder-charging him along the way.

When we reached the beach on the west side of the island, not two hundred meters from the house, he came to a sudden halt and peered intently out to the ocean.

"What is it?" I asked.

He held up his hand, silently asking me to hold any questions while he concentrated. I scanned the area in every direction, but there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as I could detect.

It felt like forever before he turned to face me with panic-laden eyes. "I can feel someone out there. Many someones. They're getting closer and the only emotion they're emitting is rage. Extreme rage."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, may be some drama ahead. What did you all think of Emmett and Jasper's little chat. Drop me a comment and let me know!**

 **Come join my Facebook group where I post pics, teasers and other cool book stuff. Search for Paige's Lil Devils or check out my profile page for the link. All are welcome!**

 **Twitter - PThomasAuthor**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Apologies for the delay posting this one. I've loved reading everyone's comments and theories. See me at the bottom…**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

A thin glaze of sweat covered my skin and my heart thumped as if I'd just ran a marathon. Rowdy, frantic voices outside the bedroom door had dragged me from a nightmare, the first I'd suffered in almost a month. I'd been trapped on a tiny island of jagged rock barely wide enough to swing a cat, and crash after crash of dark, ferocious ocean drenched me from head to toe. Possessed mermaids with flaming red hair surrounded me, circling, taunting me as they undulated through the water like demon dolphins. Their long, razor-sharp teeth gleamed with every catch of moonlight and their sinister smiles promised a painful death. I was never more thankful for a commotion to disturb my sleep.

As I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the door flung open. Emmett rushed toward me and the panic carved on his face pinched my throat closed, stole my voice. He scooped me out of bed and carried me through the house, my eyes sweeping every which way in search of what could have possibly put him in such a state.

When we reached the stairs leading to the second floor, Jasper blocked our path, wearing his own mask of distress. He cupped my jaw and delicately stroked his thumb across my cheek before zeroing jet-black eyes on Emmett. "Take her up to the theatre room. Then meet me outside."

I glanced from one man to the other, my vocal cords finally loosening. "Would you please tell me what's going on?"

Jasper ignored my question and stepped aside, swatting Emmett on the back. "Go. Hurry."

The sudden cool rush of air whipped through my hair and stung my eyes. The speed Emmett travelled made me dizzy and I barely had time to blink before he deposited me on the huge lounge I'd fallen in love with on my first night here.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Don't leave this room. It's the safest place for you to be. And stay away from the windows, no matter what you might hear."

I shot to my feet as he moved to the long panes of narrow glass on the back wall—windows much smaller than those downstairs—and swiftly released the heavy black-out blinds, pitching the room into complete darkness.

"You're scaring me, Em. What the hell is going on?"

He switched on the small downlights that speckled the ceiling and dimmed them to their lowest setting, the eerie glow they cast only adding to my restlessness. When he returned to my side he coaxed me to sit back down. "I don't want you to be scared, but Peter and Jasper think Victoria is coming. This room is almost soundproof, but I still want you to be as quiet as you can. Don't draw any attention up here." He turned toward the door.

"Wait!" I latched onto his hand as if I was drowning and he was my lifeline. "How could she know we're here? That this island even exists?"

"There's no time to talk. I have to get down there." Hesitantly, he untangled our fingers and stepped away, but then came straight back and dropped to his knees. "Fuck it." He cradled my face between his palms. "I'll probably get my ass kicked, but it'll be worth it." His eyes rapidly flickered between mine before he fused our lips together in a scorching kiss.

I burned beneath his cool touch, grasped at his broad shoulders, inviting him closer. He shifted my legs apart and closed the gap between us, rubbing up against me as he raked his fingers through my hair and down my spine to rest on my lower back. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and I returned his kiss with fire, want and need, the sweet taste and scent of chocolate chip cookies filling my senses. I became insanely ravenous, desperate to consume him, but all too soon he pulled away with a deep groan. I leaned in for more, famished beyond reason, though he only granted me a quick peck before disappearing out the door.

The click of the latch catching in the lock resounded throughout the room and left my heart pounding with a confusing mix of excitement, guilt and fear. It was as if I'd come out of a dream-like trance and I had to know if what just happened was real. I brushed my fingertips over my lips and the remnants of his kiss still lingered, still thrummed beneath sensitive, vulnerable skin, inducing an insatiable throbbing need deep within my core. I threw myself back against the soft cushions and concentrated all my effort on steadying my erratic breath.

My attraction to him was undeniable, though I'd never allowed myself to think of him as anything other than a friend, never allowed my mind to drift into such dangerous territory, even after his split from Rosalie. Now, from just one kiss, my thoughts were reckless and dirty and…taboo. I couldn't stop myself from imagining what it would be like to be with both Jasper and Emmett. How it would feel to have four strong hands and two sensual mouths exploring every part of me. How it would feel to be loved by both of them at the same time. But what would people think of me if I dared to go down that sordid path, and, more importantly, what would I think of myself?

Whoa, who was I kidding? I could never be with two men. I'd had a hard enough time dealing with one. My mind had no business conjuring such bizarre fantasies that had no chance of ever becoming reality. Even if I was interested and could somehow let go of all my inhibitions, they'd never agree to something so outrageous. Jasper himself had told me how territorial vampires were, so it was best not to even amuse those scandalous notions.

Everything was happening so fast and my life seemed to be spinning out of control, changing course every day. I couldn't understand why Emmett had kissed me, or even if it meant anything to him at all. For those few moments it felt like it had, but maybe he just missed having a woman to kiss and I happened to be there when the urge hit. He'd been part of a couple for so long it must feel strange for him to be single all of a sudden. Or maybe it was simply the thrill of a potential fight that had him revved up.

And what about Jasper? Even though we weren't formally together, we were still…something. How could I betray him without a second thought? My feelings toward him were genuine, though I hadn't cared about anything else while I'd been sucking face with Emmett. Was I that easy to manipulate? Was I that _easy_? I was ashamed of myself and I dreaded Jasper's reaction when he found out what I'd done. And he would find out, of that I was certain.

So, it was official. After eighteen months of running with vampires and shapeshifters, I'd finally lost my goddamned mind. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.

A loud bang rattled the bones of the house and I fought the urge to dash to the windows and peer outside. I vibrated with the need to move, to run, but forced my butt to remain on the lounge, curled my legs up and hugged my knees. Part of me wished I'd asked Jasper to change me right after I'd slashed my wrists. I could have been a vampire now. I could be out there helping them instead of cowering in the theatre room. I could have my revenge for all the innocent lives that red-headed bitch had taken away from me. I was so sick of being the fragile, little human. I wanted to be strong enough to fight my own battles.

A high-pitched screech filled the air, shaking the glass along with my nerves, and I couldn't sit still any longer. I paced the length of the back wall, tightly wrapping my arms around myself to keep my hands from reaching for the blinds. Not knowing what was happening outside was killing me and every crash and boom had me nearly jumping out of my skin. So much for soundproofing. A cacophony of battle cries and screams seeped into the room and had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

I counted the seconds in my head, timing them to the beat of my bare feet marching the plush carpet. I'd reached fifteen minutes and thirty-two seconds when dead silence fell and I stopped in my tracks, holding my breath.

Eventually, I dared to part the blinds, just a minuscule gap between the strips of heavy overlapped material. Thick cloud overshadowed the moon, but there was enough light down on the beach to reveal two figures standing on the sand about one hundred meters away from the house. A small spark appeared in the hand of one and the light hovered before dropping to a large pile of something on the ground. The pyre ignited with a roaring blaze, great plumes of purple smoke sweeping up toward the sky like an offering to the Gods. I focused on the two silhouettes, their faces now aglow—Peter and Charlotte.

A spike of adrenaline caused my hands to shake uncontrollably and my pulse to thud like a bass drum in my ears.

Where were Jasper and Emmett?

I bolted for the door, but never reached it. The ceiling caved in right above the exit and a broken log as thick as my thigh whacked me across the cheek, knocking me on my ass. I didn't have time to regain my senses before the rubble and dust settled and Victoria stood before me, a triumphant smile upon her pale, wicked face. She slowly advanced toward me and I awkwardly shuffled backward until my trembling spine hit the wall.

"I wanted to savor this, make you pay, but I can't risk it with your friends out there. I'll need to be quick." She crouched down low, preparing to strike. "Say hello to your daddy for me, won't you? Your name was on his last breath."

I screamed with white-hot rage as I shot to my feet, my muscles clenched with raw, savage hatred. I refused to give her the satisfaction of cowering. "Kill me, bitch, I don't care! But know one thing. They'll get you in the end. The Cullens won't stop until you're rotting in the pits of hell beside that other piece of shit, James. I watched him burn and loved every fucking minute of it."

She wailed like a banshee and lunged. I squeezed my eyes shut, but the impact never came. Strong arms embraced me, pulled me against a broad wall of muscle. I'd know his sweet scent anywhere.

Jasper had her upper body in a vice-like grip and no matter how much she struggled he showed no sign of relenting. Her strength was no match for him.

"Nooo!" she shrieked, her hands frantically clawing at the air in front of her.

She hunched over and tried to flip him, but he counteracted her weight and leaned back, the heels of his feet digging into the floor, cracking the hardwood planks as if they were mere twigs. She strained as she turned her head from side to side, thick veins protruding from the column of her throat like a roadmap, lips pulled back as she snapped like a rabid dog. His face twisted with fury before he sunk his teeth into her neck and wrenched her head clean off her shoulders. It fell to the floor with a thud, a tangle of vivid-red curls obscuring her odious face.

Dripping wet, chest heaving, he snatched her head up by the hair and dragged her twitching carcass over the mound of debris before disappearing through the fragmented doorway.

I pressed my face into Emmett's chest and cried a river of tears. He held me tight as I released everything I'd kept bottled up for so long. I wept for Charlie, for Edward, for Alice, for Sam, for Embry and everyone else in between. And finally, I wept for myself, for every shred of my heart that Victoria ripped from me so callously.

Emmett soothingly rubbed my back until I slumped in his hold, sapped of every last drop of energy left in me. "Shhh, she's gone now…and she'll never be able to hurt you again. It's over, baby. It's all over." He swept me off my feet, cradled me in his arms and carried me downstairs.

I sniffled against his shoulder. "I thought you were dead, Em. I thought you were both dead. I saw Peter and Charlotte on the beach and I thought you were gone."

He kissed the top of my head as he travelled toward the glass doors leading to the verandah. "You're not getting rid of us that easily. After we made quick work of her friends, she escaped into the ocean, but Jasper and I followed her."

It was only then I realized my clothes were damp and Emmett was sopping wet.

He stepped outside and continued along the sandy path toward the fire, dwindled now to a scattering of orange and purple embers. "We thought we'd lost her in the water, but soon figured out she'd doubled back. Thank God we got to you in time. That was too close a fucking call."

When we reached the others, Jasper seemed hypnotized by the remains of the glowing residue on the blackened patch in front of him. He didn't even meet my eyes when I willed him to look at me. Emmett lowered my feet to the sand and I faced Peter and Charlotte to thank them for their help, but the words stuck in my throat.

She huddled against her man as he licked along a nasty, jagged scar on her wrist. With red eyes trained on me she smiled. "It's nothing. I'll heal in no time at all."

I thought my tears had dried up, but it appeared I was wrong.

Before the first one could complete its roll down my cheek, Jasper snapped out of his daze and rushed to my side, catching the salty drop on his finger. "It's over, Bella. We won. No more running. No more hiding."

I should've been happy, I should've been ecstatic, but there was a hole in my heart that I thought would never mend. I felt strangely empty inside, as if I'd been hollowed out and left to rot like a used Halloween pumpkin on a deserted doorstep. The candle inside me had burned to the end of its wick and fizzled out.

Peter approached me and pulled me aside. "Would you take a walk with me, Bella?"

I glanced at the group, unsure where I wanted to be.

"Just a quick chat, you and me," he said. "We'll be back in a jiffy."

Before I could make up my mind, I found myself draped over his back and speeding down the beach to where Emmett and I had spoken earlier yesterday morning. Peter dropped me and I swayed, trying to regain my balance.

"Sorry. If I didn't move fast they would have stopped me." He tapped the side of his head. "This comes in handy sometimes."

He reminded me so much of Alice that I couldn't be angry. "It's okay. It's been a little crazy since you arrived. We haven't really had a chance to talk. I know you're close friends with Jasper, so I'd like to be your friend, too."

"We're already friends." He gave me a one-armed hug. "Welcome to the Whitlock family, Bella. I knew I'd like you, even before we met."

"Ah, yeah, I've been told about your…gift. You'll have to excuse me. I'm just your average human."

He smiled as he sat on the sand, dragging me down with him. "You're far from average. Very far."

"Are you sure you've got your head set to the right frequency," I waved my hand in the air, "or whatever it is you do up there?"

His boyish laugh was not what I expected. "Oh, man, Char was right, you are a trip. I wanna take you with us when we leave. At least then I'd know the Major would follow without giving me so much grief about asking him to come home again. We've missed having him around."

"Why do you call him that?"

His smile disappeared. "He hasn't told you much about his past, has he?"

"No, it's never really come up. Why?"

"He was a great leader once. I'm not surprised he hasn't told you. He doesn't like to toot his own horn, but he truly was a force to be reckoned with. There wasn't a soul on this Earth who could match his skills. Probably still isn't. He's the fiercest warrior I've ever known, and I've known a lot. He earned the title of the God of War, fair and square. He could instill fear into an entire army of vampires with just a look. I've never seen anything like it since. Victoria signed her death warrant when she decided to come after you. If she'd known who she was dealing with, she would have run in the opposite direction with her tail between her legs. Jasper could have taken down all twelve of her soldiers tonight on his own, without even breaking a sweat."

"How did she find us?"

"Now, that's something I don't know. And he won't rest until he finds out, mark my words. He should have interrogated her before he finished her off." He scooped up a handful of sand and watched the grains sift through his fingers. "He's changed. The old Major wouldn't have made that mistake. He was thinking with his heart, not his head."

The image of Jasper ripping through Victoria's marble flesh flashed before my eyes and I couldn't fault him for ending her the first chance he got. She'd been living on borrowed time for way too long and his thirst for justice was just as strong as mine.

"The Jasper you described is nothing like the man I know. I mean, I know he's strong and all that, but he's also kind and thoughtful and…loving. Sure, he can be strict and pig-headed sometimes, but he can be carefree and funny, too."

"And they say vampires can't change," he said with a hint of a smile. "He was a raging demon when I first met him, cold and hard, and I'm not talking physically. He had to be that way to get the job done. Commanding so many newborns was an impossible feat for most, but he excelled at it. Over time, on the few occasions when he'd let his guard down, when it was just me and him, I saw glimpses of the man he used to be before the demon. It was deep-rooted, but he was still in there. And I liked that man, a lot. That's when I knew I had to do everything I could to get him away from the wars before he lost himself forever. I owed him for more than my life. I owed him for Char's, too.

"The changes were subtle with each passing decade, like when he met Alice, and again when he joined the Cullen clan. But the biggest change happened when he found you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely a good thing. I don't think he even recognizes himself anymore. And that's a very good thing. He's struggled with his past for so long and never liked himself much because of it. So many innocent lives lost…their blood on his hands. Those ghosts never stopped haunting him. But then he met you. You've changed everything. And not just for him, but for all of us. I've been waiting a long time for you, Miss Bella."

"Me? Why? I'm no one special."

"Oh, but you are. The things I could tell you."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he just stared out into the ocean. "Well, are you gonna share?"

He grinned, the corner of his eyes crinkling with mischief. "No, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. But I will tell you one thing. You're in for one hell of an adventure."

I tilted my head and sifted through the information he'd given me. I couldn't imagine how I'd make any part of Jasper's life better. I seemed to bring him nothing but trouble. "And you're quite sure you don't want to tell me anything else?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"We'll have to revisit this conversation at another time then, I guess."

"Yes. We will. And I'll look forward to it."

I sighed as I turned my head in the direction of the house. "You'd better get me back there before they send out a search party."

"Yes, I agree. They'll both have my balls on a spit roast if I don't return you within thirty seconds."

"That long? They must really like you."

His laugh cut through the tension like a carving knife through butter. "Yes, I'm one of the lucky ones."

He picked me up and raced me back to the stretch of sand in front of the house. Charlotte was nowhere to be seen, but Jasper and Emmett both paced the waterline.

"It's about fucking time," Jasper growled, checking me over as if searching for injuries.

"Cool it, Major," Peter said. "It's all good. And a little trust would be nice. You know I'd never hurt her, and quite frankly, I'm a little insulted."

Jasper got up in Peter's face. "Maybe if you'd change your diet, _Captain_ , I'd be a bit more lenient next time you decide to kidnap the love of my fucking life."

 _Say what?_

"Oh, please, spare me the dramatics. She's like Bambi to me. You don't need to worry."

"I don't need to worry? Are you kidding me, right now? You're lucky I don't…" He paced in front of me, his hands pulling at his hair.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to me and kissed the back of my hand. "It's been a pleasure."

He was gone from my sight in a flash. I confronted Jasper. "Did you have to be so fucking rude? He's been nothing but nice to me."

"He drinks from humans, Bella!"

"And so did you, not so long ago. Should I be afraid of you, too?"

He recoiled as if I'd slapped him. "What did he tell you?"

I stiffened my shoulders and stepped toward him, poking his chest with a pointed finger. "Nothing for you to worry about."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close, an endearing smile eventually surfacing through the anger. "You'll pay for that, my little minx. But first, I believe you owe me a dance."

I peered down and realized we were standing on a large circle of ash. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yeah, I guess I do."

He pressed his lips to my forehead and swayed us to and fro. "I really want to kiss you right now," he sighed. "But I'll wait, for as long as you need me to."

Guilt slammed into my chest and there was no hiding it from him.

He held me a little tighter before he twirled me around and dipped me back, his lips precariously close to mine. "It's okay," he said. "I know, and I'm not angry."

When he lifted me upright I scanned the area for Emmett, but he'd left us. For some unknown reason, that saddened me more than it should.

* * *

 **A/N: A few of you have asked about my published books. I can't put the link on this site, but if you search for Paige Thomas on Amazon you'll find two of my original titles, Starstruck (a novel) and Count Me In (a short companion piece).**

 **Like what you've read of this story so far? I've got a group over on facebook and I'd love for you to join. All fanfic news is posted over there and I'll be offering some freebies soon. See my profile page for the link.**

 **Reviews are better than Emmett's "fuck it" kisses and dancing on Vicky's ashes! Ding dong the bitch is dead!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know, sorry for the delay. My day job (doing other writer-y stuff) has had to come first, I'm afraid. But I've got Chapter 17 all ready to post next week…on time.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

I'd dozed in Jasper's arms and he'd kept the nightmares at bay, but that had been the least of my worries before I'd fallen asleep. I'd been afraid I'd wake up humping him again, though it appeared I hadn't moved since closing my eyes. My head still rested on his chest and my arm was still innocently draped over his waist.

As my eyelids fluttered open, I wondered where Emmett was. I hadn't seen him since before my dance with Jasper last night and I grew more and more concerned about how he was feeling. I needed to talk to him and make sure we were okay.

"Peter and Char left while you were sleeping," Jasper said, breaking the silence. "They wanted to say goodbye, but they couldn't stick around. Peter never likes to leave his horses for very long and it's a fair swim back, so it's best they left before sunup to avoid the chance of being seen."

I rolled onto my stomach so I could see his face. "They swam _all_ the way back to the States?"

He smiled and I wondered if he knew how good he looked when he did that. His curved lips made my stomach flutter with anxious longing.

"It's not that hard when you can move through the water quicker than any boat. How do you think they got to Brazil in the first place?"

"Ah, on a plane, like a normal person."

His chuckle sent the flutters further south and I squirmed, hoping to squash the craving I had to jump him, consequences be damned. It wouldn't be fair to send him mixed messages.

"Peter is anything but normal. And he seems to have taken a real shine to you. He doesn't like that many people, especially those of the human variety."

"Yeah well, humans don't seem to like me that much, so it kinda evens things out. It's just freaks like you I can't seem to get rid of."

I squealed as he flipped me onto my back and straddled my legs, holding my hands captive above my head. "A freak, am I? You're getting a little too cheeky for your own good, my little minx. I think you may need more private tutoring, Miss Swan. I might even need to get my cane out."

My gasp filled the entire room and my pulse sprinted with excitement. I was so tempted to pull him down and ravage his sinful mouth with my tongue. I needed to change the subject before I gave in to my desire and risked my tongue being bitten off.

"Peter has horses?"

"Yeah, three of them. He used to be a wrangler in his previous life."

He traced his fingertip down my cheek and I sighed into his touch. "Aren't they afraid of him?"

"It's a whole lot of trial and error. Most animals won't come anywhere near us, but the three fillies he has now couldn't care less. They love him just as much as he loves them."

He ground his groin against me and I bit my lip to stifle the moan begging to leave my lips. "You said you wouldn't," I breathed. "You said you'd wait until I was ready to say…"

With a sigh he clambered off me and lay on his side. "Yeah, I did, didn't I. Sorry." He played with the locks of my hair that were splayed across my pillow beside him. "Why are you feeling guilty?"

I peered into his eyes and the genuine look of affection gave me the courage to voice my fear. "You're really not mad that Emmett kissed me?"

"No, I'm not mad, Bella. I promise."

I fidgeted with the edge of the sheet. "Well, um, in the interests of full disclosure, I should tell you that I kissed him back."

He grasped my hand and my palm tingled when he pressed his lips to it. "I know."

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I expected."

One corner of his mouth curled with a lopsided grin, sending the flutters into overdrive. "It's nice to know I'm able to surprise you."

The door squeaked open and Emmett poked his head inside. "Breakfast is ready for the human."

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. "You cooked? Really?"

"Yeah, Jasper's not the only one who wants to make sure you eat properly. But a word of warning, I may have almost disintegrated the bacon."

I couldn't help but smile at the big lug. "I'm sure it'll be great. I'm starving."

After washing my face and dressing for the day, I followed the acrid smell of burnt food to the kitchen, trying my best not to scrunch my nose.

With a flourish, Emmett presented me with "breakfast" as Jasper pulled out my chair. I sat with trepidation, my stomach already preparing to protest the offering before me. The poor eggs hadn't stood a chance and the bacon was so crispy it crumbled between my fingers as soon as I took a tentative bite.

"Ah, it's good, Em," I lied, chasing the ash down with a large gulp of orange juice.

Jasper threw his head back and laughed while Emmett's proud grin dropped. "Sorry, I'll make it better next time."

"It's okay. You didn't have to do this, anyway. I like to cook. I don't know what's gotten into the two of you lately, but I _can_ look after myself, you know."

"I wanted to do it for you. That's what ma—"

"Emmett," Jasper interrupted with an air of caution.

Emmett shifted in his chair. "I mean, that's what _friends_ do, right? They look after each other."

There appeared to be some sort of silent conversation going on across the table, both of them staring down the other with slightly narrowed eyes. I was about to question their odd behavior when Emmett shot up and busied himself at the sink, scrubbing the pan, removing the evidence of the murdered bacon and eggs.

Jasper returned his attention back to me as if I hadn't just witnessed their tense interaction. "So, what's the plan now? What do you want to do? We can stay here for as long as you want, but we're almost out of fresh food so I'll have to make a grocery trip soon."

I bit into a slice of buttered toast, the only thing on my plate that wasn't charred within an inch of its life. "As much as I like it here, I think I need to go home. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life and I can't do that here."

He reached for my free hand and entwined our fingers. "We'll do whatever you want, darlin'. We can always come back here for vacation anytime you'd like."

~oOOo~

We had two boats to return, so Emmett drove one while Jasper drove the other. I'd decided to join Emmett so we could talk along the way. Jasper would most likely still hear our conversation, but at least the distance gave a small semblance of privacy, to me, anyway.

"Are you okay, Em?"

He turned his head and faced me with a grin, his dimples never failing to cause my heart to skip a beat. "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be? Got my best girl beside me and it's a beautiful night for a trip across the ocean."

"It's just that…you've been acting a little…strange. If you're worried about what I might think of that kiss last night—"

"No, I'm not worried. In fact, I can't wait to do it again. If I've been acting weird, it's because I'm having trouble controlling myself around you. I wish I could touch you all the time."

 _Say what now?_

My mind was in a spin. I didn't know what was going on. What was so special about me all of a sudden? I'd never gained this much attention from the opposite sex before—especially from two men I was madly attracted to—and it both excited and terrified me. Not knowing how to respond without making a complete fool of myself, I chose not to say anything at all. It seemed the whole world had gone nuts while I'd had my back turned for only a minute.

After we pulled up to the marina, Jasper rushed toward me with our luggage. "Here." He handed over my phone. "It's been blowing up with messages."

Having had no cell reception on the island, I'd forgotten all about my phone since I'd last charged it. Not that I expected many people would be calling me from now on.

I waited until we were in the taxi and on our way to the private airfield before I checked my voicemail. There were a couple of messages from Renee, who thought I was still in Chicago consoling a grieving Edward. I had no idea how I was going to explain his absence if she decided to visit me again anytime soon. It might be easier for everyone if I simply told her we'd broken up. The remaining messages, several of them, were from Charlie's lawyer, Mr. Samuels. I didn't even know he had a lawyer.

The battery on my phone was almost dead, so I switched it off. Adulting could wait until I returned home. Just thinking about all the decisions to be made gave me a throbbing headache.

~oOOo~

Even though I'd slept through a good chunk of our flight home, I was exhausted by the time Jasper pulled his truck into the Cullen's drive just after 2 p.m. on Monday afternoon.

Haunting memories I'd rather forget bombarded me as I stepped into the house, and my feet didn't want to budge past the foyer. It was as if I was seeing everything with new eyes and a dreary cloud of despair hovered over me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett asked, slinking his arm around my waist.

The soft thud of bags dropping to the tile floor behind me echoed loudly in my ears and I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. It felt like the walls were breathing and if I didn't leave they would suck the life right out of me.

"What is it, Bella?" Jasper asked, his cool breath washing over my face. "A headache?"

I shook my head. "I have to get out of here. It's too much, I can't stay here."

He pulled my hands away and replaced them with his own. "Open your eyes for me, darlin'."

I obeyed, making sure to keep my gaze riveted on him and nothing else. If I were to glance to my left, I'd see Edward's piano and I knew it would be my undoing.

"We can go anywhere you want. We don't have to stay here."

"No. I mean, _I_ can't stay here. I want to go home. It's time I went home."

"Are you sure? I can feel how overwhelmed you are right now, but I don't want you to be alone. We'll come with you."

I stepped back out of reach. My thoughts were spiraling, especially when they touched me in this space, and I didn't want to lose the mental reprieve I'd gotten on the island and have it all be for nothing. I liked being physically close to Emmett and Jasper, but in this house, I felt as if I was cheating on someone who didn't exist anymore, and the guilt threatened to eat me alive.

"I'll be fine on my own. You don't have to worry about me doing anything stupid. I promise I won't. I just need some time alone and I can't avoid Charlie's forever. Can you help me find my keys? I don't remember where they are."

He and Emmett shared a look. "They're in the garage, where I left them," Jasper sighed. "I'll get them for you."

"Thank you." I turned and almost ran back out the door. My truck was unlocked and I wasted no time jumping into the safe, familiar driver's seat.

Emmett placed my bags in the back, his forehead scrunched in my rearview mirror, as if the act of letting go of my luggage was painful. I unwound the window when Jasper appeared on the other side of the glass.

He leaned in and inserted the key in the ignition, his face so close to mine. "Can we come see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll call you, okay?"

"I don't feel right about this, Bella."

"I'll be fine. I'm not in danger anymore. I just need some time to myself, you know? Being here is…too hard. It feels like this place is full of ghosts, my own included."

He kissed my cheek and moved back when I started the truck. "Call me if you need me, for anything. I can be there in less than a minute. I mean it. You don't have to be alone."

"I know. And thank you." Emmett joined Jasper's side, looking more sullen than ever. "Both of you. Thank you, for everything. I wouldn't have survived without you."

I stomped my foot on the gas before I could change my mind and take them up on their offer to come with me.

~oOOo~

I'd almost expected the Police cruiser to be there when I arrived at the house I'd affectionately called home for the past eighteen months. What I didn't expect was Jake sitting on the porch, as if he were waiting for me. As soon as I stepped out of the truck, the dam broke and the tears fell hard and fast.

He stood with open arms and I ran straight into them, breathing him in as his searing heat wrapped around me like a blanket. I'd missed him more than I'd realized.

He gently pressed my head to his chest and stroked my hair. "It's okay. I've got you, Bella."

"I miss him so much, Jake. I never got the chance to tell him how much I loved him."

He squeezed me tight and his strength grounded me, chased my demons away. "He knew, Bella. He knew, and he was so proud of you."

"I'm glad you're here. How did you know I was back?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd know the sound of the red beast anywhere. It could do with a tune-up, by the way." He led me to the front door. "And I was patrolling nearby. I've been keeping an eye on the place in case that bitch came back looking for you."

I hustled him inside, and stopped short when we reached the archway leading into the living room. Charlie's unique stamp was everywhere I looked. The TV he spent countless hours watching sports on, the top of the cabinet it was housed in, covered with framed photographs of friends and family. His favorite armchair, so old it was molded to the shape of his butt. His mother's old patchwork quilt lay over the back of the couch, his ratty, red and black flannel shirt draped over the top of it. His fishing gear in the corner of the room, and his gun oils and rags splayed across the coffee table as if he'd departed in a hurry before he'd had a chance to put them away.

I wiped at the last of my tears. "Ah, are you hungry? I don't know what we've got in the form of food, but—"

"I've got a confession to make. I've kinda been staying here, on and off, since you left. I hope you don't mind."

I pulled him into the kitchen. "Is that your way of telling me you've eaten everything in the house?"

"No…yes…but I brought some more stuff over yesterday to replace what I ate. Well, almost all of it." He took a seat and drummed his fingers on top of the table. "So, I didn't expect you back so soon. I'm surprised _Jasper_ even let you out of his sight. That guy gives me the creeps."

I ignored his comment, gathered the ingredients for ham and salad sandwiches out of the fridge and set to making them. "So, Carlisle didn't ring you?"

"No, I haven't heard from anybody. Why?"

"You don't have to worry about Victoria coming around here anymore. She's dead."

He jumped out of his seat like it had bitten him. "No shit! Really?"

"Really. Saw it with my own eyes."

Jake wanted all the gory details, so I filled him in as best I could.

After we'd eaten, he followed me up to my room where I called Mr. Samuels and arranged to meet with him on Friday to discuss Charlie's will. I had less than four days to pull myself together.

"I need to go and let the guys know what's happened, and then check on my dad. Are you going to be all right here on your own?"

"I'll be fine, Jake." I fell back on my bed. "I'm actually really tired. Think I'll take a nap."

"I might drop in later tonight. Maybe we could watch a movie or something? I'll ring you later. Bye, Bells."

I didn't have the heart to tell him no. And besides, I'd missed the days when we'd just hung out as friends without anything hanging over our heads, or a jealous boyfriend competing for my time. I could do with a night free of complications and drama.

~oOOo~

I awoke to what sounded like the clatter of pots and pans coming from downstairs. For a split-second, I panicked, but there was nothing for me to fear anymore. I was safe here now. I checked my phone, 7:02 p.m., and there were no missed calls. Jake was probably making a nuisance of himself and messing up my kitchen. I've never seen anyone put away as much food as that boy could.

I dragged myself out of bed and trudged downstairs, digging the sleep from the corners of my eyes. When I hit the last step, a delicious scent wafted past my nose and my stomach growled so loud I would have been embarrassed if there was anyone but Jake in the house to hear it. I could already picture his self-righteous smile from my reaction to whatever he'd cooked, but it wasn't Jake who stood in my kitchen and there was no mess in sight, every surface sparkling clean.

"Emmett?"

He closed the cupboard and spun around. "Hey. Sorry if I woke you. I was just tidying up before I left."

"What have you been doing? How did you get in here?"

"I made you dinner. And your door was unlocked. You should be more careful. Anyone could have walked in here while you were asleep."

I thought back to Emmett's attempt at breakfast and cringed. "And you made me dinner because…"

He grinned as he hung the tea towel over the handle of the oven. "Because I had some making up to do for the abomination I served you yesterday. I spent the afternoon on YouTube. I can cook now."

I sniffed the air and my stomach rumbled again. "Smells like it."

"Lasagna's almost ready. And the garlic bread's done." He pointed to a foil-wrapped baguette on a wire rack beside the stove. "I made a salad, too. It's in the fridge."

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to. I told you, I like to cook for myself."

"I know, I wanted to, though. And it's not like I had anything better to do. The house doesn't feel the same without you in it and Jasper was driving me up the wall. He thinks I'm hunting."

I jumped as the front door unexpectedly opened and closed. "Bells! Smells great in here, but I brought pizza. I didn't think you'd be up for cook…" Jake practically skidded to a halt when he entered the kitchen. "Ah, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Emmett said.

"No," I said at the same time, frowning in his direction. "Em was just leaving, weren't you?"

He strolled toward me, extra swagger in his step. "Yeah, I guess I am, for now. I'll see you tomorrow, baby." He smacked a possessive kiss right on my lips before turning to a stunned Jake. "Enjoy your pizza, Jacob."

My cheeks flamed as the door quietly closed and I was left to face my fuming best friend.

"What the hell was _that?_ " He slammed the pizza boxes down on the kitchen table. _"_ Are you seeing that giant cocksucker now? Have you lost your freakin' mind?"

"I'm not _seeing_ anybody. And don't call him that. Emmett's one of the nicest people I've ever known."

"People? He's not a _person_ , Bella. In case you've forgotten, he's a fucking leech. How could you be so damn stupid after everything we've been through? Am I just some kind of guard dog to you, is that it?"

"Jake, no. You're my best—"

"No, I'm not just your friend. Goddammit, I'm _in love_ with you!"

"Aw, Jake, don't do this again." I flopped into a chair and leaned my elbows on the table, hiding my face in my hands. "We've been over this already."

"Yeah, we have. And do you remember what you told me? Was it all a load of bullshit, just an easier way for you to get rid of me?"

I lowered my hands and stared at him dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, Jake," he said in a high-pitched voice. "'My heart belongs to someone else. It will always belong to someone else. Just because he's gone doesn't change anything. It doesn't change who I am inside.' What a fucking joke. Your _boyfriend_ hasn't even been dead a month and you're already getting it on with another one of _them_."

"Hey! _He_ kissed _me_ , not the other way around."

"Well, I didn't see you fighting him off."

His facial features morphed into something I didn't recognize. Gone were the bright, exuberant eyes and warm smile, replaced with a nefarious mask of hate and savagery.

"In fact, it looked to me like you enjoyed it," he said. "What is it about them that you like so much, huh? Is it the danger? Does it give you a thrill to know that they could snap you in half at any time? Is that it?" He stalked toward me as if I were prey. "'Cause if you get off on being scared, I can do that for you, Bella. I'll even stick my dick in the freezer first so I'll feel more like one of them when I fuck you."

I stood up with so much force the chair toppled over. "How dare you!"

"You scared of me now, Bella? Am I making you wet?"

"Get out! Get out of my fucking house right now, Jacob Black."

It was like a switch had turned on inside his head and he finally realized what he'd done, what he'd said. The evil expression on his face slid away and remorse bled from his pores.

"Shit. Shit, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean—"

"I believe the lady told you to leave, mutt," Emmett growled from the doorway, his fists clenched so tight I heard them crack.

"Stay out of it, leech. You've caused enough trouble already." Jake's entire body vibrated, seconds away from phasing in my kitchen.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I haven't even started yet." Emmett's eyes were like pools of liquid coal when he glanced in my direction. "Bella, please go upstairs while I take this mongrel out and teach him a lesson."

I rushed forward and placed my hands on his chest. "No. Don't do this, Em, it's not worth it." I turned to Jacob. "Leave. Now."

"I'll go, but this is far from over. _I'm_ alpha now, and I say the treaty is null and void. I'll be seeing you soon, bloodsucker."

* * *

 **A/N: Who thinks they know what's gonna happen next? Hmmm?**

 **Like what you've read of this story so far? I've got a group over on facebook and I'd love for you to join. All fanfic news is posted over there and I'll be offering some freebies soon. See my profile page for the link**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hold onto your panties, it's about to get bumpy! And thanks for all your amazing reviews. I can't believe I've hit over 500 already. You people rock!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Emmett threw the pizzas out and turned the oven off. Then he righted the chair I'd knocked over, sat and patted his beefy thigh. "Come here."

I fell onto his lap in a daze. Jacob was no longer the sweet boy I thought I'd known so well. His words were meant to wound and he'd succeeded with flying colors. I'd hurt him when I'd previously rejected his advances, though I'd never intentionally wished to cause him pain. I couldn't control who my heart chose to love, but he had full command over what flew out of his mouth. I didn't think I could ever forgive him.

"Forget him, Bella. Like you said, it's not worth it. He's not worth it. He's just a kid with way too much power and it's gone to his head."

I stared at the rip on the knee of my jeans, remembering how it had torn when I'd crashed the motorbike Jake had been trying to teach me to ride, not five months ago. "I would have never imagined he could be so nasty, so crude, not to me. I've known him since we were little kids. I thought our friendship was special."

He rubbed my back and it soothed me some. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I could really use one of your bear hugs right about now, Em."

He cloaked me with his strong arms and I sunk into his protective embrace, burrowing my face into his neck. I didn't know if all vampires' scents were so intoxicating, but to me, there was nothing on this earth that smelled better than Emmett and Jasper. I inhaled deeply through my nose, wishing I could immerse myself in his fragrance.

Emmett pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. "Did you just sniff me?"

"No."

He cocked a disbelieving brow.

I could've died from embarrassment, but kept my gaze steadily on his. "Okay, yes, I did. Sorry."

He grinned like I'd given him the world. "I don't mind, at all. But it's only fair that I get to sniff you, too."

Before I could object, the tip of his nose brushed lazily back and forth across the tender skin of my neck, giving me goosebumps all over. But he didn't stop there. His mouth came into play, gently sucking against my pulse point until I surrendered and tipped my head back, allowing him room to roam. He covered the column of my throat in slow, sensual, open-mouthed kisses and I moaned, shifting on his lap.

In an instant, he'd lifted my ass onto the table, parted my legs and wedged his hips between them, his kisses travelling from my collar bone to my lips. His tongue begged for entrance and I invited him in, snaked my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I shouldn't be caving in, shouldn't be enjoying it, but I had no choice. I needed him as much as I needed air and, with every swipe of his tongue against mine, my defensive walls weakened and I welcomed everything he was willing to give me.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this," I panted, "but I can't seem to stop."

His deep groan vibrated through my bones and set my skin ablaze. "I never want you to stop. Please don't make _me_ stop," he begged, nimble fingers popping the buttons of my shirt, sweeping it open to reveal my bra. "I need this so much, Bella. I need to touch you. Please, let me touch you."

"Yes."

His mouth returned to my neck as he ripped my bra into two and palmed my breasts. "You're so warm, so perfect in my hands."

He tweaked my nipples and I almost jolted off the table, but he was right there, pushing me down with his weight until my spine lay flat against the wooden surface.

"Let me take away all your hurt, all your anger. Just be with me, Bella. Just _feel_ me."

Cool lips trailed down my chest, circled my nipple. I arched my back for more, dragging my nails over his scalp, and he engulfed my left breast and sucked with vigor, pulling loud moans from deep within my throat.

"Take it, Emmett. Take all of it. I just want to feel you, nothing else. Help me forget. Help me forget everything."

He wrapped my legs around his waist and hoisted me up. His lips and tongue didn't skip a beat, gliding across my bare skin to suckle on my other nipple—one hand beneath my ass and one pressed against my back, holding me firmly in place for his hungry mouth.

With several long strides, he'd charged up the stairs and entered my room before lowering me to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor in front of me, he ripped my jeans and panties off in one swift, fell swoop before slowly running his cool hands from my feet to my thighs, spreading them wide to accommodate his huge physique.

I trembled beneath his touch, mainly from the excitement building inside me like a volcano readying to erupt, but also partially from fear of the unknown. Emmett was a large man and I couldn't help but wonder if he was large everywhere. My frame was so small in comparison, and the prospect of having him inside me, any part of him, made me nervous.

He devoured my nakedness with his eyes before knitting his fingers in my hair and plunging his tongue inside my mouth. Feeling vulnerable, I tugged at his t-shirt, needing his skin against mine, needing something meaningful to dispel the confusing thoughts running through my mind. I didn't want to dwell on death or loss or what could have been. I didn't want to agonize over my every action and how each one of them could hurt someone else. I only wanted to feel desire and love, and the firm, bulging muscles hidden beneath Emmett's clothes.

I lifted his shirt up to uncover his tight abs and he only released my lips long enough to pull the cotton fabric off over his head. "Touch me, Bella," he breathed raggedly into my mouth.

My jittery hands explored every smooth-skinned bump and ridge across his stomach, chest and shoulders. He was built like a gladiator, a Roman God, and I wanted to worship every inch of the chiseled masterpiece before I lost my nerve.

Rife with need, I yanked at the button of his jeans until it slipped through the hole and then dragged the zipper down. His thick, veined erection proudly jutted out before springing back toward him, slapping his stomach with a thwack.

 _Holy shit._ I didn't know how I was going to walk away from this without some kind of injury. I'd been surprised by Jasper's size, but Emmett was on a whole new level. And both of them were larger than my poor little rabbit. I clearly hadn't thought this through well enough, if at all.

Would he think less of me if I ran away screaming?

I must have been staring too long because he tipped my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "There's no need to be scared. We're meant to be together this way. But if you'd rather not do this now, I'll understand. I never want you to feel pressured to do anything you're not ready for."

I cupped his jaw and he leaned into my touch, his eyes glazed with adoration and concern, confirming my decision was the right one. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I trust you won't hurt me and I want to at least try."

He turned his head and kissed my palm. "We'll go slowly, and I'll be as gentle as I can. Remember, you're in control. If, at any time, you want me to stop, just tell me and I will." He stood up and removed his jeans before returning to his knees. "Lay back. I want to make sure you're relaxed and ready to take me. The wetter you are the better it'll be for you."

My exhale was loud as I leaned back, so very conscious of him staring between my legs. I hoped he liked what he saw.

He reverently kissed the inside of my thighs, prying them further apart. My heart raced as I gazed at the ceiling, attempting to regulate my breath.

He traced my slit with his fingertips before spreading my lips open. "I wish you could see how beautiful and pink your pussy is, Bella. I can't wait for you to come all over my tongue."

The first slow, wet swipe made my hips jerk off the bed and he hummed against my sensitive flesh, the tremors making me pulse and tingle all over. The second was more forceful, tongue flattened and lapping at me, again and again. I widened my legs as far as they would go and he latched onto my clit, sucked and circled the little nub until I moaned his name.

"That's it, baby. I wanna hear you."

The pad of his thumb replaced his tongue as he slithered it down my folds and probed and swirled inside me.

"Mmm, that feels so good," I murmured, lifting my feet off the ground and raising my bent legs in the air to hold onto the backs of my knees.

"Yes, like that. Perfect."

He nudged my thighs further toward my stomach and I felt so open and exposed, but as soon as his tongue returned to flick over my clit and he pushed a finger inside me, I no longer cared. And when he added a second digit, I groaned, rhythmically rocking my hips as he moved his fingers in a circular motion, stretching me. His lashing tongue picked up speed, and little by little my core relaxed, enabling him to squeeze in a third finger. With each slow, tormenting thrust, my sighs became louder and my chest heaved with every weighted breath.

"I'm nearly there, Em. Don't stop."

He grabbed hold of my right foot and positioned it to rest on his broad shoulder, and I followed suit with my left, bracing against him as my knees dropped to the sides. He thrust harder, faster, and the tips of his fingers pushed against something new inside me, as his free hand pressed down on my pubic bone. Pressure built, and I felt like I needed to pee.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop." I rose onto my elbows and tried to wriggle up the bed, but he clamped his hand around one of my feet.

He popped his head up from between my thighs with a mischievous grin, still steadily moving his fingers in and out. "It's not what you think it is. Just lay back, relax and let it happen."

"I need to go to the bathroom, real quick," I said in a rush, cursing the timing of my bladder.

"No, you're not going to wet yourself, Bella, I promise. I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

He changed the angle of his fingers and I fell back with a feeble moan, but before long he was at it again, hitting that same spot inside me that was so different from anything I'd felt before. His other hand moved back to press down on my pubic bone, his thumb rubbing my clit, and the pressure increased, though this time I didn't protest, too lost in pleasure.

His fingers quickened with stronger strokes, firmly massaging _that_ spot, and I exploded, white light flashing behind my closed eyelids, thighs clamped around his head as I screamed out my release. A rush of fluid gushed from down below and he drank from me like a mad man, lapping up the juices that continued to flow. My orgasm seemed never-ending, a live-wired string of twitching muscles and loud heartbeats pounding in my ears, my insides coiling and uncoiling until they were spent.

By the time I'd come down from the racing endorphins, I was a hot mess, covered in a sheen of sweat, and I had no idea how my fingers had gotten tangled in my hair. Apart from where his lips were still attached, gently sucking on delicate, oversensitive flesh, the rest of my body felt numb as I shivered uncontrollably, trying to catch my breath. I didn't know what the hell he'd done to me, but I definitely hadn't wet myself, not in the traditional sense, anyway. I lay there, boneless and immobile, gradually gaining feeling back to the rest of my body and enjoying the sensation of him licking me clean. I didn't even have enough energy left to be embarrassed.

He hoisted me up to the head of the bed and lay beside me, brushing his palm over my stomach.

"Jesus Christ, Em, what was that?"

"That, my beautiful girl, was a vaginal orgasm and it was so fucking hot when you squirted. I feel so honored and privileged to be the first to do that to you."

"I don't think I can move."

His quiet chuckle made me smile. "I'll let you rest a little before we begin round two." He pulled me on top of him and caged me in his arms, gentle fingertips trailing up and down my spine.

~oOOo~

I hadn't meant to nod off, but I couldn't complain about the way he chose to stir me. My legs had fallen to the bed, resting on the outside of his thighs, and his hand was between mine, fingers pumping slowly in and out of my dripping core from behind. The squelching sounds coming from my body should have made me blush, but it only served to turn me on even more. I ground against him and his thick cock slipped between my slickened folds, rubbing back and forth over my slit and swollen clit. I moaned and pressed a kiss to his neck, nuzzling him with my nose, his heady scent rousing my mind along with my body.

He removed his fingers and palmed my ass, helping me slide against him. "I think it'll be easier for your first time if you're on top."

"But what if I do something wrong?"

"There is no wrong way, Bella. You'll know how to move. Just do what feels good."

"But I want you to feel good, too."

"You don't need to worry about me. Whatever you do will make me feel good. Just sit up a little."

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed my torso up, reluctant to disconnect my lower half. The feel of his length against me was heavenly and I didn't want to break away. I could easily come, just like this, but the promise of something even better spurred me to lift up.

Peering down between our bodies, I was entranced as he wrapped his hand around the base of his erection and ran the smooth tip up and down my slit. My pussy was soaked, so slippery, and he felt so good against me. My arms trembled when he teased and circled my needy clit, and I had to lock my elbows in place to stop from falling back to his chest.

After several languid passes, he finally positioned his cock at my entrance and my fear returned full force. "You're more than ready, baby. Just relax, nice and slow. Remember, you control how far you go, just take me in a little at a time until you're more comfortable. There's no rush. Do whatever feels right."

I lifted my head and stared into his hooded eyes, still unsure how this was going to work with me being so small and unaccustomed to having something so large inside me.

"We'll fit together, I swear. You were made for me, Bella."

I lowered enough to take in just past the tip and he grasped my hands and entwined our fingers, letting me lean most of my weight on his palms. I lowered a little more and hissed from the pinching, burning pain.

"Slowly, baby. Swivel your hips…tiny circles."

Several rotations of my hips soothed the ache, enough for me to be brave and sink further down. With each cautious rise and fall, I took him deeper until he was all the way in and I could sigh with relief.

He sat up straight and clamped his arms around me, holding me still on his lap. I needed to move, to rock, but he held firm, his eyes squeezed shut and his brows drawn together.

"Don't move," he said, his voice strained. "I'm trying real hard not to embarrass myself by shooting my load before we've even begun."

His honesty broke the tension and I giggled into his shoulder, my internal muscles clenching around his twitching cock. He sucked a deep breath in through his teeth.

"Who's the virgin here?" I asked.

His eyelids shot open and he pierced me with his intense stare. "You think this is funny?"

I nodded and bit my bottom lip to stifle the dregs of my laughter.

"Believe me, Bella, I've never had this problem before, not even during my first time when I was human. It's you. You do this to me. You're so tight and warm and wet and…perfect around me." He attacked my lips with fervor and his hands drifted down and cupped my ass, squeezing my cheeks until I yelped into his mouth.

"Can I move yet? I really want to move now."

He answered with icy palms, lifted my ass until just the head remained inside me, and then slammed me all the way down. I threw my head back, a throaty moan aimed at the ceiling as his lips ghosted over my neck.

"You like that?" he breathed against the skin below my ear

I circled my hips, loving how full he made me feel. "Yes. More. Give me more. Give me everything."

He lifted me up and down, torturously slow, but I wanted it faster, harder and rougher. I was sick of being treated like a porcelain doll. I was a woman and I wanted to feel like one, wanted to be taken like one.

"Don't hold back on me, Em. I want more."

He growled as he flipped us over, never breaking our connection. With his hips thrusting like a well-oiled piston, his cock delving deep and hard, I arched against him and clawed his back. The bedhead knocked repeatedly against the wall, but I didn't care, there was no one else around to hear it. His mouth fastened around my nipple and each hard, swift flick of his tongue against the tightened peak sent tingling sparks straight to my clit.

He pulled on my taut, little bud before releasing it from between his lips. "I never dreamed it could be this good. I'm gonna come so hard."

He rose off me and leaned back on his haunches, wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted my ass off the bed, changing the angle of his thrusts as he pounded into me. The slap of skin against skin pierced the air along with his grunts and I writhed and moaned, clutched at my breasts and pushed them together, crazy with need.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he panted, his eyes fixed intently on my hands. "Pinch your nipples for me."

I did, hard, and my walls fluttered, erratic spasms clenching around his cock as my thighs quaked and I submerged in wave after wave of heated, frantic pleasure.

As soon as my muscles went lax, he swiftly pulled out and pumped his cock, and I watched with pure fascination as he spilled his seed over my stomach, thin pearlescent streams spurting from the bulbous tip. When he'd squeezed out the last drop with a deep, guttural groan, I swiped my finger through the cold fluid and slowly brought it toward my mouth. My curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelled, but he grabbed my wrist just before I'd reached my lips.

"No. I don't know what it might do to you, that's why I pulled out. We can't be too careful, Bella. I would die if I ever did anything to harm you. It's best to be safe."

Disappearing from my sight for a few seconds, he quickly returned with a damp cloth from the bathroom. He tenderly wiped between my legs before removing every last remnant from my stomach. It seemed stupid, but I was sad to see it go.

He tossed the cloth into the wastepaper basket beside my desk and curled up beside me. Nuzzling his face against the side of my neck, he cupped my breast, lazily swiping his thumb back and forth across my nipple. I shivered as it pebbled and turned my head until he shifted his on the pillow and we were eye to eye.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a smug smile.

"I think you already know. You were incredible, Em."

He frowned and I smoothed my fingertips over his forehead until the furrows vanished. "Are you sore at all? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm a little sore, but it's a pleasant ache, one I wanted."

"Good. I never want to hurt you."

I ran my fingers down his jawline and he purred. "I should have killed him, you know," he said. "You've turned me soft."

"Killed who?"

"The mutt. No one disrespects my mate like that and gets away with it."

I shot up like a bullet. "Wh-what did you say?"

He slapped his forehead and dragged his palm down to hide his eyes from me. "Fuck. Jasper's gonna slaughter me."

* * *

 **A/N: Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… *shaking my head***

 **I've got a facebook group, you know, if you wanna join. Head to my profile page for the link!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It seemed only right for Jasper to have his say in this chapter, so I let him take the floor. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this particular moment. And for those wondering, there will be no vamp babies in this story.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 ** _Jasper_**

I frantically paced below her bedroom window, using every drop of willpower I had not to burst in and pummel Emmett into dust. He had one secret to keep. _One_ fucking secret. And he couldn't even withhold that much from her until the timing was right. He'd warred with himself over this whole situation, but he hadn't been there to witness Bella at her lowest. And he couldn't feel the depression she was hiding, even now. I just hoped she was strong enough to handle this as well. I hoped we all were.

I knew Emmett hadn't gone hunting. He did his best to conceal the deception from me, but he may as well have tried to conceal the sun for all the good it did. I hadn't followed him straight away. I wasn't a heartless prick. He needed the chance to bond with her on his terms, so I'd given him a few hours head start. My intention had been to remain outside and, without her knowledge, quietly ask him to leave and give her the space she wanted, though that plan had turned to shit when I'd arrived.

I'd only caught the tail end of the conversation with Jacob fucking Black and wanted to know exactly how he'd disrespected her, so I could determine how he'd perish at my hands—slow and painful, or extremely slow and painful. His anger was so intense when he'd stormed out the door he hadn't even noticed me just inside the tree line behind her house. I'd thought about following him, but then Emmett had whispered to me—too low for Bella to hear—that he was going to make a move on her and I couldn't convince my feet to leave. I'd felt like a peeping Tom, even though I hadn't seen anything. Listening to them make love had been torture, but I'd kept my promise to him and hadn't interfered, regardless of the never-ending waves of lust crashing into me. And Christ, the sounds she'd made. I'd been so close to exploding inside my pants like some horny teenager.

Bella's confusion spiked. "Answer the question, Emmett," she demanded.

"I, ah… Little help, Jasper?"

"What? Jasper's here?" She appeared at the window above, wrapped in a bed sheet, and when our eyes met, I knew I was in trouble. "Come inside. I'll see you in the living room."

Fuck. Her confusion had turned to anger. This was not how I'd wanted to start this conversation with her.

I ambled around the side of the house at a snail's pace to the front door and Emmett opened it when I reached the porch. "She'll be down in a minute. She's just getting dressed."

I shook my head as I passed him. "Seriously, Em? You couldn't wait one more week? We agreed to _maybe_ tell her next week, once things were settled with Charlie's lawyer. She has enough on her mind already."

"I know. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out."

I held my hand up. "You don't want to say anything more to me right now. Just pray she doesn't leave us both before we get a chance to explain."

She came down the stairs looking as beautiful as ever, flushed cheeks, hair up in a messy bun, and eyes that could pierce steel. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" She stared at Emmett first, who'd suddenly found his feet fascinating, before turning to me. "How about we start with you? You wanna tell me why you were loitering outside my bedroom window?"

"I came here to grab Emmett. You said you needed some time alone and I thought he should respect your wishes."

"When did you get here?"

I couldn't lie to her, even if I'd wanted to. "I arrived as Black was leaving." I glanced at Emmett. "And I want to know everything that fucking dog said to her," I rapidly whispered at a level she couldn't possibly hear.

His nod was subtle. "Later."

She slumped into her father's armchair, leaned her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. "Oh God, this isn't happening."

I knelt in front of her. She now felt ashamed of what she'd done and I couldn't have that on her conscience. "You've done nothing wrong, darlin'. I should have left straight away to give the two of you some privacy, but I…I just couldn't."

She dropped her hands and the tears welling in her eyes killed me. I never wanted to be the one to make her sad. Emmett had fully accepted the mating bond and she'd simply followed her natural instinct to be with him, just as she had with me. Shame had no place in the unconventional relationship between the three of us. It would take some getting used to, especially for her, but I wanted to stamp out any negative feelings before they had the chance to take hold and ruin everything. I was walking a very fine line and one wrong slip could doom us all. Peter had been a great source of information, though with Bella being human, it distorted the equation a little. I didn't know how much the bond would affect her compared to a vampire, and I'd hoped to speak to Carlisle before opening this particular can of worms with her.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you hate me? Because you have every right to hate me."

I took her hands in mine and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. "No, I could never hate you. But I'm afraid you might hate me by the time this talk is over."

She leaned forward and threw her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was arguing with Jake and then the next I… Well, you know what happened next. What is wrong with me? I'm acting like someone I don't even recognize."

I pulled her tightly to my chest and reveled in her floral scent and the flutter of her pulse near my lips. "Nothing is wrong with you, but there is something we need to discuss. All I ask is that you try to keep an open mind and remember that everything I've done, I've done only because I love you."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and gazed at Emmett, her eyes widening as if she'd just remembered he was still in the room. "Oh, Em, I didn't…I mean, I don't think what we did was—"

"It's okay. You don't need to explain, Bella." He planted his ass on the couch and looked at me expectantly.

I got up from the floor and sat on the coffee table, facing her. "I've thought so much about how to have this conversation with you, but I'm still clueless about where to start. And when I found out Emmett was involved, too, it became so much more complicated, so much harder to know when would be the best time to tell you. With everything that's happened to you recently, I didn't want to make matters worse by dumping this on you as well. But it seems I'm left with no other choice now. I know you're going to be angry with me for keeping it from you, but please believe that my reasons for doing so were completely selfless. I only want what's best for you, even if it's at my own expense."

"I don't understand," she said. "What have you been keeping from me?"

Her heart galloped like a racehorse and her emotions were a jumble of nervousness, agitation, dread and uncertainty. Emmett's and mine weren't much better.

"She deserves to know everything, Jasper, from the beginning."

"You're scaring me." Her eyes flickered between the two of us. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

"Okay." I inhaled a deep breath and slowly released it. "It began on your birthday last year. That's when things changed for me. That was the first time I felt the mating pull toward you."

"Mating pull?"

"It's like a…an overpowering need inside." I tapped my chest. "Every fiber of my being is drawn to you, connected to you."

"It sounds a lot like imprinting. Are you saying you've imprinted on me?"

"No, it's much stronger than that. The wolves aren't given a choice of who their mates are. We aren't forced to love someone simply because of some involuntary spiritual mechanism. We have a choice, to accept the bond or not, and when we do our fates are sealed together for eternity, our love unbreakable."

"Why me? If you can choose who your mate is, why would you choose me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're perfect for me, Bella. That's why you're my mate. No one knows exactly how it works, whether it's the Gods who decide, or if it's…genetically based, for lack of a better term. But it's not something random. I can't just go out and choose anybody. A true bond only exists within one person for each of us." My eyes flashed to Emmett. "Well, most of us only have one person. And you're human. I've never heard of a vampire mating with a human before. There are so many things I don't yet know, though I'm hoping Carlisle can shed some light on the subject. If anyone would know about this, it would be him."

"But, wait, how can I be your mate when Em said…" She jumped up and strode to the corner of the room, her heartrate picking up speed once again.

She kept her back to us for so long I feared the worst. She emanated so many emotions that they spun around her like a roulette wheel. The problem was, I had no idea which one the white ball would land on.

After what felt like hours, she finally turned around and confronted us. "So, let me get this straight. I'm apparently your mate." She pointed at me, before aiming her finger at Emmett. "But I'm also yours? Is that what you're telling me?"

I shot up and stepped toward her, but didn't want to get too close in case she decided to try and take a swing at me again. The last thing I needed was for her to break her hand. "I know this is a lot to absorb, but it's the truth, I swear. The night of your birthday last year, Alice already knew about me. She told me she'd had visions of you and I together before either one of us even came to live in Forks."

The tears fell from her cheeks like rain and she was hurt beyond compare, the sense of betrayal radiating off her, cutting through my marble skin like a hot, grinding blade. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was assuming I'd lied to her, that we'd all lied to her. My heart broke with every drop of sorrow her beautiful brown eyes expelled.

Emmett stood and joined me. "I didn't know about any of this until a few days ago."

She stumbled as she hurriedly rounded both of us and headed for the kitchen. "I need a drink. This is too much."

We followed closely behind and eyed her every move. First, she went for the refrigerator and, not finding whatever she was looking for, attacked the pantry, rifling through all the shelves. She reappeared, swigging straight from a full bottle of whiskey.

"Take it easy with that stuff, Bella," Emmett said. "You can't drink it like water."

She swallowed a huge mouthful and almost gagged, coughing and spluttering against the back of her hand. "The last thing I need right now is a lecture, from either of you."

"Well, at least let me get you a cup or something." He quickly found a shot glass in the cabinet above the stove.

She plonked down onto a chair at the kitchen table and stared out the window. It was pitch black outside and she didn't blink until a howl in the distance rang out into the night. "That's probably Jake. Figures. My life couldn't get any more fucked up if I tried."

Both Emmett and I growled at the mention of his name, but I'd have to deal with him later.

She poured a healthy shot and downed it in one. "Might as well take a seat, boys. Something tells me we're going to be here for a while."

We sat opposite her, my hands yearning to lean across and touch her, but she wasn't ready for contact just yet. I'd have to tread carefully.

She poured another shot and I had to kick Emmett under the table to stop him from voicing his opinion on the amount of whiskey she was consuming. If anyone had earned a few drinks, it was her. He glared at me, though wisely kept his mouth shut.

She drained the small glass and slammed it down in front of her. "So, you accepted this…bond…all that time ago? Then why did you try to attack me that night?"

"No, I didn't accept it then. I didn't know what I was feeling at first. At that time, I couldn't bring myself to believe what Alice had said to be true. And I was never trying to attack you, Bella. I was trying to protect you."

I thought she was done with crying, though a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "From Edward?"

I nodded. "From almost everybody who was in the room, but yes, especially Edward. I'm not sure what he would've done if I hadn't reacted when I did, but his thirst for you was too great and I couldn't risk the chance of finding out."

"You left a few days later, just like he did. How strong could this bond really be if you could leave me so easily? Edward told you to jump and you all yelled 'how high?' You all left me as if I'd meant nothing. You left me broken. I was a zombie. I could hardly even speak, for months after."

Emmett groaned and dropped his face into his hands, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her pain was mine to bear and I wished I could take it all away and place the burden solely on my shoulders.

"Edward knew of those visions," I said. "But he didn't believe them any more than I did, not at first. After what happened on your birthday, he wanted us all to leave because he was scared. Scared he'd lose control and really hurt you. Scared you'd find out the truth, and scared I'd start believing it and take you away from him. I fought it for so long, for so many reasons that were unfair to both you and me. It wasn't until I found you in the panic room, that I really understood what Alice meant. I saw you huddled on the floor, frightened out of your mind, and I just knew there'd never be anyone else for me. You were the one I'd been searching for, the purpose for my very existence. I felt it here." I placed my hand over my still heart. "You were never Edward's mate. You're mine. You always were. And if my heart could beat, it would beat for you."

Her chin fell to her chest and I poured her another shot myself.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier? Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

"You weren't ready to hear it."

She lifted her head and her anger ran so hot it could have blistered the paint on the walls. "I don't want another vampire, or human, dictating how I should live my life, who I should speak to or how much information I should be entitled to have. If you're going to treat me just like Edward did, you can show yourself out the door right now. I refuse to be controlled, ever again. I have my own mind and I fully intend to use it, whether my _boyfriend_ likes it or not."

Something snapped inside me. I'd contained so much for so long the beast rattled its cage and wanted out. The Major was in control now, not Jasper.

"Hey, don't you dare compare me to that weak asshole, and don't think for one goddamn second that I've enjoyed any part of keeping this secret from you. I've been to hell and back worrying about you, not knowing when would be the right time to tell you. Jesus Christ, Bella, not so long ago you believed you were in love with Edward and you not only lost him, you lost Charlie and Alice as well. You were almost catatonic after they were killed and then you tried to kill yourself. What was I supposed to do? 'Oh hey, Bella, I know you feel like shit, grieving for my dead brother and all, but here's the thing…you and I are really mates and I want to fuck you now'? Yeah, I'm sure you would have been really receptive to that idea.

"So, please, tell me, because I had no fucking idea what I was meant to do. I didn't have Alice anymore telling me which decisions I made were the right ones." I clutched my chest, the pain of losing my best friend still so raw. "And if that wasn't enough to deal with already, I had the likes of that crazy bitch and her small army of fucking misfits to contend with. Not only that, I find a note from Alice telling me I'd have to share you with Emmett. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? To have finally found you after so many decades of searching, only to discover your love wasn't only meant for me? And that's not even taking into consideration the fact that you now have a hell of a choice to make. Emmett and I have made ours. We want you, any way we can have you. But you can still walk away from this. You don't have to choose either of us in the end and can go on and live your life as if we'd never existed, but whatever you decide could be the death of one of us, or both. You hold all the power here."

I stood up and paced the linoleum floor. "So yes, I'm guilty of withholding important information from you," I stabbed my finger in Emmett's direction, "and I made him do it, too, although that didn't last very fucking long now, did it?"

"Don't go blaming Emmett for telling me the truth. If he hadn't told me, how long would you have let this go on for? How long would you have let me feel like I was acting like a whore and betraying both of you?"

I wanted to tear my hair out. I wasn't handling this like I'd intended, but I couldn't stop myself, the rage released too wild and feral to be put back in its cage.

"Do you remember when we were in the bathroom before your father's funeral? Do you remember the pain you felt? That's what I've had to feel every fucking second of every fucking day since your eighteenth birthday. For the past ten months I've lived with that. You felt it for all of sixty seconds and keeled over. Don't you think I wanted to make it stop? Don't you think it would have been easier for me if I'd just told you everything then and there so the pain would stop? I didn't keep this secret from you for my benefit, Bella. I did it _for_ you.

"No matter how angry you are right now, you _know_ you weren't ready to hear any of it. You needed time to heal, time to deal with what was already shoved on your plate, and I did everything within my power to make sure you had that time. If you want to shoot me for taking care of you the best way I knew how, then just fucking shoot me and get it over with. Put me out of this misery, 'cause I can't take much more of it. I may be strong, but I have my limits just like anyone else."

I stomped to the doorway of the kitchen before turning to face her one last time. "I told you last week that I wouldn't go all the way with you until you were ready to tell me you loved me. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember."

I glanced at Emmett and his eyes dropped to the tabletop in front of him. I felt the high level of his remorse, but I was in no mood to give a fuck. I returned my gaze to Bella, committing every one of her features to memory. "Well, maybe you've already made your choice…and I'm just wasting my damn time here."

I raced to the front door and slammed it behind me.

Then I ran.

* * *

 **A/N: *crickets chirp***

 **I love reading your reviews, so please feel free to drop me one in the little box below…you know, if you wanna.**

 **And I've got a facebook group (Paige's Lil Devils) where I post fanfic and other bookish stuff if you'd like to join. All are welcome. Head to my profile page for the link!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A few of you voiced your concerns over the uneaten pizza and lasagna. I can assure you that they've now gone to a better place and will remain in our hearts forever. R.I.P(izza). Haha! My reviewers are the bestest!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

I was so confused and couldn't believe Jasper had just left like that. He hadn't given me a chance to sift through everything he'd said and gather my thoughts to form a proper response. I didn't have a vampire's mind. I couldn't digest information as quickly as he could. And I'd been so caught up in my own problems I hadn't stopped to consider how much they'd affected him as well.

I shouldn't have accused him of being just like Edward. In so many ways, he was the complete opposite and had proven that time and time again. It was unfair of me to sling those particular words at him and I didn't blame him for being angry with me for that. But I couldn't deny that I still felt justified for being annoyed he'd kept such a huge secret from me. If we were going to move forward and have any kind of relationship at all, we needed to trust each other.

And maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to open the whiskey. The fiery amber liquid had gone straight to my head and almost burned a hole in my throat. I was beginning to understand why they called it hard liquor.

I turned to Emmett. "What do we do now? Do you think he'll come back?"

"Sure he will. He won't be able to stay away."

"Yeah, but will that only be because of this stupid bond, or because he really wants to? I've never seen him so angry. I didn't mean to hurt him like that."

"I know, and although it may seem like it, he's not really angry with you. He's angry with himself. He's used to being in control, of everything, and failing has never been an option, not for Jasper. Lately, he feels like he's failed everybody."

Now, that made _me_ angry. Jasper hadn't failed at anything. He'd saved my life, numerous times, and he was the most dedicated, loyal man I'd ever known. He loved so deeply and would do anything for those he cared about.

I scowled. "Like who?"

"All of us, but mainly you."

"That's ridiculous. He's never failed me."

"In his eyes, he has. He blames himself for Alice, Edward, Charlie, even Irina."

My head spun, and I couldn't blame it all on the alcohol. "I don't get it. How could he blame himself for that when he wasn't even there?"

He reached across the table with a sigh and grasped my hand, brushing his thumb over my fingers. "We went a lot further than we usually do when he and I went hunting that day. And we were goofing off, tracking some bear to wrestle with. If we had've stuck closer to home, we wouldn't have been out of cell range when Alice first tried to call him. We'd have probably made it back in time to help them, and then maybe they'd all still be here. Maybe your father would still be here."

"And maybe I'd have lost both of you as well. Did he ever think of that? He's not God, he had no way of knowing how that day would've panned out and he can't be everywhere at once."

"Yeah, well, he's the God of War, remember? He never loses, and each of their deaths has weighed on his mind a lot more than he's let on."

And then I had to go and make everything worse by trying to end my life on his watch, after everything he'd done to keep me safe. I really was the most terrible person in the world. It didn't make sense for him to love me.

Something he'd said echoed in my mind and chilled me to the bone. "What did he mean when he said it could be the death of one or both of you? You don't think he'd do anything drastic, do you? Maybe we should've gone after him."

"No, just let him cool his jets. He'll be back."

I belted down the shot in front of me, hoping it would numb the ache curdling in my chest. "Oh God, Em, I've messed up absolutely everything, haven't I? I don't deserve either one of you. Wherever this bond comes from, it's got it wrong this time. I should be the one to leave."

He came up behind me and took the bottle away. "This stuff is only going to make you feel worse, and stop talking nonsense. How about I heat up some of that lasagna I made for you. You need something else in your stomach."

I lowered my head to the table and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry. You went to so much trouble, but I don't think I can eat anything right now. I feel sick."

He lifted me from the chair and carried me to my bedroom. "Try and get some sleep. I'll be downstairs in case he comes back tonight."

I clutched his t-shirt in my fists. "No, please don't leave. Stay up here with me. I can't lose both of you."

"Baby, you haven't lost either one of us. He'll be back, I just know it. Sleep, we'll talk about it more in the morning, okay?"

I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. "Okay. But promise me you won't leave before I wake up?"

He lay down beside me and swept a lock of hair from my cheek, curling it behind my ear. "I promise. I love you, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

~oOOo~

The sunshine beaming through my bedroom window burned my eyes when I dared to open them, and my head pounded with the headache from hell when I sat up.

Emmett passed me a tall glass of water and two Tylenols. "I should have made you take these before you fell asleep."

Everything came flooding back and my stomach churned. "Jasper?"

He shook his head. "I've been trying to call him, but he's switched his phone off. He's probably at the house."

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go." I untangled my legs from the blankets and stood up too fast, the room spinning around me.

"Woah, take it easy. You're going to eat something first. Then we'll go. He'd have my head if I didn't look after you."

Reluctantly, I quickly showered and dressed in clean clothes while he made me breakfast. Feeling slightly better, I trudged downstairs to find some toast and juice waiting on the table.

"I didn't think you'd want much else," he said, pulling out the chair for me.

"No, this is great, Em. Thanks."

I could only manage to force down one slice before my feet were itching to leave. I jumped up and snatched my phone and keys off the bench.

He cocked his brow, looked at me and then my abandoned plate.

I sighed as I grabbed the remaining slice of toast. "Fine, if it makes you happy I'll eat it on the run, but can we go now?" I didn't stop to wait for an answer. I threw open the front door and ran to my truck.

I started the beast and wondered why Emmett wasn't already sitting in the seat beside me. I turned my head back to the house and he smiled from just inside the doorway, pointing up at the sky.

Oh. I hadn't even thought about the sun being out.

"I'll go out the back way and meet you there," he said before closing the door.

I tossed the toast out the window and slammed my foot on the accelerator with only one thing on my mind. I had to apologize to Jasper and tell him just how much he meant to me.

When I pulled up in front of the Cullen house, Emmett was already there. He opened the door as soon as my feet hit the front steps and ushered me inside. One look at his face told me what I needed to know.

"He's not here, is he?"

"No, his scent is at least twelve hours old. And his truck's still in the garage. I don't think he came back here at all last night."

I fished my phone from my back pocket, dialed his number, and got diverted straight to voicemail. I didn't want to speak to a machine, but was left with little choice. "Jasper, please, please call me as soon as you get this message. I…just…please, call me back. I need to speak to you."

I hung up and attempted to push away the steadily increasing discomfort from being back in this house again. "Where could he have gone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I could try and track him, but if the sun stays out all day I'll have to wait until nightfall."

Standing in the foyer, it was as if bugs had crawled beneath my skin and the unease became too much. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't think about that. We could go out onto the porch, as long as I stay in the shade. Or we could go to my room. I don't think you've ever been in there before."

I considered the porch, but Emmett's room seemed like a better idea. "Yeah, your room sounds good."

He turned and crouched down. "Jump on the Emmett Express. I'll give you a ride."

I couldn't hold in my giggle as I boarded his back. He shot up the stairs and into his room so fast it made me dizzy. I knew he only did it so I wouldn't have time to dwell on all the memories haunting every other part of the house along the way. He really was something special.

After dropping me onto the bed, he closed the door and joined me. "You sure you're okay being up here?"

I scanned the room, searching for signs of Rosalie's influence, though there weren't any to be found. "Yeah. It's not what I expected, but it's nice."

His smile was wide and his dimples popped. "I did some redecorating yesterday. It was really girly before, but it's more neutral now. It's more…me. I'm glad you like it."

The scent of fresh paint lingered in the room, the walls a deep-blue and the bed linen stark-white with bright-blue and green trim. I fell back onto the comforter and stretched my arms above my head, and he soon followed suit.

"I bet you have a lot of questions after last night," he said.

I stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, lots, but I don't even know where to start."

He turned toward me and propped up on one elbow. "You can ask me anything. I'll tell you what I know and I will never lie to you, I promise." He leaned closer. "But first, I just need to do one thing."

He softly pressed his lips to mine and I became instantly intoxicated by his sweet breath, opening my mouth for his inquisitive tongue. I carefully kissed him back, wary of his teeth, and relaxed beneath his calming, gentle touch.

When he pulled away I sighed, my body wanting more, even though my head said no.

He gave me one final peck before lying back down beside me. "If I keep kissing you, I'm going to jump you. And I don't think that's what you really need right now. So, ask away."

I had to admit, I was a little disappointed. But he was right, I needed some answers.

"Tell me about when you first felt this pull. How did it happen and what does it feel like?"

"Well, now that I know what it was, I can tell you the exact moment it happened. Do you remember the night I kissed the corner of your mouth, right before I left with Rose?"

I nodded, smiling at the memory. I'd thought he'd been making some crazy play for me, putting me under a spell, and I'd felt compelled to smash my lips to his and really kiss him. Knowing what I did now, I wondered if I'd experienced my own kind of pull toward him, even though I was only human.

"That's when it started. I didn't want to leave you, but it was more than that. It was just a little niggle in my chest to begin with, but the further away from Forks I got, the more it hurt. It was like something was tugging me, hard, from the inside out. By the time I'd reached Minnesota, I was in agony. It got so intense, I thought I was dying."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, but it's not so bad right now. I hardly notice it when I'm this close to you, touching you."

"Will it always be like this? The pain, I mean."

"I honestly don't know. Besides Carlisle and Esme, I've never spent a lot of time around other mated couples. I know he gets an uncomfortable feeling in his chest whenever she's far away from him, but he's never mentioned it being painful. It's one of the many questions Jasper and I want to ask him."

"But you must have met a lot of vampires in your time. Aren't most couples mates?"

"No, the only other mated couple I've met are Peter and Charlotte. I know there are a few within the Volturi, but most of us never find our true mates. I suppose you could say it's like looking for a needle in a haystack, except the haystack is as big as the entire world."

"That's really sad."

"I guess so. But it doesn't mean unmated couples can't be in love and have a happy life together, just like regular people do."

"Like you and Rosalie?"

He snorted. "Even though I thought I'd loved her, at least in the beginning, I'm not sure we were ever really happy. It was mostly all about the sex for us."

A rush of jealously hit me from out of nowhere. I didn't want to be reminded of how much sex they'd had.

"Jasper said that he'd felt it since my last birthday, but didn't accept it until he found me in the panic room. When did you accept it?"

"When we were in the theatre room that night. It was when I kissed you properly for the first time."

Huh. I thought for sure he'd say it was after we'd made love.

"He also said that some people have more than one mate. How common do you think that is?"

"It's very rare, as far as I know. Besides Peter, I'd never heard of it happening to anyone else, and I only found that out about him when we were on the island. But Jasper mentioned that he once met a trio in Mexico. He said their bond to each other was much stronger than that of two."

"Woah. Peter has two mates?"

"No, not anymore. She died many years ago."

"Oh, that must have been awful for him."

He frowned. "Yes, I imagine it was. He said the mating pull of three hurt a lot more than the normal mating of two. Seems the strength of the bond and the pull go hand in hand."

"Well, I hope Carlisle has some answers. I hate that you and Jasper are experiencing that pain because of me. If there's a way to stop it, I want to find out how."

He pulled me to his chest and buried his nose in my hair. "I'll take whatever pain I have to as long as it means we can be together. It would kill me to lose you now."

"There's one thing I still don't understand. Why didn't you both feel this pull the first time we met? If we're really mates, why didn't it happen straight away? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, but we'll find out somehow. If not Carlisle, there must be someone, somewhere, who knows more about this. It's just a matter of finding them."

I sat up when a frightening thought crossed my mind. "Does Rosalie know I'm your mate? Am I on her hit list now?"

"No, she doesn't have a clue. She's still in Minnesota as far as I know and I doubt very much she'll ever come back to the family. I didn't leave her on good terms and she has no desire to ever see Jasper again. She probably never wants to see me again, either, and I'm completely fine with that."

"But what if she does come back? She'll murder me if she finds out."

"She won't. She could be off trying to find her own mate. But if she ever did come back, none of us would let her touch you. I'd kill her before I'd let that happen."

I wanted so badly to believe him, but there would always be doubt in the back of my mind. I wondered if there would ever be a time when I could stop looking over my shoulder, expecting the worst.

He shifted me so he could look into my eyes. "Do you regret sleeping with me?"

"What? No! No, Em, I don't. But I do regret how much it must have hurt Jasper. I regret that a lot."

"I regret that part, too. He should have been your first. I shouldn't have taken that away from him."

"Oh God, when you say it like I feel like a piece of meat. I'm such a whore. I don't know why either of you want to be with me."

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. And you are definitely not a whore, so I don't ever want those words to cross your lips again. My guess is you're drawn to us just like we're drawn to you. And Jasper understands that, probably a lot better than I do."

"I don't know if I'll be able to get my head around this. It feels wrong to be with two men. It goes against the grain of everything I've been brought up to believe is morally right. But it feels even more wrong to have to choose between the two of you. I don't think I can do that. I know I can't."

"We're not asking you to. We've both accepted that you have two mates and we've agreed to do everything we can to make it work between all three of us. We'll make this work, Bella. We have to. Neither one of us wants to lose you."

"But how can you agree to something like that? I don't know how to do this. And I don't want the two of you fighting over me. I don't want to ever come between you."

"You won't. Look, if Jasper and I were normal, he'd have flown into a rage and killed me last night the minute I touched you so intimately. But he didn't. And I didn't kill him either, when I knew you and he had done…things…together on the island. That proves we won't let jealously get in the way. I hate to bring him up, but could you imagine what Edward would have done in mine or Jasper's place?"

I cringed. He was right. Edward would have tried to set both of them alight.

He ran his hand down my back. "See? Everything's different with us. I know it'll be strange at first, but this is how we're meant to be. We'll learn, together, how to make our relationship work. We'll figure out a new kind of normal."

"But what would people think if they knew?"

"Who gives a fuck what they'd think. All that matters is what we think, to hell with everyone else."

I wished I could be so certain, so confident. I wished Jasper were here.

"Did Jasper tell you what Alice wrote in the note he found?" I asked.

"He found it after I left with Rose. It was tucked between some pages of a book he'd been reading on the day…on the day we went hunting high in the mountains. He didn't tell me exactly what it said, just that you were my mate as well as his."

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together. "That was when I didn't see him for a few days. That's why he disappeared. Esme said he was still around, but I never saw him, not until the day before finals."

"Yeah, he mentioned that. He was afraid he'd break down in front of you and tell you everything."

"I was really angry about it last night, but now I think I understand why he kept it from me. He made the right decision. I wish I could tell him that so he'd come back home."

"You can _still_ tell him. He'll come back."

"I hope you're right."

He pushed me onto my back and loomed over me. "I'm always right," he grinned.

I brushed my hand along his jaw. "How are you handling this so well? Is there not a jealous bone in your body?"

"Oh, all my bones are jealous." He maneuvered between my legs and lowered his weight onto me. "Especially this one." He thrust his hips, just once. "But if I have to share you with anybody, I'm glad it's Jasper. I'm not saying it's always going to be easy, but if you'll let us, we'll adjust and make this work. He will treat you like a queen, we both will, and we'd do absolutely anything to keep you happy and safe. Never doubt that, Bella." He rolled off me and held my hand.

"We're all going to have to leave soon, aren't we…even Carlisle and Esme? There is no treaty now. It's not safe for you to live here anymore."

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about that. As much as I'd love to break every bone in Jacob's body for what he said to you, it wouldn't be a wise move. It would start a war and we'd have to slaughter the entire pack. I know you don't want that."

"No, I don't."

"It would hurt you, and I wouldn't intentionally do anything that would hurt you. Now, Jasper, on the other hand… When he finds out, he may not be as forgiving of the mutt."

"Then don't tell him. He _can't_ hurt them. You can't let him hurt them, Em."

"I think you'd have a better chance of convincing him of that than I would. Just bat those pretty eyes of yours and he'll be putty in your hands. He already knows something's up. He'll know if I try to lie to him. I have to tell him the truth."

"Then promise me you won't say anything unless I'm there."

"I'll promise, if you'll give me another kiss."

~oOOo~

Even though it wasn't so bad in his room, after our talk I'd begun to feel uncomfortable again just being in that house and had to leave. I'd left him there under the ruse that I wanted him to stay in case Jasper came back. And I hadn't completely lied. I did want Emmett to stay there for that reason. But my real motive for wanting some time to myself was so I could speak to Jake.

I drove out to the reservation, nausea rolling in my stomach when I crossed the treaty line. Well, ex-treaty line now. The closer I got to his house, the worse I felt, as if my stomach knew I shouldn't be there. I wasn't afraid of him. He wouldn't physically harm me. But the memory of his callous words still stung and I didn't want a repeat performance. I just hoped he'd listen to what I had to say.

When I pulled up outside the small red cabin, he flew out of the garage out back and pulled my door open before hauling me from the driver's seat into his arms. "Thank God, you came. I'm so fucking sorry for what I said to you, Bella. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it." He squeezed me tight. "Please forgive me."

My body stiffened like a board until he gently dropped me to the ground and I pushed him away. I didn't want him touching me anymore.

The heartbreak was evident in his eyes. "Bella?"

"I didn't come here to forgive you. I came to talk to you about the treaty."

In a flash, the heartbreak disappeared and anger surfaced, his eyes warily narrowed. "Did they put you up to this? Getting a little girl to fight their battles now?"

"No, Jacob. They don't even know I'm here."

He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. "Come into the garage and we can talk."

I thought about refusing. We could talk just as easily out here, and it would probably be a wiser decision to remain in the open, but maybe being in the place where we'd spent so much time together, laughing and hanging out while he'd worked on his Rabbit, would help him remember how good our friendship used to be.

"Okay, just for a little while." I followed him around the side of the house to the makeshift garage.

Everything looked the same. He even had some warm sodas on the bench, as if he'd been expecting me. He offered me a can, but I declined.

"I'm not taking it back, Bella. The treaty is no more and I won't change my mind, even for you."

"Then at least give us some time. I have things to sort out before I can leave."

"Leave? But you're in no danger here, so why would you leave? I'm not only doing this to protect my people, I'm doing this to protect _you_."

"I don't need your protection, not from them. And I'd planned to leave for college, anyway. This just means I'll be leaving a little sooner than expected."

He fell back into the old bucket seat on the floor as if I'd punched him in the gut. "So, that's it then? You're leaving with them, no matter what I say?"

"I don't know what they plan to do. Carlisle and Esme aren't back yet, so they don't even know about any of this. But they'll need a bit of time to organize their move. And I'll need time to figure out what I'm going to do."

"You can't just leave. What about Charlie's house?"

"I think I'm going to have to sell it, but I'm not sure yet. I've got an appointment with his lawyer on Friday. I'll decide then, I guess."

"I see," he said, turning his head away.

"Come on, Jake. It doesn't have to be this way."

"It does if you intend to go with _them_."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. But will you at least give us some time…for my sake?"

He stood up and faced me, his hands clenched at his sides and his jaw ticking as he ground his teeth. "I'll give them two weeks. After that, all bets are off. If I ever find them in La Push or Forks again, I'll kill them all."

With a curt nod I got the hell out of there. I had nothing else to say to him.

We were done.

* * *

 **A/N: I love reading your reviews, so please feel free to drop me one in the little box below. Some have made me laugh out loud, some have made me rethink the plot I'd originally outlined, but more importantly, they've all made me smile with gratitude. Thank you.**

 **And I've got a facebook group (Paige's Lil Devils) where I post fanfic, other bookish stuff and the occasional hottie pic if you'd like to join. All are welcome. Head to my profile page for the link!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Some of you are a little pissed with Bella, but you mustn't forget she's very young, dealing with several traumatic events as best she can, and still has a lot to learn about life and relationships. And even though Jasper is ancient in years, he's never had a serious romance (besides Maria the psycho, which doesn't really count as their relationship was based on fear and control, not love), so he has a few lessons to learn himself. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Edit note: Attention reviewer AVLX - Get off your phone while you're in class! :)**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

I'd hardly slept at all last night. Several hours after I'd returned home from La Push, the clouds rolled in and poured down rain, washing away any scent Jasper may have left behind. Emmett had turned up as soon as it had gotten dark, like I suspected he would, and after dinner we'd attempted to watch a movie, but I just couldn't concentrate on the screen.

He'd taken the news of my meeting with Jacob better than I'd anticipated. I'd prepared myself for an argument, but Emmett had simply listened and held me while I'd cried, finally mourning the loss of my childhood friend.

His phone rang around midnight. I was curled up in bed and he lay beside me, outside the covers. My heart had rapidly pounded in my chest, hoping it was Jasper calling, but it was only Carlisle. He and Esme were back in Forks, wondering why their house was so empty. I'd told Emmett he should go home and see them, but he wouldn't listen, insisting on staying with me instead. We were both feeling melancholy and, apart from a few kisses, hadn't taken our physical relationship any further. Until I figured out what I was going to do about the whole mating thing, I thought it best to keep it that way. Somewhat begrudgingly, he'd agreed.

After daybreak, he'd helped me sort through Charlie's belongings. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, every personal item triggering memories that spanned my entire existence. I kept all of his photos, his watch and a few of his favorite shirts that still smelled like him, but forced myself to box up the rest for Goodwill. I planned to take most of the kitchenware with me, as a lot of it had been passed down from my grandmother, but I couldn't take everything else. I needed a fresh start.

The University of Alaska wouldn't have been my first pick of colleges if I hadn't met the Cullens, but my educational path was set now and I had six weeks to organize my life before classes commenced.

~oOOo~

Friday proved to be yet another extremely emotional day. Thank God, I had Emmett by my side the whole time, holding me up when I feared I'd fall. He'd driven me to Port Angeles to see Mr. Samuels, and by the time I'd stepped out of his office I was a bawling wreck.

As well as leaving me the house, Charlie also had a small life insurance policy, on which I was named the sole beneficiary. After clearing the remaining balance owed on the mortgage, I'd be left with just enough cash to cover four years' tuition.

It had been four days since Jasper had disappeared and I missed him terribly. He hadn't returned any of my calls and my concern for him grew every hour he was gone.

After walking through the door and toeing off my shoes, I went straight to my room and flopped onto the bed, face first.

Emmett's large, soothing hands rubbed my back, working on loosening the tight knots that used to be my muscles. "You've had a rough few days. Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?"

He pressed on a particularly tense spot and I moaned. "Yes…no…I don't know. But until I do, don't stop what you're doing."

With a chuckle he straddled my thighs and massaged my neck and shoulders. "Carlisle and Esme would like to see you. Esme, especially, has been fretting for you since they got back."

I groaned. "How am I ever going to face them again? I've now been with _three_ of their sons. They're going to think—"

"Stop right there. They won't think of you any differently than they always have. They love you. And they're already aware of how Jasper feels about you."

"They are?"

"Yes, so you don't have to worry about them. They'll be fine."

"They don't know about you as well, though, do they?"

Silence fell between us like a dead weight and I felt every pound.

"Em?"

"They have their suspicions."

"How?"

"When I was in Alaska, you were all I talked about. That really pissed off Kate and Tanya, too, so that was an added bonus. I told you how much they'd been hanging off me since they found out I'd left Rose. And considering how quickly I followed you to Isle Esme, I think I made it fairly obvious to everyone there how I feel about you."

Great, that's all I needed, more obsessed, angry vampirettes out for my blood.

"I do want to see Carlisle and Esme, but…"

"You don't want to go to the house again?"

"No, not if I can help it. I know it's stupid. It's only a house."

"No, I get it. I don't really like being there anymore, either. Why do you think I've been spending so much time here since we got back?"

I looked back over my shoulder and smiled. "Because of my quick wit and irresistible charm?"

"Yeah, that, too," he grinned. "How about I invite them over here instead?"

"Yes, please. But can you finish my massage first?"

~oOOo~

Voices traveled from downstairs and woke me with a start. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but Emmett's fingers had drawn the tension out of me like magic and I didn't even recall drifting off.

After splashing cold water on my face and brushing my teeth, I wandered down to the kitchen to find him seated at the table with Carlisle, while Esme stirred a bubbling pot on the stove.

Emmett smiled. "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty."

I waved awkwardly when Carlisle turned around, and, before I knew it, Esme had enveloped me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much, sweetheart," she said, kissing my forehead.

"I've missed you, too."

"Come, sit. I've made you some chicken soup."

"Have you been here long?"

"Only about fifteen minutes." She placed a steaming hot bowl of goodness in front of me, the delicious aroma causing my stomach to rumble and my mouth to water. "I know how much you like my soup. I made this for you when Emmett rang earlier and invited us over. He was just telling us how it went today with Charlie's lawyer. Is there anything you need help with?"

"No, Mr. Samuels was pretty thorough explaining everything to me. There's not much for me to do, except make a final decision about the house. I think I'm going to sell it."

She sat in the chair beside me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't see much point in keeping it. There's nothing here for me anymore. And it's not like I'll be coming back after college."

"Well, I'll help you organize that then." She winked. "I've sold a house or two in my time, you know."

"Thanks, that'd be great, Esme. I've got a little over a week left to give the place a good clean and clear everything out. I've already sorted through all his personal effects. As soon as the money from the insurance comes through, I'll put it on the market. The sooner I get it over with the better."

"What are you going to do with all the furniture?"

"I don't know, give it away?"

"You don't want to keep any of it?"

"I'd like to keep the rocking chair in my room and everything from the kitchen, apart from this table and the chairs. The rest can go to someone who needs it more than I do. I'd rather travel light, anyway. I still have to work out where I'm going to live. Dorm life isn't really for me."

"You'll live with us. You didn't think we'd let you go off to college on your own, did you?"

"To be honest, I haven't really had a chance to think of anything past this house."

"It's settled, then. You can help us choose a new place, something that suits you, too."

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but something told me that living with them permanently might not be such a good idea. I needed to find my own feet, and once we got to Alaska, I'd scope out the area close to the university and see if I could get a part-time job to help pay for a small place of my own. Until then, I needn't worry her prematurely.

Carlisle motioned to my wrists. "May I?"

I stretched both hands across the table and he examined my wounds carefully. "They've healed wonderfully. In a month or two, you should only be left with minimal scarring. You'll hardly even see them."

"Yeah, well, I had a very good doctor."

There was nothing but warmth in his eyes when he smiled and it melted my nervousness away.

"I want to thank you, Bella, for negotiating with Jacob on our behalf. It will make our move a tad less stressful."

"It's the least I could do after everything you've all done for me."

"Nonsense, you're family. Which reminds me, I have a gift for you." He pulled something from his pocket and pushed it into my hand.

I gazed down at a small, polished wooden box.

"I had it made for you before we left for Alaska, but I only picked it up yesterday. Go ahead and open it."

I flipped the lid and gasped at what was inside, an elegantly engraved heart-shaped locket on a fine, white gold chain. Upon closer inspection, I discovered the engraving was of the Cullen crest. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're very welcome. Take a look inside. I hope you don't mind. I asked Emmett to do some snooping so I could get a copy and have it minimized to fit."

I released the tiny latch on the side and my father's smiling face stared back at me, one of my favorite photos of him. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I shot up and quickly rounded the table to embrace the man I'd grown to admire and love so dearly. "Thank you so, so much. I'll treasure it always."

He patted my back. "I hope you know how much we treasure you. I'll never be able to replace your father, and I wouldn't even attempt to, but I hope you know both Esme and I consider you our daughter. We'll always be here for you, Bella, no matter what."

As I quietly sobbed against his shoulder, my cell phone rang from upstairs and my heart skipped a beat. Only a small handful of people now had my number and most of them were in the room. My eyes flashed to Emmett before he vanished and reappeared a few seconds later with my phone in his hand.

He peered at the flashing screen with a small smile. "It's Jasper."

I ran to his side and snatched it from his hand. With trembling fingers, I accepted the call. "Jasper? Where are you?"

"Hey, Bella, it's Charlotte. I don't know how long I've got to talk, so I'll have to make this quick. I stole his phone. I don't have one of my own."

"He's with you and Peter?"

"Yeah, doll, and he'd kill me if he knew I'd called you behind his back."

"Where are you? Is he okay?"

"He's a right mess and a stubborn old fool. He's in a lot of pain, but he's convinced it's for the best if he stays away from you."

"He's wrong."

"I was hoping you'd say that. If you love him, come and get him. I'll text you the directions to our ranch, but then I'll be erasing all evidence of this call and switching his phone back off."

I didn't even have to think about it. "I'll leave right now. Thank you, Charlotte, I'll see you soon."

"Good luck," she said before ending the call.

I needed to be strong, not only for myself, but for Jasper and Emmett, too. I couldn't let the depression that had smothered me for the past month continue. I needed to find a way to drag myself out of it and be the woman they both deserved, be the woman _I_ deserved to be. I was done feeling sorry for myself. It was time for me to step up.

I raced upstairs and was shoving a change of clothes into my backpack when the text came through. Emmett materialized by my side and I handed him the phone.

"I know where this is. It's just outside Seeley Lake, on the edge of Flathead National Forest."

"Isn't that in Montana?"

"Yeah."

"How long will it take to drive there, do you think?"

"I'd say it's around seven hundred miles, give or take, so if you stuck to the speed limit, at least eleven hours."

"And if I didn't?"

He gave me a sly grin as he handed back my phone. "If I drive, we can be there in eight."

Carlisle appeared in the doorway and tossed his keys to Emmett. "Take my car. You might need the tinted windows on your way back. We'll get started on cleaning up this place while you're gone, Bella. Bring our boy home."

I didn't know how much he knew of the whole situation, but I wanted to kiss him for his kindness and understanding. So I did.

~oOOo~

We'd finally crossed the state line into Montana an hour ago and had just passed through Alberton. At the speed Emmett drove, we'd arrive at the ranch in less than forty minutes. I was buzzing in my seat, having drunk over a quart of lukewarm, black coffee from the thermos Esme had filled for me.

He'd been quiet for some time now and I couldn't take the silence any longer. "How do you think he'll react when we get there?"

"I really don't know, but he'll have some warning before we arrive, so I hope Char's still in one piece."

"What do you mean?"

"The mating pull. The pain in his chest has probably lessened already. The closer we get, the better he'll feel. He'll know you're coming."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. You don't really believe he'd hurt her, do you?"

"No, scare her a little, maybe, but he'd never hurt her."

"I'm nervous about seeing him. I hope he's not still angry."

"I should have gone after him as soon as he left. I really did think he'd come back by the next day. I thought I was doing the right thing by giving him some space to cool off. I'm really sorry, baby. This is my fault."

"You had no way of knowing what he'd do any more than I did. I guess we both could have handled things better."

~oOOo~

When we turned off the asphalt onto a long, isolated dirt road, it was after three in the morning. We'd passed two open gates and countless 'No Trespassing' signs. Apart from the beam from our headlights, it was pitch black outside, even the stars hidden in the sky.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Em? I don't feel like getting shot tonight."

"I'm sure. Peter and Char's scents are prominent. They've marked their territory well in case nomads come near their land."

We arrived at a third gate, though this one was closed with a thick chain and huge padlock in place. Emmett stopped the car.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Something tapped the trunk, frightening the life out of me, and the next second, Charlotte appeared in front of the hood. "Hey there, kids. Wait for me after I clear the gate."

She promptly opened it and waved us through, locking it behind us before jumping in the back seat. "You made good time getting here. Thanks to Peter's gift, he already knew what I was up to and took Jasper hunting to give you a chance to sneak in while they're out. They should be back from the city soon."

I turned in my seat, eager for any information she had. "How is he?"

"Quiet. He hasn't said much since he got here a few days ago."

"Do you think he'll be happy to see me?"

"Of course he will, sugar. So will Peter. He's been as giddy as a little kid in a candy store and trying his damnedest to hide it from you-know-who."

That shocked me. I really liked Peter, but I hardly knew him. I looked forward to getting to know him better, especially as he was such a close friend of Jasper's.

We pulled up outside a quaint log cabin with a wide wraparound porch and smoke billowing invitingly from the chimney.

"I started a fire for you before I left to open all the gates. It should be nice and toasty inside by now. It's been unusually cold up here for this time of year."

I stepped out of the heated car and followed her lead. She was right, there was a chill in the air and I hadn't bothered to bring a jacket with me.

The inside of the cabin was barely furnished and there was no facade to make it look lived in by human standards. I kinda liked that they didn't feel the need to pretend, but then I began to worry how long I'd be here and if they had a bathroom. I didn't fancy roughing it by doing my business in the woods. The horror must have been written all over my face because she chuckled.

"Don't worry, we have a fully-functional bathroom. We're not total savages. We bought this place from an old-timer years ago who got shipped off to a nursing home by his family when he could no longer keep up the property. The toilet's all yours."

She was showing me the kitchen when a loud ruckus erupted outside near the back of the house. I turned toward the sound and almost bumped into a grinning Peter.

He picked me up and swung me in a circle. "Well, hello there, li'l missy. Ain't you a sight for sore eyes. Welcome to Castle de Whitlock."

I smiled at his overzealous enthusiasm, but I only wanted to be in one man's arms at that moment. "Where is he?"

He put me down and glanced worriedly toward the back door. "Go easy on him. He's been beating himself up for the past hour."

I rushed outside, checking every direction, but couldn't spot him anywhere. The only light came from inside the house and the soft glow didn't allow me to see much past the porch. We were in bear country and I didn't want to venture far from safety.

I tentatively descended the stairs and stepped several feet beyond, trying to force my vision to break through the darkness.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

My head snapped to the right, but I still couldn't see him. "Did you think I'd let you get away from me that easily?"

"You shouldn't have bothered. Go back to Forks and be with Emmett. He's a better man than I'll ever be. I'm no good for you. You shouldn't have come."

"Haven't you learned by now that you can't tell me what to do? No one can. I came here to apologize for what I said."

"Apology accepted, now get your skinny ass back in the car and go home."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did, but I'm nowhere near finished with you yet. Come out where I can see you."

"You don't need to see me."

"Well, I didn't travel all this way just to talk to a stubborn voice in the dark."

"Go home, Bella."

If I'd learned anything at all from the past year, it was that life was too short not to take a risk on love. And I was in love… _really_ in love…with both of them.

I straightened my shoulders and took a single step in his direction. "Make me."

He growled, but I didn't cower. If anything, the rumbling sound made me more determined. I took another step.

In a flash, he charged toward me and pushed me back up the porch steps. It was then I could finally see his face, distorted with anger. "Is this what you want? You want to see the monster for what he really is? Then take a good look because it's the last time you'll see him."

The light caught his eyes and they shone blood-red. It was at that moment I realized what Charlotte had said. She didn't say, "They should be back from the forest soon." No, she'd said "city". And you don't hunt for animals in the city.

My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped. "What have you done?"

"Only what I'm made to do, meant to do. Are you scared? Will you run home now?"

The mix of fear and self-loathing in his red eyes broke my heart and I slowly raised my hand toward his face. I won the battle against my instinct to run and finally touched him, tenderly stroked my fingertips down his jaw.

He shivered beneath my touch and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I didn't come here to fight, Jasper. I love you, and no matter what you've done I'm not leaving without you, so stop trying to scare me away."

His eyes flared open and peered into my soul. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," I said with a small smile.

He rubbed his cheek against my hand. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, you damn fool."

He placed his palm just above my left breast. "Your heart's beating so fast."

I covered his hand with my own. "That's because it's beating for you."

I inhaled a deep breath as he encased me in his arms, his tongue sweeping across his lips before he devoured me with a reverent, desperate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than "Again". :)**

 **I've got a facebook group (Paige's Lil Devils) where I post fanfic news, other bookish stuff and the occasional hottie pic if you'd like to join. All are welcome. Head to my profile page for the link!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Let's just get on with the show, shall we?**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

After he'd lifted me off the ground, I'd been so lost in his kiss that I hadn't even realized we'd moved until he'd stopped and pressed my back against a large tree.

"I know this isn't very romantic," he said, trailing his lips down my neck. "But I can't wait any longer. The scent of your sweet pussy is driving me insane."

There was so much we had to discuss, but he was virtually vibrating all over and the force of the lust pouring out of him set me aflame, my entire body tingling with longing.

"I don't need romance. I just need you," I breathed.

He lowered my feet to the forest floor and within the blink of an eye I was naked from the waist down, the brisk breeze coaxing goosebumps to spread over my skin.

The crackle of dried leaves joined the chirping chorus of crickets as he knelt in front of me and swung my left leg over his shoulder. "I want you to come on my tongue. Once I'm inside you for the first time, I don't think I'll last. I've wanted you for so long."

My breath caught in my throat and my muscles tensed from the initial swipe of his tongue, my head lolling back against the tree. He latched onto my clit and sucked the sensitive bud between his lips as he entered me with two fingers, thrusting in time to the glorious suction of his mouth.

When he'd thoroughly explored and tasted every inch of my sex, the pace of his tongue quickened and my lower abdomen tightened, my right leg trembling, struggling to keep me upright. I peered down, wishing I could watch what he was doing to me, but the night around us was so dense I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

The flicks and lashings became voracious and frantic and in no time at all I was done for, my moan drawn-out, an offering to the Gods, piercing the inky sky above. Before I'd even reached the end of my release, he swiftly stood, repositioned my legs so they were wrapped around his waist, and with one quick shunt of his hips was sheathed deep within me.

My inner muscles clenched and throbbed around him, and he stilled. "Mmm, darlin', you feel so damn good." Hee H attacked my lips and squeezed my ass firmly with both hands. "I'm sorry. This is gonna be quick."

I draped my arms over his shoulders and tried to move against him. "I don't care," I panted, "just love me."

He wedged one hand behind me, between me and the tree, resting against the middle of my back and protecting my skin from the scratch of bark. "Always, Bella. I'll always love you." He kissed me again, this time meticulous and slow, and as the first drops of rain pattered on the apple of my cheek, he finally allowed our lower bodies to dance.

He'd opened himself up, his raw, unfiltered emotions penetrating me with the force of a tornado. I closed my eyes and felt as if I was freefalling, my head spinning and my stomach fluttering with the wings of a thousand butterflies. The depth of his love rolled through me, overwhelmed me, and tears of joy streamed down my face as I squeezed him tighter within my arms and legs, grounding myself to him like he was my connection to the earth.

"Tell me again," he demanded.

Angling my hips forward, the head of his cock touched the spot inside me that sent me insane and I mewled against his shoulder. "I love you, Jasper. I love you so much."

His thrusts became more powerful and the drumming of heavy rain grew louder, as if applauding his efforts and spurring him on. Soaked to the bone, my hair plastered to my face, the edge of another orgasm licked at my veins and I chased it, determined to meet him at the finish line. Within moments, every tightly-wound cable inside me snapped and I soared high, gasping for breath as I quivered in his arms. Like a prayer, my name spilled from his lips with his final thrust before he came with a roar, throbbing and twitching inside me, his cool seed soothing the hot, crackling static of my battered nerve endings.

We fell to the ground in a puddle of tangled limbs and sated breaths.

My heart jackhammered against his chest and I felt so alive, so liberated, so satisfied. If that was his idea of quick, I couldn't wait to see what he'd do when he'd take his time.

Once I'd regained my senses, I lifted my weary head to find the moon had finally peeked out from behind the clouds, the glow just bright enough for me to make out his features. I expected to see his smile, but his face was screwed up as if tormented by something terrible.

"I came inside you," he hoarsely whispered.

"I know. And it felt wonderful. So why do you look like it's the end of the world?"

"I wasn't thinking and I came _inside_ you." He practically threw me off his lap and I groaned from the emptiness, mourned the loss of no longer being joined with him at the hips. "Oh God, what have I done to you? Get up. Get dressed. Now."

By the time I'd dislodged the confusion and gotten to my feet, he'd already put himself back together and shaken out my jeans, kneeling before me, waiting for me to slide my legs into them. "Jasper, you're panicking over nothing. I feel fine. Great even." Once my feet were through the holes he yanked the denim up to my waist.

"But we have no idea how long that will last, do we. We have no idea if…" He pulled at his hair. " _Fuck_. We have to get home right away. We need to speak to Carlisle and driving will take too long. I'm gonna carry you back." He bent down to lift me, but I quickly stepped out of his reach.

"Are you out of your mind? You're not carrying me seven hundred miles back to Forks."

"Bella, now is not the time to be stubborn. Don't you understand what this could mean? What I might have done to you?"

His concern was valid, I got that, but I'd been just as much lost in the moment as he had, so I wasn't going to let him place the blame solely on his shoulders. Emmett had warned me about the unknown, though I hadn't taken heed. We were in this relationship together, through thick and thin, and if anything happened to me it would be just as much my fault as Jasper's. I could have reminded him of the danger before he came, but I hadn't.

"Of course I understand, I'm not an idiot. But I _feel_ fine. Better than fine, actually. And I agree, we should speak to Carlisle, but there's no need to run me home at the speed of light. Let's ring him and see what he has to say before we make any rash decisions."

With a pained expression, he pulled me toward him and hugged me as if he feared I'd disappear into thin air. "If anything were to happen to you—"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, so please, stop worrying. Don't you think I'd be burning up by now if it was going to affect me?"

He drew back and looked me in the eye for what felt like an age. "Promise me you'll tell me if you start to feel any different?"

I shivered as I softly pressed my lips to his. "I promise."

He picked me up, bridal-style, and kissed my forehead. "You're freezing. I shouldn't have brought you out here."

"But it was worth it, right?"

His soft, alluring smile made me want to jump him again, and for a fleeting moment he seemed to forget about his distress over my safety. "Yeah, it was so worth it. Now let's get you out of this rain and into some dry clothes."

Emmett was waiting for us on the back porch when we returned to the house and the subtle bulge of his eyes when he saw Jasper didn't go unnoticed.

"Bella, would you mind giving me a moment alone with Jasper. We have a few things to discuss."

Jasper put me down and I looked between the two of them as they faced off, my worry building for them both. When Edward had explained what it was to be his singer, he'd told me about Emmett's last slip back in the late 1930's, and how he'd succumbed to the temptation of the stranger's blood that personally sung to him. Afterward, he'd been so disgusted with himself he hadn't drunk from a human since. It was obvious he was trying his hardest to contain his disappointment and anger for Jasper in front of me. I just hoped they could talk it out without the use of fists. We were all on the road to recovery and we didn't need yet another obstacle to trip us up on our way to finding happiness together.

"It's okay, baby," Emmett said, giving me an unconvincing smile. "We'll be done in a minute. I brought your bag in from the car. You should change your clothes before you catch a cold."

I hesitated and turned to Jasper, needing some kind of reassurance that we were on the same page.

"Everything will be fine, darlin'. We'll see you inside."

Charlotte opened the screen door. "Come on, doll. Let's get you warmed up by the fire."

I followed her into the house, still a little wary of leaving the guys alone, but I had faith they could work out their differences in a civil manner. If they hurt each other, they'd also be hurting me in the process and they were fully aware of that fact. There was no doubt in my mind I was at least partially the cause for Jasper going off the rails, and his diet, but that discussion would have to wait for another time. I could only hope he didn't intend to permanently revert back to his old hunting habits. As much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, that would be a deal breaker.

After towel-drying my hair and throwing on new clothes, I sat in front of the fireplace with Charlotte.

"So, did you guys sort everything out?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"We didn't even get to scratch the surface. Jasper had…other things…on his mind."

She laughed, not even trying to hide her amusement. "Oh, I doubt it was his mind he…had things…on."

My cheeks heated, and it wasn't from the blazing fire. "Where's Peter?"

"He went out the front way. Keeping an eye on your lover boys, I suspect, making sure they don't try to kill each other."

I stared into the flames as they danced and flickered over the burning logs. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her and I didn't know if I'd get another chance to be with her alone like this. I needed to suck up my discomfort and put on a brave face. She was one of only two people I could turn to for advice on this subject, and there was no way in hell I was willing to have this conversation with Peter.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but how did you deal with Peter having two mates? This whole concept is still so new to me, but I already feel like every step I take is the wrong one and the last thing I want to do is hurt either one of them."

She pulled her eyes away from the hypnotizing fire and turned toward me. "The key to any successful relationship, vampire or human, is to be open and honest with each other. If something is troubling you, you need to tell them."

"Yeah, I know that. But how did you deal with the…intimate side of your relationship? When I'm with one of them, I feel guilty about not being with the other. It feels like I'm cheating. And I don't want there to be any resentment or jealousy between us. How am I supposed to juggle them both without one of them feeling rejected or left out?"

"Well, Sarah and I didn't have that problem. I guess the fact we were both bisexual and attracted to each other had something to do with that. I loved her, almost as much as I love Peter."

My mouth gaped open. "You mean, all three of you would…at the same time?"

"Don't look so surprised," she laughed. "It's common amongst vampires. We're not as hung up on sexuality as a lot of humans seem to be."

"Are Jasper and Emmett—"

"No, doll, they're as straight as a line drawn with a ruler. You'd be hard pressed to find more manly men. You've got your work cut out for you with those two, that's for sure."

I tried to imagine my men together, being intimate, and the thought was almost laughable. No, I could never see that happening, although, it kinda got me a little hot and bothered picturing it. Maybe there were voyeuristic tendencies lying dormant inside me. I was so inexperienced when it came to sex, but I intended to change that, very soon. With just a small handful of encounters so far in my repertoire, I was keen to explore every aspect there was.

"What would you do if you were me? How would you keep them both happy?"

Her smile was wicked. "You really want to know?"

I nodded, eagerly awaiting her opinion.

"I'd ride them both like they were prize bulls at a rodeo. I've seen Jasper in the buff. That boy's got a nice, big dangler. And I'd bet my last dollar that Emmett is packing some serious heat between his legs, too. His jeans only hide so much, and whenever you're around that thing inflates quicker than a windbag in a hurricane."

"Charlotte!"

She snickered. "Well, you asked. And you'd better get used to it. We shoot straight from the hip around here. Besides, there's no need to be embarrassed. You've got two hot, strapping men who would kiss the ground you walk on. Take advantage of it and have some fun together. Trust me, they'll thank you for it."

"But I'm not built like a vampire. I need to sleep sometime and I don't think putting them on a revolving roster would satisfy them enough…sexually." I buried my face in my hands as I felt my blush return, regretting having started this conversation. "Oh my God, I can't believe we're talking about this."

She scooted closer to me on the floor and wrapped her arm around me. "Oh, you sweet thang. Surely you're not that naïve?"

I dropped my hands. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not suggesting you have to make them take it in turns, although, that could be fun, too. I'm talking about taking them at the same time. I'm sure they wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

My eyes grew as large as saucers. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I can see I'm going to have use the blunt approach, so prepare those rosy cheeks of yours, doll face." She paused with a grin. "You've heard of anal sex, right?"

I gasped and shot to my feet. "You can't be serious. That's…that's…"

"Very enjoyable, when done right. There's nothing stopping you from being with them both, physically, at the same time. In fact, I'd bet if you tried it, you'd quite like it, and they'd be hot for it, too."

I paced the small living room. "And here I was thinking this conversation couldn't get any more embarrassing."

The front door squeaked open and Peter strutted in with a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon. "Don't stop on my account, ladies. You were just getting to the good part."

I held my hands up, mortified. "Please. Just…don't. Pretend you didn't hear any of that." I looked to the ceiling, praying for a black hole to open and swallow me up. "This is wrong, on so many levels."

He flopped heavily onto the armchair beside me with a frown. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's not the sorta thing I should know about my niece. I'd have to kick their asses from here to Timbuktu just for thinking about doing all kinds of dirty things to you. This could get messy."

I did a double take. "What are you talking about?"

He held his arms out wide. "Come give your Uncle Petey a big hug, sugar."

I laughed at the serious look on his face. "Are you high?" When he didn't laugh along with me I stopped short. "Peter, are you okay?"

Jasper and Emmett stepped through the back door and assessed each of us with an edge of concern.

"What's going on here?" Jasper asked.

Peter hadn't taken his eyes off me and I became more nervous with every second that ticked by. It was as if he was studying me closely, but for what, I had no idea.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the resemblance sooner," he marveled. "You look a lot like her. I can see that now."

Jasper slunk to my side. "What are you saying, Peter. Who does she look like?"

"My sister. She looks just like my sister, only she had red hair and was tall, like me. My human memories have always been fuzzy, but it's as clear as day now." He stood and gazed at me with absolute wonder, gently toying with a lock of my hair, slowly rubbing it between his finger and thumb like it was made of the finest silk. "I felt a connection to you the moment I first laid eyes on you. I just didn't realize at the time how close that connection really was. I never imagined I'd get to see any of my family ever again."

During his speech, I'd forgotten how to breathe and I swayed on my feet. "But… How…?"

"Something told me I needed to look into your family tree when I got back from Brazil, so I went to the library in town to use one of their computers. And there it was. You have her eyes."

A lone tear rolled down my cheek. "I have my father's eyes," I whispered as my head became cloudy.

"Yes. Charles' great-grandmother was my sister, Emily. My twin. That makes you my great-great-great niece. You're my blood, Bella."

My legs turned to jelly and I fell toward the floor as the lights went out.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than forest sex with Jasper! Pfft…who am I kidding, they don't even come close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the little box below…if you wanna.**

 **I've got a facebook group (Paige's Lil Devils) where I post fanfic news, other bookish stuff and the occasional hottie pic if you'd like to join. All are welcome. Head to my profile page for the link!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My muse decided to take a vacation. I've kicked her arse for giving me such short notice and we're good now. I'm starting to think she likes it rough. :) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Something cold touched my forehead and I sighed, breathing in Jasper's clean scent of summer rain and fresh, sun-dried linen.

"Bella, can you hear me? Show me those beautiful brown eyes, darlin'."

My eyelids fluttered open to find him and Emmett by my side as I rested on the couch. "What happened?"

"You fainted, baby," Emmett said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." I sat up and rubbed my head. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

Peter stepped out from behind Emmett, looking contrite. "No, it wasn't."

I peered into his blood-red eyes and tried to picture them brown, like mine. Now that I examined him closely, I could see that his face was the same shape as Charlie's, with the same straight nose and strong jaw. "You really are my uncle."

"Yeah, sugar. Fancy that, huh."

Having come from a line of single child families—on both Charlie's and Renee's sides—I'd thought I'd only had my mother left now. And we weren't exactly close anymore. Sure, there was still unconditional love between us, a bond that could never be broken, but since she'd married Phil, her priorities had shifted and we were drifting further and further apart. I'd never believed in fate, but with my ancestor standing before me, it was hard to deny the possibility that my meeting the Cullens hadn't been by pure chance. Maybe there was something more to this mate thing than any of us realized?

I leapt off the couch and hugged him, much to his surprise. "Don't kick their asses too much, okay? I kinda like them the way they are, especially in those tight jeans."

He chuckled as he gently squeezed me. "You just make sure to let me know if they ever do anything to bother you, okay, and I'll set them straight, quick smart." He let me go and slapped Jasper on the back. "Looks like I can't call you my brother now, 'cause that would be all kinds of gross."

"Well, I sure as fuck ain't calling you Uncle Petey."

"Do y'all really have to leave so soon? You only just got here and I'd like to get to know my niece a li'l more."

I wanted to stay, though one glance at Jasper told me now wasn't the time for a family reunion. "I'd like that, too," I said, "but I only have a little over a week to do a million things before I leave for Alaska. Maybe you could come and visit me sometime, once I'm settled?"

He pulled me in for another hug. "I'll look forward to it. You're stuck with me now, just try and keep me away."

"We'd better head out," Jasper said. "It's a long drive back and Carlisle's expecting us."

"You rang him?" I asked.

"Yeah. We'll talk about it in the car."

Peter frowned and crossed his arms at his chest. "Maybe I should come with you."

"Is this Gifted-Peter talking," Jasper tilted his head with a lopsided smile, "or the already-overprotective uncle?"

"Maybe both."

"Uh-huh. Have you forgotten that I know when you're lying?"

Peter's eyes narrowed into slits as he held his hand out toward me. "Give me your phone, Bella."

I dug it out of my back pocket and passed it over.

His fingers flew across the keypad before he handed it back to me. "I've programmed in my number, and I sent a text to my phone so I have yours, too. Call me if you need me, for anything at all, and I can be in Forks in less than two hours."

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll let you know where I'm living…well, once I know."

Charlotte appeared with a woolen sweater. "Here, take this, just in case you need it. And call if you have any more questions. I'll make sure Peter doesn't overhear this time."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back against his chest. "Aw, Char, don't go putting any more of your filthy ideas in her head. She's your niece, too, you know."

She winked. "Give me a call, doll face."

We piled into the black Mercedes, Emmett at the wheel, while Jasper and I occupied the back seat. I'd wanted to sit upfront, but Jasper didn't seem to want to let me go. I got the feeling he wasn't looking forward to facing Carlisle while his eyes were still showing the telltale sign of his last feed.

After saying goodbye to Peter at the final gate on the dirt road leading out of the property, I grabbed hold of Jasper's hand. "What did he say when you rang him?"

"He wants to run some blood tests, but seeing as you don't appear to have any outward signs that you've been affected, he didn't seem overly concerned."

"See, I told you that you were worrying over nothing. I feel fine."

He still didn't look convinced. "He also wants to examine our sperm. He's never had a reason to research it before, but it's a good idea to know exactly what we're dealing with if we want to continue to have sex."

"Examine our sperm?" Emmett piped up from the front. "Like, we have to jerk off into a cup or something?"

"Yeah."

Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me in the rearview mirror. "Wanna help me out with that, Nurse Bella?"

Cue my blush.

Jasper squeezed my hand and gave me a cheeky grin. "That's not such a bad suggestion. I might need a helping hand, too."

I hid my face against his shoulder and Emmett's chuckle filled the cabin. Being forthright with them about sex was going to take some getting used to, but Charlotte was right, I needed to be open and honest with them, about everything.

With steely determination, I raised my head and gazed into Jasper's crimson eyes. "I'll help you _both_ out, if that's what you want, but I want to know what happened after you left Forks? We were so worried about you."

Jasper's eyes darkened to swirls of deep-violet as he stared at my mouth, licking his bottom lip, nice and slow. "Seems like a fair trade." He kissed me before dragging me off the seat beside him to straddle his lap. "I'm so ashamed of how I handled that conversation with you on the night I left. I shouldn't have thrown everything at you the way I did. And I shouldn't have yelled and ran out like that, but I thought you'd chosen Emmett over me and I couldn't handle it. I reacted without thinking. I ran straight to Saskatchewan in Canada, but the pain got so bad I had to double back. When I neared Peter's place, I decided to stop in for a while and try to clear my head. But the more I thought about everything…you…and Emmett…the more it made sense to stay, regardless of how bad I felt."

"How you could you even think that made any kind of sense? I never wanted you to leave. I never chose Emmett over you. I don't think I ever could. I love you both and I never want to have to choose between you. I'm all in. It's either go hard, or go home. And I won't even have a home for much longer, so I guess I'm going hard."

He stared into my eyes and smiled. "You'll always have a home with us, no matter where we are. And I'm all for going hard," he said, thrusting his hips against me.

"Then it's settled. There'll be no more running, for any of us. And no more secrets."

"Is this where you tell me what Jacob said that upset you so much?"

I glanced over my shoulder and Emmett's eyes widened in the rearview mirror. "I didn't say anything! He pestered me and I told him he had to ask you."

I kissed Jasper on the side of the neck, sucking on his hard flesh. "It doesn't matter what Jacob said. All that matters is that I've decided to sell Charlie's house and I'll be moving out in a week. It's best I get settled somewhere before classes start, anyway."

"That's it? That's all you're gonna tell me?"

I rotated my hips and smiled when he gasped. "Yep."

He clutched my ass, pressing me harder against his groin as he sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, then."

I rewarded him with a smoldering kiss on the lips. "I like this calm, agreeable Jasper."

"I like this forward, sexy Bella."

Emmett cleared his throat. "Speaking of forward…baby, what were you and Char talking about while we were gone?"

I lost all my bravado and melted into Jasper's arms, burying my heated face against his chest. "Nothing," I mumbled.

"Oh, yeah?" Jasper said, tilting my chin up. "Then why are you as red as a beetroot right now?"

I glared at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, darlin', but I'm just as curious as Emmett."

"Yeah, well, that was supposed to be a private conversation. There are some things you just don't need to know."

"But I want to know. And as you yourself said, no secrets."

"Then tell me why your eyes are red."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes."

All humor left his face. "You don't need me to tell you how my eyes got this way. I don't want to burden you with the details of how I lost control."

"But I deserve the burden if it was my fault."

"Oh, darlin', it wasn't your fault. Nothing I do would ever be your fault. I had a moment of weakness and I'm the only one who can take the blame for that. No matter what, I'll always have a choice. And I chose wrong. I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

"There's no point in trying to lie to you. I am disappointed. But I have enough faith in you to know you don't want to make that same choice again."

"No, I truly don't. And I know it doesn't make it right, but the man I killed was bad news."

"How could you know that?"

"Peter. He didn't know everything the man had planned, the time or place, but he did know that it involved seriously hurting a little girl he knew. He was a friend of her family's. That was enough information for me to strike. I had no intention of feeding from a human when I went with Peter. But when he told me…well…I acted on pure instinct. I kept seeing that photo of you in my mind…of when you were young. You know the one your dad had on the mantel in the silver frame?"

I nodded. I was only six or seven in that photo and I'd always hated it because my front teeth were missing, but Charlie had treasured it as if it had been made of solid gold.

"I couldn't let him hurt her, Bella."

Oh God. As much as I hated that Jasper had killed a man, I was glad the little girl would now be safe from harm. I could only imagine what he'd wanted to do to her. Maybe there were many little girls who were now safe because his life had been extinguished.

A sudden rush of pride washed over me and one corner of his mouth kicked up with a slight smile. "Can you forgive me, darlin'?"

I curled my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his. "You may have saved that girl's life. There's nothing to forgive."

"I hope Carlisle sees it that way."

"Of course he will. He's a good man. He'll understand, especially considering the circumstances."

He cradled my face between his palms. "You really are perfect for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'll thank the heavens and the Gods every day for as long as I exist."

"Ditto," Emmett said.

~oOOo~

We arrived back at Forks a little after 5 p.m. on Saturday evening. Due to the amount of traffic on the roads, the drive home had taken a lot longer, and the sun had shone brightly for most of the trip, so we couldn't risk getting pulled over for speeding.

When I ambled through my front door, exhausted, I was surprised to find the living room bare of all furniture and decorations, except for the TV and Charlie's favorite armchair.

Esme rounded the corner from the kitchen with a smile. "I hope you don't mind. I've got everything you wanted to donate packed in the garage and ready to go, aside for a few things I thought you might still need to use before we leave. And I've almost finished wrapping and boxing what you wanted to keep in the kitchen. But I've left out some emergency supplies so you'll have something to cook and eat with."

I stepped around her, amazed at how spotless every surface and wall was. "Oh my God. You cleaned, too?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Okay? Esme, you've saved me several days' work."

"Well, it only took me a couple of hours and I didn't have anything better to do. Upstairs is all done, too."

I threw my arms around her. "Wow. I don't know how to thank you."

She gave me a gentle hug. "You just did, sweetheart. And I'm happy to help any way I can."

She stiffened and I pulled away as she continued to stare over my shoulder. "Jasper," she gasped.

"Hello, Esme," he replied, stepping out from behind me.

For a moment, I feared her reaction, and how badly it would affect Jasper, but after a short pause she rushed forward and embraced him. "Oh, I'm so glad you came back to us, where you belong."

He seemed a little unsure at first, his arms ramrod straight at his sides, though before long he returned her hug, closing his eyes with a sigh. "It's good to be back, Mom."

It didn't look like she was going to let him go anytime soon, so I slipped away and ascended the stairs. I meant to go straight to my room, but my eyes were drawn to Charlie's door down the hall. I slowly approached before pushing it open.

When I stepped inside, my breath caught in my throat. Even though I'd known Esme had cleared out most of the house, it still shocked me to see my father's room devoid of everything. There wasn't a skerrick left of him in this room, not even the scent of the aftershave bottle that had lived on his dresser for as long as I could remember.

I wandered to the window. A storm was brewing outside, the ominous, gray clouds above looking as heavy as my heart felt. I didn't want to leave this house behind me forever, but there really was nothing left for me here anymore. I felt strangely abandoned.

I turned and slid down to the floor, resting my head on bent knees as the tears silently fell. I missed Charlie so much.

~oOOo~

I must have drifted off, for the next time I opened my eyes the room was dark and I was sandwiched between hard muscles.

I raised my head from my knees. "How long have I been sitting here?"

"Only about an hour," Emmett said. "We were going to move you, but didn't want to wake you."

"So, you thought it better to be bookends so I didn't topple over?" I smiled.

"Something like that."

I stretched my arms over my head with a yawn and my stomach growled.

"Time to feed the human," he said, scooping me up and carrying me downstairs.

He placed me on the only piece of furniture left in the living room and tears leaked from my eyes once more.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in unison.

I gazed up at them, so thankful to have such caring, loving men in my life. "He's really gone, isn't he?" I looked around the empty room. "I mean, I know he is. But for some reason, it's finally sunk in today that my dad's _really_ never coming back." They both made a move, no doubt to comfort me, but I held my hands up. "No, please don't. I'm okay. If you make a big deal of it, I'll be crying for hours." I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Where's Esme?"

"She went home to do some packing. She'll be back with Carlisle as soon as he finishes his last shift at the hospital," Jasper said.

"Well, what are the two of you doing here, then? You should be helping her."

They glanced at each other and from their facial expressions I could've sworn they were having a conversation, only it was too quick and low for me to hear.

Jasper turned to me. "You're right. If you're sure you'll be okay, I'll go and give her a hand."

"And I'm taking you out to dinner," Emmett said with a huge grin, flashing me the dimples I loved so much.

"You don't have to do that. I can just order some takeout."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Consider it our first official date."

I wanted to object. I didn't feel up to facing the public right now, but he looked so happy, I didn't want to disappoint him. "Okay, just let me grab a quick shower first. I stink."

Jasper gathered me in his arms and traced his nose up the side of my neck before placing a soft kiss below my ear. "You don't stink. You smell delicious."

"You, sir, are biased…and maybe a tiny bit insane."

His low growl vibrated against my skin. "Keep calling me Sir and you'll make the teacher come out to play, Miss Swan. And he might even spank you this time."

I shivered as I pushed him away. "Go and help Esme, Mr. Whitlock. There'll be no spanking today."

A fire had ignited behind his eyes. "Maybe not _today_." He winked before disappearing out the door.

Emmett stepped closer. "Care to tell me what that was all about, _Miss_ Swan?"

My damn face heated up, no matter how hard I tried to stop the blush. "It was nothing."

"Really?" He ran his palm down my blazing cheek. "Well, for a whole lot of nothing, you're sure looking a little hot and bothered right now. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I have something that can cure that."

Before I could even think to ask what he'd meant, he'd locked his lips onto mine, unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper. "Please don't tell me to stop. I've missed touching you so much, and knowing what you and Jasper got up to in the forest made me crazy with need. Do you know how uncomfortable it was to drive for eleven hours with a raging hard-on? I want you. Now, Bella."

His lips moved to my neck and I was a goner. "I'm sorry for making you crazy," I whimpered.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to love me."

I gasped as he sucked on my pulse point. "I do love you, Emmett."

Within the blink of an eye, my clothes were torn off me and I was lying on the carpet beneath him. I'd never get used to the speed of a vampire.

"I hope you didn't like that outfit too much. I'll buy you a hundred new ones."

"Why? So you can rip them off me again?"

He grinned and I melted. "Yeah, if you'll let me." He parted my thighs with his knees and rubbed himself against me, his engorged shaft slipping between my wet folds. "Mmm, you feel so good. Are you ready for me?"

I spread my legs further. "Yes."

With one quick thrust he was inside me to the hilt and the force took my breath away.

"Shit. Are you okay?"

Everything below my waist throbbed, in the best way possible. I raked my fingers through his hair. "I'm good. Really good."

He withdrew and unhurriedly pushed back in with a deep groan. I couldn't work out which I liked best, hard and fast, or gentle and slow. Both were enormously gratifying.

I wrapped my legs around his thick, meaty thighs and arched my back, and his next thrust was hard, hitting me inside at a new angle. "Ahhh, right there, Em. Don't stop."

He picked up the pace and within a few short minutes my orgasm was already fast approaching, my panting breath loud in my ears. I didn't even care that the carpet was starting to irritate my back.

As if reading my mind, he maneuvered onto his haunches and lifted me off the floor so I straddled his lap, never skipping a beat. I was about to wind my arms around his neck, but he stopped me.

"Lean back, baby, I've got you," he said, his hands brushing up my spine and his fingers curling over my shoulders from behind.

I dropped back, suspended in the air, and he held my weight as if I was as light as a feather. He pummeled that sensitive spot inside me and I clenched my eyes shut as I came undone, holding my breath as the pleasurable tremors rippled through me.

His rhythm quickened and his groans became louder, and when I finally opened my eyes again, his were transfixed where we were joined.

"I wish you could see how hot this looks," he grunted. "Fuck, Bella, I'm gonna come so hard."

"Don't pull out, Em. I want to feel you inside me."

"Christ. I love you so fucking much."

He hauled me back up to hold me close to his chest and mashed his lips to mine, growling into my mouth. I held tight to his biceps as he bounced me on his lap, and when he came he squeezed my ass, pressing my clit against his groin. I moaned along with him, squirming for more friction as he continued to pulse inside me.

"Hold on to me, I'm not done with you yet." He jumped to his feet, keeping us connected, and leaped the stairs in two long strides before racing to the bathroom. Grinning from ear to ear, he opened the shower door and turned on the faucets. "You did say you wanted to clean up. I can help you with that, too."

Once he was satisfied with the water's temperature, he stepped beneath the spray before pressing my back to the cool tiles. "One of the best things about being a vampire is that there's no recovery time. I can go for hours, days, without needing to rest."

I shivered, trapped between two cold surfaces. "But I can't, so you'd better make this one count."

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled back and steadily moved, in and out, lowering his mouth to suckle on my nipple as he fucked me.

As much as I loved the sensations he flooded me with, I couldn't stop shivering. I was wet and chilled all over, and the steaming spray didn't reach my body from this position.

He lifted me off his cock and my feet fell to the ground. "Turn around. Hands on the wall."

Tingling with a rush of excitement from his commanding tone, I did as he asked and sighed with relief when he swiveled the showerhead, pelting my back with hot water.

His hands slid up my thighs and around my waist, pulling my lower body away from the wall. He slowly ran the head of his hard shaft down the crack of my ass to the entrance of my pussy. Circling the rim, he teased me until I became impatient and forced myself back onto him. He shunted his hips and filled me to the brim. I moaned the longest moan and it echoed off the walls.

"That's it, baby. Let me hear how good I make you feel. Let the whole neighborhood hear you."

His thrusts were long and deep and I pushed back as hard as I dared, my fingers splayed against the tiles as the sound of our skin slapping together filled the cubicle. His hands roamed around my front, one cupping my breast as the other ventured down over my stomach and between my legs. He pressed against my clit and my entire body jolted, my moans reaching an all-time high.

I was quickly becoming addicted to the pleasure both of my men had given me and mentally vowed to do some research on how I could take them at the same time. Just thinking of how it would feel to have them both inside me awakened an arousal I didn't know I was capable of.

My legs shook uncontrollably and I leaned further forward, resting my forehead on my folded arms. "I'm going to come, I'm going to come," I chanted.

He rammed into me, hard and fast, his fingers circling my clit, and when he tweaked my nipple, I exploded with a scream, clenching around his cock like a vice. He groaned into the back of my neck and stilled his hips, throbbing and twitching inside me as he found his release, his cool seed filling me. If he hadn't been holding me up, my limp body would have fallen to the ground like a ragdoll.

He gently pulled out and turned me around, pressing the sweetest kiss to my lips. "I love you so much, Bella. You're my everything."

I panted, unable to form words, and my heart raced. I hoped he could see my love returned through my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than shower sex with Emmett. Lol Nah, I can't say that with a straight face. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the little box below…you know, if you wanna, yada, yada, yada.**

 **I've got a facebook group (Paige's Lil Devils) where I post fanfic news, other bookish stuff and the occasional hottie pic if you'd like to join. All are welcome. Head to my profile page for the link!**

 **Twitter handle - PThomasAuthor – Come and say hi if you're in Tweetville. I don't bite…much.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews. Being an author is a very isolated occupation and, at first, I didn't realise how much the continued feedback would encourage me to carry on with this story. You see, I began writing this fanfic purely as a self-serving exercise to flex my writing muscles after being stagnant for over three years. I was offered my first contract with the (then) leading publisher of erotic romance back in 2012, and released a novel and a short story with them in 2013. After being on such a high from fulfilling a lifelong dream, it was then brutally crushed when said publisher began conducting business in a very unprofessional manner. I—along with over 800 other authors, many of whom where Best Sellers—lost a fortune in royalties when the owner of the publishing house decided to line her own pockets with the full sales of our books. What followed was a long and gruesome 2+ year battle to obtain my book's rights back. I was stuck in contracts that didn't legally allow me to write for another publisher, and there was no way in hell I was submitting any more of my work to the publisher who had done me, and so many others, wrong. So, I stopped writing altogether…until I began Double Temptation earlier this year. It's helped me find my love of writing again, and every comment I've received from you, lovely readers, has spurred me on to write and publish new books, this time as an independent author. I think it will take me a while longer before I'll trust another publishing house again, but this seems like a step in the right direction. I'm currently working on two novels that will be published next year…fingers crossed. So, once more, thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read and review this story. It means more to me than you'll ever know.**

 **P.S. Some of you have asked questions, but if you don't sign in or have your private messaging deactivated, I can't respond.**

 **P.P.S. Apologies for the long-arsed author note!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

After finishing up in the shower, I got ready for our date while Emmett ran home to change. I threw on a nice black, halter-top dress I'd been saving for a special occasion, styled my hair, and added just a touch of mascara and cherry lip-gloss to my slightly flushed face to finish off my look.

I felt pretty.

I felt wanted.

And when I descended the stairs and found Emmett by the front door, wearing a suit and holding a beautiful bouquet of purple tulips, I felt truly happy for the first time in months. I was ready to let go of the past and concentrate on all the good things my future had to offer.

"You look stunning, Bella."

I eyed him from head to toe. The expensive-looking black suit and deep-blue shirt and tie fit him like a glove. "So do you."

He grinned and brushed imaginary lint off the shoulder of his jacket. "Oh, this old thing?"

"Are you referring to the suit, or yourself?"

He playfully growled before he pounced, giving me just enough warning to side-step him and run into the kitchen with a squeal. I liked that he at least pretended I had a chance in hell of avoiding the clutch of his arms.

He stalked toward me and caged me in against the sink. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

I pecked his lips, smiling after I'd left a trace of my lip-gloss behind. "No, I know I am. And I must say, that shade of red is very becoming on you."

He wiped the back of his palm across his mouth and grinned. "You'll keep, but these flowers won't, so hurry up and put them in water, woman, before I change my mind about going out and have my way with you again instead."

I glanced at the boxes stacked against the far wall. "Um, I do have some vases somewhere, but I don't know exactly where they are."

He placed the flowers on the counter and strutted across the floor. "You underestimate Esme's packing skills." He grabbed the box on top and turned it around, showing me the list of items she'd written on the side. "I'll take care of this. You'd better grab a coat or something. It's getting a bit chilly outside and I don't want you getting cold."

The drive to The Lodge was a short one. I was glad he hadn't planned to take me somewhere fancier in Port Angeles. I didn't feel like spending another few hours driving. We'd done enough of that today already.

We were intimately-seated in the back corner of the restaurant, away from the raucous large groups at long tables in the center of the room. They had a full house tonight, except for the small, empty table right beside us.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought you here. It's not five-star, like you deserve, but it's close to home and I hear the food's pretty good."

"It is. Charlie used to bring me here for special occasions. It's perfect, Em."

He flashed me his dimples as the waiter hurried over to take our order.

I didn't expect him to actually eat anything, though he ordered several dishes for us to 'share'. At first, he simply watched me sample some pasta, braised vegetables and an array of seafood, but curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he took tentative bites of everything I tried.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

He grimaced as he swallowed a piece of shrimp in burnt butter sauce. "It's been a long time since I've tasted…food. It hasn't gotten any better."

"You don't have to eat it. Your back's to most of the room. No one will notice."

"I know, but you look like you're enjoying it, so…"

"Well, I won't be trying anything you eat anytime soon, so stop before you make yourself sick."

"That's a given. I'll have to throw it up within the next hour, anyway."

I shook my head as he chomped off the end of a baby carrot and pulled another face of disgust.

"So, Peter's your uncle."

"Yeah, what are the chances? Bizarre, huh?"

"You seem to attract bizarre."

"You're telling me. My whole life is one crazy, big ball of bizarre. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I feel like I need another vacation already."

He reached across the table and entwined our fingers. "We could, you know, go on a vacation. A real one this time, not just to some place because we're running from something. We could take you anywhere your heart desires. Say the word, baby, and I'll book the tickets."

"As nice as that sounds, I can't go anywhere right now, there's too much to do."

"Well, maybe after we find a new place to live, we can think about it then."

"No, I need to look for a job once we move. I'm hoping I'll find something I can do part-time, between classes."

"You don't need a job, Bella. Jasper and I have plenty of money."

It was no secret that all of the Cullens were loaded, and it had always been a cause of contention when Edward had wanted to shower me with gifts. I hadn't wanted to seem ungrateful, but I also hadn't wanted to be a sponge and I wasn't about to change my tune now.

"I want to be independent, not scrounge off the two of you."

"It wouldn't be scrounging. What's ours is yours."

"It's not like we're married, Em. And even if we were, I'd still want to contribute financially."

He cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "Do you want to get married?"

A small smile played on his lips and I could practically see the cogs turning in his brain. He liked that idea.

"No, not right now, anyway."

His smile dropped and I felt bad for putting a stop to his train of thought, but I was too young and too undecided about what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't want to give him false hope.

"What about kids?" he asked.

I almost choked on the bite of lobster I'd been halfway through swallowing. I reached for my glass of water and greedily sipped. "What about them?"

"Do you want them?"

I'd never imagined myself becoming a mother. Living with Renee for most of my life, I'd ended up raising her, instead of the other way around, and I hadn't really had a normal childhood because of it. I honestly had no desire to raise anyone else. Both Charlie and Renee had said, many times in the past, that my feelings about having babies would change as I grew older and my biological clock kicked in, but I still couldn't see myself getting married, buying a house with a white picket fence and having two-point-three children. It just wasn't what I'd ever wanted. Besides, there was no way I could marry one man when I was in a relationship with two. It wouldn't be fair to the one left out. And kids would never be on our agenda, even if I'd wanted them. They were a complete impossibility.

I looked him square in the eye and hoped he could read my sincerity. "No, I don't."

He growled low under his breath, and at first, I thought he was angry with me, but when I looked over his shoulder the source of his irritation came into view.

"Well, well, seems they'll let any scumbag in this place," Jake said, pulling a chair out for Leah Clearwater at the table beside us. "Bella," he nodded, "I see you still haven't come to your senses yet."

Emmett turned his head and sent him a wicked smirk. "And I see Leah's taken pity on the runt of the litter."

Jake puffed out his chest, scowling as he took a threatening step toward our table.

I hastily threw my napkin down onto my plate and stood. "Let's go, Emmett. I've suddenly lost my appetite."

He grabbed my coat from the back of my chair and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Hey, don't leave on my account," Jake snickered. "The party was just getting started."

"Jake, don't," Leah said, giving me the evil eye. "They're not worth it."

"Tick-tock, bloodsucker." Jake lowered his voice. "Ten more days and I get to rip you and the rest of your leech family apart. The pack's looking forward to having a bonfire in your honor."

"Don't hold your breath, mutt," Emmett said. "You're lucky you still have lungs after what you said to Bella the other day, so I wouldn't push my luck if I were you. That smart mouth of yours will get you into some serious trouble one day. It's just a shame I won't be around to see it. Enjoy your playdate, little doggy."

The heat beaming from Jake's feral glare scorched my back as we wound through the maze of tables and left the restaurant.

Emmett picked me up and placed me in the passenger seat of his Jeep. "I'm sorry our evening was ruined."

I waited until he jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine before grabbing hold of his hand, brushing my thumb over his knuckles. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, the beginning of the evening more than made up for the end," I smiled.

He returned it, full force, his face splitting into a huge grin. "You betcha fine ass it did. Fancy a repeat performance, Miss Swan?"

I spent the entire ride home daydreaming, relishing the tingle between my legs his devious grin evoked.

When we pulled up to the house, Carlisle's car was out front and Jasper was waiting at the door. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked up the porch steps. "We did, until Muttley showed up. That dog doesn't know when to shut his yap."

"Black was there?"

"Yeah, on a date, if you can believe it."

Jasper stared at me and I shrugged. "It's okay. I was ready to come home, anyway."

His gaze lingered on the top of my dress as he licked his lips and stepped closer. "You look good enough to eat, darlin'."

I wriggled out from under Emmett's arm and held my hand out in front of me. "Oh, no you don't. Down, boy. I'm beat. I just want to get this blood test over with so I can go to bed."

With a glint in his eyes, he smirked.

"Alone," I said, brushing past him.

Inside, I was greeted with two more knowing smirks. Carlisle and Esme had, of course, heard everything. I didn't expect I'd get any privacy when I moved in with them all.

"Bella," Carlisle said, pulling a chair out from underneath the kitchen table, "this will just take a minute. I only need to take a relatively small sample and I have everything I need at home to run the tests."

After I sat, he swabbed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball on the inside of my elbow. I averted my eyes when he pricked my arm, but I still felt queasy when he drew my blood. Being averse to blood was ironic, really, considering who I was in love with.

He quickly covered the tiny hole with a Band-Aid and capped the vial before placing it in his black bag. "There, all done. I'll take a look at it tonight and let you know my findings in the morning." He glanced at Emmett and Jasper. "I'd like it if the two of you came home with me. We have a few things to…discuss."

They both looked like they wanted to object.

"Let Bella get some rest. You can see her tomorrow," he said with a slight smile in my direction.

~oOOo~

According to the clock on my phone, I'd been lying in my bed—for the most part, staring at the ceiling—for three hours now. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. My eyelids were as heavy as lead, but they refused to close.

Something was missing. And I was too damned hot.

I kicked off the blanket and turned over for the hundredth time, facing the window. The moon was full and bright, beaming through the sheer curtain, which ruffled at the bottom from the breeze blowing through the partially-opened pane. I forced my eyes closed for a moment as the wind swept over my skin and soothed my warm cheeks. Then the bed dipped on both sides of me and a cool hand followed the breeze over my face, while another curled around my waist, nudging my t-shirt up so we were skin-to-skin.

I didn't jump. I opened my eyes with a smile. I suspected at least one of them would turn up before the sun rose. "You're both very naughty boys. You'll get into trouble for sneaking out."

Jasper lay down beside me and cupped my chin in his palm. "We're grown-assed men. We can't get into trouble." He moved ever so slowly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

From behind me, Emmett's hand roamed up my stomach, stopping just below my breasts. "Plus, we told him we were going hunting," Emmett quietly chuckled.

I half-turned around and his face was so close our noses brushed. His eyes riveted into mine before he swept his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened and welcomed him into my mouth, letting him dominate our kiss. I'd thought it would be uncomfortable, kissing them both in front of each other, but it felt easy and uninhibited…and surprisingly, it turned me on.

After tasting every inch of my mouth, Emmett slowed it down, pressing soft kisses to my lips. "Try to get some sleep."

Jasper grabbed my leg and curled it over his thigh. I turned back toward him and he pecked my lips several times more, lingering on the final kiss. "We'll stay here to help you sleep. We'll all talk in the morning."

It was a tight squeeze on my double bed, but I closed my eyes and my lids finally admitted defeat. I nodded off feeling safe, secure and loved.

~oOOo~

I awoke some time later—wrapped in Jasper's arms—to the sound of a woman screeching over the rain pattering on the roof. Once my brain caught up with my ears, I realized who was inside my house, downstairs.

 _Rosalie_.

"No, I will not calm down," she yelled. "What the hell are you even doing here, Emmett?" There was a pause. "And Jasper, I know you're around here somewhere, too. I followed the trail of both of you from the house."

I stared up into his amber eyes, pleading for him to remain quiet, and his hold around me tightened as his lips descended onto mine. I melted against him and the voices downstairs disappeared. Since the first time he'd kissed me, I'd thought his lips were capable of magic, and now he'd proven it, enclosing us inside our own private bubble.

I poked my tongue out for a taste and he jolted back, his eyes widened as if I'd shocked him.

"She be your mate when she's up there kissing Jasper?" Rosalie shouted, her voice rushing at me as if I'd been in a soundproof tunnel…as if I'd missed part of the conversation.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Do what?" I whispered, wincing with the knowledge that Rosalie now knew exactly where we were.

"When we kissed, all the sounds went away."

"That was real?"

He nodded.

"And you didn't do that?"

He shook his head.

I hadn't done anything. I was human, so how could I? I'd wished for quiet, but nothing I'd done had made it happen. It just happened.

His fascinated gaze shifted over my shoulder and turned into something more neutral and unfazed. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I knew if I turned my head I'd see her behind me. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Rosalie asked.

"Whatever _this_ is has nothing to do with you, Rose. So, get out," he said.

I didn't turn around.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, Bella? Thought you'd try out all of the Cullen men, is that it?"

I frowned as I slowly peered over my shoulder.

She shifted her weight onto her hip. "Should Esme be worried? Got your sights set on Carlisle next?"

I disentangled my limbs from Jasper, sat up and swung my legs over the bed with a growl. I don't know what came over me as I marched toward her, but I'd never wanted to kill anyone more.

In a flash, Jasper stood in front of me, blocking Rosalie from my path. The shake of his head was subtle as he gently pushed me until the backs of my knees hit the bed.

Emmett appeared in the doorway, shooting daggers her way. "Leave her alone, Rose. Your beef is with me, not her."

"It has everything to do with her if she's trying to steal my husband."

"You and I aren't married anymore, and you know it."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Jasper," she seethed in the direction of his back.

He winked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "It was my pleasure, Rose. Now, if you don't mind, kindly remove yourself from this house. You're not welcome here."

Her glare was as sharp as ever, and I was glad to have Jasper shielding me, preventing her from cutting into me too deep. But then a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head and her snarl turned into a sneer of triumph. "Whatever sick thing you've got going on here, have at it. I doubt she'll live for much longer, anyway. One of you is bound to break her."

"I'm not gonna tell you again." Emmett said, pulling her out of the doorway. "Get out. Go to Europe or wherever the hell it is you wanna go, just go."

"Get your hands off me, I'm going."

I was still peering over Jasper's shoulder when the front door slammed shut, shaking the floor beneath my feet.

"That went a lot smoother than I thought it would." He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Though, I didn't expect she'd follow us here. My apologies for being careless, darlin', but you tend to make me a little crazy." His other arm tightened around me, pulled me so close I could feel every part of him.

The steel rod between his legs twitched against my lower stomach and I wanted to climb him, mount him and ride him until I passed out. His lips moved closer, almost on mine, and I wanted to close my eyes and encourage him to ravage me, but I needed some answers. I shook my head, tried to dispel the thick haze of lust between us.

He chuckled before pecking my cheek. "Okay, I gather you have some questions?"

I pulled him down to sit on the bed. "When did she come back? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know, for sure. But I overheard Esme talking to her on the phone, telling her we were cleaning out the house and selling up in Forks. She'd never leave her BMW behind. She loves that car. So, I knew she'd be back soon to collect it."

"What was all that stuff about a divorce? What's that got to do with you?"

"Emmett wanted it taken care of quickly. And I, ah…know how to get things done…quickly."

"Do you think she's really going to Europe?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask—"

"Me," Emmett said, walking into the room. "Yes, I think she's really going. She mentioned London before I left Minnesota. We have a house in the country. Well, she has it now. I traded it for the land we bought in Two Rivers last year."

He spoke of their division of assets as if they were mere playing cards and the surprise must have shown on my face, for he kissed my nose before planting his butt on the other side of me.

"Those were the only two properties we were interested in keeping, so we'll sell the rest and split the profits. We settled up last night. She didn't waste any time. She must have run all the way here not long after I finished speaking with her."

I dropped back to the bed, throwing my arms above my head with a sigh. "Do you think she'll stay away?"

Both Jasper and Emmett followed me down, resting their heads next to mine on the mattress. "For now, at least," Emmett said. "She doesn't want to live with Carlisle and Esme anymore, and she's too angry with me to want to remain close." His hand snuck under the bottom of my t-shirt, caressing up my stomach. "I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while."

I only had on an old Van Halen shirt that fell to mid-thigh and a pair of plain, cotton panties. Goosebumps rose on my skin as his palm neared my breast.

Jasper kissed the corner of my mouth before cupping the side of my face to turn my head toward him. His lips fused to mine, his tongue coming out to play as he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh.

Emmett's palm had reached its destination, squeezing and rolling my breast beneath his large hand. With each pass, the brush of his cool skin across my nipple hardened it, begged for him to take it into his mouth. I arched into his touch and he pushed my shirt up to my neck, attaching his lips to suckle like he was a hungry bear.

I mewled into Jasper's mouth, bringing my arms down so I could rake my fingers through both their hair. He slid his tongue against mine as the heel of his hand rubbed over my mound, his digits tracing along the seam of my underwear.

"I can smell how turned on you are," he whispered.

Emmett switched breasts, licking a path from one to the other. "Mmm…smells like heaven."

"And we never did finish that conversation in the car yesterday." Jasper slipped his fingers inside my panties, slid them through my slit and back up to my clit, spreading my juices all over my folds. "You know the one, about the little chat you had with Char before you fainted."

He continued to slide his fingers up and down my pussy and every time he reached my clit I jolted and swiveled my hips, seeking more.

Emmett bit my nipple and I gasped, scratching my nails down his scalp. "Yeah, I wanna know about that as well," he said, soothing the sting of his bite with the swirl of his tongue.

I wanted to let go, tear their clothes off and let them both have their way with me, but there was a small part of me that was too scared to take that kind of step. Things would never be the same between us and if awkwardness set in, who knew what that could lead to. It was just too great a risk.

Two of Jasper's fingers dipped inside me and I pulled my lips away from his, my breath quickening.

"But first," he said, "I want to make you come."

Before I could protest, he'd snuck down between my legs, dragging my underwear off while kneeling on the floor in front of me. He smiled—his eyes on mine as he pushed my thighs apart and lapped at the slick evidence of my arousal—and I moaned like a wanton wolf howling at the moon and forgot all about making any kind of protest.

Emmett inhaled deeply through his nose, licking a path up to my neck. "I want to make you come, too. I need to touch you, Bella." His hand roamed over my stomach and down toward Jasper's mouth.

I don't know who growled first, but both of them rumbled against me, Emmett's lips vibrating just below my ear, and Jasper's around my clit. I arched my back, pushed my body hard against them, and hooked one leg over Emmett's at my side and the other over Jasper's shoulder. Emmett's fingers reached the top of my mound and Jasper's growl spiked. I almost came, having to pull my hips back. I wanted to ride the wave just before orgasm a little while longer and that wouldn't happen if his lips continued to vibrate against me at one hundred miles an hour.

"I know you want to bite my hand off," Emmett said, inching his fingers to the top of my slit. "But this is about Bella, not us." He spread my lower lips apart and returned his mouth to my nipple, rolling it over his tongue, teasing it until it contracted and peaked.

Jasper revved it up a gear, his tongue flicking and licking as quick as lightning as Emmett spread me open for him. It was too much. My senses were overloaded and sparks ignited behind my closed eyelids. I spread my legs wide and arched off the bed before clamping them around Jasper's head, needing him to stop. He'd tortured the little bud of nerves into submission and every touch now was like a bolt of electricity zapping through me. With a chuckle, he pried my legs back open and kissed the inside of my thigh as I panted at the ceiling like a whore.

Emmett's hand remained where it was, his lips still around my nipple, as Jasper slithered back onto the bed, dragging me up until my head hit the pillow. He and Emmett glided as one, almost as if they'd choreographed every movement, but that was ridiculous.

Emmett released my nipple with a pop and kissed down my heaving stomach, poking his tongue out along the way to taste the sweat beading on my skin. Jasper slid his tongue across my bottom lip as he palmed my breast, squeezing it in time to my heavy breath, and Emmett lifted my ass off the bed and plunged his tongue inside me.

I writhed against them both, my lust ramping up once again. I wanted them naked. I wanted them panting just as hard as I was.

"Do you think you can come again, darlin'?" I opened my eyes and Jasper pinned me with his stare, pinching my nipple between his finger and thumb. "Emmett's dying for a taste."

Oh, God. They knew just how to turn me on and make me feel all kinds of naughty, playing my body like a finely-tuned fiddle, and I rhythmically thrusted my hips against Emmett's mouth. All I cared about in that moment was chasing that second orgasm that was building like a rekindled fire inside me.

My clit rejoiced and quivered as Emmett latched onto it, feverishly sucking it between his lips as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, grunting each time his knuckles disappeared. I spread my legs as far as they'd go and pulled my knees back, holding them up. A loud purr erupted from his chest and he feasted on me with fervor, pressing down on my pubic bone, like he'd done our first time, only now his lips were vibrating and I was skyrocketing toward the precipice of orgasm quicker than ever before.

"Do you like it when I do that?" Jasper asked, pinching my nipple again.

My shoulders pressed into the mattress with the arch of my back and I moaned. He leaned down and circled his tongue, enticing the little peak to harden to the near point of pain. "I wanna try something," he murmured before biting down. The sharp sting of his teeth made mine clench and I hissed when he first nibbled, but then he sucked and his lips tugged on every erogenous cord in my body.

I groaned and flung my head back, the heat in my stomach branching out to my limbs, my clit pulsing as if it had its own heartbeat. Emmett wasn't taking pity on me, his fingers thrusting inside me, hitting that same spot as he tightened the suction of his lips and pressed down harder with the hand just above my mound. I tingled all over and each draw from Jasper's mouth sent me spinning. I held on, dancing on the pinnacle of release, but Emmett urged me over the edge when his hand stopped thrusting, his fingers massaging my walls as his tongue flicked over my clit.

I held Jasper against my breast with as much strength as I possessed and exploded from the inside out, gushing from between my legs.

Emmett's purr intensified and he licked the creases of my thighs as if they were made out of the finest ice-cream. That was when I noticed Jasper was purring, too, lapping at my nipple with focused care. Each time his tongue swiped over the sensitive bud, my breath hitched. When he raised his head, there was a tiny drop of blood on the corner of his mouth. I lifted my hand and smudged it over his bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth, his eyes blazing with pure need.

"Did you bite me?" I asked with a shiver.

He kissed the pad of my thumb. "I just nicked you, a little. How did it feel?"

"It felt…good."

It felt better than good, it felt sublime

Emmett took one last swipe before smacking his lips together and joining us at the head of the bed. "You taste good," he said, licking my lips and leaving behind a small amount of my own essence.

I pulled down my t-shirt and closed my eyes to block out their satisfied smirks.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **A/N: They finally did it…sort of.**

 **I've got a facebook group (Paige's Lil Devils) where I post fanfic news, other bookish stuff and the occasional hottie pic if you'd like to join. All are welcome. Head to my profile page for the link!**

 **Twitter handle - PThomasAuthor – Come and say hi if you're in Tweetville. I don't bite…much.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: _There's an important note at the bottom, so make sure you have a squizz before you log out!_**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Once I'd caught my breath and worked out how to use my limbs again, I gathered some clean clothes and rushed into the bathroom, quickly closing myself inside.

I leaned my hands on the basin and stared into the mirror. _You did not just let them do that!_

I waited, as if my reflection would somehow answer me, but my mind and lips remained still as I gawked at the mess that was my hair. I turned and opened the glass door of the shower, twisting the faucets until it flowed more hot than cold. When steam had filled the small room, I peeled off my t-shirt and stepped under the spray.

While I scrubbed shampoo into my hair, the ghostly fingers of their touch continued to assault my senses and I moaned softly as the rivulets of water cascaded down my skin, tickling every fine hair the stream traveled over. It was as if all my nerve endings were on high alert and the sensitivity of my body had turned up to eleven.

A knock at the door made me jump. "Bella, is everything okay?" Emmett asked.

I bit my bottom lip to stifle another moan. "I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Jasper's making you…something that smells terrible, and I have two free hands. Want some help washing your back?"

I turned against the spray and tipped my head back, raking my fingers through my hair, coaxing the suds to rinse away from the deep-brown strands. "No, I think I've got it, Em."

If either one of them stepped near me right now, butt-naked, there was no telling what I'd do. For the first time in my life, I couldn't trust my own actions. They were turning me into a sex-craved lunatic.

"Are you sure? I can reach those…tricky spots…that you can't."

I spun around, faced the corner, and pressed my hands against the tiles, letting the walls take my weight. Images of my last time in here, with Emmett, flickered through my mind and my breath quickened. All I'd have to do is call out his name and he'd willingly join me again. My legs spread of their own accord and the water chased the contours of my back and ass, dribbling down the slit between my thighs. I wanted to touch myself. I wanted _them_ to touch me. And I didn't want them to stop until my skin was rubbed raw.

My heart skipped a beat when Emmett knocked again.

"I'm, ah, I'm sure, Emmett." I grabbed the bottle of conditioner off the shower caddy. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you in a bit, then."

As much as I enjoyed our little…threesome…I didn't want to move forward too quickly. One wrong slip, either way, could cause irreparable damage, regardless of how much my skin zinged with phantom memories of their heated touch.

I rubbed conditioner through my locks and the gentle tug from my fingers had me wanting to moan again, loud.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Every cell in my body was overly-sensitive, answering the call of lust from the most minor of caresses, even my own.

Before I could cave in and run my hand down between my legs to put out the fire building in my core once more, I washed the silky liquid from my hair and stepped out of the cubicle, wrapping a towel tightly around my bust.

My nipples brushed against the terry-toweling and I swallowed a gasp, replaying the footage in my mind of Jasper suckling on me. If it hadn't turned me on so much, I would have sworn he'd actually pierced my skin, actually drank from me. I loved when my breasts were played with, but what he'd done had felt entirely different. If asked, I don't think I'd even be able to describe just how good it'd felt when the strong suction of his mouth pulled my soul toward his lips.

I bent down and retrieved my worn t-shirt, turning it over in my hands until it was inside out. There, on the cotton fabric, were small speckles of blood.

He'd _really_ bitten me.

I could remember him telling me he had, could remember the tiny red drop on his lip, but my mind had been swirling in a post-orgasmic haze. I'd heard the words, but the seriousness of the meaning behind them hadn't registered until now.

Holy shit. Of all people, I'd never have believed he'd be one to take such a risk with me like that. Coming inside me was one thing, but biting me was taboo.

We hadn't discussed the topic of changing me, or even if that was something I still wanted. Although I'd been constantly side-tracked, for many reasons since I'd returned from Italy with Edward, I'd never forgotten the promise we'd made to Aro. I was to be changed. He'd seen the evidence through Alice's visions and he'd eventually expect that promise to be fulfilled, regardless of the fact she and Edward were no longer part of the pact.

Unless I was prepared to live a half-life, always on the run, I really didn't have a choice whether I'd be changed or not. It was just a matter of when. And I wasn't stupid enough to believe Jasper and Emmett hadn't thought about it. I needed to do some serious thinking before starting that conversation with them.

I pulled down the towel tied under my arms and examined both my nipples. They appeared normal. A little swollen, but normal. And apart from being super-sensitive, I felt fine.

I felt really, really good.

I cupped my breasts and closed my eyes, my head falling back when I pinched the hard, little nubs. I didn't know what those men were doing to me, but I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

It would be so easy to call them to me. Just a whisper of their names and they'd be there in a flash. Just a little moan and they'd be on me, naked flesh against naked flesh, eager to consume me and…

I dropped my hands to my sides and shook my head. I had to get my mind off sex, otherwise we weren't going to get anything else done. I needed to work out how I was going to transport everything I was donating and check online to see if the insurance money had been deposited into my account yet. By Mr. Samuels' estimate, it should be any day now. Then I needed to do a final sweep of the house and call the local real estate agency to have someone come out and take a look. It also wouldn't hurt to begin an online search for job opportunities, either.

After drying and dressing in old jeans and the red checkered shirt I used to wear to go fishing with Charlie, I cautiously crept downstairs and stopped before I rounded the wall to the kitchen. I couldn't hear anything at all. Had they both left?

I went to poke my head around the corner, but Emmett beat me to it. "Why are you sneaking around your own house?"

"I'm not sneaking."

"Uh-huh, sure you're not," he said, tugging on my hand and pulling a chair out from the table for me. "Sit. There are some things we need to talk about."

Shit. I really didn't want to discuss what had happened earlier. Now that it was over, I felt awkward and jittery. And my skin hadn't calmed down any. After I sat down, he brushed his hand across my shoulders and every erotic nerve in me jumped to attention, impatiently awaiting the command to come.

 _Stand down, soldiers! Stand down!_

Jasper placed a plate of blueberry pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I looked up into his eyes as he smirked. "Pity there isn't any wild roses around here, huh?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks. He'd made me the same breakfast he had on the island, when we'd had our last awkward conversation.

I couldn't adore him any more than I did right at that moment. His attention to the smaller details showed how romantic he could be, and he did it, I thought, without even realizing it. He was such a hard, calculating man, his military training—from when he was both human and vampire—deep-rooted in his psyche, but he'd shown me so many other sides of himself, sides that had, up until recently, been hidden. Those were the sides I fell in love with.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Eat, and we'll do all the talking."

They sat across the table from me, Emmett staring at the short stack of pancakes. "I'll try making those next time."

Jasper's glare could have cut steel. "I make the pancakes."

Emmett glanced at me with a slight look of fright and I couldn't stop the giggle from bursting out of my mouth. "Okay, chill, dude," he said, taking a paper napkin from the center of the table and playing with it. "They're only pancakes."

Jasper faced me with a triumphant smile, but it soon turned serious. "Carlisle and Esme will be here soon. He has the test results."

I dropped my fork to the plate. "Is something wrong?"

He shifted on his seat and cleared his throat. "Not that I'm aware of. He said he wants us all together before he reveals his findings."

I tore a piece of pancake off and stuffed it into my mouth. The combination of sweet and tart hit my tongue, made me salivate, and I became ravenous, polishing off the entire pancake in five seconds flat.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Good?"

"Delicious," I said, using my fingers to pick up another pancake. "So, that's good news, right? He would've told you already if there was anything wrong."

"Yeah, I guess." He ran his hands roughly through his hair. "We'll find out soon enough."

It suddenly dawned on me why they hadn't asked me to reciprocate when we'd been in the bedroom earlier. Jasper, especially, still worried about the repercussions of me being with them, physically.

"What did he want to discuss with you last night?"

"He wanted to make sure we were treating you with respect and…weren't overly exhausting you."

"He wanted to make sure we weren't banging you too much for your buck, so to speak," Emmett chuckled. "And he made us wank into a cup."

I gasped. "He knows, then, for sure, about all three of us?"

"Of course he does," Jasper said. "Not much gets past Carlisle. Besides, I had to say something. I couldn't very well ask him questions about you having two mates without confirming that one of them is Emmett."

"Oh God." I hung my head and pushed my plate away.

Emmett dragged my hand across the table, enveloping it inside his large mitts. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. He's cool with it."

"What must Esme think?"

"She's looking for a super-king-sized bed as we speak."

I looked up, wide-eyed. "Tell me she's not."

He chuckled again. "Okay, maybe she's not, but she has found a house she likes. She wants you to take a look at the website listing to see what you think."

I nodded nervously. "I can do that."

"Good, because they're almost here."

A few seconds later their car pulled up and the sound of two doors closing had my leg bouncing under the table. I panicked on the inside, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Jasper clasped onto my other hand. "Calm down, darlin'. Nothing's changed. They don't care who you're with, as long as you're happy. As long as we're all happy."

"I am happy," I said. And I meant it.

He smiled and squeezed my fingers. "As are we, so there's nothing to worry about."

The front door opened. "Knock, knock," Esme called from the foyer.

"In here," Emmett shouted.

She bustled into the kitchen and placed a laptop down in front of me. "There's no need to yell, Emmett. I'm sure the whole street heard you."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "They sure would have heard us last night."

 _He did not just say that!_

I wanted to crawl underneath the table and curl up into the fetal position.

She swatted him across the back of the head. "Mind your manners in the presence of ladies."

He frowned, looking thoroughly admonished. "Sorry, Mom."

"Apologize to Bella, not me."

He gazed at me and his frown melted into a look I almost believed to be one of sincerity. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I smiled, the tension seeping out of me. Living with Esme might not be so bad after all.

I loved the house she'd chosen. It wasn't an overly-modern palace like I'd expected, but a large log cabin, not unlike their home on Isle Esme. The second floor had separate bedroom quarters on either end of the house, with a huge, open-plan living and games area in between. And best of all, it was only a short drive west to the University and a short drive east to Emmett's land in Two Rivers. He made his intentions clear that if I liked the area, he'd build a house of his own there.

We agreed that the property Esme had her heart set on would suit all our needs. The only downfall was having to stay with the Denali family until settlement. Even though Esme planned to pay extra to hurry the paperwork along, we'd still have to stay with their Alaskan cousins until it was finalized. I was not looking forward to watching Kate and Tanya try to seduce Emmett.

Esme mentioned Rosalie's brief appearance, saying she'd packed her convertible with the rest of her clothes and hightailed it out of there without much more than a terse goodbye. How she could treat her surrogate parents so cold-heartedly remained a mystery.

Luck wasn't often on my side, and I knew it was unlikely, but I hoped it would be the last we'd ever see of her.

After Esme put the laptop away, Carlisle got straight down to business. "I've done every test I can think of," he said, taking out a dark-brown leather-bound book from his messenger bag. "And everything is normal, except for this." He opened the book and spun it around toward me, pointing to a chart of chromosomes. "These are the twenty-three pairs of chromosomes in the human body. You have twenty-four, the last of which are not explained in this book."

"What do you mean?"

"You have an extra pair of chromosomes, Bella, and I've never seen anything like it in all my centuries studying medicine."

"An extra pair? What does that mean? What's wrong with me?"

"As far as I can tell, nothing is wrong with you. Your bloodwork was clean. There were absolutely no signs of any ill-health or abnormality. But the extra chromosomes? That's something I'll need to research further. We know that those born with Down Syndrome have _one_ extra chromosome, Trisomy 21, but you have _two_ and they are their own separate, unique pair, nothing like Trisomy 21. There's no record of a pair like yours, anywhere. According to this book, and every other book in medical history, you don't exist."

I peered down at the chart. Carlisle had drawn in the extra pair, beside the X and Y chromosomes, and labelled them '24-unknown'. "But, that's crazy. Could the tests have been wrong? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I ran them four times before I believed it myself. And I also tested the samples I got from Jasper and Emmett. There doesn't appear to be any active venom in their, ah…"

My face heated to the scorching level of 'Total Fire Ban' and I waved my hand, urging him to bypass the words that were about to fly out of his mouth.

"Ah, yes, well, like I said, there's no active venom, or viable sperm, so I see no reason why you can't have a normal, ah, healthy relationship…together. But there is one thing I should mention." He pointed to his hand-drawn symbols. "There are similarities with the makeup of your extra chromosomes and their…sample. Some of the properties are the same."

"Are you saying we've changed her?" Jasper asked. "Given her the extra set of chromosomes?"

"I'm not willing to speculate until I have more solid, scientific proof." He turned to me and his eyes softened. "How do you feel, Bella?"

All eyes were on me. I closed the book and dragged my plate back so I could nibble on the last pancake. "I feel great. I've gotten my appetite back and I'm not having any trouble sleeping."

I was met with silence all round. "Honestly, I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Have you noticed anything…different?"

"No. No, not really," I said, glancing at Jasper. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the slight shake of my head had him scowling at the tabletop.

"Well, that's good. But if you notice any changes, any at all, let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

Jasper gave me a weird look before getting up and crossing the floor, moving toward the stairs. Once he'd disappeared around the corner, Carlisle collected his things in one hand and held his other out to Esme. "Great. We're almost finished packing up the house, so we'll be ready to leave whenever you are. Eleazar and Carmen are looking forward to meeting you."

I was tempted to stay here, in this house, right up until the deadline Jake had set, but there was no point in delaying the inevitable. I'd have to meet the Succubi sisters sooner or later.

"I've been thinking about that. If Jasper and Emmett have no objections, I'd like to leave as soon as possible. I want to try and find a job before classes start, so the sooner I can begin looking the better. And I can't do anything more about this place until I can pay off what's left on the mortgage, which should be any day now. Seeing as I probably won't be here, I'll either have to come back later to arrange to sell it, or pay someone to do it for me."

Esme's hand clenched around Carlisle's as she stared down at her feet. "I, um, paid what was owed on this house while you were in Montana. When I was cleaning up, the bank called. They said a payment was overdue, so I asked for the total balance of the loan and transferred it right away."

 _You did what?_

Her eyes pleaded with me not to argue. "You had so much on your plate already, and that was something I could do to help. You just need to call the realtor to set up a meeting, when you're ready."

She'd meant well, but I needed to stand on my own two feet, and that included taking care of myself financially. Charlie had left me the means to do it and, if I didn't squander, I'd have enough to get by until I finished college and began working full-time. And if I invested the money I'd get from this place, I would have ample funds to put towards a house of my own someday.

"Thank you, Esme. I'll pay it back to you as soon as I can."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean—"

"Like I said, I'll pay it back to you as soon as I can."

She looked like I'd hurt her new puppy, but I wasn't going to let her gift me nearly twenty thousand dollars. It was, no doubt, only a small amount to her, but it was the principle that mattered to me. They'd done too much for me already.

I stood and stepped toward her and Carlisle. "You both are the most generous and kindhearted people I've ever met, and I want you to know just how much I appreciate you and everything you've done for me. But I hope you'll understand when I need to have some independence. I'll soon have more than enough to cover the payment you made. And sometime in the future, maybe you could recommend a good investment for me after I sell this place?"

Esme beamed and kissed my cheek. "I have a few ideas already. This is fantastic. I'll put an offer in on the new house right away and get the ball rolling. You can help me decide how to decorate once we've had a good look at it. Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Bella."

She reminded me of Alice in that moment, and instead of feeling a stab of pain in my heart I felt nothing but joy. "I'd like that, Esme."

"Come on, love," Carlisle said, tugging her toward the door. "Let's leave these kids to it. We'll call the removalists and hire a truck for tomorrow. Can you arrange for storage until we're ready to move in?"

"Of course, dear." She patted his arm. "It'll all be taken care of."

After they'd left, it was just Emmett and I. Jasper remained upstairs. I kept glancing at the staircase, expecting him to materialize on the bottom step.

Emmett spun me around and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled his hips and wound my arms around his broad neck. He groaned when I shifted closer, leaving no room between our chests. "We've all given you a lot to think about, haven't we?"

I kissed the tip of his nose. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose right back. "Well, we're in a new relationship and as exciting as it is, there are also so many dangers involved, big and small. There'll be a lot of decisions to make in the near future, decisions within our relationship and decisions within the family as a whole. We're moving. You're starting at a new school. And Jasper and I will probably join you, by the way, because you know we won't want to be away from you for too long. I can keep going, if you'd like."

I pressed my lips against his and moved them slowly, inhaling his sweet breath, shuddering when the cookie-like scent swept over my taste buds.

He crushed his palms to my ass and ground his groin against me. "What can I do to help…alleviate…some of your problems?" He buried his face in my neck and deeply inhaled. "Fuck, Bella, you smell so good."

I swiveled my hips and grinned when he gasped, and his denim-clad cock twitched against the seam of my jeans between my legs. "If you'd really like to help, you can organize a truck, or a trailer, or something to get rid of all the stuff in the garage. I need it cleared out before I get an agent to look at this place."

His hands roamed up my back, beneath my shirt, cool palms inducing shivers all over my skin. "I can do that…after." He returned his lips to mine and persuaded my tongue to play with his, his hands moving around my front and squeezing between us to fondle my breasts.

"I was hoping you could do it now," I panted, leaning away from him.

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

He stared at my heaving chest, maybe a little bewildered. Regardless of the signals my body was giving him, I needed to concentrate on more important things.

He tweaked my nipples and I wanted to throw my head back and scream for more. "Are you sure about that?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eye.

As much as I wanted to continue, I was hell-bent on getting this house finished today. "Positively sure."

He couldn't hide his disappointment, from the deep frown in his forehead to the deep whine in the back of his throat. "But…"

I giggled. "But nothing. There'll be time for lots of this later. Right now, there are other things that need to be done."

That perked his ears up. " _Lots_ of this?"

"Lots and lots."

He planted one more kiss on my lips before lifting me off his lap and pulling out his phone. "Okay then. If there's a big enough load, they'll usually come out and pick it up. I'll check it out."

He disappeared out the door before I could thank him.

I approached the staircase and my eyes darted up to the second level bannister. What was Jasper doing? I couldn't hear any movement, so I climbed to stairs to find out for myself.

All the doors were closed, except for my bedroom. It was slightly ajar and through the gap were Jasper's legs, from the knees down, as he sat on the end of my bed.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Are you okay? You disappeared without a word."

He stared at the corkboard on my wall, pinned with photos of times gone by. "Why didn't you tell Carlisle?"

I pulled my eyes away from the board of memories. "Tell him what?"

He finally looked at me. "You know what I'm talking about, Bella. The weird soundless bubble? Don't you think that's something, _different_?"

The closer I stepped toward him, the more my skin zinged with anticipation. I needed to touch him. Anywhere, anyhow. My hunger for him had grown exponentially in the span of two seconds and he was like gravity, pulling me toward him with an unseen force.

My feet hurried until I stood right in front of him, our knees touching. "Yes, it is, but it's not a bad different. I honestly didn't mean to not tell him, I was just trying to think of any bad differences. You know, like burning-in-the-pits-of-hell kind of different. I'll tell him about the cone of silence, but I don't know how or why that happened. I didn't make that happen."

His hands ran up the backs of my thighs as he spread his legs apart and pulled me close, resting his cheek against my cleavage. "We'll find the answers," he whispered, releasing the top buttons of my shirt and nudging the sides apart with his nose. He licked a slow path from between my breasts right up to my chin as I tilted my head back slightly.

His fingers worked quickly on the remaining shirt buttons before they moved to the small clip on the back of my bra. With one swift motion, he pulled all the clothing off the top half of my body and attacked my left nipple, the one he'd bitten earlier, sucking it, hard, between his lips, until I cried out his name and collapsed against him.

The orgasm he'd given me was so intense, and it'd hit me so fast I hadn't seen it coming. My nipple still tingled, puckered wantonly against his tongue as he swiped across it, over and over again, like he was tending to a serious wound. It was doing nothing to convince my body to consider work instead of play.

"We should stop," I murmured, moaning when his palms cupped my breasts and pushed them together. "There's work to be done."

He pulled me down to straddle him, his lips finding mine in a heartbeat. His kiss made me feel like we were dancing, floating across the floor as one, dipping and swaying to a rhythm only we could hear.

We were faultless together.

We were Fred and Ginger.

After kissing me senseless, he leaned back and stared into my eyes. "Who's the kid in the photos? The one who's staring at you instead of the camera?"

He'd left me dizzy, and horny, and it took me a moment to figure out what he was asking. It also seemed a weird time to ask that kind of question.

I turned my head over my shoulder. "That's Kevin. He was in my Economics class. They were taken on a class trip. We never worked out what Vegas had to do with anything. I think Mr. Wesley just wanted an excuse to sneak off and gamble while we slept at night."

"He wanted you."

I turned back to face him and arched my brow.

"The kid, not the teacher." He lifted my butt a little and sucked my left nipple back into his mouth.

I threw my head back with a gasp, hoping he'd bite me again. "It feels so good, Jasper. So much better than it used to." I pushed down on his hips, his erection rubbing against me through our clothes. "Oh, God, they're so sensitive. Bite me. Please? Bite me like you did before."

His head came up and his eyes drilled into mine. "You want me to bite you?"

I squirmed on his lap, needing his hunger to return. "Yes, please. Just a little bit, like before. But this time, I want you inside me when you do it."

He growled and spun us on the bed. My back hit the mattress and his nimble fingers removed my jeans and panties. He was crawling up my legs, his fist pumping his cock, when Emmett burst into the room.

The look on his face, hurt and deceived, would forever be burnt into my mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! Another chapter down. I'd expected to be done with this story by now, but it's taken on a life of its own. I'd guess we're somewhere between halfway and two-thirds? Anyway, I still have a few more twists left up my sleeve that I'm dying to unleash.**

 **I'm taking a short break over Christmas/New Year. Everyone, including my editors, are super-busy at this time of year, so it seemed like a good idea to pause and have a brief interlude with this story before we continue.**

 **To say thank you for sticking with me so far, I've put my short story, Count Me In, on Amazon for FREE, but it's only up for nix until Dec 20, 2017 (US time). After that, it goes back to normal price. You'll find my Facebook and Twitter links on my Profile page. Whichever form of social media you fancy, choose one and it will lead you to the most recent post, which will include the link to Amazon. Please download the book and enjoy with my sincere thanks. And whether you loved or hated it, please feel free to leave some feedback on Amazon—on their site, in the form of a review—so others can make an informative decision when choosing to read it or not.**

 **I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas has a fabulous time with family and friends. Stay safe, don't drink and drive, and I'll see you in the New Year!**

 **Embarrassingly long hugs**

 **Paige**

 **xxx**


	25. Interlude

Hi there!

Sorry if anyone got excited, thinking this was another chapter update. I know a lot of readers don't usually take much notice of author notes in chapters, so I'm posting this separate in the hope that those interested will see it.

To say thank you for sticking with me so far with this story, I've put my novella, Count Me In, on Amazon worldwide to download for free. There's no catch, but the offer does run out at midnight on Wednesday, December 20, 2017 (US time...approx. 21 hours from now). Just go to Amazon and search for Paige Thomas, or you can find my social media links on my fanfic profile page. Choose one and it'll take you to my most recent post, which will include the Amazon link to the book page. Please download the book for free and enjoy!

Don't forget, I'm taking a short break over the holiday season, but I'll see you back here sometime in January 2018.

Wishing you all a great Christmas and an even better New Year!

Hugs

Paige

xoxo


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello-lo-lo-lo! Is anybody still with me? I know, I know, this chapter has taken way longer to post than promised, and for that I apologise. Stuff happened, and then more stuff happened, preventing me from getting this done. This chapter isn't a long one, but it is essential to move this story forward, and I stopped writing it when I felt it was the right spot to finish. I'd rather give you a short one now than make you wait another week for a longer one. Hope you enjoy it. Cheers! x**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

The back door slammed downstairs and I sat up with a jolt.

"Ah, fuck. Here." Jasper handed me my clothes. "You'd better go after him. The amount of betrayal coming off him is real strong."

I couldn't dress quick enough. The look on Emmett's face had been as good as a hard slap on mine and, as much as my body was still being pulled toward Jasper, my heart was toeing the line behind Emmett's wake.

I pulled on my jeans and raced out of the bedroom, fumbling with the buttons of my shirt as I rushed down the stairs and followed his trail out the back door. The rain was still coming down hard and there was no sign of him from the yard to the tree line. He could have gone in any direction, could be halfway to Canada by now, but the booming crash in the forest, dead ahead, gave his position away.

I sprinted toward the sound, pumped with adrenaline, the grass cold and wet beneath my bare feet. A flash of lightning struck through the gray clouds when the first small branch whipped across my face as I entered the thicket. A loud crack sounded up ahead and I veered to the right, following a fresh-trodden path until I came to a clearing, a clearing that hadn't been there last time I'd walked through this part of the woods.

Emmett's back was to me, heaving. He stood in the middle of the aftermath, at least forty trees flattened to the earth like some alien crop circle. I should have known better. I shouldn't have given in to the magnetic gravity that had suddenly pulled me toward Jasper. And I still didn't understand _why_ it had happened. I knew right from wrong. I knew Emmett would be hurt if I cozied up to Jasper after rebuffing him not minutes before. But none of that had seemed to matter in the heat of the moment. All that mattered was connecting with Jasper in the most physical and emotional way I knew how.

"I thought we agreed there'd be no more running," I yelled across the clearing, my voice broken.

He turned his head in my direction, though his eyes didn't meet mine. "I'm not running, I'm venting."

Weary, my mind a muddled mess, I sunk to the ground and leaned against a tree that had survived his wrath, getting little reprieve from the rain beneath the speckled canopy above. "I'm so sorry, Emmett," I declared with no energy left to shout, a sob caught in my throat. I dropped my face into my hands, disgusted with myself, and allowed a few scarce tears to fall. "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing anymore. I don't think I'm cut out for this. And I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after what I just did."

He immediately arrived in front of me. "Where are your shoes?"

I gazed up at him dumbfounded, not sure I'd heard him correctly. "Wh-what?"

He crouched and inspected the bottom of my right foot. "You're bleeding, Bella."

I instinctively tried to pull away, not wanting to make him uneasy, but he held tight, brushing the mud and debris from my skin before gently swiping the pad of his thumb below the crease of my middle toe. It can't have been more than a shallow scratch or two, but he stared at it as if I had a fatal wound and he was the culprit. I hadn't even noticed the slight sting until he'd touched it.

"You shouldn't be out here," he said, shaking his head. "I'll take you back inside." He moved to scoop me up.

"No, wait. Emmett, please talk to me. Yell at me, if you want. I know I deserve it."

He sighed as he planted his ass beside me and grabbed my hand, clasping it on his lap. "I'm not going to yell at you, Bella."

"You should." I patiently waited until he looked me in the eye. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, I didn't mean to do _that_ with Jasper. It just kinda happened, and I can't explain it. One minute I was concentrating on what's left to be done, and then the next I was…"

"Yeah, I saw what happened next."

My eyes pleaded with his to understand, to feel and see the confusion running through my head. "I need your help, Emmett. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this."

He held me captive, so many emotions flickering across his handsome face that I couldn't keep up, couldn't pin down just one as they careered by so fast. That was, until he settled on just one. Defeat. "If you…"

I turned my whole body toward him, anxious for his next words. "If I what?"

He peered down at his lap and fiddled with my fingers, caressed them as if they held his rapt attention. "If you want Jasper more than me, I'll respect your decision and leave you be. As much as I want you…" He raised my hand to his lips and pressed a reverent kiss to my knuckles. "More than anything else, I just want you to be happy. If that means I need to step aside, I will."

"Em, no—"

"You haven't accepted the bond," he interrupted. "You haven't accepted me."

I leapt on him, straddled his thighs and made him return his focus back to me, holding his face between my palms. " _Stop_. You're speaking nonsense. I don't want Jasper more than you. I love you both."

His eyes fluttered closed, shutting me out from what was running through his head. He'd worn his heart on his sleeve for as long as I'd known him, and he had the most expressive eyes I'd ever seen, his thoughts usually so clear within them. It killed me that he was hurting so deeply. And it was all my fault. My heart galloped at the mere thought of losing him.

I grasped his hand and placed it just above my left breast. "Don't tell me you can't feel that, hear that. It races whenever I'm near you. Is that the sound of a heart that doesn't want to be with you?"

His eyes slowly opened and they were drenched with affliction. Pain I'd put there. "I'm jealous," he admitted. "I said I wouldn't be, but I'm jealous. I want you to look at me the same way you looked at him today. I want you to want me, just as much as I want you."

I leaned forward until my forehead rested against his. "I already do, Em. I don't want to live without you. Please believe me."

His arms wrapped around me, pulled me closer, until our wet clothes meshed together and his breath became my own. "I'm trying," he whispered.

"I meant it when I said I really don't know what I'm doing. You've had seventy-odd years to figure out how to handle relationships. I'm still new at this and I seem to be failing at every turn. And I know it's no excuse, but it's not like we have a normal, one-on-one textbook thing going on here. This is gonna take some time for me to learn how to navigate. Maybe I should see if I can get a copy of _Polygamy for Dummies_."

He cocked an amused brow. " _Polygamy for Dummies_?"

"Yeah, well, it was either that or _A Guide to Supernatural Threesomes_. I went with the most likely title."

His chuckle was quiet and his mirth vibrated through my bones. "Have I told you lately that I fucking love you?"

I brushed my lips over his. "Have I told you, there's no one else above you?"

He kissed me, soft and slow, his tongue gently coaxing my mouth to open. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and pushed my chest even tighter against him. I couldn't get close enough.

He pulled his lips away, his cookie-scented breath stirring my hunger for more. "You're a thief, Bella Swan. And Van Morrison wants his lyrics back."

I grinned. "You started it."

His dimpled smirk would have made me weak at the knees, if I were standing. "Come on, let's get you out of this rain."

Even though his spirits appeared to be lifted a little, I still couldn't shake the feeling that the damage I'd done was irreversible.

I could only hope I was wrong.

~oOOo~

Emmett arranged for all the items I was giving to charity to be picked up and, after the truck pulled away, called the local realtor and got them to come out and appraise the property. I didn't know much about real estate, but I readily agreed to the suggested listing price with the promise that the house would be on the market before the end of the week. I kept my eye on him, and even though he was somewhat attentive and thoughtful, he still appeared to be deep in thought for the remainder of the day.

When night had fallen and there was nothing left to do, apart from load my rocking chair and the few boxes I was taking with me into my truck, he made some excuse about needing to check that Esme hadn't thrown out his favorite clothes. I didn't question his motives. If he needed time to himself, I wouldn't stand in his way.

After fixing myself some dinner from the meagre offerings left in the refrigerator, I feigned tiredness and told Jasper I was getting an early night. He tried to insist on staying with me, but I refused, telling him I wanted to spend the last night in the house on my own, to say goodbye in my own way. By the look of suspicion in his eyes as I walked him to the door, I doubted he believed me, though he was considerate enough not to push his company on me.

Curled up in my childhood bed for the final time, I wept for every mistake and wrongdoing I'd ever made, vowing I'd try to do better…be better. Emmett and Jasper deserved nothing less.

~oOOo~

The hard rain had turned to a light drizzle by the time the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. Jasper turned up alone and, after loading the beast with my few worldly possessions, the bastard of a truck wouldn't start. The tears fell again when I realized I'd have to leave it behind…my last piece of Charlie. Jasper suggested having it towed to the shop to be fixed, and then shipped to Alaska later, but it just wasn't worth the expense. I had to forget about sentimental value and think logically. Besides, I'd need something more reliable to battle Alaskan weather. I'd resigned myself to never living in a warm climate ever again, forever missing the heat of the Arizona desert.

He returned half an hour later in his shiny new truck, followed by a small convoy of Cullen vehicles. Emmett simply threw me a halfhearted wave through the windscreen of his Jeep, so I decided it might be best to hitch a ride with Jasper. I didn't want to force myself on Emmett when it was obvious he'd rather be alone.

"Just give him some time," Jasper said as he pulled out and led the way out of Forks. "He'll come around."

"Did he say anything to you last night?"

He turned to me with a slight tinge of guilt. "No, he holed himself up in his room most of the time." He squeezed my thigh. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I shouldn't have tried to ravage you when I did. I knew you'd told him no in the kitchen. It wasn't fair of me to put you in that position."

I laid my hand on top of his with a sigh. "I came onto you. It wasn't your fault."

I'd approached Emmett when we stopped for gas a few hours later, intending to join him for the rest of the trip. I'd hoped we could've talked some more and cleared the air, but he'd told me I looked tired and would rest more comfortably in Jasper's truck. I hadn't argued. I _was_ tired. I'd hardly slept a wink last night. But when I lay on the back seat, wrapped in a blanket, and exhaustion tried to pull me under, my mind wouldn't shut off. The distance Emmett was creating was cutting me to the bone, an incessant itch below my skin that only increased every hour I went without his touch. I needed to find out everything there was to know about this bond so I could prove who my heart belonged to, once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: See ya next week, unless the writing Gods take pity on me and I can produce another chapter sooner. Leave me some love, if you wanna! Does anyone suspect what's happening to Bella right now? Would love to know your thoughts.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Your reviews make me do the happy dance. Thank you so much! I do my best to answer any questions thrown at me, but if I don't respond, it's probably because I don't want to spoil the plot. I personally hate spoilers, so I'm not about to give anything of significance away. And for the few who have asked me to help write, or give advice on, their stories, I'm sorry, but I'm unable to. I barely have the time to dedicate to my own. And on that note, I may not be able to continue posting a chapter of DT every week, like I'd wanted, though I'll update as often as I can. Side note: This chapter hasn't been fully edited (and I'll probably get a slap on the wrists for posting it beforehand), but it's my birthday, so I'll post if I want to! I'll come back tomorrow and fix any errors found by my Nazi Ed.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"Bella? It's time to wake up, darlin', we're here."

When I opened my eyes, I was met with Jasper's adoring gaze as his fingers gently brushed a lock of hair from my cheek. I probably looked like death warmed up, yet he was perfection personified, just as gorgeous as ever. It really wasn't fair. I couldn't wait to take a shower and change my clothes. Two full days on the road, only stopping for gas, food and bathroom breaks, had taken its toll on me.

I hopped out of the truck and stretched with a yawn, zeroing in on Emmett who stood by his Jeep with his hands shoved down the front pockets of his jeans. Taking a hesitant step toward him, I abruptly came to a halt when something zoomed past me and crashed into him.

"Emmie Bear!" a tall woman with long blonde hair gushed as she hung like a chain around his neck. "I'm so glad you came back. I've missed you."

 _Emmie Bear?_ I made no attempt to hide my snort, which set off Jasper's muted chuckle.

Emmett's stance was stiff and awkward, as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. When it appeared the woman had no intention of letting go, her arms locked around him and her lips moving precariously close to his mouth, he forcibly removed her, placing her back on the ground a few feet away from him. "Tanya," he gritted through clenched teeth, shooting a sheepish glance in my direction before returning his attention back to her. "Ah, why don't you make yourself useful and help me with these bags, yeah?"

She swooned as if he'd offered her the moon. "Of course, I'd love to." She didn't take her eyes off him as she grabbed a couple of suitcases from the back of the Jeep. "I've cleared some closet space for you in my room. I thought we could share," she purred.

 _Oh, hell no!_

My hands balled into tight fists at my sides and I instinctively prepared to publicly claim what was mine, but Jasper pressed his chest to my back and caged me in his arms, impeding my hell-bent charge. "Easy there, tiger," he whispered. "Let's not forget you're human and she's not."

"Thanks, Tanya, but I'll pass…again," Emmett grumbled, collecting the rest of his luggage.

She knew damned well I was standing there, but it was only when I grunted an unintelligible reply that she bothered to acknowledge my existence.

With fiery, narrowed eyes and a malevolent sneer that could have stripped paint, she scanned me from head to toe like I was a lowly commoner not worthy of being in her presence. " _This_ is Bella Swan? Well, you're definitely not what I was expecting. I really can't see what all the fuss is about." She dismissed me with the turn of her heel, marching toward the house.

Minutely shaking his head, he muttered under his breath, "I will not hit a woman. I will _not_ hit a woman." He turned to me with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry about that. Just ignore her. I don't think she's right in the head." He followed her inside as if he was walking to his death sentence.

When they'd both disappeared from sight, I slowly spun in Jasper's arms. "You should have let me claw her eyes out."

"My ferocious little kitten." He smacked an amused kiss on my lips. "She's just jealous. Don't pay her any attention."

"That's easy for you to say. She's not trying to steal your _Emmie Bear_."

He cackled as he released me to unload his truck. "I dare you to start calling him that."

I mimed sticking my fingers down my throat, gagging. It only made him laugh harder.

As soon as I'd set foot across the threshold of the large, snow-capped cabin, I was seized by Esme. She led me into the living room. "Bella, honey, I'd like to introduce you to our very good friends." She motioned to a handsome, dark-haired couple who looked to be in their early thirties. "This is Eleazar and Carmen."

I held my hand out to Eleazar and he enclosed it between both of his. A slight frown flittered across his face before his lips turned up with a tense smile. "I hope you'll be comfortable here, Bella. If there's anything you need, please let us know."

"Thank you. I appreciate you allowing me to stay in your home."

Before he could say another word, Carmen rushed forward and hugged me like we were long lost friends. "It's our pleasure, Bella. Esme's told us so much about you. It's good to finally meet you." She pulled away to introduce me to another tall, beautiful blonde standing to her left. "And this is our Kate."

The younger woman's expression was one of boredom and all she graced me with was a brief, uninterested glance. I offered a tremulous smile in return, my hopes dashed that at least one of the sisters would be welcoming. I already wished I'd had the foresight to make arrangements for my own accommodation. It was going to be a long few weeks ahead.

Carmen's eyes briefly flickered to the ceiling and she appeared a little abashed when her focus reverted back to me. "Seems you've already met Kate's sister, Tanya." She lightly clapped her hands together and pasted a smile on her face. "Well, I imagine you'll want to freshen up after such a long drive. Jasper, would you be so kind as to show Bella where she'll be staying? It's the last guestroom on the second floor."

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am." He took my hand, steering me out of the room and up the stairs.

Emmett's raised voice boomed across the landing. "For fuck's sake, Tanya. When are you gonna get it through your head that I'll never think of you that way? For the last time, I'm not staying in your damn room, so quit it already!"

Passing the first open door, I caught a glimpse of him wrestling a suitcase from Tanya's grip. Jasper snickered as he dragged me, albeit reluctantly, to my room at the end of the hall.

As soon as he shut us inside he pounced, peppered fervent kisses across my jaw and down my neck, his hand slipping inside my shirt to squeeze my breast. "Fuck, Bella, it's been too long," he groaned, pushing my back to the door and grinding against me.

Even his talented mouth, and the constant pull urging me to be close to him, preferably naked, couldn't distract me from the irritation and anger still steaming through my veins. Just who did that tramp think she was? Anyone with at least half a brain would be able to tell when their advances on a man were unwanted. But short of Emmett punching her in the face, it didn't seem she was going to get a clue anytime soon. And how dare she treat me like a piece of shit when she didn't even know me.

My fingers wove through Jasper's hair and tugged hard enough to gain his attention, drawing his lips away from my skin. "Jasper, stop. We can't do this now, and definitely not with a house full of people."

He dropped his forehead to my shoulder and expelled a long, resigned breath. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

I waited until he raised his eyes to mine. "It's not that I don't want to, but…"

"It's okay, darlin', I get it." He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll go down and bring our things up."

He went to step away but I was quick to pull him back by his shirt. "Please go and save Emmett from that…woman, and tell him to bring his things in here, too."

His mischievous grin lit up his face.

"It's not funny. I don't want her anywhere near him."

He moved closer and brushed his lips over my ear. "They already suspect," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "but you don't mind the whole Denali coven knowing you're with both of us, then?"

"No, not if it means she'll keep her grubby paws off him."

He drew back with raised eyebrows. "You know she's heard every word you've said, right?"

I nodded, my tightly pressed lips breaking into a satisfied smirk.

His mouth returned to my ear, playfully nipping my lobe. "I like this feisty side of you. Makes me want to do very…bad…things."

His wicked words, floating on enticing cool breath, made me shudder.

~oOOo~

If I'd had to take an educated guess, I'd say that things were still awkward between me and Emmett. Although, I'd actually had to have seen him, spent time with him, to confirm if I was correct. He'd moved his luggage into the room I'd been allocated on the first day we'd arrived in Alaska, but if I hadn't have found evidence he'd rummaged through his clothes every morning when I woke, I'd have thought I'd dreamed him ever being there at all.

I'd made the effort to try to be sociable with Esme, Carlisle, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate, for at least a small portion of each day, but other than that, I spent most of the first week reading in my room, alone. It would have been too much of a temptation if I'd invited Jasper to join me. He said he understood why I needed to keep my distance while we lived under the Denali's roof, though, judging by the lust-filled gazes he gave me whenever I was near, I could tell it bothered him more than he'd let on. But even if we could be in our own private bubble, or back on Isle Esme, just the two of us, I still wouldn't have been able to give myself wholeheartedly with the way things were left so up in the air with Emmett. I missed him so much it hurt, and I wouldn't know contentment again until he'd truly forgiven me.

Charlie's life insurance came through, and I immediately transferred what I owed back to Esme's account before she could try to talk me out of it. The house was now on the market, though I didn't expect much interest to be shown for some time. Forks was an extremely small town, with not a lot to offer in the way of employment opportunities, so newcomers to the area were usually few and far between. But that was okay; I had enough money left over from the policy to see me through college.

By the second week in Alaska, I was going a little stir-crazy. I'd visited the campus and the local library, and even applied for jobs, both at a book store and a retro diner on the main strip. Walker's Books was my first preference, but there'd been so many applicants lined up out the door that I didn't like my chances of landing the sought-after position.

By the end of the third week I was ready to tear my hair out. Kate continued to ignore me and Tanya grated on my last nerve, having taken to openly flirting with Jasper since Emmett had made himself scarce. I seriously considered asking to be changed, solely so I could kick her skanky ass from here to Texas. If I could just wipe that self-righteous smile off her face, whenever she saw that her behavior bothered me, it would be worth the three days of feeling like I was burning in hell.

The sun slowly lowered on the horizon and I watched the shadows creep across the rose-spattered wallpaper in my room. Staring at the walls was more entertaining than reading the cheesy, ill-written erotic romance I'd been trying to lose myself in on my Kindle. I suppose it served me right for downloading a random freebie from an author with a pseudonym worthy of a porn star. I wouldn't be making that mistake again.

As my eyelids drooped, threatening to succumb to boredom and close completely, my phone dinged with a text. I hesitated before checking the screen, clinging to the hope that it was Emmett finally reaching out to me. I missed him and the sunny disposition he usually radiated. He hadn't cracked a joke or made a dirty remark in so long I feared I might have broken him. And with so many people in the house, I hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Carlisle about the bond yet. He spent a lot of time with Eleazar in his study and, when he was approachable, there were too many ears listening. I couldn't think of a good excuse to ask him to take a long walk with me without avoiding suspicion from the others.

I grabbed my phone from the side table, disappointed that the message wasn't from Emmett, but Jasper's brought a smile to my lips.

 _Bored, darlin'? House is almost empty. Wanna come downstairs and watch a movie with me? Maybe sneak a few cuddles in? x_

Besides the obvious, there were other benefits of having him for a boyfriend. He could read me like a book—a good one—and was so in tune with my every mood, as well as smart enough to know how and when to deal with them.

I practically skipped down the stairs; excited to spend a few hours cozied up with one of the men I loved. But when Tanya's highly annoying giggle met my ears, like werewolf nails down hell's biggest chalkboard, I almost changed my mind and turned back around. If I didn't feel the need to remind her, yet again, just who his heart belonged to, I would have. Jasper had informed me that everyone—with the exception of Kate—had admonished Tanya for her unwelcomed flirtations. So, after straightening my shoulders with renewed determination, which may or may not have been aided by Jasper's voodoo, I entered the living room.

With a shady glance in my direction—that I would have surely missed if I'd blinked—she hastily sat a little too close to him on the couch and ran her hand up his thigh. I'm certain she meant it to be enticingly sexy, seduction at its finest, but all I saw was a slut trying way too hard.

With obvious revulsion, he shoved her hand away and shot to his feet. "What the fuck are you doing, Tanya?"

She tried to play innocent, doe-eyes on full beam, but she wasn't fooling anyone. "What? I'm just being friendly." She turned those eyes on me, now priggish and without remorse. "Besides, I don't mind sharing. And from what I hear, she's into that now. Aren't you, Bella?"

I'd had enough of her blatant disregard for me and my relationship with Jasper and Emmett. She enjoyed antagonizing me any chance she got. Fuming, I stormed right out the front door, regretting not purchasing the silver lighter I'd eyed at the counter when I'd gone grocery shopping earlier.

I'd only managed to trudge through ten yards or so of shallow snow before Jasper's arms wrapped around me from behind. "Bella, where do you think you're going? You haven't even got a coat on."

"Anywhere but here!" I shrieked. "I can't stand being around her anymore. She's doing it on purpose, just to get a rise out of me. I _hate_ that smelly bitch."

His chuckle vibrated against my back. "She smells?"

I wrestled out of his arms and turned to face him, angrily shoving my palms against his chest. "In my mind, she does. Why aren't you as angry as I am about this? You'd be livid if the tables were turned and some sleazy guy was slobbering all over me."

His smile immediately melted, replaced with a menacing sneer, his eyes turned black as night. "He'd be a dead man within one second flat."

I stepped back a few paces and threw my arms in the air. "See! Not a nice feeling, even thinking about, is it? Imagine having to witness it almost every day for three weeks straight and not being able to do a damn thing to stop to it."

The harsh lines on his face softened and he eliminated the space between us until I was encased within his arms once more. "You're right. And I apologize, profusely, for even allowing myself to be put in a position for her to try any of that nonsense. Her coven is considered our family, of sorts, so I've always either ignored her propositions or pretended I haven't noticed her trying to flirt with me. But that's no excuse. Her behavior is affecting you now, and I won't allow it to continue, family or not. You _know_ I don't like her touching me, and I'd never encourage it. The only touch I ever want is yours."

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his pure, clean scent, allowing it to flood my senses and calm me. "I know, but she gets me so riled up I want to hit something, preferably her big, fat, obnoxious mouth."

"Oh, darlin', just a few more days and we'll be in our new house, in our own room, and you won't have to put up with her anymore. I, for one, can't wait to have you to myself."

I lifted my head and sniffled, the cold wind already making my nose and eyes run. "Have you had a chance to speak to Emmett yet? He's hardly even looked at me since we got here and it's really worrying me. I think he still believes I don't want to be with him, and that is so not true."

He sighed, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "He's been avoiding me just as much as he has you. He comes home to shower and change, and that's it."

"Can you go and look for him? Bring him back here so we can talk?"

His tongue peeked out to wet his lips before they gently brushed against mine. "I'll do one better. I'll take you to him so you'll have more privacy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But you need to get inside and put warmer clothes on first. It's probably going to snow again soon, so I want you well rugged up. It's unseasonably cold and falling a month early this year."

I refused to peer into the living room as I passed through the foyer on my way to the stairs, but I could feel Tanya's eyes on me all the same. _Look all you want, bitch. I ain't biting…yet._

It took Jasper exactly thirty-two minutes to drive his truck to Two Rivers. I'm sure we could have made better time, but the snow he predicted did indeed fall within a few minutes of us leaving the Denali's house. When he pulled to a stop, I thanked him with a lingering kiss for taking extra precautions on the icy roads. One thing I didn't miss about Edward was his erratic driving, even if he was skilled enough to handle all types of weather.

"Not that I'm complaining, darlin', but I'd never risk speeding in these conditions with you in my truck." His gaze was set dead ahead through the windscreen. "Emmett's coming. He's seems a bit frantic. You'd better get out so he can see you're okay."

"Huh? Why would he think I'm not?"

He leaned across me and opened the passenger door, gently nudging me out. "Ring me if you decide you're not coming back tonight." He quickly slammed the door behind me and drove off before I could ask any more questions.

With the sun almost down for the night, I stood in an open field surrounded by the tallest, snow-covered pine trees I'd ever seen in the flesh. The picture was postcard-perfect, a Christmas-lover's wet dream.

My name faintly carried on the wind and I stared in the direction I thought it came from. The mad flurry of snowflakes fell much harder than it had only moments ago, distorting my vision. But eventually, a smudge of black headed toward me, enlarging by the second, and my smile grew wide when I made out Emmett's face.

Before I could even say hello, my feet were lifted off the ground and I was crushed against him, wrapped in his strong arms. "What's happened? What are you doing out here? You'll catch your death of cold."

I snuggled into the crook of his neck and for the first time in weeks, finally allowed my muscles to completely relax. "Well, if the mountain won't come to me…"

He squeezed me tight against his chest. "You crazy, stubborn woman. Let me get you someplace warmer. Wrap your legs around me."

I eagerly obeyed his command, peeking out from my cocoon. "I thought you'd never ask."

His bright, hopeful eyes danced across my face and the small kick at the corner of his mouth stirred the butterflies in my stomach. "I'll never stop asking," he murmured, capturing my lips with a slow and tender kiss.

When I pulled back to draw in a deep breath, he steadily walked us in the direction he'd come from. I didn't search for where we were headed, too enraptured by the lazy grin plastered on his face, his dimples making an appearance for the first time in close to a month. I loved seeing them so much I just had to kiss each one in turn, over and over again, and his dulcet chuckle warmed me from within.

"You really like those, huh?" His voice was rich with amusement.

"Yes, I really do, almost as much as I love the man who owns them."

His face turned serious. "I've missed you so much, baby."

Those six simple words, and the emotion emitted behind them, forged enough optimism to make me believe we really would be okay, that we'd work out the kinks in our relationship to live a happy life, together. "I've missed you, too, Em. Please don't shut me out anymore."

"Never again, Bella. Never again." He joined our mouths once more, his tongue fearless, demanding, pushing between my lips to hunt mine down.

And I welcomed him with bated breath for what I hoped would come next.

Our kiss was never-ending and I lost track of time, eyes shut, my entire body engrossed, wanting to feel only him. But when he finally released me and I lowered my feet to the blanket of snow on the ground, it was as if my senses had been rebooted. While in his arms I'd felt only love and warmth, like he'd radiated the sun just for me, but now, without his touch, the extreme chill in the air hit me with such force my teeth chattered and I shivered uncontrollably. And the way he gazed down at me, confusion creasing his forehead, made me wonder if he'd felt the same oddity, too.

He shook his head, like he was trying to clear his thoughts, before turning his back to me and opening a large, navy door. My eyes roamed over the tall structure it was attached to, a barn. He hurried me inside.

"Where are we?"

He closed the door behind him, the latch locking into place echoing off the wooden walls. "This is the property I told you about. I only finished the barn a week ago. Even on my own, it normally wouldn't have taken me so long to erect, but Alice suggested…" For a second, his eyes bulged in their sockets.

"What is it, Em? What about Alice?"

"Well, in early April, not long after you and—" Stopping short, his focus drifted over my shoulder, as if what he wanted to say made him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "After you and…my brother…returned from Italy, she reminded me of a conversation we'd had a few years ago, about this pocket of land. Rose has never liked Alaska and had been on my back to sell it, but Alice strongly advised me to keep it. She stressed, repeatedly, that I needed to build a barn first, before starting on a house. "

I closed the space between us and palmed his cheek, bringing his gaze back to mine. "It's okay, Em. I'm not going to fall apart if you say his name. Edward was my first love, and I miss him terribly, but what I feel for you and Jasper can't even compare. You're so much…more. You're my everything."

Covering my hand with his, an endearing smile played on his lips. "I'm so very happy to hear that, but that's not all she said. She told me to insulate the barn." He peered into my eyes like those words should mean something.

"I'm not following."

"Who would bother to insulate a _barn_ , Bella, especially one owned by a vampire? Don't you see? She knew we'd be here, that we'd reach this point. She knew _you'd_ be here, with me, tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: I've posted a pic of Em's property on my Facebook group (Paige's Lil Devils). Link is on my Fanfic profile page. All are welcome to join!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Not sure what happened when I loaded the previous chapter. It's labelled as #26 at my end, but it insisted on showing as #27 on the site for some reason. So, no, there's not a chapter missing, FanFiction's just screwing with me. Please proceed…with caution. Can I get an extra squeeze of lemon in that, please? :)**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"So, you think Alice knew more than what she told Jasper?"

"Yeah, I do, now. You know, ever since I discovered we were mates, there's been one thing that has bothered me, and I haven't been able to shake it. It's made me consider myself as second best. Alice spoke to Jasper about you, in detail, long before she mentioned my name in the note she left in his book. But she didn't breathe a word to me. Not anything that was blatantly obvious, anyway."

Emmett linked our fingers together, his eyes trained on our hands. "When I met up with you and Jasper on the island, and I found out how long he'd known who you really were to him, it made me feel like…an afterthought. Like Alice knew his and your fates were sealed from the beginning, but you weren't originally destined for me. Like something had happened at the last minute that just threw me in your path by pure chance, luck, not fate at all.

"Alice and Jasper had a special bond, I know that, but she and I were close, too, in our own way. It really hurt when I'd thought she'd discounted me so easily. It made me feel like I wasn't important enough to be in the know."

The penny dropped, and the part I'd played made the guilt sink to the pit of my stomach like a hefty ball of lead. Throughout the dramas of the past few months, I'd focused so much of my attention on Jasper, assuming he'd needed it more, that I'd failed to see the cracks forming in Emmett's easy-going spirit. Beneath the pure strength of his body, mind and character, he was just as breakable as anybody else.

The effort it took to hold back the tears made my eyes sting. "That's why you've been so upset with me, isn't it? I made you feel like you were second best, too."

A single traitorous teardrop escaped my stronghold and ran down my cheek. He wiped it away with the gentle sweep of his thumb. "Don't cry, baby. I know you didn't do it intentionally.

"The pieces are starting to fall into place, and the clues Alice gave me along the way are finally making sense. For whatever reason, I now believe she couldn't be as upfront with me as she was with Jasper. And this barn, along with some other strange things she'd said that I'd passed off as nothing of consequence at the time, proves that I was never irrelevant at all. You _were_ meant for me, from the beginning, and that's all that matters."

"Maybe Rosalie was the reason."

I didn't have to think too hard to know exactly how she would have reacted if, back then, she'd become aware that her husband of so many decades would one day fall in love with me. I didn't have to imagine too hard how painfully she would have made me suffer, either. I shuddered, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

"I really don't want to even think about her right now. I've got much better things on my mind." He crashed his lips down on mine, his tongue plundering my mouth without mercy, his hands desperately seeking skin. As he peeled away our clothing, layer by layer, his forward steps propelled me backward until I touched the wall behind me. "With everything Alice knew, you'd think she'd have warned me to put a damn bed in here, too." He trailed a blaze of open-mouthed kisses down my neck. "Guess we'll just have to make do with what we've got."

Palming my bare ass, he hoisted me off the ground, my legs enthusiastically wrapping around his waist. But when the head of his cock slid between my slit, an acute influx of pain assaulted me, wracked right through my bones and made my head feel as if it was being compressed by a crude, jagged steel vice. I screamed like a banshee, frantically pushing his chest from mine as I unlocked my limbs and scrambled a few feet away as fast as I could. Although, as sharp and aggressive as the pain had been, once I was able to gather my wits and get my breathing under control, it quickly subsided. I was left with nothing more than a dull throb at my temple, and even that minor annoyance disappeared within mere moments.

His panic-stricken eyes scanned over my nakedness before he attempted to reach for me. But as soon as his hand neared, I flinched, fearing the pain would return with a simple touch. He immediately recoiled with apologetic eyes. "What happened? Where did I hurt you?"

I mentally took stock of every inch of my body, confusion overriding the chilling residue of fright. "I…I don't know, but it's gone now."

He wrung his hands together, his biceps bulging with every movement. It was taking all his willpower to keep his distance from me.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ What the hell was wrong with me? The last thing I wanted to do was reject Emmett, in any way, ever again, but an entity much stronger than I seemed hell-bent on stopping me from being intimate with him. _Fuck!_ I pulled at my hair, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. There was…something…something I _should_ know. But I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Please, talk to me, Bella. You're freaking me the fuck out."

How could I tell him what was wrong when I didn't understand it myself?

"Tell me, baby. What did I do?"

I forced my feet to halt and picked up my flannel shirt, slid my arms into the sleeves and, with trembling hands, held it closed at my breasts. "Oh God, I can't do this. I'm so sorry, Emmett, but I just can't. I need to… I need…"

I needed Jasper, but I couldn't tell Emmett that. Every fiber of my being demanded I return to the house and leap into the security of Jasper's arms. Only his touch would cease the extreme anxiety coursing through me.

"What do you need? Just tell me what it is and I'll make it happen."

He moved toward me again and I held my hand out, a silent warning for him not to advance any closer. If that intense bolt of pain resurfaced I was sure it would send me insane. I quickly turned and bent over to retrieve the rest of my clothes, but before I could fully straighten he was behind me, his arms curled around my waist. I held my breath, waiting for a second attack on my system, though, thankfully, it never came. I slowly exhaled and felt nothing but his inner warmth and love.

He pulled me back against his chest and held me like his life depended on it. "Please, don't leave me, Bella," he pleaded. "I'll do anything, be whatever you need me to be, just, please, don't leave me."

Seemingly out of nowhere, my thoughts turned to something I'd recalled hearing about imprinting. Jacob had said that the wolf felt the innate urge to mark his mate, and the imprint wasn't truly complete until he did. I had an epiphany. Could the answer to our problems really be that simple?

I tapped Emmett's hands until he loosened his grip, and then spun around to return his embrace. The rejection reflected in his eyes threatened to tear open the wounds of my heart that he and Jasper had so carefully mended. "I'm not leaving you, Em. I'll never leave you, no matter what. I promise."

His breath washed over my face as he slowly lowered his head until our foreheads touched. "You really scared me. What happened? After you screamed, the way you looked at me… And then…"

He didn't need to complete his sentences. I could easily fill in the blanks. Amongst the fear that must have marred my face only moments ago, he was intuitive enough to realize who I'd felt the sudden need to run back to.

"Jasper," he murmured, drawing back, his heart painfully shattering right in front of me.

I tightened my arms around his waist, solidifying my decision and refusing to let him go. Anxiety snaked its evil tendrils around me, but I fought the tight constriction of my muscles, fought the temptation of a coward's impulse to run, to protect myself, and never look back. This was it. This was the moment that would define me for eternity. This was the moment I'd both feared and desired, in equal measure. _This_ would change the rest of my life, for better, or for worse. And this would cement an indestructible bond. I don't know how I knew it. I just did.

"Emmett, I want you to bite me."

His gaze locked onto mine and he stiffened, in every aspect, his cock jerking against my lower stomach. "Why the hell would you ask me to do something crazy like that?"

Anticipation unfurled and I shamelessly rubbed myself against him, pulling his mouth down to mine. "Do you love me?"

He closed the distance between our lips and placed the most gentle of kisses. "You know I do."

My hands roamed over his chest and curled around his neck. "Do you trust me?"

His palms snuck beneath the hem of my shirt, grazed over my ass and up my spine, making me shiver. "Yes." A slow grin spread across his face. "Most of the time."

I pushed down on his shoulders, grunting when he didn't budge. "Get on your knees."

His eyebrow cocked toward the ceiling. "Not what I was expecting. Are you goin' all Domme on me, Bella?" When I didn't answer he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth until I moaned. "'Cause if you are, I think I could get into it…with a little persuasion."

He parted my shirt and skimmed his mouth down the center of my body. Once his knees hit the floor, he caressed my thighs, his tongue licking a downward path from my belly button as he leaned back on his haunches, pulling me forward. The first lash against my clit stung, my legs crumbling beneath me, but he held my weight, his cupped hands the perfect seat for my ass. I closed my eyes and clutched his broad shoulders, swallowed the scream hankering to rip out my throat, and pictured the pain as a black bubble floating outside of myself. After a gust of imaginary wind picked it up and carried it on its journey, pleasure hit me like a gunshot and I brazenly bucked my hips against his mouth, seeking more. He sucked my clit between his lips, held me still and rolled his tongue until I was left a panting, boneless mess above him.

As he lowered his hands, I slithered down his chest and straddled his thighs, avoiding the weapon between his legs by backing up a little on his lap. I didn't know if the bubble would come back and I never wanted to experience that initial stabbing pain again.

A sexy smirk played shrewdly on his lips before he pressed them to mine. "Will there be anything else, Mistress Swan? I'll do whatever you want me to. Use me, baby. Use my body for your pleasure."

Only taking the briefest of moments to evaluate my predicament, I quickly decided he was worth the risk. I grabbed hold of the back of his head and moaned against his mouth, pulling the lower half of my body flush against his, his heavy cock trapped between our stomachs. When it became clear that agonizing pain was no longer an issue, I ground my hips, coating his length with slick heat. Fingers splayed on my ass, he squeezed, encouraging me to lift higher and take him in, but there was something else I wanted first.

I wormed my hand down between us and gripped around the base of his shaft, tightening my fist as I slid it up to tease the head with the stroke of my thumb. He hissed as I pumped him, leaning down to take my right nipple into his mouth, exactly where I wanted him.

"Just a little nip, Emmett. I'm offering it to you, willingly, so take it."

His cautious gaze met mine as he lavishly swirled his tongue, taunting the bud to peak to its finest. "I love your little nips. They're perfect, like little cherries."

"I want you to bite me," I sighed, "right there." I rose to my knees so he wouldn't have to bend his neck, and pushed my breast against his mouth. "Bite me, Em, and make me yours."

The hesitation was evident in his eyes, even though his tongue never stopped tasting. I removed my hand and shuffled that last inch forward until his girth slipped between my wet folds and I was able to slide up and down against him once more. "Do it," I implored. "I want you to drink some of my blood. Just a little."

"I can't do—"

"Just trust me. I'll be fine, I swear. Jasper did it, the time we were…all together. I think that's when everything changed between us, why I've been so implicitly drawn to him since then. I think that's how we seal the bond."

A low, ominous growl rumbled deep within his chest as he latched on and sliced into my pebbled flesh, feverishly suckling my nipple with hollowed cheeks. The euphoria was instant and my head fell forward, my neck no longer capable of holding the weight, and my long hair draped around us like a privacy curtain of brown silk.

"Ride me, baby," he mumbled, not taking his lips from my breast as he took himself in his hand and positioned me over him. "Sit on my cock and fucking ride me."

The next pull from my nipple had me sinking down until he filled me completely, my core muscles clenching and retracting, my hips rocking in time with each of his small swallows. My head swam with endorphins and I chased the rush, loving when his hands clamped hard around my thighs and guided me into a steady rhythm.

With a whine of obvious reluctance, he detached his lips, though he continued to lick the swollen, reddened bud as I tried to quicken my pace. "I need you deeper, harder," I breathed heavily, my strength being siphoned with each of my fumbled thrusts.

In the blink of an eye we were across the barn, my back against the wall as he pounded into me without forgiveness, taking everything I had to give. And I loved every moment.

He sucked on my bottom lip, his eyes piercing through my very soul. "It worked, Bella. Can you feel it?" He shunted his hips forward so hard I yelped, my back sliding up the wall. "Your blood flowing through my veins is like…" I clenched around him and his blissful groan rang long and loud. "Our bond…it's wrapped around me so tight and it feels so fucking good. I'm finally home, baby, and I'm never letting you go. Never."

His thrusts became erratic and I had no breath left, my lungs robbed of oxygen as he bit my neck and we both came with violent tremors that began with me and ended with him. He drew my blood through the small wound, just one greedy gulp, before sealing it with the lick of his tongue, over and over again. I could feel the skin pull and tighten as it slowly knit back together, and the tingles it left behind shot straight to my clit, had me swiveling my hips, hoping Emmett would soon want to go again.

He squeezed my ass and went to pull out, but I panicked. "No, not yet. I want to keep you inside me for a little longer."

"You're exhausted, baby." He brushed sweaty tendrils of hair from my face. "Let me take you home."

"No!" I clung to him with renewed conviction. "Can't we stay here, just for a while? I don't want to go back to that bitch yet."

Just the thought of having to see Tanya's snarky face again tonight made my stomach twist in knots. I didn't want anything to spoil the high I was riding. I hadn't seen Kate in days and wished her sister would follow suit and leave me the fuck alone.

He chuckled, his cock twitching inside me, making me squirm. "But I've got nowhere to lay you down. What kind of slave would I be if I let you sleep on the floor?"

I nuzzled into his neck and circled my hips, smiling when he grunted and squeezed our bodies closer together. "Damn, woman. Just let go for a second so I can bring the Jeep in." When I protested he chuckled again. "I'd love nothing more than to take you with me, keep my cock buried inside your warmth, but I don't want you getting cold. It's freezing out there." He pried me off him and my feet hit the ground with a pout. He slapped my ass and I jumped. "I'll be right back."

And he was. He drove the Jeep right into the middle of the barn, unashamedly butt naked, quickly hopping out to close the barn door before stalking toward me. "There are a few blankets in the back. Should be enough to keep you warm tonight."

"Do your seats fold back?"

He caged me against the side of the Jeep and grazed his nose over my cheek. "Why, yes, they do."

"Good. I'd like to see how well my slave can fuck me with limited room to move," I deadpanned, running my hand down his stomach to cup his balls, rolling them between my fingers.

His lips brushed over mine like a whisper. "Your wish is my command, Mistress."

~oOOo~

I awoke to feather-light kisses along my shoulder and gentle fingertips circling my clit. The first moan slipped by my lips, but the second was captured by Jasper's mouth as I spread my legs in the confined space.

He trailed wet kisses down my neck. "You've been a bad girl, and you must be punished."

My sweeping gaze tried to locate Emmett, but Jasper's lips closed around my left nipple, the one I considered his now, and my eyes clamped shut with a needy gasp. My breasts had become so sensitive, every touch dancing along the line of pleasure and pain. I groaned and thrust my hips into the air when a second mouth fastened onto my right breast. My eyes shot open and my fingers tugged on shaggy, blond curls and short tufts of brown hair. "If this is your idea of punishment, I never want to be good."

Jasper raised his head with a sly grin. "Tsk-tsk. You forgot to ring me last night. But lucky for you, Emmett didn't. He saved your ass from being spanked, darlin'."

I'd never understood the predilection for spanking, but I was warming to the idea of at least trying it one day to see what all the fuss was about.

He and Emmett shared a look, a silent conversation, before I was lifted from the passenger seat and swept to a pool of blankets stretched out beside the Jeep. Emmett dropped to the floor, positioned me on his lap with my back to his chest, and entered me with one swift thrust. I flung my head back onto his shoulder as Jasper stood before me, slowly opening his jeans to pull his cock out.

"Do you remember our last lesson on the island, Miss Swan? If you recall, it was cut short due to an untimely interruption. Well, we won't need to worry about such blatant disregard for my gratification today." His free hand delved into the hair at the back of my head, pulled my face forward, and then he painted my lips with the tip of his cock. "Open that pretty mouth for me."

I happily obeyed, flicking my tongue over the small, wet slit at the top. He hissed and pressed past my lips, and I sucked him into my mouth as Emmett gripped my waist and lifted me, so he could slowly thrust from below.

"Fuck," Jasper whispered, pushing in and withdrawing at an unhurried pace, his eyelids at half-mast. "Emmett may have gotten the pleasure of popping your cherry, but this is all mine. Suck me, darlin'. Take as much as you can. Show me how much you want me."

I moaned around him, tightened my lips and opened my throat, my hands squeezing his ass to let him know I was more than a willing pupil.

He hit my tonsils and I fought the urge to gag, looking up into his eyes to bathe in the pride shining from them. "You're fucking perfect, Bella. In every way."

I attempted a smile, but having a full mouth proved almost impossible. So I let my gaze express my love for him as my lips learned every curve and vein of his cock, let my ravenous tongue pronounce my undying devotion.

Emmett's groans spurred me on even further, and I wished for a second set of hands so I could hold onto him, too. The mind-numbing thrill rushing through me was too much and too little, all at the same time. The connection I had with both of them now was palpable, a living, breathing life force that made my heart soar to the heavens and sing with the angels.

We were one.

We were finally complete.

And I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this pivotal moment in the lives of this threesome. Took a while to get to this point, but all good things come to those who wait. This story is nowhere near over yet. There are still lots of twists and turns to come, so let me know your thoughts by hitting that wee button below. Go on, you know you wanna!**

 **And don't forget to come join me on my Facebook group – Paige's Lil Devils.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I loved everyone's reaction to the last chapter. Keep the reviews coming! They put a huge smile on my face. Every. Single. Time. Thank you!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Thoroughly exhausted, and starving to the point I was certain my stomach was trying to eat itself, Jasper and I left Two Rivers and headed into Fairbanks for food. Though, even if I hadn't been so famished, I still would have asked him to take a detour. The less time I had to spend at the Denali's, the better.

"Trying to delay the inevitable, darlin'?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't say I can." He frowned. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with her bullshit since we arrived. If I would have known she'd be so bad I would have booked us into a hotel before we got here."

"And I wouldn't have let you. I don't want Carmen and Eleazar to think I don't appreciate their generosity. Besides, I should be able to handle one more day. I just hope she doesn't make a habit of visiting too often once we move."

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he glanced at me. "You know, I don't think we ever asked you how you feel about living with Carlisle and Esme. You said you don't want to live in the dorms, but…"

"I love them both, I really do, but I don't know if I'll be able to… _relax_. Not when I know they can hear everything I do. Everything _we_ do."

"You still can't say it? Not even after what we did this morning?"

His salacious grin made my cheeks burn and my thighs want to rub together to find whatever friction they could conjure. He and Emmett had turned me into a perpetual sex fiend.

He squeezed my knee. "You're so cute when you get all shy. Not gonna lie though, I'd love to hear you talk dirty to me one day. That'd be hot."

Pulling onto the main strip, he chuckled when my stomach rumbled so loud it was audible over the country music playing on the radio. "So, is there anywhere specific you'd like to eat?"

We were approaching the retro diner where I'd applied for a part-time job. I really wanted to try one of their old-fashioned milkshakes, so I pointed the place out.

He scored a parking spot right out front and peered up at the sign above the door. "Is this the joint you mentioned last week?"

"Yep." I leapt out of the truck and practically ran inside. If I didn't eat something soon I feared I might pass out.

A mouthwatering aroma hit me when I crossed the threshold and my stomach gurgled louder than ever, like a disgruntled monster. I dived into the nearest empty booth and snatched the menu standing between the large salt and pepper shakers. I scanned the long list of _Happy Days_ -inspired items, but everything sounded so good I couldn't decide what to choose.

Jasper ambled through the door with a confident swagger, an air of sinful sex and endless orgasms permeating from his low-slung jeans and black leather jacket. Every female in the diner swung their head in his direction, and I wished I could growl as viciously as him to warn them all to keep their beady eyes to themselves. He was _mine_.

He joined me as a twenty-something, overly-breast-enhanced waitress—with too much pink eyeshadow and not enough material to her uniform—eagerly raced to his side, completely ignoring me. An animalistic sound erupted from my mouth, shocking me more than the floozy who'd finally realized he wasn't sitting on his own. I didn't know how I'd made such a noise. It was guttural deep, almost feral, and if I hadn't felt the vibrations tickling my throat I wouldn't have believed it came from me.

His brow rose high before he covered his quiet chuckle with a fake cough. "I think you'd better hurry up and feed my girl before she starts gnawing on the menu."

"Or I could just nibble on your cock again," I whispered—too low for her to hear—behind the large laminated booklet. Not that she would have noticed if I'd said it louder, anyway. She was too busy batting her fake eyelashes at my beloved. I exaggerated the clearing of my throat to gain back her attention. "I'll have the Ralph Malph Burger with fries, a large serving of Mrs. C's Chicken Wings and a side of onion rings." At first, she looked at me as if I'd been speaking Klingon, but then hurriedly jotted down my order. "Oh, and the Double Chocolate Waffles and a vanilla shake, extra cherries," I added, making her eyes widen with disbelief.

"Al-l-lright, then," she turned to him, her smile sickly-sweet, "and what can I get for you, gorgeous?"

 _Blurgh_.

His eyes strictly engaged with mine, he pulled my hand across the table and raised it to his lips, placing several kisses on the inside of my wrist. "Just a Cherry Coke for me, thanks."

I fell in love with him a little bit more for timing the public display of affection so perfectly. The frown, pouty huff, and annoyed flick of her hair over her shoulder as she stormed off, made me grin like a loon.

He slowly licked across my pulse point, his steady gaze flared with lust. "I knew there was a naughty woman lurking in there somewhere. Just a pity you decide to start talkin' dirty when I can't do anything about it. And since when did you learn to growl like that? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were one of us."

I'd become so much more brazen, more uninhibited since last night, and the sense of freedom it gave me to be who I really wanted was highly addictive. Now, if only I could stop my cheeks from flaming red whenever the conversation turned to sex, maybe I'd feel like a real badass.

Baby steps.

"I was provoked. I can't believe the way she was looking at you. I'm sitting right here! Some women have no shame."

"Oh? I hardly even noticed her. It's plain to see who I only have eyes for." He smacked one more kiss on my wrist before letting go.

"Yeah well, maybe to those of us with an IQ higher than our waist measurement."

"You're even cuter when you're jealous. But, I'm not the only one being checked out. The guy sitting at the counter, for one, hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked in. And if he doesn't quit it soon, I might just have to take you right here on the table to show him who's boss."

My gaze flickered across the room and, sure enough, there was a guy staring at me. And he winked when our eyes briefly met. "At least he has the decency to keep his distance. If that waitress had stood any closer to you her airbags would have exploded in your face."

He smiled a toothy grin. "Yours are the only airbags I want in my face."

I peered down at my B-cup breasts. "I don't have airbags, they're more like, pin cushions."

"They're perfect, is what they are."

When Bimbo Barbie returned with my food, I didn't even wait for her to finish placing all the plates down before I tore into my meal. I'd never been so hungry in all my life.

"Hey, slow down, darlin'. You'll give yourself indigestion."

"I can't help it," I muffled around a giant mouthful, "I'm starving."

"It's good to see your appetite's improved, but don't you think you should at least try to chew first before you swallow," he snickered.

I'd made quick work of the burger, fries and rings, washing the last bite of greasy goodness down with a great big gulp of my shake before steadfastly moving onto the chicken. "Chewing is overrated." Only after devouring three of the wings did I make a conscious effort to slow down.

Jasper pretended to drink some of his soda. "So, back to our living arrangements. Would you rather we lived somewhere else? Esme may be a little upset at first, but I'm sure she'd understand."

I'd been thinking about it for a while, though I still hadn't mentioned my plans to anyone. And now that our bond was sealed I didn't know how well it would go down with Emmett and Jasper.

"Ah, yeah, about that."

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? Have you changed your mind about us? Should I be worried?"

"No. No, not at all. I won't ever change my mind. It's just that…"

He pushed the plates to the side and entwined our fingers. "What is it, Bella? You can tell me anything."

"Well…what would you say if I wanted to get a small apartment of my own?"

"And by on your own, you mean without me and Emmett?"

My gaze fell to the table in front of me as I slowly nodded. "Yeah, maybe something close to campus. Then I wouldn't have to buy a car right away. If I can help it, I don't want to touch what'll be left of my dad's life insurance. Just in case it takes a long time for the house to sell."

He gently squeezed my fingers. "Please look at me." When I met his eyes, they were full of understanding. "If some independence is what you need right now, then you should do it."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No, of course not. All we want is for you to be happy."

"But, Emmett—"

"Yes, he's planning to build that house with you in mind, but it doesn't mean you have to move in straight away, or not at all, if you don't want to. Whatever you decide, we'll make it work."

I untangled one of my hands from his and slid the waffles closer, moaning around my first bite.

His smile lit up his entire face. "You're so tiny. Where are you putting all that food?"

"I have no idea, but it tastes so good. Might not have been such a good idea applying for a position here. I'd likely eat away my paychecks every week."

"Bella, you know you don't ever have to worry about money, right? We want to look after you. And if you find a place you like, we'll take care of rent and anything else you need."

"I know, and I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to be a kept woman. You've all done so much for me already. I just need to do something for myself."

"Okay, but promise me, if you ever need any help, no matter what it is, big or small, you'll let us know. I admire you for wanting to do this on your own, although, that doesn't mean I want to see you struggle or stretch yourself too thin. You need to concentrate on your studies, not how you're going to pay the bills each month. Besides, I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together, wherever you live, so we should contribute financially somehow. It's only fair."

I'd finally had my fill, pushing the last few morsels of food away from me. "We'll see."

"You ready to get out of here? That guy at the counter is burning a hole through my head, and if he doesn't stop undressing you with his eyes he's gonna find himself six feet under."

I scooted out of the booth and he tossed some bills onto the table before I could even think about digging the cash from the front pocket of my jeans. I gave him the stink eye.

"It's only lunch," he said defensively. "What kind of gentleman would my mama have raised if I let you pay on our first date?"

It wasn't our first date, was it? I sorted through all the time we'd spent together, surprised to discover he was right, in a roundabout way. "Fine," I grumbled, "but don't get used to it."

As we headed for the door I glanced toward the counter, surprised to find the same guy—who apparently had a death wish—still staring at me. Jasper wrapped a possessive arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side, and I whispered for him to ignore it and keep walking. I didn't want someone murdered on my account. I had enough blood on my hands to last a lifetime.

When we arrived back at the Denali's, Tanya and Kate were sitting on the porch. They both shot to their feet as soon as we got out of the truck.

"Hey, Jasper," Tanya said, swaying her hips as she strolled toward us. "Would you mind taking me into town? I've got to pick up a new dresser and side tables I ordered and they won't fit in my car."

"Here," he tossed his keys in her direction, "knock yourself out."

"But I thought we could maybe—"

"Well, you thought wrong," he snapped, leading me along the newly-shoveled path to the front door. "Bella and I have shit to do, and if you know what's good for you, you'll make yourself scarce for a while."

"Hey! What's with all the anger? I only want to—"

He swiftly turned, his eyes glaring daggers. "I don't give a fuck what you want, Tanya, so don't try to play your stupid games with me. You've done nothing but disrespect Bella, and the bond Emmett and I have with her, since the moment we got here."

She dropped the innocent façade, glowering at me. "Bond? You think you're actually mates?" she laughed. "You can't be serious. She's a scrawny little human, for Christ's sake."

"I'm as serious as a fucking heart attack. And if you don't mind your tongue, and your manners, from now on, you'll regret me losing mine." He tugged me inside, growling obscenities under his breath all the way.

I may have swooned. Just a little.

~oOOo~

"Wakey, wakey, my sexy little minx."

I opened my eyes to find the tip of my nose wet and the cutest dimples in the world right up in my face. "Is there a particular reason why you're licking me?"

"Well, I'd much rather be licking something else, but I know you don't want the whole house hearing you moan my name."

I giggled as I shoved him off me. "When did you get back? I missed you yesterday."

"You were dead to the world by the time I got in, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I was busy laying the foundation for our house. I only have a very small window before the snow will start falling again. In this kind of weather, it'll take longer to dry than usual. I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you, baby. I missed you, too."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I knew he and Jasper talked a lot, especially while I slept, but I didn't know if Jasper had shared our conversation from yesterday. I was nervous to hear his thoughts on me wanting to live alone. "Yet you had no problem waking me now, at the butt-crack of dawn?"

"Speaking of butt-cracks…" he wiggled his eyebrows, wedging his fingers beneath me so he could squeeze my ass.

I hid my face in my hands. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know exactly what ran through his mind at that moment. But, considering the direction our relationship had taken, I had no doubt he'd elaborate, sooner or later.

He lifted me off the bed and placed my feet on the floor. "Get dressed and start packing, woman. We've got a big day ahead."

By the time I'd waltzed downstairs, the vehicles were already running, all stocked with our luggage, and the Denali family were making the rounds to bid us farewell. I wanted to laugh when Jasper dodged an embrace from Tanya, a prominent scowl on his face, and Emmett thrust his hand out, insisting they shake instead.

After hugging Carmen and Eleazar, I warily approached Kate. "We never really got the chance to talk much while I was here, but I hope we can become friends. And I'd like to offer my most sincere condolences. I'm so sorry for your loss. I never had the pleasure of meeting Irina, but I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."

Long seconds ticked by and I thought she'd remain silent, but then she nodded and gently touched my shoulder. "Thank you. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. And good luck with your studies. Don't let those boys distract you too much."

"I won't," I smiled. "Thank you, Kate."

She'd pleasantly surprised me with her kind words. Maybe she wasn't such an ice queen after all.

"Let's move out, people, time's-a-wastin'!" Emmett bellowed from the running board on his Jeep before jumping into the driver's seat. "Need a ride, good lookin'?"

"It just so happens, I do." I raced around to the passenger's side and hoisted myself up.

"Buckle up, baby. I'll give you a lift to the new house, and then we'll see what we can do about that ride."

"Do you ever take your mind out of the gutter?"

"Nope. And why would I even try? It feels perfectly at home there."

I couldn't help but smile. "Do you know what I love about you, Em." When he gave me a goofy grin, I covered his hand on the gearshift with mine. "Everything."

"Ditto, baby. Ditto."

~oOOo~

The drive to the Cullen's new home was a short one, fifteen minutes, tops. I sighed as we unloaded our bags. There was no way of avoiding Tanya here. It would probably take her less than a minute to run from her place.

Jasper enveloped me from behind, placing a tender kiss on my neck. "Are you okay, darlin'?"

"Yeah, just thinking about…stuff. I'll be fine."

"Well, I hope you're not worrying about Emmett. We had a chat and he feels the same way I do about what you and I discussed yesterday."

"That's great. I'm glad." I didn't want to mention Tanya and taint his good mood with negativity, so I forced myself to perk up and followed him inside.

My cell rang from my back pocket as I dumped my bags on the floor of my new room. I quickly fished it out, wondering who could be calling me so early in the morning. I should have known. My mother had never gotten the hang of differing time zones.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Mom, how are you?"

"I'm good, baby girl. Sorry I haven't called in a while. Between driving Phil around for his physical therapy and my new pottery classes, I'm afraid time's gotten away from me. I tried calling the house but there was no answer. Does that mean you're still staying at Carlisle and Esme's?"

Shit. I hadn't even thought of calling her to bring her up to speed with what had happened since I'd last seen her. "Ah, yes, but we're all living in Alaska now. We're just moving into their new house, right at this moment, actually."

"Oh! Well, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to know how you were doing. I take it Edward's back from Chicago, then?"

Crap. I hated lying to her, but I wasn't left with much choice. There was no way I could tell her the truth. "Um, yeah, he got back a few weeks ago. I should tell you, I've put Charlie's house on the market, too." The guilt welled in the pit of my stomach, but I knew that piece of information would divert her attention.

"Oh, honey. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. Is there anything you need me to help you with? Because if there is, I can jump on a plane next week and—"

"No. No, Mom, everything's sorted. Esme was kind enough to help out. There's nothing left to do but wait and see if there's a buyer. The realtor in Forks is taking care of everything from here on out." I could hear her sniffles over the phone. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, don't mind me, I'm fine. It's just…sad…I guess. I have so many fond memories of that house, but I can see why you'd want to sell it."

Fond memories? How I understood it, she couldn't wait to leave Forks when I was a baby, maybe even before then. Small town life suffocated Renee. She was a city girl at heart and thrived on bustling crowds and toxic air. Seemed we were opposites in every way imaginable.

"I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know sooner. So much has happened lately. And moving, plus getting organized for school, has been a bit hectic."

"No need to apologize. I can't believe how grown up you are now. Seems like only yesterday I was rocking you in my arms, singing you lullabies. Maybe I could come visit soon, once you've settled in."

I brushed a stray tear from my cheek. "That'd be great. I'll let you know when it's a good time, okay?"

"Okay, baby, I'll let you go. Give that handsome Jasper a hug for me. I'll speak to you soon."

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Mom. I love you."

"Love you, too, honey. Bye."

I sunk to the floor, staring at my phone. Sooner or later, I'd have to spin yet another story to explain Edward's absence. And I wasn't looking forward to it. I was the keeper of so many secrets and the tension of holding them was finally taking its toll.

Jasper appeared beside me and wrapped me in his arms. "I know it's not easy, but you're ensuring her safety by withholding the truth. It's bad enough the Volturi know about you. If they suspected your mother knew about us as well…"

"Yeah, I know." I turned my head to kiss his cheek. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"Because I know you, heart and soul. You love and feel so deeply. That's one of the qualities I love about you the most. And don't ever change, Bella. You're perfect, just the way you are."

* * *

 **A/N: It's good to have the old Emmett back. I've missed his cheeky mouth. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: We're approaching the pointy end of this story. Not sure how many more chapters to go, but I'm thinking it will finish somewhere between the 35-40 mark. Thank you to everyone who has been reading along as I post. And a huge thanks to all who've reviewed, especially the people taking the time to comment on every chapter. I read and love them all. Mwah!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

After spending an entire day looking over paint samples, fabric swatches, and surfing the web for furniture stores within a five hundred mile radius, I'd finally built up enough courage to tell Esme my plans. But I needn't have worried. She'd simply patted my hand with a knowing smile and told me she'd had a feeling I'd want my own space for a while.

I'd expected Jasper and Emmett to put up some kind of fight, but they never failed to surprise me. Their levels of patience and understanding—wherever my needs were concerned—were commendable, and I'd do everything within my power to make sure they knew how much I appreciated them. I did want to live with them, eventually, but everything was moving so fast. We'd gone from zero to one hundred in the span of a few months and we hadn't even really dated yet. I didn't regret a single second spent with them. I just knew we needed to slow down before I found myself stumbling down an aisle in a white dress at the tender age of eighteen.

And there was still one matter in particular that needed serious contemplation. Even though Edward had said that the Volturi could take tens of years before they'd decide to check if I'd been changed, they could very well show up at any time. Nothing was certain.

Not that long ago, I'd been so eager to be turned. Now, I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet, but if push came to shove I may not even get a choice. And we wouldn't have the luxury of being forewarned by Alice of their visit. For all I knew, they could be on their way here right this instant. Jasper and Emmett had nothing to do with the agreement made with Aro, but would they be punished, regardless, if he discovered Edward hadn't followed through with his promise? Or would Carlisle, as leader of the Cullen coven, be held accountable instead? I couldn't risk any of them being harmed because of me.

Those thoughts ran on a constant loop through my mind, though I decided to keep them to myself, for now. Both Emmett and Jasper were so excited to join me at college and I didn't want to burst their bubble just yet.

Given the choice of three bedrooms in the eastern wing on the second floor of the cabin, I'd opted for the one at the back. With mountain views, and overlooking the lake, it was slightly smaller than the others, but it had a large, comfy window seat that was perfect for a reading nook. And I'd taken full advantage of it over the two weeks since we'd moved in, spending a lot of my time cozied up with a mixture of classic and contemporary novels.

"Baby?"

"Darlin'"?

I'd been lost in thought, staring at the same page on my Kindle for so long the screen had gone black. I lifted my head to two exuberant grins. "You rang?" I faked a smile.

"We've got a surprise for you," Jasper said as he ambled toward me and pulled me to my feet. "Call it a belated Graduation present."

Instinctively, my eyes narrowed. Whatever they'd gotten me wasn't bound to be a box of chocolates or a card. I didn't want them spending a fortune on me when I didn't have the means to return it in kind. "What have you gone and done?"

Jasper's gaze lowered to the ground as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, but Emmett's golden eyes beamed bright with excitement. "Come look! It's waiting for you out front."

It was obvious Jasper was feeding off my emotions, so I tried to lighten the mood by offering a half-hearted smirk. "It's not a pony, is it?"

Emmett shot forward with a laugh and playfully threw me in the air, quickly spinning on the spot so I landed on his back. "A modern-day one, maybe."

 _Oh, crap._ I really hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

I burrowed my face into his neck and closed my eyes, tempering my frustration down to the pit of my stomach. I wouldn't be a brat about it. Whatever they'd bought was only out of love for me. I internally chanted those words all the way to the front door.

"Ta-da!" Emmett announced with a flourish of his hand after he put me down.

A brand new cherry-red Chevy Silverado, with a ginormous white satin bow decorating the hood, sat gleaming in the driveway. My heart sank. They wouldn't do this to me, would they?

Jasper blocked my view and cradled my face in his hands. "I know what you're probably thinking, but this is not our attempt to get you to change your mind about living on your own. This is about your safety. And keeping you warm. You thought Forks was cold. That was nothing compared to how cold it gets here in winter." He brushed his thumbs over my cheeks. "This will prevent me and Emmett from getting gray hair, worrying about you walking in the elements every day. And we won't even argue if you want to pay for the insurance yourself, if that'll make you feel better about accepting this gift from us."

I closed my eyes and steadied my breath, hating myself for thinking the worst. I should have known better than to jump to the conclusion that they'd try to manipulate me into changing my mind.

"Hey." He kissed my forehead, then my lips. "Stop feeling guilty. There's no need for it."

I looped my arms around his neck and pressed my whole body against him. Having my own transport wasn't a bribe. If anything, it allowed me more freedom and independence. "I don't deserve either of you. Thank you."

Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around both of us. "You can thank us properly when you get your own apartment."

Jasper maneuvered out from the three-way hug as if he'd been burnt, but his smile was breathtaking. "I'm not turning gay for you, Emmett, no matter how cute your dimples are."

Emmett rested his chin on top of my head and snorted. "Oh, please. You _wish_ you could tap this." He swept my hair back and leaned down, his lips hovering over the side of my neck.

I'd expected him to kiss me there, but instead, he gasped before prodding at my skin with his fingers like he was checking if his grilled steak was medium rare. I swatted his hand away. "Stop that."

He pulled my hair tighter, gathering it into a makeshift ponytail. "Ah, Jasper, wanna come take a look at this?"

I tried to turn my head over my shoulder, but couldn't really move once Jasper's hands were clasped around my neck. "How is that possible? Where the hell did it go?" His hands dropped to my left arm and he shoved the sleeve of my sweater up. "This one, too. They've both disappeared. How is that even possible?"

"It shouldn't be," Emmett said, releasing my hair and stepping in front of me to examine my left wrist. "I've never seen this before. Vampire bites just don't disappear."

The sharp edge of fear lacing their voices made my heart beat double-time. I pulled my arm away to check for myself. The silver-white mark in the shape of James' teeth was no longer there. "But…but…how?"

Carlisle appeared out of nowhere. "You said she had two bite marks?"

My eyes widened and all I wanted to do was rewind the clock so we'd never started this conversation within earshot of the ever-curious doctor. If they spoke of our sex life in front of him I would surely die of embarrassment.

"Carlisle?" Jasper came to my rescue. "Can I speak to you in your office for a moment?"

I held my breath as Carlisle looked at us all in turn. "I think it would be best if we all—"

"It won't take long. Bella, why don't you take Emmett for a test drive in your new truck? You could go into town. Don't you need to buy some school supplies for next week?"

 _Oh, thank God._ "Ah, yeah, I do."

"Great." He leaned in and kissed my cheek as he handed me the keys. "Pick me up a couple of notebooks, too?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll…I'll just run in and grab my coat."

Emmett was already removing the bow off the truck. "I'll get it, baby. Jump in and start her up, see how it feels."

I tried to smile as I passed Carlisle, but I'm pretty sure it looked like more of a grimace.

By the time I'd jumped into the driver's seat, all three of them had disappeared. I grabbed the top of the steering wheel with both hands and dropped my head to rest on my knuckles. "I've really gotta get my own place. And fast," I mumbled to myself.

The passenger door swung open and I jumped so high I bumped my head on the roof of the cabin.

"Sorry, baby, didn't mean to scare you. We can have a look at what apartments are available while we're in town, if you'd like."

I hastily backed out of the driveway and drove half a mile down the road before I dared speak. "What do you think Jasper's telling Carlisle right now?"

He gave my thigh a gentle squeeze, leaving his hand to rest on my jeans. "Don't worry. He won't go into explicit detail. But we can't hide the important stuff. We need to know what's happening to you. This really isn't normal, Bella. Even vampires don't heal from vampire bites. You've seen all of Jasper's and my scars. They don't even fade over time like human scars do. We need to get to the bottom of this and make sure you're gonna be okay."

"But I don't feel any different. After you bit me, both times, apart from the rush while we were…in the moment…I haven't felt any different. There's no burning. Nothing."

He frowned before turning his head to stare out the passenger window. Out of habit, I turned up the heat and let the silence envelope me for the remainder of our short trip. The truck drove smoother than any other vehicle I'd ever driven, but with everything rattling around in my head, I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it.

I pulled up outside the same retro diner I'd insisted on visiting every time we came to town. I still wasn't happy with one waitress in particular, but it was a small price to pay when the food was so damn good. I hadn't brought Emmett here before. He'd been spending most of his time at Two Rivers building fences around the perimeter of his property. I'd questioned why he was bothering. It wasn't like it'd be a working ranch and he'd need to prevent animals from getting out. But, apparently, a farmer with any kind of sense bordered their land with fencing. Who was I to argue?

What had become my regular booth was conveniently empty and I jumped in with gusto, already knowing what I wanted to order.

Emmett joined me with a chuckle. "Is this the place where Bimbo Barbie works?"

My gaze floated over the three bright-pink waitress uniforms scattered around the restaurant. "Yeah, and she's heading our way. Order a Fonz Burger, the Banana Cream Pie and a Cherry Coke. I'll handle the rest. And you'll keep your eyes off her airbags if you know what's good for you."

He rubbed his hands together like a little kid about to receive his favorite candy. "Will I finally get to hear you growl?"

I kicked his shin under the table as Little Miss Hootie McBoobie arrived at his side. "Oh! Hey, handsome. You're a new one. Are you the brother?" She shot a quick hopeful glance at me before instantly returning her attention to Emmett.

His scowl was deep and menacing. "No, I'm the husband."

Her eyes almost bugged right out of her head as they ping-ponged between the two of us like she wasn't sure where to safely land her baby-blues. "I-I'm sorry. You look so familiar, ma'am," she said to me before focusing on her little notepad, refusing to further acknowledge Emmett's deathly stare. "I've obviously mistaken you for someone else. What can I get you?"

After Emmett demanded the items I'd mentioned, I hid my smile behind the menu and ordered my Ralph Malph Burger with fries, Double Chocolate Waffles and a vanilla shake with extra cherries. He kept up his super-brisk manner until she scuttled away.

 _God, I love this man._

His boyish giggle slipped—the one that was contagious and always made me smile so wide I thought my cheeks would crack. "Oh my God, Em, you played that like a pro. Did you see her face? She thinks I'm an adulteress now! I couldn't have planned that better myself."

"That was fun. But don't expect me to eat any of this food."

"I don't. Jasper swaps our plates around every minute or two. He does it so quickly I doubt anyone notices he doesn't actually eat anything."

He entwined our fingers across the table. "Duly noted. Can do."

After Busty Sinclair delivered the food and scurried away as fast as she could, I tucked into my meal as if I hadn't eaten in the last month, devouring at least half of the four plates in record time.

"You know, Bella, you say you don't feel any different, but your appetite is as big as a small army's. Esme's thrilled about all the cooking she's been doing for you, but you have to admit, before I bit you, you mostly ate like a bird. That's _definitely_ something different."

I dropped what was left of the Fonz onto my plate and wiped my mouth with a napkin. He was right, of course. You would've had to have been blind not to notice how much food I'd been scoffing down my gullet over the past two weeks. And it wasn't like I was burning a huge amount of energy to warrant the extra calories. But I also felt better than ever, fitter than ever. And my clothes hadn't gotten any tighter. I was pretty sure I hadn't gained any weight, which, now that I thought about it, didn't make much sense. The amount of food I'd been consuming should have put on a few extra pounds, at least.

"You're right. It is different. And I've been craving meat, proteins of any kind. I was virtually a vegetarian before."

"Yeah, we've noticed that, too. But you do look healthier. You're not as pale as you used to be. And we can't attribute that to getting lots of sun, either. Something's happening, baby, and we need to find out what it is. Carlisle's our best hope, so we can't shut him out, even if it may be a little embarrassing to share some of the details."

I'd suddenly lost what was left of my appetite. "I know you're right. But I'm still mortified about him knowing what we do in private. No father needs to know that stuff."

"Carlisle's not an ordinary father," he dropped his voice so I could barely hear him. "He's walked this Earth for a very long time and he's seen more than all of us put together. There really is no need to feel embarrassed about anything we do. He'll never judge you and, for medical purposes, his curiosity is genuine, with your health and wellbeing at the forefront of his mind. He only wants to help you, Bella. He doesn't want any harm to come to you, just as much as we don't."

As we left the diner, the guy with the death wish, the same one who'd spent a good twenty minutes staring at me the first time I'd been there with Jasper, passed us. His face lit up with a smile when he saw me and he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but I quickly averted my eyes and followed Emmett outside.

"I'm gonna go grab the paper so we can check the listings for apartments," he said. "I'll be right back."

I leaned against my shiny new truck and wrapped my coat tight around me, just like everyone else who hurried along the sidewalk. There was something else I hadn't mentioned to anyone. I no longer felt the cold as much as I used to. And not only in regards to the weather. For the past two weeks, Emmett and Jasper's touch didn't chill my skin at all. It felt…almost…normal.

Emmett returned a few minutes later and sprawled the local newspaper across the hood of my truck as my phone rang from my back pocket. I fished it out, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

Emmett turned to me with his brow raised. "Speaking," I answered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. My name's Mrs. Walker. I'm calling from Walker's Books. We'd like you to come in for an interview tomorrow, if it's convenient. You've made our short list."

Emmett beamed at me before returning his attention to the paper.

"Oh! Yes, Mrs. Walker, I'd love to. Just give me a time and I'll be there with bells on."

"How about at noon? Would that suit you, dear?"

"Of course. I'll very much look forward to it."

Her soft chortle in my ear warmed me all over and I just knew she'd be as welcoming as her voice sounded. "I'll look forward to it, too. See you then." She hung up before I could say goodbye.

Emmett turned to me with a grin. "You've got it in the bag, baby. That job's as good as yours."

"I really hope so. I'd love to work there, but there were so many applicants on the day I handed over my resume. I don't want to get my hopes up just yet."

"Just be yourself. She won't be able to resist you."

~oOOo~

We were able to look at several apartments that day, but there were only two I'd actually consider living in. One was within a short walk from the University of Alaska Fairbanks, and the other was located about two miles away on Dartmouth Drive, just a few small streets down from Walker's Books.

After weighing up the pros and cons of both places, I decided on the cute little wooden two-story on Dartmouth Drive. It was perfect for me, quaint, agreeable to my budget, and much more refreshing than the boxy, stacked units closer to the center of town. I'd found my new home. And regardless of whether I got the job at the bookstore, I now had my own transport and didn't have to worry about how I was going to get around on my own. I felt like a new woman and my future looked brighter than ever.

I happily signed my six-month lease, paid my bond and first month's rent, and arrived back at the Cullen's with a huge smile on my face. Not even knowing Carlisle was at least semi-aware of my sex life could bring me down from the high when I walked back through the front door, jumping straight into Jasper's arms.

"I should send you out more often if this is the kind of welcome I get when you return to me," he said, not even trying to hide the groping of my ass in front of my pseudo parents.

I kissed him, full on the mouth, tongue and all. "I've got a full belly. I've found an apartment. And you smell good."

He chuckled into the side of my neck. "Mmm, so do you." After one final squeeze, he slid his hands up to my waist and lowered my feet to the ground. "But on a more serious note, Carlisle needs to speak to you."

I dropped my forehead to his chest. "I know. I've been preparing myself for it."

"I'm not really that bad, am I?" Carlisle asked as he crossed the living room to join us.

"No, you're all right for an oldie," I smiled.

"Watch your tongue, young lady." His mouth twitched as he fought back a grin. "Or I just might ban Esme from the kitchen and make Emmett cook everything for you from now on."

Emmett barreled into the room, carrying all of our school supplies. "Hey! I'm a damn fine cook now, I'll have you know. I hardly burn anything anymore."

"Really? Then why have I had to change the batteries in the smoke alarms already? We've only been here two weeks, Emmett."

"They were duds, I tell ya. Duds!"

I dragged Carlisle into his office before Emmett could go off on another of his tangents. He really was a good cook, as long as he used the oven and followed a recipe to the letter. It was frying on the stove that got him into so much trouble. I was beginning to think he was color blind. He didn't seem to know what "lightly browned" meant. Just like everything else he did, it was full heat all the way.

I sat across from Carlisle's desk as the door clicked closed behind him. Just like the home office he had in Forks, the room was virtually soundproof.

"Please, don't be nervous, Bella. With your permission, I'd just like to draw another sample of blood and ask a few simple questions. I promise, neither will hurt a bit."

"I'm not nervous. I was before I left for town, but I'm not anymore."

He'd always treated me so kind-heartedly and his magnanimous nature often made me want to hug him. I would miss Charlie every day of my existence, but I was certain the angels had sent me Carlisle so I'd never be without a loving father figure in my life. I was truly blessed.

Instead of sitting on his presidential-looking, high-backed leather chair behind his desk, he pulled a more generic one closer to me, turning it to face me before he sat. "I'm very glad to hear it. And I couldn't be happier to see you wearing our crest around your neck. I know, inside your locket, it holds something much dearer to your heart, but it makes mine sing to know you value us as your family now. I couldn't have asked for a more endearing, selfless daughter than you, Bella."

My vision blurred with unshed tears as I rubbed the locket he'd given me between my fingers. It was one of my most treasured possessions. "Enough of that, old man, or you'll make me cry."

His laughter bounced off the walls and hit me in the chest. "You're in a cheeky mood today, but you're still not too old to ground, you know."

"I'll be nineteen next month. I think you've missed the grounding train."

His chuckle lingered. "You may be right. But this _old_ man can still dream, can't he? Now, roll up your sleeve for me and we'll get this over with before one of your impatient men decides to beat my door down."

As promised, the needle inserted into my arm was painless. And then came the questions.

"Jasper explained, in a roundabout way, how you came upon your…other bites. And while I'm most disappointed that they would take such a risk with you, I understand you don't feel any ill effects. Is that correct?"

No matter how hard I tried to remain confident, speaking about _that_ subject with him, I couldn't stop my head from lowering as I nodded.

He patted my hand. "Okay, that's good. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. But I needed to make sure."

I met his gaze. "No, it's fine. I understand."

"Good. Good. Would you mind rolling up your right sleeve for me?"

"Sure." I did as he asked and watched his face with rapt attention.

"Amazing. All of your scars have disappeared completely. Even with my heightened sight, I can't see a single trace of any kind of blemish. Your skin is absolutely perfect. Just like a healthy human newborn's. Astounding."

"What do you think this means, Carlisle?"

He stood and paced behind his desk. "Well, you don't appear to be compromised by Jasper and Emmett's bites, even if minute amounts of their venom were transmitted to your blood stream. And if that were the case, there should be some obvious signs by now, no matter how miniscule the dosage. Our venom is more powerful than any synthetic or natural poison on this planet. If even the tiniest trace was in your system, you'd certainly know about it. As you experienced when James bit you, the pain is quite unbearable."

"I don't feel any pain at all. In fact, I've never felt better."

"Yes, those were Jasper's exact words."

"It's true."

He halted his pacing and faced me. "I don't doubt either of you, Bella. But it does leave me somewhat dumbfounded, for lack of a better word. I'm hoping another look at your blood will lead me to an answer. I won't rest until I find one. You may be feeling fine now, but I can't risk that changing in days, weeks, or even years from now. I'd never forgive myself if that happened and I could have done something to prevent it. And I'm still stumped by your extra chromosomes. I need to find the reasons why and how this has occurred. It's totally unprecedented, even in the supernatural world."

I released a heavy breath and looked him in the eye. "There are other things you should know, some even Jasper and Emmett aren't aware of."

He raced back to the chair beside me. "However small, you must tell me, Bella. The most unsuspecting thing could hold the key to everything."

I bit my bottom lip and took a moment to gather my thoughts. "When Rosalie returned to Forks, she barged into my house while Jasper and I were in my room upstairs. I knew she was there but I didn't want to deal with her, didn't want to even hear her, so I _wished_ I couldn't. I don't know how to explain it, but the best I can do is tell you that all sound disappeared. She'd been yelling at Emmett downstairs, but everything turned mute. Her voice, the rain pounding on the roof, the sound of my own breath…everything. They all disappeared, just for a few moments, like I'd wished it all away. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Go on, sweetheart."

"I don't feel the cold as much as I used to. And my skin feels different, whenever Jasper or Emmett touches me."

"Different? How do you mean?"

"Like, it tingles, in a pleasant way. Even the slightest touch, in the most innocent of places, makes me tingle all over. I've gotten so used to it now, but it really threw me for a loop when it first began."

"When was the first time you felt this?"

"When…Jasper bit me, before we left Forks. Well, he only slightly nicked me, really. It was barely more than a pinprick."

"Yes. He, ah, informed me about that today, and assured me he didn't infect you with any venom. He said he was extremely careful and had sucked his teeth clean so he wouldn't infect you."

"Yes, he was extremely careful."

He nodded, seemingly happy with my confirmation. "Is there anything else you think I should know?"

"Well, a few weeks after we arrived in Alaska, Emmett and I tried to be intimate, but something stopped us."

"Stopped you?"

"When he tried to…you know…the worst pain I've ever felt, more potent than when James bit me, shot through me. It was so bad I thought I was going to die. But then, it was like I'd simply pushed it away, just by willing it. I envisaged the pain as a physical bubble outside of me and pushed it away. And then, I asked Emmett to bite me, the same way Jasper had, and I know, with one hundred percent certainty, that's how we sealed our bond."

"Yes, Jasper believes that, too. Both he and Emmett no longer felt any pain in their chest after biting you. I imagine it will take a greater physical distance from you before that kind of pain will return to them again. As a mated couple, Esme and I also feel that pain when we are too far apart, but from what Jasper told me, it appears to be much more painful for a mated triad."

He pulled a notepad across his desk and scribbled something down at lightning speed. "Is there anything else?"

"Only what you probably already know."

He tilted his head with a smile. "Which is?"

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. "Don't try to tell me you haven't noticed my slight increase in appetite."

He cocked his brow as he chuckled. "Slight? Bella, I'd bargain you would match the shapeshifters with the amount of food you've been consuming lately. My grocery bill has increased, tenfold, within the past two weeks."

"I know," I sighed, "and I'll pay back every cent, I promise."

He grinned as he pulled me into a hug. "Oh, sweetheart, I don't want your money. I'm so happy you've regained your appetite…and then some."

I pulled away and lightly slapped his arm. "It's not nice to tease the fat lady."

"Nonsense, you haven't gained a single pound and you've never looked better. In fact, if you don't mind me saying so, your muscles have a good tone now and you look stronger than ever."

Heat rose to my cheeks and I turned away while I secretly enjoyed the compliment. "The only remaining unusual thing left to tell you is that I can growl now."

"Growl?"

I swiveled back in my seat to face him. "Yeah, I can growl like you lot now."

His smile almost reached his ears. "Let me hear it."

I tried to replicate the sound I'd made that first time in the diner, I really did, but all my voice box managed was a pathetic, two-bit imposter. "I _can_ do it, I really can. Ask Jasper, he heard it!"

He stood and stepped around to the other side of the desk. "It's okay, Bella. It's nothing to get upset about."

"But I _can_ do it. I was…" I thought about how I'd felt when I'd growled at the slutty waitress. "Wait, I felt threatened when it happened. But I feel safe now. Maybe that's why I can't do it."

His smile melted as he contemplated what I'd said. "You just might be onto something there."

"What do you mean?"

He sat in his posh chair and scribbled down a few more notes. "You've given me a lot to think about. Leave it with me and I'll get back to you after I've had another look at your blood."

I dragged my feet as I walked to the door, sighed as I put my hand on the doorknob.

"And Bella?"

I turned my head over my shoulder and tried to summon a smile.

"Please let me know, right away, if anything else unusual happens from now on. I'm here to help you, not to make any kind of judgement on how you choose to live your life. But for the record, I highly approve of your mates. You couldn't have chosen two finer men to love you."

Tears of joy pricked my eyes. "And I couldn't have chosen a better man than you to step in as my father. Thank you, Carlisle. For everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, I love Carlisle. He gives me the feels. Drop me a note to let me know what you think of this new development. Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh! And I've posted some pics of a few things in this chapter over on my Facebook group – Paige's Lil Devils. Come on over and join up so you can see. Everyone is welcome!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Quite a few of you have asked me whether Bella is going through the change. I don't like to give away the plot, so I won't. But I will say she isn't changing…not the way you might think, anyway. And I must apologise for not updating as frequently this year. I'm in the middle of writing my next book so that must take priority, but I'm in no way giving up on this story. I'm not a quitter and I'll see it to "The End"…literally. :)**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"How did it go, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

I hung my long winter coat on the rack by the front door. "Good, I think. I should hear something within the next day or two."

I hadn't been able to sit still this morning—my nerves were at an all-time high—so I'd gone into town a few hours early to do some shopping before my job interview at Walker's Books. I hadn't realized just how much stuff I'd need to fill my new apartment, and I was starting to regret not saving more of my father's belongings. Even though all I had were my clothes, some kitchenware and a rocking chair, I wanted to move out before classes started next week. So, I'd bought immediate necessities like towels, bed linen and the like, and then browsed through some furniture stores, but everything was so expensive. If I was going to furnish a whole apartment, I'd need to be careful how much I spent.

Having given up on the local stores, I planned to have a look online at Ikea tonight. Hopefully I'd find what I needed within my price range. But if I had to, I was prepared to sleep on the floor until I could buy myself a bed, or at least a couch. My need for intimacy was growing fiercer by the day. It was torture living under the same roof with two of the sexiest men on the planet and not being able to touch them—nor allow them to touch me—the way I wanted. It had been over two weeks since I'd last had sex and my hormones were going haywire from the deprivation.

Because Carlisle hadn't begun his new position at the Memorial Hospital yet, and Esme was in the process of setting up a home-based interior design business, there'd been very few occasions where we'd had the house to ourselves. Though, every time the opportunity arose, Tanya had turned up out of the blue for an impromptu visit, as if she'd waited for those exact moments before interrupting us. I don't know why she'd bothered. Jasper and Emmett cringed each time she'd walked through the door and made it clear from their body language alone that they didn't want her there. I hated her more than ever and she only gave me one more reason to move out sooner, rather than later.

My men had seemed antsy before I'd left this morning, so I'd expected to be bombarded as soon as I'd gotten back from town. But the house was quiet, too quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle went to see Eleazar about something. And the boys should be back soon."

"Oh? Where did they go?"

She puttered around the living room, pretending to straighten things that were already straight. I smelled something fishy.

"Esme? Where did Jasper and Emmett go?"

Her shoulders deflated as she turned to face me with guilt-ridden eyes. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

Another one? What had they gone and done now?

"Now, don't pull that face," she waggled her finger at me. "You'll like this one, I swear."

"I wasn't pulling a face, was I?"

She chuckled. "Bella, you looked like you'd just stepped in dog's poop."

I dropped down onto the sofa and released my hair from the intricate updo Esme had fashioned for me earlier. "Well, I didn't mean to. It's not that I don't appreciate what—"

She held her hand up. "There's no need to explain, I know. And so do they, but you're going to have to learn to let them do things for you every now and again. It's in their nature, honey. They want to make sure you're looked after and you can't blame them for that. That's what you do for people you love."

"But I don't like it when they spend so much money on me. It doesn't feel right. How am I supposed to ever return the favor?"

She sat beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side. "Don't you see? You already do. They have everything they could possibly want that money can buy. But your happiness? That's the only thing they _need_."

I sighed as I returned her hug. "You make it sound so simple when you say it like that."

"That's because it is. They've waited a long time for what they finally have with you, Bella. Especially Jasper. Alice tried to be the companion he needed, but he never saw her as more than a friend. He was alone for so, so long, I worried about him all the time. And even though Emmett had Rose, he was never truly happy. We all knew that, even her. But now, to see both of my sons overflowing with love fills my heart with so much joy. So, if they go a little overboard with gifts occasionally, try to go easy on them, huh? It makes them happy to do these things for you. It's one of their ways of showing you how much they care."

I pulled away and sunk back into the soft cushions behind me. "I don't mean to be this way. It's hard for me to deal with sometimes. I'm not used to anyone wanting to take care of me so much. Ever since I can remember, I've mostly had to look after myself. It's not always easy to let someone else do it for me."

"I know. It used to drive Edward crazy." She flashed me a sad smile. "And don't forget, they were born in a very different time and raised to believe it was their responsibility, their duty to provide for their family, for the woman they love." She patted my knee and her smile turned tender. "You should be thankful they only got you a Chevy. Emmett wanted to buy you a top-of-the-line Range Rover, but Jasper fought him tooth and nail. He knew you would go berserk over something so extravagant."

"He's right, I would have. It was hard enough to control myself as it was."

"Give it some time. You'll all learn to grow together. New relationships are never easy to navigate, but you've got two very patient men who think the world of you. And that's something very special."

"Some days I feel like pinching myself. Everything seems too good to be true. And I don't know how or why it happened, but I'm so happy they're mine. I never knew I could love _one_ person this much, let alone two."

Esme's bottom lip trembled and I knew she'd be crying if she could. "Thank you for loving them. That's all a mother really wants for her children…to love and be loved."

My eyes welled as I hopped off the couch and undid the buttons of the designer jacket she'd let me borrow. "Okay, enough of this mushy stuff or I'll start blubbering enough for the both of us. I'm gonna go change out of these clothes. And then I think I'll make some cookies."

I'd been craving them since Emmett woke me with a passionate kiss this morning. I could still taste him on my lips.

"Oh, can I help? I've been meaning to try my hand at baking."

"Sure, I'll even share my grandmother's secret recipes with you, if you'd like. I'll be right back."

After hurrying to my room, I undressed and stepped into my wardrobe to change, but the racks were bare. "What the…" I walked back out and stood in the middle of the room, turning in a slow circle. I couldn't see any of my possessions scattered about, even my phone charger and the Kindle I'd left by the window seat were missing. "What the hell is going on here?"

Esme appeared with a folded pair of my jeans and a sweater in her hands. "I thought you might want these. I managed to steal them out of your bags before…well, like I said, it's supposed to be a surprise. I guess they figured they'd have beaten you home." She plucked her jacket off the bed and waltzed to the door with a spring in her step.

"Esme, what's going on? Where are all my things?"

She threw a wink at me over her shoulder before disappearing through the doorway. "I don't want to spoil it for them," her voice carried down the hall. "Just come downstairs, sweetheart. And act surprised when the time comes."

I was in the kitchen taking the second batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven when Emmett and Jasper breezed in, looking quite proud of themselves. I side-eyed them as I transferred the last one from the tray to the cooling rack. "Where have you two been?"

Emmett swept me up into his arms and twirled me around. "You'll have to come on a little drive with us to find out." He threw me over his shoulder and headed toward the front door.

I lifted my head and reached out into thin air, my fingers making grabby motions as the snack I'd made got smaller and smaller across the room. "Nooo, wait! My cookies."

Jasper took a resealable bag from the kitchen drawer. "I've got it, darlin'. I won't let you starve."

I slapped Emmett's ass, which did nothing but make my hand sting. "Ow."

His chuckle jostled me on his shoulder. "Buns of steel, baby. Buns of steel."

"Where's a blowtorch when you need one?" I quipped.

He slapped my ass then, making me yelp. "Behave, woman, or you won't get your present."

I huffed as he plonked me down on the back seat of my truck, hastily covered my eyes with a folded piece of black cloth and tied the ends behind my head. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Jasper said from the front.

Emmett shifted me onto his lap and wound his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose against the side of my neck. "And no peeking."

I gave in with a sigh and slumped against his chest, his sweet scent surrounding me as Jasper turned over the engine and backed out of the driveway. I thought of everything Esme had said and smiled. I wouldn't spoil their fun, no matter what, and I scoffed those cookies down like my life depended on it.

When the truck came to a stop and Jasper hopped out, Emmett followed suit with me still in his arms. "Will you get annoyed with me if I carry you again?" he asked, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

I grabbed his face and aimed for where I thought his mouth was, but my lips caught his chin instead. "No, do it if you must."

"Good, 'cause I was gonna do it anyway."

The invigorating fragrance of cedar hit my nose and I was pretty sure I knew where we were. It was one of the things that attracted me to it in the first place. The sound of jingling keys and the creak of the door confirmed my suspicions.

Emmett stepped inside and placed me on my feet, removing the blindfold. "Surprise!" they both shouted.

There was no need to act surprised, I truly was. And it was beautiful. The walls had been recovered—a subtle silver and white motif replacing the ugly, yellowed striped paper. The worn brown carpet had been ripped up, revealing pristine polished floorboards underneath. And some of the furniture looked familiar.

"I can't believe… You mean to tell me you did all this in only a few hours?"

"Yep," Jasper said. "And we hardly spent a dime. Well, except for the couch. But I bought that weeks ago, so it doesn't count."

Emmett fell back on said couch as I gasped into my hand. "That's _the_ couch. The one from the island."

Jasper grinned from ear to ear. "Not _the_ one, just one exactly like it. It's a bit oversized for this room, but I know how much you loved Esme's. And a promise is a promise."

I threw myself at him. "I can't believe you remembered. I love it. Thank you, so much."

He kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome, darlin'. I'd do anything to make you feel this happy."

"Hey, he didn't do this all on his own, you know," Emmett said, stealing me from Jasper's arms and smacking a wet kiss on my lips. "And you'll be pleased to know we didn't buy the rest of the furniture. We raided Esme's storage unit instead. She has so much put away she won't even notice anything missing."

"What? You can't just take—"

"She offered, darlin', don't worry," Jasper said. "If we've chosen anything you don't like we can take a drive out there tomorrow and you can pick something else. We've finished upstairs, too. I moved in my old bedroom suite from Forks. The bed's never been used so I didn't think you'd mind."

"Mind? Are you kidding? This is amazing." I raced upstairs to the loft, which only housed the one room. The floor was laid with lush emerald-green carpet and the walls were covered in 3D paper. I'd be sleeping in the middle of a rainforest and I could almost hear the birds singing. "Wow, it's better than I could have dreamed."

Before I knew it, they'd tackled me to the bed. "I seem to remember you agreeing to thank us properly for the truck when you got your own place," Emmett said. "And now seems like a good time to cash in on that promise. It feels like an eternity since I've been inside you."

As he snuck his palm underneath my sweater, Jasper's phone rang. He checked who was calling. "It's Carlisle, I'd better answer it." He scowled as he accepted the call. "Yeah?" After a long pause, his eyes flashed to Emmett. "Does it have to be right now, Carlisle? It's not really a good time. We've just moved Bella into her new apartment."

"I'll go," Emmett offered. "He doesn't need both of us for that. You can stay here and I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Yeah, he's on his way," Jasper said before hanging up.

Emmett hovered over me. "I left you one last present in the top drawer of the bedside table on the right. Keep the embers burning for me, baby. I shouldn't be too long." He kissed me long and hard.

When I opened my eyes he was gone.

Nervous tension made my stomach flip. Emmett wouldn't have left unless it was something really important. And although the serious, alarmed look that passed between him and Jasper was fleeting, the impact of it hung like a dense cloud in the room. "What was so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

Jasper lay down beside me, resting his head on his bent arm as he played with my hair. "Carlisle just wants to run more tests, that's all."

"What kind of tests?"

"He wants to see how your blood reacts to our venom."

"Why does he need Emmett for that? Can't he just use his own?"

"He already has."

"And?"

"And your blood reacted the way he expected it to. His venom dissolved the sample."

"Then why does he need to test it again?"

"He's covering all the bases, Bella. He needs our venom to see if it produces the same result."

"Oh. Did he say anything else?"

"No, and he won't until he's sure."

"About?"

"What's going on with you."

"So…he has his suspicions, then?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips over mine. "It's Carlisle. Of course he does. But I don't want you to worry about that right now. Tell me, how did your interview go?"

It was hard for me not to worry. Even though I felt fine, I obviously wasn't completely normal. "I think it went well. The store's so huge I could get lost in it, and Mrs. Walker seems really nice. If I get the job, she said she's willing to be flexible with the hours so it won't interfere with my classes. Most of her staff are college students."

I threw my leg over his hip. "So, what do you think we should do until Emmett gets back? It appears I have some free time now that two gorgeous men have already set up my new apartment for me."

He palmed my ass, drew me close until I could feel his growing need. "I have quite a few suggestions."

"Oh? And which one do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should try them all. You know, to make the decision a little easier." He pulled me to the end of the bed, sat up and lifted me, placing my feet on the floor so I stood between his open legs. "But first," his hands roamed down my thighs as he peered up at me, "I want you to strip for me, Miss Swan."

I couldn't hold back my grin. "Why, Mr. Whitlock, am I in trouble again?"

He leaned back on his hands and fixed me with a poignant stare. "With a capital 'T'."

I looked down, my hands shaking with a combustible cocktail of nerves and exhilaration as I fumbled with the button of my jeans in my haste to get them off.

"Uh-uh, eyes on me, Miss Swan. And don't rush. Take them off nice and slow."

His hungry gaze devoured me, followed my every motion, from the removal of my sweater, jeans and bra to the leisurely slide of my panties down to my feet. I stepped out of them and stood before him completely bare, my hands itching to do something, anything, to wring out the building anxiety. I'd been naked in front of him several times, but had never felt so on display. He let me stand there, exposed, for longer than I'd have liked, thoroughly examining every line and curve while my heart pounded in my ears.

He licked his lips as he grasped my hands and placed them on his chest. "Now, do me."

I started with his shirt, taking my time with each button, parting the flannel just as slowly before pushing it over his shoulders. After I popped open the buttons of his jeans, he kicked off his boots and raised his ass off the bed so I could drag the denim down.

As soon as his feet were free he tugged me forward and buried his face between my thighs, running his tongue up my slit until he reached my clit and sucked it between his lips. My legs trembled almost instantly and I had to grab hold of his shoulders to keep from falling.

Who would have thought I'd ever be in this position when I'd first met the Cullens. I'd gotten the impression that Jasper had hated me in the beginning, and it wasn't until after James' attack that he'd even spoken more than a few words to me and no longer looked at me as if I were the enemy. But now, I couldn't imagine myself being anywhere else. My love for both Emmett and Jasper was so powerful it consumed my every thought, my every breath. And it only grew stronger by the day. I'd been naïve to think we could take this relationship at a slow pace. There was nothing conventional about us, and the sooner I accepted that the sooner I could give them what they deserved…my all.

His tongue was relentless and my legs finally gave way. I would have fallen flat on my ass if he hadn't cupped it to steady me. I knitted my fingers through his hair as my breath became labored and my head fell back. I was a quivering mess and my body pleaded for release, but he denied me, dragging his tongue up my stomach to latch onto my right nipple. His nipple.

"Please." My voice sounded pathetic. Desperate.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me what you need."

I shuddered as his tongue circled and teased. "Bite me. Please, Jasper."

Before I could take my next tremored breath he'd moved us to the middle of the bed, him on his back and me straddling his thighs. "If I could dream, it would be of you like this." His hands blazed a path down my body. "I've wanted to see you ride me since our stay on the island."

I squirmed when he palmed my breasts, his cock trapped between our stomachs. I needed him inside me, and I needed him to suck my essence directly from my hardened peak. It was instinctual. It was life-altering.

He lifted me, lined his cock up before slamming me down onto him. I screamed with the sudden intrusion, a rapturous pleasure running through me that set me alight with an intensity I craved. He bit my nipple and my pussy clamped down on that hard cock, buried to the hilt. I came like I'd never come before, my limbs a riddled puddle of goo, my mind a blank slate. I was his to write on.

My bedroom door burst open. "You started without me?" Emmett asked incredulously.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are better than freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies…and Jasper's nibbles!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: A-a-and we continue, so don't let me stop you. Keep scrolling. Go. Now. What are you waiting for?**

 **Oh, hang on, stop! Almost forgot to mention… This chapter is high on the citrus scale, so if that isn't your thing, you might want to skip to the last section. Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

I trembled in Jasper's arms, my release—just from his bite alone—still rushed through me like a Grade 5 rapid, all-powerful and seemingly endless as I was left helpless, floundering against the current. I was incapable of even turning my head to acknowledge Emmett standing in the doorway.

Jasper shifted his hips below me and I whimpered, my forehead resting on his shoulder. I silently begged him to move inside me, to join me on the euphoric cloud I floated on.

"Em," he groaned, "not now. Please…can you just give us a few minutes?" His voice shook almost as much as his hands, his grip tightening around my waist.

I barely registered the soft click of the door closing as Jasper reclined and encouraged me to move, his hands helping to maneuver me up and down.

His gaze was glued to where we were joined. "This," he hissed. "I'd dream of this. I wish you could see what I see. You're fucking beautiful."

He felt so good, every touch, every grind a flood of sensations I couldn't even begin to describe.

I got my second wind and gave him a better view, leaning back with my hands on his thighs, controlling the angle while he slammed me down onto him again and again.

When I dug my fingers into the flesh of his legs to try to gain some leverage, he groaned and sat up. "What are you doing to me?" His hands traveled everywhere they could reach, paid extra attention to my breasts, pinching my nipples until I gasped for breath. "This is more than a mating bond. This is much more." He lifted me, turned me around, positioned me on all fours and took me from behind, drove into me harder than he'd ever dared before, his hands clamped like a vice around my hips. "Am I being too rough, darlin'? Please tell me if I hurt you."

I moaned as he gathered my hair in his fist and pulled until my back arched, the small bite of pain heightening the pleasure pulsing through me. I was beginning to understand the attraction to the more primal, kinkier side of sex.

"You're not hurting me. I love everything you're doing."

He leaned over me and licked my neck, sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "And I love you, so fucking much." Keeping us connected, he sat back on his haunches, pulling me up and securing an arm around me once my back hit his chest. Sweeping my hair to fall over one shoulder, he brushed his lips against my bared pulse point. "I have a confession to make." He dragged his teeth ever so lightly across my skin as he slowed his hips, allowing me a moment to catch my breath. "Emmett and I overheard some of your conversation with Char that day."

I froze, my heart fluttering.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, darlin'." He pushed and pulled, forced my hips to react to his touch, to roll against him and take what I needed.

Inside my brain, a battle raged. My waning inhibitions fought hard against my morality, but love's striking blow managed to knock them both out cold. I told my brain to shut the fuck up and stop being a prude. It wasn't wrong to want to love two men, _be_ with two men. It wasn't wrong to want them…both…in any way I desired. I was sick of fighting against my instincts, sick of trying to follow society's rules when they weren't written for me, for us. Our love had no rules or guidelines. We had no one to answer to but ourselves, and it was high time I started living for me and not everybody else. Regret would not be a word I'd bow down to. I wanted to scrub it from my vocabulary altogether.

He slowed even further, sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in, making me sigh with every controlled, measured thrust. "Is that something you want, Bella? Do you think you could handle taking us both?" His hand wandered down my stomach, his fingers finding my clit and rubbing, teasing, tracing tight circles over the most responsive part of me. "You're so wet right now. Is that just because of me, or do you like the idea of having two cocks inside you?"

The non-apologetic candor, the unprejudiced words that slipped from his lips whenever we were together like this, blew my mind and electrified my body, made me vulnerable in the most perfect of ways. There was no place for fear, or doubt, only trust. But every time I thought about what Charlotte and I had discussed, I couldn't squash the fear of the unknown completely, no matter how hard my attempt. Anal sex just seemed…brutish…painful. And I didn't want to tarnish our lovemaking with something negative.

My hips rolled faster, seeking more, grinding against his hand as he upped his pace, thrusting balls-deep and hitting my G-spot. "Liking the idea is one thing," I moaned, grasping hold of his biceps, "but reality might be…different."

"Do you want to try?" he grunted, increasing the pressure on my clit.

My orgasm approached rapidly as he latched onto my neck, the prick of his teeth making my whole body jolt. The suction from his lips and the lapping of his tongue had me coming hard on his cock as it throbbed and twitched inside me. He growled as my muscles quivered, my walls clenching down on him, milking everything he had to give, and the circling fingertips on my clit slowed down to languid strokes, drawing out my release.

I sagged back against his chest and his cock kept on twitching, no less hard than when we first began. "I can't get enough of you," he whispered in my ear. "I want to be inside you. Always."

"I want to try," I blurted out before I lost my nerve. "But I'm scared."

He gently severed our connection and turned me around, laid me down on the mattress and nestled his hips between my legs, his length skating between my slit. "If you _really_ want to try, I can help. I can take away your fear."

I smiled, but it was forced. "Can you replace it with lust?"

A dirty grin tugged at his lips. "Miss Swan, I can turn it up so high you'll be flying for days." He slid back inside me, halting when he couldn't delve any deeper. "Would you like a small demonstration?"

"There's nothing small about you, Mr. Whitlock," I breathed against his mouth, swirling my hips beneath him, trying to get him to cooperate. "How is it that I want you again so soon? Are you using your voodoo on me already?"

He withdrew, only to push back in with more intent, setting a steady rhythm. "Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

A burst of pure, unadulterated lust struck me like lightning, rushed through my veins like a heady drug.

Holy fuck. Jasper had been holding out on me.

~oOOo~

"Is Em okay?" I asked, my head resting on his chest as my fingertips trailed random patterns over his abs.

"He's fine. He's out front on the porch. He's not angry."

"Really? What about jealous?" I dug my teeth into my bottom lip, hoping like hell Emmett wouldn't retreat back into his shell.

"He's not feeling that, either. Seriously. He feels…content. And horny."

I tilted my head back, looking him in the eye as I giggled, knowing Emmett could hear me. "When is he not horny?"

Jasper's easy grin melted all my worries away. "Whenever he's within a five mile radius of you? Never. And I can't say I blame him."

I yawned and he tightened his arms around me. "Take a li'l nap, darlin'. You've earned it."

 _Don't mind if I do._

~oOOo~

I awoke alone in my new bed, wrapped in a colorful woolen blanket I didn't recognize. And it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

I sat up with a sigh and stretched my arms above my head. The pleasant ache between my legs brought back flashes of Jasper fucking me, then making love to me, and I smiled. We'd had great sex and he'd made me come several times over, but now, even sleepy, I still yearned for more. And I was hungry…for food.

I crept down the stairs, tightening the blanket under my arms and tucking the corner in to stop it from falling down. When I found the living room void of my men, I rounded the partitioned wall to the kitchen and dining area behind it. Emmett was polishing a gorgeous wooden table with a piece of cloth, the room permeated with the scent of lemon.

"What are you doing?" I asked, running my fingertips over the smooth, natural slab of shiny wood. It looked like it had been sliced from a huge tree, the rings of age showing many years of growth.

"Killing time. Do you like your table? I made it especially for you."

I examined the craftsmanship with a keen eye, stroked its satin-finish surface with the palm of my hand. "It's the most beautiful table I've ever seen. When did you make this, Em?"

He tossed the rag aside and stepped around behind me, his hands curling over my hips. "You didn't think it'd take me all that time just to build a few fences, did ya? I had to find the perfect tree to make this table, because you deserve perfect, with everything."

I reached behind and cupped his ass, squeezing those hard buns of steel, almost managing to suppress the smile that wanted to split my face when I recalled Emmett describing them that way. "Where's Jasper?"

"Went to get you some food. We ran into a bit of trouble when we did the floors, so didn't have time to go shopping earlier. We'd planned to fill your fridge and pantry before you got here." He bent his knees and pressed against me, his denim-clad erection finding a home between my butt cheeks. "It's insane how badly I want to fuck you right now, but I don't want you to think we're…using you…or anything. You're not our toy. And it would kill me if you felt we ever treated you like one. There's so much more between us than just sex."

I turned and snaked my arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet mine. "I know that. And you've never made me feel that way. But I want you to fuck me, Emmett. I need you to."

His eyes were wild as he lifted and planted my ass onto the edge of the awesome piece of furniture he'd made me. "I've wanted to fuck you on a dining table since that first night we were together. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember."

He tugged on the blanket until it loosened and fell away. His eyes ate up my naked flesh, his tongue swiping over his plump bottom lip. "Did you have fun with Jasper?"

"Yes," I breathed, straightening my back, pushing my breasts closer to his chest.

"And are you ready to have some fun with me?" He tweaked my nipples, hard, and my senses thrummed.

My hand shot between his legs and gently squeezed his balls. "I want you inside me, Em. I want you to come deep inside me."

Within the blink of an eye, his jeans were open and hanging from his thick thighs before his lips attacked, his tongue wrestling mine as he explored the inside of my mouth. "Lay back," he commanded, lightly pressing against my stomach until my spine met the cool surface.

He wasted no time spreading my legs and pushing inside me, his lips closing around the tight bud of my nipple. His nipple. His hips repeatedly slapped against me, the carnal sound making me wetter than ever, my arousal dripping, tickling between the cheeks of my ass. I opened my legs wider and curved my feet around his waist, while his thumb stroked the small patch of skin between his thrusting cock and my backdoor.

His eyes locked onto mine as his thumb ventured lower and pushed in, just a bit, as his teeth grazed my nipple. "I heard what you and Jasper were talking about." He wedged in a tad further and I moaned, everything inside me tightening like a wound rubber band. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a little larger, so I figure if we're going to do this, Jasper needs to try first."

I pulled his face toward me for a kiss. "He's not exactly small, either, Em. Whoever…tries…it's probably still going to hurt, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "Not if we don't rush it and prepare you properly first. Neither of us would even consider it if we thought it would hurt you."

His groin pressed against my clit with every thrust and my legs trembled. A couple more hits and I was going to unravel.

He withdrew his thumb and I sighed, not sure if it was from relief of the small amount of embarrassment that lingered in the air, or if I already missed the alien feeling of being stimulated down there. But whatever it was seemed to turn Emmett on even more. His grip tightened on my hips and he lifted my ass off the table. He drove into me like a man possessed until he spilled over, the cool bursts of his cum and the friction against my clit setting me off. My back arched off the table and I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs before holding my breath and riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through me. My leg muscles twitched as much as his cock, still buried deep inside me.

"Can you go again?" he asked, peppering my face with kisses. "I'm not quite finished with you yet."

I squeezed my legs tighter around his waist and hugged him close. "How about in the bed this time? Jasper and I can't be the only ones to christen it."

He pulled me up and raced upstairs to my room, placing me on the edge of the mattress, still deep within me. He slowly drew back to just before the tip, and then filled me to the brim, over and over again. "Do you trust me, baby?"

I waited until he'd stilled, pausing to look me in the eye for an answer. "I trust you with my life," I vowed.

His eyes shone with love and gratitude before he pressed his mouth to mine, gentle and tentative. I savored his lips, relished every swipe of his tongue while my hands worshiped the smooth contours of his back. I could have happily continued kissing him forever.

He separated our lips all too soon, retreating with an impish grin. "Have you looked in the drawer yet?"

I hadn't even thought about what he'd left for me in there, too consumed by overwhelming emotions and sensations since first stepping inside my new apartment. I circled my hips, urging him to move inside me again as I shook my head.

Astonishingly, he pulled out and left me wanting, my walls contracting around nothing but the memory of him. I felt like weeping from the loss and closed my eyes, but he was quick to return and I yelped when he flipped me over. He pressed my shoulders into the mattress and my feet scrambled to find purchase on the floor.

"I want you to enjoy this, so try to relax." He gently kicked my feet further apart and kneaded my outer thighs. "The more you do, the better it'll feel. If at any time you want me to stop, just tell me. Okay?"

I hesitantly nodded, several different scenarios rattling around in my brain. I wasn't sure I was ready for whatever he had in mind.

His tongue on my clit from behind surprised me, jolting me to attention. I pushed my ass out and widened my stance. He flicked and licked until I was brought to the very edge, then left me dangling when he backed up, dragged his tongue to my forbidden zone and slowly licked around the rim.

It felt weird at first, almost taboo, but I couldn't deny that it also felt kinda nice. I rested my head on my forearms, gradually relaxing, but then he entered the tip of his finger and I froze, muscles tensed.

"Relax, baby. I'll make it feel good, I promise." He licked around the rim again, slowly inching his finger inside to the knuckle. "Are you okay? Do you want me to keep going?"

Did I? My body screamed yes, though my mind remained undecided. Withstanding a single finger wasn't bad, but the thought of something larger made me cringe with uncertainty.

His other hand curved around my hip and stimulated my clit as he continued to gently finger my ass. His tongue became more tenacious, voracious, his venom-laced saliva providing enough lubricant to make it slippery down there.

Once I was able to fully relax, it felt better than I'd expected, but I needed more of…something.

"Oh God, Em. Don't stop."

His cock entered me abruptly, pounding into my pussy like his life depended on it, all while his finger never skipped a beat, giving me a small taste of what it would be like to take both him and Jasper at the same time. I came unexpectedly, overflowing with warmth as I tightened around him, but I didn't feel the spasm of his release and I was left mildly disappointed he hadn't found completion along with me.

He didn't seem to mind. "Fuck, Bella. I love it when I make you squirt. It's my ultimate reward." He pulled out and greedily lapped up the juices running down the back of my thighs, his tongue trailing all the way up to my ass.

And then something small, cold and wet pushed inside me there. I jerked forward, my heart still racing a mile a minute. "What was that?" Something else cold and round, a little larger than the first, followed.

"It's the gift I got you. I've read all about them and…"

The incomplete sentence made me nervous. I pushed up from the bed and leaned on my hands, whipping my head over my shoulder to try and see what he was doing.

"And I might have watched a few videos," he continued with a surprising hint of a coy smile. "The, ah, women seemed to enjoy it. And if I do it right, you might not be so scared, later."

I lost sight of his face when he crouched down, another small, round object slipping inside me. I groaned as his mouth latched onto my clit, his tongue massaging the overly-sensitive nub. With each slippery bead inserted, their size grew, and when I'd counted eight he removed his mouth from between my legs, stood up behind me and squeezed his cock into my sex. I'd never felt so full, so turned on, so sure I could take them both at once.

I ground against him and he fucked me hard, yanking my ass back, the top of his groin pushing against the beads every time he thrust all the way in. "O-o-oh God," I drawled, my arms shaking, struggling to hold my weight off the bed.

With one hand pressed to the middle of my spine, he urged my upper body back down until my breasts hit the mattress, and he continued to propel his hips, first sharp and fast, and then with slow, long stokes. "How good does that feel?"

He had me panting so much I couldn't answer him, my throat as dry as dust.

"Just imagine how good it'll feel when it's Jasper's cock instead of those beads, when we're both moving inside you, together."

He leaned over me, increasing the momentum, and I completely surrendered to his touch, his words. I wanted it. I wanted them. And there was no longer any room at all for fear or doubt.

When I was right on the brink, my thighs uncontrollably trembling, he unloaded with a series of feral grunts and swiftly pulled the beads all the way out. I came so hard I felt like I'd been winded, the rush of endorphins saturating my nervous system and turning every part of me lax. My knees buckled, but he caught me before they dropped to the floor.

"Fuck, baby, that was intense," he said with a smile in his voice.

I groaned as I struggled to crawl up to the head of the bed before collapsing. I don't remember anything after my eyes closed.

~oOOo~

Mumbled voices roused me from deep sleep.

"We need to hunt, Em. We haven't been taking much of her blood, but if we don't start snagging a deer or something more regularly, our eyes might begin to change."

"Yeah, we don't want to risk it, especially seeing as we're starting college again real soon. No fucking way am I wearing contacts unless I absolutely have to. They sting like a bitch when they're dissolving."

I rolled over and faced them sitting on the side of the bed.

"Welcome back, darlin'." Jasper leaned over to place a soft kiss on my lips. "You slept like the dead."

"What time is it?" I croaked, rubbing my throat.

"Dinner time," Emmett grinned. "You're stomach's been rumbling for the past hour. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up sooner."

Just the mention of food had my mouth salivating. I cautiously sat up, expecting every bone and muscle to be sore, but I felt fine. In fact, I felt great, not a single twinge of an ache.

 _Huh._

In unison, they pulled me off the bed and onto my feet. I quickly threw some clothes on before being led downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Take a seat, baby," Emmett said, pulling out a chair. "It's time for us to feed you."

Jasper placed a plate in front of me and unpacked the contents of a large paper bag, setting several small boxes down on the table within my reach. "I hope you like Chinese food."

"I _love_ it. Thank you, it smells yummy." I upended a whole container of Kung Pao Chicken and devoured every morsel before quickly moving onto the next dish.

By the time I'd emptied three containers, I forced myself to slow right down, my cheeks burning with self-consciousness. I tore my gaze from the food in front of me, only to be met with two sets of hooded eyes across the table. "You must think I'm such a pig. I'm just so hungry. I can't seem to help myself."

Dual smiles beamed at me. "Don't mind us," Jasper said, "we like watching you eat."

"Yeah, it's kinda hot, even when you're shoveling it in," Emmett snickered.

That earned him a hard slap across the back of the head from Jasper. "Mind your fucking manners."

The look of utter shock on Emmett's face was hilarious, but I succeeded in stifling the laugh that tried to bubble past my throat.

He rubbed where the blow had struck. "All right, all right. Christ, you didn't have to go and hit me." He frowned and briefly glanced my way before lowering his gaze. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't say it to insult you."

I was just about to tell them to stop being so serious, when they both turned their attention to the ceiling.

"Someone's on the roof," they said in stereo, and then disappeared out the front door.

When I didn't so much as budge an inch from my seat in a panic, I realized that there _must_ be something seriously wrong with me. I didn't even bat an eyelash as I stabbed a piece of Shrimp in Lobster Sauce with my fork and continued eating. The old Bella would have freaked out, had flashbacks of the vamp who'd tried to destroy the steel door in the basement of the Cullen's house in Forks, or of Victoria coming to get me, but now I simply felt safe and secure. I didn't know how, but I just knew I wasn't in any danger from whoever had chosen to alarm my mates in such a way.

I'd just finished polishing off all the shrimp, when the sound of heavy boots clomping on the floorboards made me turn around and face the door. I smiled and hopped up, so happy to see him again.

He held his arms out wide. "Now, don't leave me hangin', sugar. Come give your Uncle Petey a big hug?"

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are better than post-coital hugs. Not!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story of mine. A few have expressed their concerns that I might be giving up on it due to the length of time between updates (2-3 weeks isn't that long, is it?), but I PROMISE that is not the case. I've just been busy with other writing projects outside of FanFic, that's all.**

 ***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. SM owns all, I'm just playing in her toy box for a while. I promise to clean up before I leave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

I threw myself into his arms and squealed when he twirled me around. "I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

He set me down with the warmest of grins. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise now, would it? Besides, I wanted to catch those two bozos off-guard and make sure they were protecting you properly, like they should."

"Speaking of bozos, where are they?"

He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels. "Licking their wounds, I suspect."

With narrowed eyes, I growled. Really growled. "What did you do to them? So help me God, if you've—"

"Whoa, settle down there, tiger. After what I was made to listen to tonight, be thankful I left them in one piece. Well, near enough, anyway."

So much heat rose to my cheeks, I was certain they were on fire. I was mortified that he'd heard even a smidgen of what had transpired during the past few hours, but my anger flared hotter than my embarrassment. Just the thought of my men being harmed had me seeing a veil of blood-red.

I shoved him with all my might, and the moment my palms came into contact with his heavy woolen coat, a heart-stopping surge of power exploded from the very core of my being. It raced through my muscles like a veined bolt of lightning, charged me with a foreign energy, and my hands dominated the wall of rock-hard vampire abs in front of me.

He fell back on his ass!

The loud thump on the floorboards vibrated through my feet, rattled my bones. But it was the genuine fear written all over his face that made my heart start pumping again, the wrathful energy fizzling to a gentle hum dancing on my fingertips.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said from the open doorway, mouth agape.

I stood cemented to the floor, stunned, as both he and Jasper tentatively held their right hands close to each of their chests.

Peter had to be joking, right? I couldn't have pushed him over for real, even if I'd have caught him off-guard, which I hadn't. That was an impossible task for a human. Wasn't it?

"Someone's got some fucking explaining to do," he snapped as he got to his feet. "What the hell have you gone and done to my niece?"

Emmett stepped forward, his chest blown out like he was ready to detonate. "Now wait just a goddamn minute."

"Go and pack a bag, Bella. I'm not leaving you here alone with them. You're coming with me."

"Like fuck she is."

Sparks of fury flew between them, but Jasper was the calm in the eye of the storm, his steady gaze locked on Peter. Somehow, that calm was more frightening than the outward aggression on display.

I was confident my newfound uncle could hold his own in most circumstances. He would have to be a skilled fighter to have survived the Southern wars as the Major's right-hand man. But I feared if this situation got out of control, he wouldn't stand a chance against my men combined. Not when they were fueled with their love for me.

Peter's fists were clenched tight and the cords of his neck protruded like thick branches beneath his skin. "I should have known better than to let you horny cu—"

"If I were you, I'd think very carefully before uttering one more word, Captain," Jasper said cool-headedly, moving to my side to wrap an arm around me. "I let you rip off my finger." He held up his left hand and wiggled his middle finger, the seam where it had been rejoined to the knuckle almost completely healed. "And I didn't retaliate, but brother or not, that's the only free pass you'll be gettin' this century. I won't hesitate to turn your ass to ash if you even think of trying something so stupid again."

The air was so dense and sticky I could hardly breathe. "Stop it!" I shouted, pulling away from Jasper, doing my best to ignore the look of hurt my reaction had pasted on his face. "Put your dicks away, all of you. I'm not some piece of property you get to fight over." I approached Peter and poked him in the chest, and he surprised me again by flinching. "You, you need to stop. You ripped off their fingers? Really? That's madness. You know that, right? Neither Jasper, nor Emmett, has done anything I didn't consent to, so don't start acting like you have some God-given right to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. How I choose to live my life is my concern alone, not yours." I scowled and turned to Jasper. "And while we're on the subject of centuries, if you threaten my uncle again you won't be touching me until the next one. Got it?"

All three grown men stared at the floor and the tension around me finally dissipated. "Now, if anyone wants to discuss this like adults, you're welcome to join me at the dining table. I'd like to finish my dinner before it gets completely cold." I sat down with a huff and grabbed the last carton of food, picking through the vegetables for the thin strips of beef.

One by one they took a seat, and I felt like I was under a microscope as three sets of eyes observed me eat in silence.

Once I'd had my fill, I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest, wondering who would man-up first and apologize. I wasn't about to make it any easier for them. They were all acting like tools, forgetting who they were to each other, especially Jasper and Peter. I refused to be the blade that severed their friendship.

Eventually, Peter cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for tearing your fingers off," he addressed Jasper and Emmett. "I might have overreacted, just a tad, but Bella _is_ my niece, the last of my bloodline, and my protective instincts are in overdrive. Besides Char, there is no one in this world more important to me, not even you, Major."

Jasper accepted the apology with a nod. "As it should be, and I respect you for it. But you also have to remember that Bella is _my_ mate and you need to respect that and back off. Her health, her happiness, is all _I_ care about. And anyone who jeopardizes that, no matter who the hell they are, will answer to me. You don't get to waltz in here and start barking orders. She's her own woman, and what we do in private is none of your damn business. You have no right to judge any of us. And considering your history, you of all people should understand that better than anyone. You _know_ me, Peter, inside and out. You know she's my everything."

Peter nodded, just once, looking well and truly contrite.

"So," Jasper said, leaning forward in his chair, "how about telling me what this is really about, because I know you're hiding something."

Peter's brief glance at me was so quick I probably would have missed it if I'd blinked. "I will tell you, all of you, when the time is right. But right now, there's someplace else I need to be." He rose from his seat and walked around the table, taking my hand and pulling me up. "I'll be seeing you real soon, sugar. In the meantime, try to stay out of trouble." He kissed my cheek and stepped toward the front door.

"Wait! That's it? You can't leave, you only just got here. We haven't even had a chance to—"

"I know, and we will, after I've sorted out a few things that need my attention. I'm sorry, Bella, but they can't wait."

"What kind of things? Where are you going?"

That warm grin returned, the one he seemed to reserve for me. "Always so curious, just like my sister." He ran his fingertips down my cheek with the lightest of touches, his eyes turned glassy, almost forlorn. "Don't worry, I won't be goin' far. Besides, you have some things to attend to yourself. Between school and that new job of yours, you'll barely have time to miss me."

"I might not even get the job. And how did you know about that, anyway?"

He tapped the side of his head and winked. "You'll get the call early in the morning. And they'll want you to start straight away, so make sure you get a good night's sleep."

~oOOo~

The events of last night had been filed away, but certainly not forgotten. I could no longer pretend to ignore the signs that I was changing. And I also couldn't deny the fear that had been lodged in my spine ever since the first sign had appeared…fear of what I would become. I wasn't afraid of becoming a vampire. That was what I now wanted in my future, after all. But what if I was already…something else? What kind of vampire would it make me be?

Peter was right on the money, I did get the call early the next morning and Mrs. Walker did want me to start straight away, literally. From the time I hung up, I had less than an hour to get ready and drive the short distance to the store. Luckily, I only lived a stone's throw away. Located on the very outskirts of town, set on a large expanse of open land, it was the only retail establishment for at least two miles.

I'd spent the first half of the day being shown the ropes. The store was huge, the square footage equivalent to that of a football field, according to an extremely proud Mrs. Walker. She was an enchanting woman who always wore a smile, and her love for books was genuine. For over an hour, we'd discussed our favorite classic novels while taking advantage of the coffee bar. At first I'd thought she had simply been testing my knowledge of literature, but then I'd discovered how much she'd wished her own daughter shared her love of fiction. As it turned out, she had just been thrilled to chat with someone so like-minded that time had gotten away from her.

"Oh my goodness, it's almost noon." She tapped her watch. "I have to get a wriggle on. I'm organizing a signing event for next month and those phone calls won't make themselves. I'll leave you with Marcy for the time being. She's over by the registers. Then I'd like you to shadow my son, Aiden, for the rest of the day. He should be in shortly."

Before I could thank her, she'd already scurried off toward her office, waving at a few customers as she passed them by.

Marcy was friendly enough, showing me how to enter the codes for new stock, but she seemed irritated about something. After she'd glared daggers at the entrance doors for the umpteenth time during the past hour, I decided to ask why.

"Aiden's late. Again. He thinks just because his mom owns this place he can come and go as he pleases. I was supposed to clock out half an hour ago, but does he give a shit? No! He knew I'd planned to meet my boyfriend's parents for lunch today. Now I'm going to make a horrible first impression because I'm late. They probably hate me already."

"Oh. Then you should get going. I've got the hang of this now. I can take care of the rest of these." There were still a stack of boxes behind us, but the process of entering them into the system was easy.

Her frown lines disappeared and she attempted a smile. "It's kind of you to offer, Bella, but I can't leave until he gets here. Mrs. Walker likes there to be at least three of us on the floor at all times. There's usually four staff per shift, but Lisa called in sick again this morning. Poor girl got bucked off her horse and hurt her back."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine in a day or two. It's not the first time it's happened, and it probably won't be the last."

I turned to open the next box and jumped when Marcy slammed a hardcover down onto the counter. "It's about time you got here, Walker. What's your excuse today? Another bender with the boys again last night?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Marce, but it couldn't be helped, I swear. Corey's truck got stuck in a ditch out at Lookout Point and I had to drive over there to bail him out. His folks are still out of town and there was no one else who had a winch."

"Whatever. I'm outta here. See ya, Bella."

She left me standing there with the weird guy from the diner, the one who'd unabashedly stared at me on several occasions.

He smiled like he'd just won the lottery. "Well, if it isn't my brown-eyed girl. Fancy meeting you here." He stuck his hand out, expecting me to shake it.

I snorted and opened a box, grabbed an armful of books and placed them on the counter. "You're Aiden, I take it?"

He dropped his hand to his side, seemingly unfazed that I'd ignored it. "The one and only. And aren't you lucky. You'll be stuck to me like glue for the rest of your shift. Guess this day turned out to be not so bad, after all."

I slid a book off the top of the stack, checked the list for the code, and entered it into the computer along with the price and genre location. "Not for me, it hasn't," I mumbled under my breath.

This guy had some nerve. I think I puked a bit in my mouth when he'd called me _his_ brown-eyed girl. I knew his type well, stereotypical jocks with an ego the size of an elephant. My old high school in Arizona had been full of them. They were accustomed to getting their way, expected every girl they showed even the slightest hint of interest in to bat her eyelids and fall whimpering at their feet. He'd soon be getting a harsh taste of reality if he tried anything on me.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked, brushing his fingertips over the back of my hand.

My skin crawled and I had to swallow what really wanted to fly out of my mouth. "This author," I said, swiveling the book around so he could see the cover. "It's not for me. I've read some of his earlier work and it's a bit too out there for my taste."

He picked up the paperback and scanned the back cover, none the wiser of what I'd really meant the first time. "Not a fan of the supernatural stuff, huh?"

Though I tried really hard, I couldn't hold back my secret grin. "I like some of it, vampires mostly."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah? Me, too. That new fanger movie just came out on Netflix. Maybe we could watch it together sometime. Grab some takeout, make a night of it…you know, just chill." He made the connotation more obvious with the slightest wiggle of his eyebrows.

I plucked the book from his hand and placed it on the correct pile to be shelved. "Thanks, but I'll be watching it with my boyfriend."

"Oh? I've seen you around town with two different guys, but I was hoping they were your brothers, or something."

I entered another book into the system. "Nope, I'm an only child."

He joined me behind the counter and shrugged out of his coat, throwing it over the back of a chair. "So, which one is he?"

"Which one is who?"

"Your boyfriend. Is he the grumpy-looking blond dude, or the linebacker?"

I hadn't given much thought to how I should handle that question, even though I was sure it would arise, repeatedly, when we all started college together tomorrow. Jasper and Emmett were not the kind of men who would go unnoticed by the female population of UAF, or any public place for that matter. They stuck out like sore thumbs, overflowing with ridiculous good looks and confidence not so commonly seen in the average incoming freshman. I didn't know what to tell Aiden. It was none of his business who I was seeing, but I didn't want to start our working relationship off on the wrong foot, either. I didn't only need this job, I wanted it, badly, and pissing off a Walker would do me no favors.

"Look, the rules might not apply to you," I said, trying to divert his attention, "being the boss's son and all, but I'd like to at least try to not get fired on my first day for talking too much when there's work to be done."

"My mom wouldn't fire you just for talking to me. She'd probably ask you over for dinner, seeing as we're getting on so well."

I avoided his gaze and scanned another book. "Can we just get on with this, please? I'd like to get these finished before I break for lunch."

"Yeah, sure. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better. Who knows, we might even end up on the same shifts this semester. Seems we're both majoring in English Lit. Putting us on together makes sense."

My head whipped in his direction. "How do you know what my major is?"

"It's in your file."

"Have you been stalking me?"

His grin was salacious. "No, it just happened to be open on Mom's desk when I was in her office yesterday. She told me you'd gotten the job, so you can't blame a guy for being curious. This store will be mine one day, you know. I need to keep abreast of what's going on."

It didn't escape my attention that his eyes briefly dropped to check out _my_ breasts before he turned away to grab another stack of books from the box behind me.

After the last book was entered into the system, I ducked out, intending to grab a bite to eat in town. I only had half an hour to spare, so I'd have to make it quick.

When I'd reached my truck, I found Jasper sitting in the driver's seat, listening to the country music station he liked so much. I jumped in beside him, my stomach trying to eat itself when the enticing aroma of my favorite burger hit me. "Oh God, I could kiss you stupid right now," I salivated, going straight for the bag resting on the center console.

He was much too fast for me, snatching it away before I could get my greedy little fingers on it. "Lay one on me, darlin', then I'll hand over the goods."

He didn't have to tell me twice. Even without the threat of withholding my food, I longed to feel his lips against mine. It was absurd. I wasn't ordinarily the needy type, though spending the day away from him had left me as jittery as a junkie, and I needed my fix.

I tugged him toward me by the collar of his jacket and planted one on him, savoring the taste of his lips on my tongue. I moaned into his mouth, tempted to climb onto his lap, but the customer carpark was almost full and we were in plain sight of those wandering to and from the store. I sighed and regrettably pulled away, holding my hands out.

His chuckle made me smile as I ripped into the bag. "I didn't know how long you'd get for lunch, so I thought I'd save you some time and bring it to you. I've been out here for over an hour. It'll be stone cold by now."

"I don't care," I mumbled around a huge bite, "still tastes good. Thank you, I don't have very long." I gulped it down and my stomach rumbled, screaming for more. "I should probably make my lunch at home in future and bring it with me."

He passed me some napkins so I could wipe the sauce from my chin. "When I have time between classes, and on my free days, I don't mind getting it for you when you'll be here through lunchtime. Just text me beforehand, when you know when you'll be taking your break, and I'll make sure your food's still hot."

Jasper was majoring in Psychology, while Emmett had chosen Art, one of the few courses he'd never studied previously. He was especially excited to begin figure drawing and painting, and I'd already been warned that I would be his main source of inspiration. I was imagining lots of nude posing in my future and, surprisingly, I found myself looking forward to being his muse.

I unwrapped my second burger. "What's Em up to today?"

"He went back out to the farm."

"Farm?"

He chuckled again. "Yeah, that's what he's calling it now. He wants to grow vegetables and get some chickens. Maybe a few cows, too. I think it's his subtle way of enticing you to move in with us as soon as the place is finished. I'm gonna join him when I leave here and give him a hand. We'll start on the frame for the house today."

"That's good."

"It is? I thought that might piss you off, at least a little bit. I don't want you to feel pressured to live with us full-time until you're ready."

"I am ready. I know my mind's been all over the place for a while, but it's all become clear now. I was going to mention it last night, before Peter showed up. I want us to live together. I was wrong. I don't need my own space. I don't need that kind of independence. I don't want to be away from either of you. I want us to be together, forever."

He tilted his head to the side. "Then why are you so nervous all of a sudden? What are you really saying, Bella?"

My heart was beating a mile a minute, but I had no doubt I was making the right decision. "I'm saying…I want you to change me."

His jaw dropped. "Are you for real?"

What was left of my lunch had all been forgotten. I wiped my fingers clean and turned in my seat to fully face him. "You can feel the truth, Jasper. You don't need my help with that."

Before I could take my next breath, he'd grabbed hold of me and plonked me onto his lap, his hands cradling my face. "You're really sure about this, aren't you?"

I leaned forward and sealed my solemn declaration with a kiss. "I've never been surer about anything in my life. This is what I want. I want to spend eternity with you and Emmett, and the only way I can do that is if you make me like you."

His eyes rapidly darted between mine, so serious, yet full of love. "When? When can I change you?"

Every day, the threat of the Volturi sat constantly at the forefront of my mind. Aro could decide to check up on me at any time, but I couldn't let that fear overwhelm me, overpower my every thought. And I didn't want to bring it up right now and spoil the pure happiness radiating from Jasper and soaking into my pores. There would be time for that discussion later, I hoped.

"Well, not right this second." I smiled and wove my hands around his neck. "I wouldn't want to freak out the customers on my first day. I was thinking after we're done with college. I'd like to get my degree first. I know that's a few years away, but I didn't want to wait that long to tell you how I feel. I want you to know _now_ just how committed I truly am to you both. You're it for me. I've found my persons, and I'm never letting you go."

He claimed me with a hungry kiss, his hands wandering all over, dizzying me with lust. But he pulled away too soon for my liking, and I could have wept.

"If I'd known you were going to tell me something so momentous today…speak the words I've longed to hear you say…I would have worn nicer clothes, taken you somewhere romantic, or something. You deserve so much more than these ratty jeans and me trying to dry-hump you in a crowded parking lot."

A light giggle slipped by my lips. "No, this is perfect. I don't need anything fancy. And I like you in these ratty jeans."

"Even though I know it to be true, I still can't believe how lucky I am, that you really picked me to love you." He brushed a lock of hair off my face, his fingers lingering on my skin. "And I do love you, Bella, with every ounce of my soul, and I'm never letting you go, either. My life is for you, and only you. Every torturous moment I've had to endure on this Earth was worth every second, because at the end of that empty, formidable journey was you."

His heartfelt delivery rendered me speechless, the sincerity shining in his eyes making me melt in his arms. I buried my face in his neck and breathed him in.

"You know," he said, lazily tracing the path up and down my spine, "Emmett's going to flip out over his decision not to come with me today."

I pulled back in horror. "Oh crap, you can't say anything to him. Let me tell him when I get home this afternoon. I should have waited and talked to you both together. I didn't mean to just blurt it all out—"

"Calm down, darlin'. I'm not gonna lie, it won't be easy keepin' the shit-eating grin off my face, but I promise, I won't tell him. He needs to hear it from you. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from him."

I exhaled the tension from my limbs that had hit me so suddenly and sagged against him. "Thank you. I wish I could stay here with you all day, but I have to get back to work soon."

"Are you liking it so far?"

I hesitated. "Yes, mostly."

"What is it? You're nervous again."

I could be overreacting. Aiden might flirt with every girl he meets, for all I knew, but I didn't want there to be any secrets, no matter how small or insignificant they may be.

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing, really…but do you remember that guy from the diner?"

"You mean the one who likes to stare at you?"

"Yeah, him. He, um, works here. He's Mrs. Walker's son."

His arms tightened around me. "I see. And is he still staring?"

"Well, no, not really. Although, he did kinda ask me out on a date."

"Did he now?"

"I told him no, and that I had a boyfriend, of course…but he mentioned having seen me around town with both you and Emmett. He wanted to know which one of you I was with, romantically, and I didn't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's none of his damn business."

"I know, but it got me thinking. People are going to start to wonder and ask questions, especially if we start making friends at UAF. We can't tell anyone even a portion of the truth. If we did, we'd be outcasts. No one would understand our relationship. But it also doesn't seem right to declare that I'm with one of you and not the other. Four years is a long time to have to put on an act whenever we're in public."

"Hmmm, I see what you mean. Let me talk it over with Emmett. We'll think of something. But you'll have to get used to the acting thing if you want to become one of us. Except for when we're alone, we have to pretend we're something we're not, all the time." He kissed me once more. "You'd better get going. You don't want to be late back on your first day."

"Okay." I hopped off his lap and opened the passenger's side door. "I'll see you later?"

"Just try and keep me away. How about I drop Em off around six? You two can have your chat while I grab you some dinner. How does Mexican sound?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

For the remainder of my shift, I made sure to listen carefully to everything Aiden said about the running of the store. I didn't want to chance having to shadow him again. I wanted to prove I was capable of being left to work on my own, and hopefully reduce the amount of opportunities for him to hit on me again. He may be a bit full of himself, but he didn't deserve to meet the jealous wrath of two vampire boyfriends because of it.

* * *

 **A/N: So, anyone think they know what Peter is hiding? Would love to hear your thoughts. Drop your comments below and make my day!**

 **Reminder: If upcoming chapter teasers, inspirational pics I've used and other general bookish stuff interests you, you're more than welcome to join in with my Facebook group – Paige's Lil Devils. Simply do a search for the name or click on the link in my profile page. Would love to see you over there. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: My knowledge on the runnings of American universities is limited, so I've taken creative license where google couldn't help me.**

 **P.S. I would have posted this chapter a week ago, but I currently have no home internet. I'm switching over to NBN and it may take up to 4 weeks before I'm back online (Aussies will recognise my frustration). It's already been 3 weeks since I last updated, and I didn't want you all to have to wait another 4, so I've painstakingly retyped this chapter and loaded via my phone (you're welcome!). It's unedited. If there are any errors, I'll come back and fix them once my desktop is back online.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Emmett's reaction had been almost identical to Jasper's. First there'd been shock, then elation, then a barrage of ardent kisses and gropes. By the time Jasper had returned to the apartment my lips were slightly bruised, but my smile was so huge it could have won awards.

Neither of them had wanted to leave that night, nor had I wanted them to, so I'd suggested they move in with me until we were able to live in the house on 'the farm'. As I'd expected, there'd been no objections.

I'd opened my eyes this morning to find two new dresser drawers lining the bedroom wall, and my closet was packed full of our combined clothes and shoes. Overall, it was a bit cramped, but perfect all the same.

"You ready for your first day as a college woman, baby?" Emmett asked as he flung his arm around my shoulders on the trek across campus grounds.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jasper casually strode beside me. My hand twitched, wanting to reach out to entwine our fingers, but we'd agreed that, in public, Emmett would be known as my boyfriend. I'd insisted they make that decision entirely on their own as I didn't want to favor one over the other, in any way whatsoever. In the end, after much deliberation, it had been Jasper's idea to step aside. He didn't tell me why, but I was certain he and Emmett had held a private conference, even though I'd never left the room when they'd had it. Sometimes, body language spoke louder than words.

"This is me," Jasper said, leaning toward me for a kiss before realizing we could no longer do that in public. He pulled back with a sheepish grin and fist-bumped Emmett instead. "See you guys at lunch."

Emmett and I continued on to our first class. We were both taking Creative Writing as a minor and, although I hadn't let on how excited I really was, I was happy he was joining me. Starting at a new school was never a comfortable experience, but having him with me for my initial dip in a very large pool made it a little less daunting. My smile was one of contentment as we claimed a pair of seats near the back of the lecture hall.

"Have you taken a class like this before?" I asked, taking a notebook and pen out of the new beaten-leather satchel he'd excitedly gifted me this morning. It was so smooth to the touch that I'd caught myself absently stroking it during the drive in.

"No, this is as new to me as it is to you. I've never had much interest in writing before, but I've been feeling oddly poetic ever since we..." His warm gaze drifted over my shoulder and instantly turned arctic, his relaxed posture now rigid as he straightened in his seat.

I swivelled around to see what had caused such a quick change in his demeanor and found a familiar set of blue-gray eyes staring back at me.

Aiden Walker grinned as he lazed back in his chair, two away from me on my right. He shot me a wink before turning to face the front where the Professor was shuffling papers on the lectern. Having chosen the same major, it was inevitable we'd be in some of the same classes, though I'd hoped to share this one alone with Emmett, without the air of discomfort brought on by Aiden's presence.

Jasper's language had been quite colorful when he'd told Emmett who I'd been working with at the bookstore yesterday. I shouldn't have been shocked, but he'd gone as far as quoting, word for word, almost everything Aiden had said to me. Apparently, he'd overheard the entire conversation while waiting for me in the parking lot. That would explain the finger-shaped indents I'd discovered on the steering wheel - obviously left from him clenching it too tightly - when I'd jumped in my truck to drive home after my shift.

"Cocky little prick," Emmett muttered. "If he doesn't get a fucking clue, and soon, I'm gonna help him out and shove one right down his throat."

"Just ignore him, Em," I said lowly. "He can try to flirt all he likes, it won't change anything."

"Jockstrap has no idea who he's dealing with."

"No, he doesn't. I hear your girlfriend has a mean right hook."

His boisterous guffaw gained the attention of many of the students in front of us, their heads whipping around to see what was so funny. "That you do, baby. That you do." He tugged me closer, kissed me as if he wanted to devour me, his fingers tangled in my hair.

That was until someone interrupted us with the deep clearing of a throat. "Would you prefer if we all just left and forgot about today's lesson so you can continue, Mister...?"

Emmett beamed as he addressed the Professor at the front of the room. "Emmett McCarty, sir. And no, I don't believe that will be necessary, although, it was very kind of you to offer. Sorry for disrupting the class, sir. Won't happen again."

After the laughter around us died down to a low rumble, Emmett looked past me once again, his eyes now as black as night. "Not smiling so much now, are you, dipshit," he said, probably just loud enough for Aiden to hear.

~oOOo~

After lunch, I hurried to my final class for the day. I made sure to arrive fifteen minutes before it was scheduled to start, giving myself plenty of time to prepare. I'd been relieved earlier to learn I was Aiden-free in Modern English Grammar, but my luck ran out in Shakespeare: History Plays and Tragedies.

I recognized his burly voice before he even came into view. It boomed loudly over the top of the small group he shuffled in with, who all appeared to be good friends. I swiftly opened my notebook and hid behind it, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

After waiting a few minutes, I dared to lift my head when I thought I was in the clear.

He was standing right beside me and flopped down in the chair with his Cheshire grin. "I was wondering if I'd find you here. Which other subjects are you taking?" He snatched the schedule from the top of my open bag before I could stop him and quickly scanned the list. "Oh, would you look at that. We have several classes together, and we both have Thursdays free."

I snatched it right back. "Do you mind? You can't just go around grabbing things that don't belong to you. It's rude."

He leaned closer, close enough for his minty breath to wash over the side of my face. "But it's worth taking the risk," he whispered, "when you see something you really want."

In the short time I'd known him I'd never done or said anything to encourage his advances. I'd been civil to him at work, but no more than necessary. And if Emmett's little showcase hadn't been enough to scare him off today, I didn't know what would. Maybe he just liked the thrill of chasing someone who he considered a challenge. One of those guys who only wanted what he couldn't have. If that were the case, then this wasn't about me, personally, at all. I could have been anyone, as long as I was regarded as off-limits. But when I leaned away and turned to meet his gaze, I recognized the way he looked at me, like he was trying to find some kind of hidden secret trapped behind my eyes. It was the same way Edward would look at me before pressing his lips to mine.

I shivered and quickly faced the front, my gaze drawn to two of the guys Aiden had walked in with. They sat a few rows down and were openly staring at us.

"You might want to go and join your friends," I suggested. "They look like they're missing you."

He laughed as his backpack dropped to the floor. "Nah, they'll cope without me for a while. So, the linebacker's the lucky guy, huh? I couldn't help but notice him trying to suck your face off in Creative Writing."

I warmed at the memory. I knew Emmett had been staking his claim on purpose, but I hadn't minded one bit. I'd kiss him all day if I could, no matter who was watching.

"He's not a linebacker. He doesn't even play football."

Genuine surprise flashed across his face. "Well, he should. He's huge. Tryouts are next week. He should sign up. Our team could use a mammoth guy like him."

Professor Deirdriche stepped in front of her desk to address the class, ending our conversation, and I committed all my focus to the lesson. I'd grown to love Shakespeare and didn't want to miss a single word spoken.

A minute before the class was due to end I discreetly packed away my things. And as soon as we were dismissed, I raced out of there, not giving Aiden the chance to speak to me again.

I'd only taken one step out the door when I was abruptly pulled off to the side. I clutched a hand over my heart. "Holy crap, Jasper, you scared me. I thought we were meeting at your truck."

Emmett still had one more class to go this afternoon. Between the three of us, our timetables were all over the place and didn't match up often. And now that I was working part-time, we'd have even less time to spend together.

"My lecture got out a little early, so I thought I'd meet you here instead." He stared at my lips, all the while seductively licking his.

"Don't even think about it," I warned. "That'll have to wait until we get home."

"I'm already hating this idea. It's driving me crazy not being able to touch you."

"Yeah well, better get used to it, _buddy_."

"Ugh, please don't call me that. I hate that, too."

Aiden strode by and did a double-take when he saw Jasper. "Ah, see ya tomorrow, Bella."

He kept walking so I didn't bother answering to his back.

Jasper watched him until he turned the corner. "Did he give you any trouble today?"

"No, I can handle him. Anyway, I'm sure he'll lose interest soon enough."

"Didn't feel that way. He really didn't like seeing me here with you. Jealousy was off the Richter scale."

"Forget about him. Let's go home, I'm starving."

He growled playfully as I headed toward the parking lot. "As am I, darlin', so walk faster."

~oOOo~

Those first three days flew by and I'd been lumped with several assignments already. High school had been a breeze compared to the heavy workload of college, and I hoped I'd be able to keep up.

Mrs. Walker had called me on Monday night to discuss my shifts at the store. I was rostered on for four hours every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon, four hours every Sunday morning, and all day Thursdays. Aiden had been in a few more of my classes, but apart from sitting beside me, he hadn't said much to me at all. He'd also been on the same shift as me on Tuesday, but halfway through Emmett had walked in with the sudden need to buy an armful of books. Funnily enough, it had taken him a full two hours to find what he'd been looking for. And by the time he'd reached the register to pay for them, I'd been due to knock off. Subtlety wasn't quite his forte.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you in?" Jasper asked, wrapping a woolen scarf around my neck after I'd buttoned my coat.

"No, I'm a big girl, I can drive myself. Besides, you've got a late class tonight and Emmett said he wants to do some work at the farm later. This way I can come straight home after I'm finished and won't have to wait out in the cold for you."

"You know, I wouldn't have signed up for this course if I'd known our schedules would be so different."

"Don't be silly, we'll still get plenty of time to be together. We won't have to do this forever."

"I know," he sighed before kissing me long and hard.

It took great effort, but I managed to peel myself off him. "I've gotta go. Don't want to be late."

"Okay. One of us should be able to bring you some lunch. Try to take your break around twelve-thirty, if you can."

"Yes, Sir."

He slapped me on the ass. "Get goin', Miss Swan, before I decide to hold you back for detention instead."

I giggled all the way out the door.

I'd just parked my truck and gotten out when a blue Dodge pickup pulled up beside me.

Aiden jumped out with a wave. "Morning, Bella. Ready for a full day's work?"

"Yep, raring to go."

He fell in step beside me as I hurried to the front of the store. "Mom won't be in today, so she's left me in charge. It looks like we're the first ones here." He unlocked the door and ushered me inside. "Man, it's freezing today. Can you get the coffee machines ready while I turn on the heat and load the registers? I missed breakfast and I'm dying for a cuppa joe."

"Yeah, sure. I could go for one myself."

It didn't take long to get the store ready for business. Once we'd finished setting up, the local bakery dropped off the morning delivery of cakes and pastries for our small in-house coffee bar. We didn't stock a huge variety of treats, but what we did seemed to sell out most days - with a little help from my ferocious appetite.

The morning passed by smoothly and without incident, and I was beginning to feel right at home. I enjoyed talking to the customers, discussing the books they'd purchased, or recently read. But what surprised me the most was Aiden. He was in his element and did his mom proud with his management skills.

During one of the slower periods in the afternoon, he gathered the staff together for a chat over coffee. All four of us were English majors, so he suggested we form a study group and meet at the library every Monday night.

"I'm so in," Marcy said. "It hasn't even been a week yet and I feel like I'm already falling behind. Hey, Bella, you're in both Survey of British Lit classes, right?"

"Yeah, they were brutal. Someone should tell Mr. Spencer to slow down a bit. He talks so fast I can hardly read the notes I took. I'm thinking of recording his lessons in future so I don't miss anything."

"That's actually a good idea. What subjects have you got tomorrow?"

"Um, Film Studies, Authors, and Women, Gender and Sexuality, I think."

"Oh, cool. I'm in all three of those as well. Wanna meet up early before third class and compare notes? Maybe between the two of us we can make sense of what Spencer said yesterday."

"That'd be great."

Lisa, who still walked with a minor limp from her fall last week, gasped as she pointed at me. "I just realized where I recognize you from. You're the girl that Emmett fella was snogging in Creative Writing, right? He's a funny fucker. He's in my Digital Design class."

I assumed 'snogging' meant kissing. She was from London and had moved to the states a few years ago. Her father was a famous horse trainer that I'd never heard of. Someone had offered him a heap of dosh to skip the pond and work for them - her words, not mine. She was studying to be a teacher.

"I know you can't always help it, Lisa," Aiden said, "but at least try to watch your language while you're in the store."

"Sorry, Mr. Bossman." She smirked. "I'll do my best to keep my gob shut around the punters, but in my defense, we're a little short on those right now."

"I wish you'd speak English."

She looked at him like he'd insulted her mother. "I _am_ frigging English, you damn Yankee! We invented the language and then you lot had to go and stuff it up."

He snickered. "Gets her, every time."

She crossed her arms with a harsh glare. "You're a pollock, you are."

"I might actually be insulted if I knew what that meant."

"Case in point."

"Hey, children, pipe down," Marcy warned, "customer alert. Two buses just pulled in."

Aiden clapped his hands together. "All right, people, you know the drill. Scatter and look busy."

Marcy rushed to stand behind one of the registers, while Lisa tidied the magazines on the tables by the lounging area. Me, I didn't know where I was supposed to be. Apart from working the registers and entering new stock, my previous shifts so far had only involved assisting customers on the floor.

"Bella, would you mind playing barrister for the next hour or so?" he asked. "We usually take it in turns throughout the day. Those coffees you made us this morning were excellent. You're already a pro with that machine."

The coffee bar had nothing on Starbucks. The fanciest beverages on offer were cappuccinos and hot chocolate, and I was capable of frothing milk. "Um, sure, no problem."

I turned to head over there but he grabbed my arm. "Just leave enough pastries for the customers, yeah? Your sweet tooth rivals mine, and that's not an easy thing to do."

A crowd of at least sixty people, mostly middle-aged, swarmed through the doors like bees on a mission. Mrs. Walker had told me about the tour buses that often stopped here. Walker's was the largest bookstore in the northern hemisphere and was considered somewhat of an attraction in Fairbanks. Apparently, the majority of the larger tours drove by here from mid-September through to late April, when the Northern Lights were most visible from the remote village of Coldfoot. But there were also a variety of book clubs that made the trip, all year round, especially to visit this store.

Within the first forty minutes, I'd served a steady stream of customers looking for something hot to warm them up. When the flow finally ebbed, I stared with disgust at the few measly slices of cake left in the glass cabinet. The berry and custard Danish pastries - my favorite - were all gone.

Aiden leaned on the counter and laughed. "You should see your face."

"Shut up. I only had a small lunch. I'm hungry." Curtesy of Emmett, I'd had two fully-loaded Doner Kebebs and a large shake, but Aiden didn't need to know that.

His eyes flickered to the cabinet. "And you've got something against those carrot cakes?"

I shoved his hands off the counter and wiped it down. "Yes, carrots don't belong in something sweet. It's an insult to desserts all over the world."

He glanced over his shoulder before returning his smile to me. "Well, once this mob clears out, and if you don't rat me out to Mom, I'll let you make a quick run to the bakery before they shut. You can get us all some snacks. My shout."

"Deal."

~oOOo~

The bakery was only open until five, and I'd just made it in time before they closed their doors for the day. Upon my return to work, there were only a handful of customers browsing the shelves, so I didn't feel guilty about abandoning my workmates for the short time I'd been gone. I hid the goodies under the counter before gathering the dirty mugs and plates, and then loaded them into the dishwasher in the small kitchenette behind the coffee bar.

When I ambled back out front, I almost wished I hadn't. Tanya stood there, like she'd been waiting for me.

"Bella," she greeted me with her false smile. "I heard you were working here now."

"Tanya." I showed her my back and cleaned down the coffee machine, even though I'd already made it shine before I'd left for the bakery. "What brings you here?"

"We needed a few things in town. This is our last stop."

Kate's voice reached me as she laughed at something Aiden said to her over by the laptop stations. Then she followed him to the romance section.

"He's pretty cute. Are you very friendly with him?" Tanya asked.

"As friendly as I am with everyone else who works here."

Why was she even bothering to talk to me? She didn't like me and had made no secret of that.

"What do Emmett and Jasper think of you working so closely with such a hot guy? He's in some of your classes, too, isn't he?"

"What's your point, Tanya. I'm busy, so if there's nothing I can help you with..."

She laughed like I'd said something hilarious. "No, I think I'll just help myself." She strutted in her ridiculous, red six-inch heels toward her sister, exaggerating the swing of her hips with every step.

If she thought she could make me jealous by chatting up Aiden, she was definitely barking up the wrong tree. But there was something I was curious about...how the hell did she know who I shared classes with? Had she been spying on me?

Tanya didn't even look in my direction on her way out of the store, but Kate was friendly enough to give me a wave and a smile. Chalk and cheese. I couldn't believe they were really sisters and shared the same DNA.

~oOOo~

I'd just said goodbye to Marcy and Lisa in the parking lot when Aiden trotted toward me.

"Hey, I was hoping to catch you before you left. Do you want to go and grab some dinner with me? Mom and Dad will be out of town until later tonight, so I've been left to fend for myself. I can't cook for shit. I was thinking about heading to the diner we both seem to love so much."

I unlocked and opened the door of my truck. "Ah, no, sorry. I've gotta get home, Emmett's expecting me."

He glanced down at his feet and scratched the back of his head. "How long have the two of you been together, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A couple of months."

A smile teased the corner of his mouth as his gaze returned to mine. "So it's not that serious, then?"

I frowned as I tossed my bag onto the passenger seat. "It's very serious."

He looked a little confused. "Really? That's not the impression I got when I first saw you at the diner with that blond guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and him looked kinda friendly, is all."

I tried to recall exactly what he might have seen, but didn't think Jasper and I had done anything unusual. "That's because we are friends. He's Emmett's brother. I've known them both for a long time. We all went to high school together."

His head tilted to the side. "And your boyfriend doesn't mind his brother getting cozy with you?"

My frown deepened.

"I saw the way he held your hand at the table, Bella. He kissed your wrist...and the way he looked at you… If I had a brother, and you were my girl, there's no fucking way I'd let him touch you like that. I don't know anyone who would."

"Well, I'm not your girl. And you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know me. And you don't Emmett or Jasper."

"I know what I saw, Bella. And then the way Emmett acted in class, like he owned you, or something. I'm telling ya, there's something not right with either of those guys. I'm only trying to look out for you." He laid his hand on my shoulder. "If they're trying to take advantage-"

I pushed his hand off me. "Oh, like you, you mean? Whatever you're thinking, just stop, because you couldn't be more wrong." I leaped into my truck and slammed the door behind me, but his muffled voice could still be heard through the window as I cranked the engine to life.

"Bella, please. Don't leave like this. Just let me explain."

I stomped my foot on the accelerator and left him clouded in my dust. I'd been a fool. I'd thought he'd finally gotten the message and given up on his fascination with me. He'd treated me just like the other girls during our entire shift, strictly professional with some harmless, good-natured humor on the side, and I'd started to believe we could actually be friends. But he was way too observant, and way too persistent. And if he mentioned his suspicions to the wrong person, it could set off an unstoppable avalanche of gossip.

As I pulled out onto the street, I wondered what the hell I was going to do when Emmett and Jasper came home. I didn't want to keep any secrets from them, but I also didn't want to ruffle their feathers any more than they already were. I needed more time to think of the best way to handle this situation. If they knew what Aiden had said, it could very well spark something I'd rather avoid...like World War III. We were still new to this town, and the last thing we needed were all the people living in it focusing their attention on us for the wrong reasons. In the future, we'd have to be much more careful in public.

I stopped off at the grocery store. They were getting ready to shut, but I raced through the aisles and grabbed enough ingredients to make myself a decent meal for dinner. It would give me a menial task to look busy on the off-chance Emmett beat me home. For the time being, avoidance was the only plan I had. If my men noticed I was upset, they wouldn't quit hounding me until I confessed what was wrong. I was fairly confident I could convince Emmett all was fine and dandy, but Jasper's voodoo would be a little trickier to get around.

* * *

 **A/N: Typing that out on a tiny keypad was torture! Definitely won't be doing that again. Expect the next chapter in about 4 weeks' time. Stupid internet!**


End file.
